Confiture de fraise
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Titre débile et sans rapport réel. Draco est forcé de vivre au Terrier et de côtoyer le trio et leur bande, qui finissent par tenter de faire de lui un gentil garçon, bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie. Les aventures d'un Serpentard dans la cage aux lions!
1. INTRO

Bonjour à tous!

* * *

_**Introduction qu'il est recommandé de lire si vous tenez à comprendre un tant soit peu:**_

J'ai mis Draco dans les personnages parce qu'à l'origine, ça tourne autour de lui, et Ron...parce que!

Cette fic a été initialement écrite en des temps reculés (avant le T7) par la **fée,** qui depuis, a réalisé pas mal de modifications par rapport à la première version. Des modifications d'ordre de mise en page, cela s'entend, et très peu de contenu. Par exemple, il y avait _Confiture de fraise I_ et _Confiture de fraise II_, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont vraiment un rapport avec la confiotte. Le premier devait son titre au fait que les mots "confiture de fraise" apparaissaient au moins une fois par chapitre, sans que ça ait la moindre importance pour l'intrigue, parfois même, c'était introduit de force avec un manque de subtilité dont même l'auteur était consciente. Et la deuxième fic s'appelait ainsi parce qu'elle était la suite de la première, et puis c'est tout. Mais le titre reste tel qu'il est, parce que c'est comme ça, tralalala.

Ici, les deux parties ont fusionné, parce que c'est plus pratique (re-tralalala).

Il y a huit personnages principaux: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco et Pansy. Les couples sont canoniques, mis à part ceux dans lesquels apparaissent les quatre derniers cités, ainsi que quelques autres, très secondaires, dont un slash mineur qui dure environ un paragraphe (je dis ça pour que les **homophobes aillent se faire empaler sur une rampe d'escalier enduite de sauce aux piments**). Cela démarre durant les vacances après le T6 et après, cela part en déviation délirante sur ce à quoi aurait ressemblé l'histoire si j'avais assassiné Rowling pour lui prendre sa place (heureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait, car c'est un vrai désastre, mais ceux qui sont déjà habitués à me lire savent bien que j'écris dans le but de dire n'importe quoi, juste pour me marrer). Dernière chose: quelques OC (personnages originaux) apparaissent dans le seconde partie.

* * *

_**Plan de cette chose que j'appelle "fic":**_

_Le prologue_

Dans lequel on découvre que toute cette histoire est due au fait que Molly n'a pas pu la fermer et que Narcissa l'a prise au pied de la lettre

_Le chapitre 1_

Dans lequel Narcissa jette Draco à la poubelle (en fait, elle l'envoie vivre au Terrier, mais pour lui, c'est équivalent)

_Le chapitre 2_

Dans lequel Ginny est enceinte de Rusard (dans un de ses cauchemars, je vous rassure)

_Le chapitre 3_

Dans lequel on sert des crottes de nez au petit déjeuner

_Le chapitre 4_

Dans lequel Harry essaie de se coiffer (échec critique)

_Le chapitre 5_

Dans lequel Hermione met quelque chose de rose dans ses cheveux

_Le chapitre 6_

Dans lequel Ron se prend pour une fouine pendant que Draco se prend pour une belette

_Le chapitre 7_

Dans lequel Neville inspecte la robe de nuit de Nymphadora

_Le chapitre 8_

Dans lequel Pansy se balade en sous-vêtements devant les fenêtres

_Le bonus numéro 1_

Dans lequel Luna se déguise en lapin

_Le chapitre 9_

Dans lequel on apprend que Bellatrix était déjà laide avant son incarcération

_Le chapitre de transition qui est né de la fusion entre l'épilogue de la première partie et le prologue de la seconde_

Dans lequel Pansy se fait un tatouage de merde et dans lequel McGonagall prie Remus de bien vouloir rattacher sa chemise

_Le chapitre 10_

Dans lequel Luna manque de se faire digérer et montre sa culotte à tout le monde

_Le chapitre 11_

Dans lequel Hermione se fait battre aux échecs seize fois d'affilée et doit se coltiner Trelawney.

_Le chapitre 12_

Dans lequel Ron reçoit une fessée après avoir eu les papilles gustatives en contact avec quelque chose gras, puant et visqueux

_Le chapitre 13_

Dans lequel Neville se casse la tête rien que pour baptiser un animal pendant que les jumeaux essaient de l'embarquer dans un plan foireux

_Le chapitre 14_

Dans lequel Ginny est transformée en grosse meringue et doit sourire en public malgré tout

_Le chapitre 16_

Dans lequel Pansy change de sexe et se fait courtiser par un gnome de jardin

_Le chapitre 17_

Dans lequel Draco est accusé d'être à l'origine du phénomène des boys bands et un gosse lui vomit dans les cheveux

_Le chapitre 18_

Dans lequel Harry joue à la marelle avec un Mangemort abruti par Azkaban et se fait cracher des olives à la figure

_Le bonus numéro 2_

Dans lequel Draco pleure parce que c'est Ron qui fait la cuisine

_L'épilogue_

Dans lequel tous les personnages s'expriment en espéranto (c'est une blague, hein!)

Comment des choses aussi stupides et insolites peuvent se produire? Et bien, il va falloir lire...

* * *

Que dire d'autre, afin que cette intro ne soit pas trop courte? Allez, rajoutons-en!

Et bien, il y a, comme je l'ai dit, huit personnages principaux, mais c'est avant-tout (du moins historiquement) une fic que je voulais consacrer à Coco Monoï (**Draco** Malfoy). Parce qu'à l'époque, j'ai eu envie de sauver son âme et en faire un "zentil", mais évidemment, il a du passer par le purgatoire atroce que je lui ai concocté: il va subir des tortures affreuses comme d'entendre Harry qui chante sous la douche, jouer au para-commando dans un potager, aller en week-end amoureux avec Pansy, manger des pâtisseries ratées; et en plus, il découvrira que la généalogie Malfoy recèle une Mary-Sue maléfique...

Le trio n'en mène pas large non plus. **Harry**, par exemple, notre héros. Il va encore devoir faire des trucs héroïques comme imiter Mary Poppins ou Céline Dion, se faire éclater le nez par un individu très lourd, voir des éléphants roses et se faire déféquer dessus par un pigeon voldemortien. **Ron** parviendra à se défaire de son image de faire-valoir, notamment en jouant au théâtre de marionnettes, en buvant comme un trou ou en tentant d'avaler Mary-Sue Malfoy. Il va également connaître des expériences homosexuelles forcées et devra affronter une horrible succube surgie de son passé amoureux. **Hermione** fera des choses étonnantes, comme s'épiler les jambes ou porter des chaussures à talons. Elle devra combattre le stéréotype de coincée de la zézette qui la pourchasse, même si elle aura des ennuis avec les flics à cause de ça...

**Luna** révélera ses talents de polyglotte et se sera une entremetteuse pour Narcissa. Elle trouvera également l'amour, un amour très _brûlant_... **Ginny** manquera de mourir asphyxiée, par la faute de Fleur Delacour et se tapera un bon pogo. **Pansy **devra tout comme Draco montrer qu'elle est zentille, mais elle en plus, elle devra prouver qu'elle n'est pas stupide, c'est plus grave, surtout qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à se défaire de ses pulsions, elle offrira des slips hideux à Draco et créera un faux carré amoureux entre elle, Draco, Ron et Hermione (j'insiste sur le fait que c'est un _faux_ carré...oui, les dramioneuses, vous pouvez pleurer, moi je préfère les Ron/Hermione! Et encore, si on devait changer, j'aimerais mieux voir Ron avec Draco et Hermione avec Pansy...mais Draco et Hermione...urk).

Quant à **Neville**, il deviendra copain avec un putois, ça vous suffira?

Les autres personnages ne seront pas en reste: par exemple, Sirius a beau être mort, il parviendra quand même à taquiner Remus d'outre-tombe (trop fort, ce type!)


	2. Compte rendu en resto moldu

**Confiture de fraise**

* * *

**Prologue:**** Compte rendu en resto moldu**

* * *

Le premier couple entra dans le restaurant.

-C'est très joli, dit-elle en humant les bonnes odeurs qui se dégageaient de la cuisine.  
-Ahhhh cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans un restaurant moldu!ajouta-t-il, le regard brillant, toujours ravi qu'il était d'entreprendre une activité qui avait rapport aux Moldus.

Un serveur arriva et leur prépara une table, ils s'y installèrent en s'émerveillant encore du décor.

-Alors,ma Mollynette, que choisis-tu ?  
-Attend, laisse-moi regarder...le choix va être difficile!Tout me semble très bon!

Ainsi donc, Arthur et Molly voyaient se dessiner une tranquille petite soirée romantique. Cependant...

Le second couple entra. Lucius lança son "regard numéro un" aux alentours (le "regard numéro un", c'est le mépris,l e "regard numéro deux", c'est la colère, sinon à part ça, je ne pense pas qu'il en connaisse d'autres...). Narcissa, elle, renifla d'un air dégouté (ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle n'était pas chez elle, d'ailleurs).  
Un restaurant moldu? Vous n'y pensez pas? Que feraient les Malfoy dans un endroit aussi dégoutant ? C'était indigne d'eux ! Mais les circonstances l'exigeaient, impossible de transplaner avec cette population abondante!

Le serveur arriva et leur annonça à regret que le restaurant était complet, la dernière table venait d'être prise il n'y avait pas une minute.

-Quel dommage! dit Lucius qui n'en était pas si chagriné, nous allons devoir...

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose (de désagréable) au serveur, il aperçut au loin les deux personnes rousses qui lisaient la carte au fond. Pas de doute, c'étaient eux! Une raison de plus pour ficher le camps? Après tout un endroit où se trouvent des Moldus ET les Weasley ne peut que sentir mauvais, disait-on dans la logique malfoyenne... Mais une autre perspective s'imposa dans l'esprit de Lucius: celle d'une occasion d'humilier ce crétin d'Arthur Weasley, chose qui figurait en quatrième lieu dans sa liste d'activités favorites (juste après donner des ordres, faire souffrir les autres et se coiffer). A cette idée, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait, le même sourire qui avait fait peur à Narcissa au moment où Draco venait d'être conçu. Il dit:

-Mais j'aperçois au loin de vielles connaissances! Serveur! Nous sommes des amis des gens là-bas...ils n'ont pas une table pour deux mais pour quatre, pourrions-nous la partager avec eux ?(1)

-Arthur, mon vieil ami!s'exclama Lucius avec un sourire faux-cul qui faisait briller autant de dents que celui de Lockart.

A ces mots, les Weasley se mirent à échafauder les mille et une hypothèses qui expliqueraient comment Lucius aurait pu perdre la boule au point de s'adresser à Arthur en ces termes (la plus amusante débouchant sur un traumatisme lié au fait d'avoir surpris Voldenouille dans une salle de bain) mais n'eurent pas le temps d'exprimer leur avis, les Malfoy étaient déjà installés en face d'eux. Narcissa se demandait elle aussi ce qui s'était encore passé dans la tête de son époux, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle n'avait pas envie d'être rabrouée. Molly, quant elle, montrait clairement son mécontentement par un regard style "kalachnikov".

-Alors comment vas-tu, vieux hibou? ajouta le blond sur un ton ironique.  
-De quelle taille était le rocher qui t'est tombé sur la tête, Lucius?

Continuant sur sa lancée, Lucius jeta un œil à la carte.

-Narcissa,que désirez-vous?

Narcissa zyeuta les menu et finit par en choisir un.

-Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas plutôt celui-ci? C'est excellent, tu verras!

Narcissa accepta d'un signe muet de la tête, durant une seconde, elle eu l'air déçue, mais recommença à sourire dès qu'il eut pris conscience que Molly l'observait. Celle-ci regarda sur sa carte le menu en question et constata que c'était le plus cher.

"Alors comme ça on veut nous en mettre plein la vue? Tu veux nous faire sentir notre prétendue infériorité? C'est ça hein, Malfoy, sale musaraigne peroxydée et vaniteuse!"

Molly, qui ne savait que choisir, arrêta sa décision sur le menu que Narcissa aurait voulu avoir.

"Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie, tu as l'air déçue? Quoi, ce n'était quand même pas ton plat préféré? Et tu en as pris un autre, rien que parce qu'il était plus cher...parce qu'_il_ te l'a demandé? Pourquoi ne te fais tu pas plaisir à la place?  
Quoi, tu as de l'argent et c'est tout ce qui compte ? C'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour être heureuse?  
Mais tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ma pauvre fille!  
Quoi? Tu veux que je te le démontre?"

-Ça suffit Lucius, déclara Arthur, si tu es venu pour nous humilier, tu n'as qu'à partir aller lécher les pieds de ton maître, au moins là tu ne nous embêteras pas!  
-Allons, allons, Arthur,calme toi...que racontes-tu là sur "Lui"?  
-Qu'il n'est pas une bonne fréquentation pour quelqu'un de déjà mal luné!  
-Oh, oh, tu parles de moi?  
-Oh, mais quelle perspicacité!  
-Ne t'énerve pas...tu vas perdre tes cheveux...déjà qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup...  
-C'est un signe de virilité chez un homme de cet âge! intervint Molly, la bouche remplie de vitriol, et ça vaut mieux qu'une tignasse de Barbie!  
-Oui, ajouta Arthur, les scientifiques moldus disent que la chute des cheveux s'accélère sous l'action de la testostérone, ce qui explique pourquoi cela n'arrive pas aux femmes!Enfin,ça pourrait leur arriver mais ça prend tellement de temps qu'elles meurent avant, alors,...  
-Encore à bavasser avec tes Moldus? dit Lucius qui avait troqué le "regard numéro un" contre le "regard numéro deux". Décidément, tu as raison: nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qu'est l'honneur d'un sorcier!  
-Bla bla bla bla! fit Molly et au grand étonnement de tous, elle ajouta: Pourquoi nous querellons-nous? Ne sommes nous pas ici pour partager un repas dans la convivialité?

Elle sourit gracieusement et s'adressa à Narcissa:

-C'est vrai, après tout, ma chère, nous sommes pareilles, vous et moi, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes des femmes, et les femmes aujourd'hui savent affirmer leur autorité sur l'oppresseur masculin!

Gros clin d'œil envers la blonde qui écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

"Mais c'est quoi ce discours de suffragette?" pensa Lucius.

"Mais, que dit-elle? Je ne suis que son ombre à lui!" pensa Narcissa.

"Le type à la table à côté a de la sauce sur le nez." pensa Arthur.

-Enfin, on dit ça, mais on ne peut pas se passer d'eux, en fin de compte...Poursuivit Molly, ce serait comme de refuser l'amour, ce qui serait vraiment triste...imaginez, Narcissa, vivre avec un homme qui ne vous aimerait pas vraiment!

Les yeux de Narcissa se mirent à luire.

-Un homme que vous auriez épousé uniquement parce que c'était un mariage arrangé...et qui n'aurait jamais vu en vous qu'une mère porteuse pour son héritier...

"Attend,...elle parle de moi, là?" pensa Lucius.

"L'ai-je vraiment un jour aimé? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me faisais des idées sur le mariage, comme celles qu'on trouve dans les contes de fées..." pensa Narcissa.

"Cette peinture au mur est maaaagnifique!" pensa Arthur.

-Moi franchement, je ne pourrais pas...Arthur et moi sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre quand nous étions encore à Poudlard...et on ne s'est plus quittés...quand je repense au moment où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...(Molly, sentant le besoin d'en rajouter, envoyait des regards amoureux à Arthur et prenait une voix suave, voir guimauvriesque). Oh, Arthur, tu te rappelles les petits rendez-vous qu'on se donnait...  
-Euh...oui, nos folles années...  
-Dans les recoins sombres du château...c'était si romantique, si...

Elle s'emballa dans une litanie noyée dans l'eau de rose, et puis subitement, y rajouta un petit x:

-...et quand on faisait l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages avec l'excitation de la peur d'être surpris par Apollon Picott!

Arthur leva un sourcil, Lucius ouvrit grand un œil.

-C'était tellement exquis, Arthur a toujours été un vrai fauve!

Arthur leva l'autre sourcil et Lucius agrandit l'autre œil.

-J'en avait des émotions fortes, et quelles nuits nous avons passées! Et on en voulait toujours plus!...Même en Italie, je parie qu'il n'y en a pas des comme toi, et pourtant, ils sont réputés là-bas pour être des amants extraordinaires...

L'amant extraordinaire avait l'air un peu stupide, rouge comme ses cheveux et la bouche entrouverte, il se disait: "Oui, je suis heureux qu'elle raconte ça sur mon compte, mais pourquoi en public? Surtout devant cet empaffé de Malfoy!". Finalement, il balbutia:

-On a eu de bons moments oui...nos folles années...quand j'étais jeune...  
-Bah, je trouve que tu as toujours la pêche de ce côté-là mon chéri...d'ailleurs, heureusement que je prends des précautions...Ginny est très bien en benjamine et je trouve qu'elle devrait le rester!

Lucius, dardant son "regard numéro deux", lança:

-Quel dommage que de pauvres gens ayant de tels soucis hum...financiers, aient eu tant d'enfants!  
-Tiens tu cesses de parler de façon sympathique, Lucius? demanda Arthur.  
-J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous ennuie? renchérit Molly avec un air faussement innocent dont Lucius saisit nettement la provocation, mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer, elle avait déjà recommencé:

-Dans la folie de l'amour, on perd toute sensation de peur d'être parents...même pour les derniers, on se sentait redevenir aussi insouciants que dans notre jeunesse...

Elle sourit d'un air rêveur et repris:

-De toute façon, chacun d'eux fut une source de bonheur infini...(elle en remettait une couche, question sentimentalisme de roman de gare, etc.) Être mère fut une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées...oh,Narcissa,je suppose que même un seul enfant, cela a du vous combler?

Elle se rapellait...l'époque où elle avait encore l'illusion que Lucius l'aimait, mais elle se trompait: Lucius n'aimait que quatre personnes et elle n'en faisait pas partir. Ces personnes étaient: 1) lui-même 2) Voldy 3) Sa maman à qui il pense quand il a un gros chagrin 4) Bobby le hamster de son enfance, décédé lors d'un séjour chez Bellatrix, évènement qui le marqua à tout jamais et qui peut peut-être expliquer sa cruauté) Enfin...Narcissa avait attendu ce jour avec impatience.  
Et pour finir, elle avait eu mal, il lui avait fait peur avec son sourire, et neuf mois plus tard, c'est tout juste si on ne lui avait pas retiré Draco des bras pour le donner à une nourrice qui a réaliser tous ces désirs maternels à sa place et devant ses yeux. Elle voyait bien les enfants Weasley sauter sur les genoux d'Arthur en minaudant un "papa" gazouillant. Draco avait une fois prononcé ce mot et la réaction de Lucius l'avait incité à ne jamais recommencer."Les Malfoy sont des durs, mon fils, et un homme, un vrai, ne laisse pas de place à un sentimentalisme de pacotille...Tu m'appelleras Père...et n'oublie pas la majuscule! "

Et voilà que Molly plongeait la main dans son sac pour en sortir un album de photos de ses mioches. Et elle les commentait:"...et là,c'est Charlie le jour où il a perdu sa première dent de lait, et là..."

_"Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire! J'ai quatre ans!"  
"Viens par ici, Draco, voilà ton cadeau!"  
"Merci Père, qu'est...un hamster?"  
"Il s'appelle Bobby,je te l'offre pour que tu t'entraîne à devenir un serviteur du Dark Lord!"  
"Le monsieur qui tue plein de gens? Tu veux que je tue ce hamster?"  
"Oui,vas-y tue Bobby!"  
"Non Père, je ne peux pas, il a l'air gentil!"  
"Très bien, dans ce cas, en attendant de devenir un homme, tu n'as qu'à tuer les vers de terre dans le jardin!"_

-...là, c'est Ron qui a trouvé un ver de terre dans le potager...et vous savez ce qu'il en a fait? Il l'a mangé! Il mangeait n'importe quoi d'ailleurs...tiens Arthur, tu te rappelles quand Ronnie avait avalé le savon quand il prenait son bain?  
-Oui, on avait rebaptisé la salle-de-bain "Bubblesland" ce jour-là...il en faisait tellement qu'il y en avait partout!  
-Je suis une mère heureuse! s'exclama Molly...oh, et les cadeau de fêtes des mères...les bêtises qui nous ont fait bien rire...et quand ils vont pour la première fois à Poudlard...  
-Et quand ils t'offrent des dessins avec écrits dessus "pour le meilleur papa du monde"...et quand ils terminent leurs études brillamment...renchérit Arthur, adressant à Lucius un regard enjoué. Celui-ci semblait au bord de l'explosion.

-A quoi vous jouez? dit-il brusquement.

Il se leva et à ce moment là, le serveur apporta les plats. Molly se frotta les mains de gourmandise en contemplant son assiette.

-J'adore ça! déclara-t-elle haut et fort.

Et Narcissa, qui n'avait quasiment pas parler depuis le début, se leva et dit, tandis que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues:

-Je vais te le dire à quoi ils jouent, moi: ils jouent à nous énerver en soulignant à quel point ton fric n'a pas pu me rendre heureuse, ET ILS ONT RÉUSSI!  
-Ces misérables amoureux de Moldus sont jaloux, c'est évident, voyons, Narcissa!  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Lucius...  
-Quoi donc?

Elle sanglota.

-Après que le petit Potter ait défait le Dark Lord, nous aurions du toi et moi être capturés par le Ministère...comme ça Draco aurait grandi avec des modèles moins navrants...  
-Que racontes-tu...et qui auraient mieux convenu...quand même pas les Weasley?  
-Si vous voulez, on invite Draco chez nous pour les vacances prochaines, proposa Molly, est-ce qu'il aime la confiture de fraise? Parce que j'en ai fait dernièrement...  
-Ça suffit!aboya Lucius, il n'est pas question que mon fils vous fréquente!

"Personnellement je n'en veux pas" pensa Arthur.

-Je suis fier de l'éducation que je lui ai inculquée et qui le mènera à devenir...  
-...un assassin au service d'un tyran! compléta Narcissa.

Et sur ce, elle gifla Lucius de façon magistrale, et elle s'en alla alors que Molly lui demandait les références culinaires compètes de Draco. Mais comme elle s'éloignait, elle se rabattit sur Lucius:

-Et les saucisses, est-ce qu'il aime les saucisses?  
-Vous pouvez être fière de vous avec vos manigances...que lui avez vous fait?  
-Mon cher Lucius, dit Molly avec un ton très calme, non seulement,nous n'avons pas la même idée de ce qu'est la honneur d'un sorcier, mais nous n'avons pas non plus la même opinion de ce qu'est le bonheur d'une femme...et Narcissa semble partager la nôtre!  
-Et si tu étais venu pour nous humilier, dit Arthur, tu t'es fait avoir...vieux hibou!

Et Lucius s'en alla, furieux, sous les regards intrigués des autres clients.

* * *

(1) Remarquez à quel point ce scénario est félétonné et fuyez lire autre chose!


	3. Fouilles archéologiques

**1. Fouilles archéologiques**

* * *

Le manoir était sans dessus dessous, c'était le désordre total.  
Narcissa poursuivait son fils à travers la vaste demeure, tentant de le rattraper, malgré les divers projectiles envoyés dans sa direction.

-Je finirai par trouver! rugit Draco.

Et vlan! Il se saisit d'un encrier et le jeta par dessus son épaule. Narcissa se précipita pour le réceptionner.

-Ça coûte une fortune, fais attention!

-C'est drôle que vous me disiez ça, mère...

-Mais je te l'ai toujours dit!

-Oui, mais, ces temps-ci,vous avez l'air d'avoir changé d'avis sur quelques points...vous m'avez d'ailleurs dit que nous accordions trop d'importance aux choses matérielles...alors, cet encrier, on s'en fiche, non?

-Ce n'est pas une raison!Et puis, il a aussi une valeur sentimentale!

Draco s'attaqua à la bibliothèque, ouvrit chaque livre et le balança derrière lui d'un air insatisfait et énervé.

-On ne sait jamais, parfois, on en cache entre les pages...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-La drogue.

-Hein?Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait de la drogue ici? Personne n'en prend...enfin, il y avait bien l'ancien maître d'hôtel, John, mais on l'a renvoyé il a déjà plusieurs années, alors...tu penses que ton père fait un trafic? Et avec qui?

-Non Mère, je parle de VOTRE drogue!

-Ma...!? Mais voyons,Dracounychéri...

-Oh, non...mais c'est horrible ça!

-Quoi donc?

-Le surnom!

-Excuse-moi!

Narcissa n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'autorité, même envers son propre fils, il faut dire qu'il ressemblait tellement à Lucius...et il y ressemblait de plus en plus! Cette idée paraissait d'ailleurs à Narcissa encore plus écœurante que le petit nom affectif à la Bisounours dont elle venait d'affubler le fruit de ses entrailles (et avouez que c'est vraiment abominable, Dracounychéri, eurk!). Pourtant, Dieu sait si elle l'aimait, son Draco, même si elle se rendait compte qu'il était une petite peste insatiable.

Ils changèrent de pièce, Draco se décidant à en fouiller une autre, une sorte de petit salon dans lequel Narcissa aimait ranger ses possessions.

-C'est ici que vous cachez toutes vos choses honteuses, hein? Voyons voir...un journal intime...une photo de ..Sirius Black? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça?

-Euh...ben...

-Non, tout compte fait,je ne veux pas savoir...

-Mais pourquoi me soupçonnes-tu de me droguer?

-Mais enfin...Mère...vous ne comprenez pas? Je trouve que vous avez changé dernièrement: vous dites que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, vous trouvez que de manger du caviar et du foie gras tous les jours ne rend pas heureux...vous êtes presque soulagée que Père ait été recapturé par le Ministère, vous m'appelez "Dracounychéri" et pour finir...comble de l'horreur, vous m'annoncez que je vais passer les vacances d'été CHEZ LES WEASLEY! Si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je pense que vous consommez en douce quelque chose de pas net, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus!

-Et pourquoi tu me dis "vous" et Mère",je suis quand même ta maman...

-Ah oui, y'a ça aussi, pourquoi se laisser aller à ce langage vulgaire, c'est comme ça que je m'adresse à mes camarades, pas à ma famille et un Malfoy se doit de...

-Et tu ne pourrais pas dire "je" quand tu parles de toi, plutôt que "un Malfoy ceci, un Malfoy cela..."

-Arrgh!

-Tu trouves ça affreux à ce point-là?

-Non, je viens de tombé sur ça.

Et il brandit à sa mère la dernière trouvaille de sa fouille: une grenouillère bleue avec "Draco" brodé dessus.

-Tu m'as fais porté ça quand j'étais bébé?

-Ben oui...oh,si tu cherches encore tu vas trouver pire...

Il s'exécuta et trouva la même grenouillère, mais en rose,avec cette fois "Veruca" en inscription.

-On t'aurait appelé comme ça si tu avais été une fille...

-Je vais vomir...

-Enfin...Draco...je te jure qu'aucune substance psychotrope n'est responsable de mon état...j'ai juste un peu réfléchi à propos de certaines choses...et j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas du tout la vie que je voulais! Et je me suis aussi rendu compte que je te fais du mal depuis ta naissance, alors...j'ai un peu besoin d'être seule...(elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle, surpris par ce geste inattendu, il ne la repoussa pas)...tu sais que je t'aime...mais il y a tant de choses qui ne vont pas bien...J'ai rencontré Molly Weasley l'autre jour et elle...

-...vous a donné votre première ligne de coke, vous initiant ainsi à...

-Elle m'a convaincue que je me trompais sur bien des points...et tu me ferais vraiment plaisir si tu acceptais d'aller chez elle pendant les vacances...(elle se mit quasi à genoux) s'illlll teeee plaaaiiiiitt!

-Mais voyons, Mère...

-_Maman !_ Et puis de toutes façons, je vais partir en voyage seule et je ne veux pas que tu reste tout seul ici...Il faut que tu ailles quelque part, et ce sera les Weasley ou...les Parkinson!

-On non, ils adorent les courgettes!Ils en mangent du matin au soir, même au petit déjeuner, avec du sucre!Et moi, j'ai horreur des courgettes!

-Alors tu vas chez les Weasley?

-Non!Tout compte fait, je préfère encore prétendre que je suis malade à chaque repas et ronger mes ongles ensuite que d'aller chez ces paysans pleins de puces!

-Draco, sérieusement, va chez Molly...je t'en prie!

Draco, au fond, il aimait sa mère, et la voir dans cet état le chagrinait, même s'il s'arrangeait pour ne rien laisser transparaître. En réfléchissant un moment, il finit par conclure que la nouvelle arrestation de son père et son retour à Azkaban l'avaient traumatisée et que son étrange comportement en découlait. Il valait mieux la laisser à ses divagations, lui laisser du temps et accepter ses drôles de lubies, il devait aller chez les Weasley, pour elle (et puis comme ça, il échapperait aux courgettes).

-D'accord! Accepta-t-il, mais il va falloir acheter trois tonnes de shampooing antipoux, car je sens que je vais en attraper là-bas!

-Tout ce que tu veux! Merci!

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy alla passer ses vacances au Terrier, aussi invraisemblable que l'idée puisse paraître.

-Au fait, j'ai dit à Molly que tu adorais la confiture de fraise! annonça Narcissa.

* * *

C'est très court, je sais, mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. Dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez droit aux réactions du trio.


	4. Réalité cauchemardesque

**2. Réalité cauchemardesque.**

* * *

Il y a des réveils calmes et des réveils brusques, et dans les exemples de réveils brusques, il y a ceux qui s'expliquent par un cauchemar assez intense pour s'arrêter brutalement au moment le plus atroce, et on se relève, droit dans son lit, l'air choqué et en sueur, les cheveux en bataille, et la vue du décor familier de la chambre rassure, et on comprend que tout ça n'était pas réel, et que nous sommes de retour dans un univers qui nous est moins hostile.

Enfin, parfois, quand on se réveil après un cauchemar, la réalité nous apparaît comme beaucoup plus effrayante.

Harry et Ron, qui partageaient la chambre de ce dernier à l'occasion des vacances, venaient justement de cauchemarder. Ce dont ils rêvaient? Ben, les classiques: l'un de Voldemort torturant ses amis et l'autre d'araignées (et en plus,cette fois,les araignées n'étaient pas seules, il y avait Jennifer Lopez en prime, autrement dit, Ron fit l'un des pires cauchemars qu'il n'ait jamais fait). Enfin, bref, tous deux connurent un réveil brusque et découvrirent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester plonger dans leurs horreurs imaginaires.

Depuis que Draco avait accepter de passer les vacances au Terrier, tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait avait été à contre-cœur, il se faisait violence pour être poli, son visage était celui d'un râleur professionnel, toujours tordu par une moue fatiguée.

Quand le binoclard et le rouquin se réveillèrent simultanément en sursaut (oui, c'est très synchro), l'air choqué et en sueur, les cheveux en bataille (enfin, sur Harry, ça changeait pas grand chose), ils remarquèrent la présence du blond, assis par terre contre une armoire, l'air de mauvaise humeur, les fixant d'un regard las, mais immobile, et était tellement énervé par la situation qu'il ne voulait même plus se donner la peine de parler. Ceci-dit, il changea d'avis quand Ron demanda:

-Harry, il ne bouge pas, tu crois qu'il est empaillé, comme les animaux dans les musées?

-Hum...c'est pas aujourd'hui que ton rêve va se réaliser, Weasley!

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là? questionna Harry.

-A vrai dire, je me pose la même question...mais je pense que ma mère a perdu l'esprit, puisqu'elle m'a envoyé ici!

-Ça cache quelque chose ça, maugréa Harry, je parie qu'il y a un coup foireux derrière ça...tu vas nous espionner?

-Ou alors, suggéra Ron, elle t'envoie rien que pour nous emmerder, car elle s'est rendue compte à quel point vivre avec toi est agaçant, et puis, elle se débarrasse de toi, d'une pierre deux coups!

Draco, qui en savait plus que les deux autres, avait échafaudé une hypothèse plus proche de la réalité, à savoir que sa mère était sur le point de changer de camp, et qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive. Mais il n'en était pas question, il ne se ferait pas avoir! Il avait prévu de passer toutes les vacances en attendant que celles-ci se terminent, en étant le plus désagréable possible avec ses hôtes. Après tout, il avait promis d'aller là-bas et d'y rester, pas d'y suivre les conventions de la bonne entente, et bien sûr, pas question non plus de faire part de son avis à l'ennemi, aussi, il laissa Harry et Ron dans le gaz, fixant soudainement le châssis de la fenêtre comme s'il y trouvait un intérêt particulier.

Harry se leva.

-Bon, ben...si tu ne nous dis rien, je vais le demander directement à Mrs Weasley!

Il s'en va, laissant Ron et Draco en tête à tête.

-Si tu crois que j'aime être ici, dans ce taudis, et ben...,commença le blond.

-Puisque tu es entrain de regarder la fenêtre, que dirais-tu de passer au travers? Parce que ça pourrait arriver si tu ne surveilles pas ce que tu dis!

-En fait, je pense que ta mère aussi a perdu la boule: car c'est elle qui m'a invité! Tu sais ce que ça signifie: je suis votre invité, vous me devez le respect, alors tu garderas tes commentaires et...

-Si elle t'a invité, ça peut pas être pour que tu aies le loisir de nous insulter en toute liberté, et je préfère te prévenir:nsi elle t'entend dire "taudis", tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure!

-Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour ça, et si je passe par la fenêtre et qu'elle ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est toi qui te fais ramasser!

-Je peut très bien faire croire à un accident...un accident, c'est si vite arrivé! Nyark, nyark!

Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Harry:

-Ron, je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est ta mère qui...

-...l'a invité ici, je sais, il vient de me le dire!

Une autre personne fit son apparition derrière Harry:

-Alors c'est vrai, il est là! s'exclama Hermione au haussant les sourcils.

-Tiens, qui voilà? Mais c'est...

-Oui, je sais, tu vas encore dire "sang-de -bourbe", faut croire que ton vocabulaire est réduit...

-Ben, je le dis quand même: SANG DE BOURBE!

-Petite quéquette!

Harry et Ron furent presque aussi étonnés que Draco d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'Hermione Granger.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as dit?

-L'expression à laquelle aucun mâle ne peut rester sans réagir...tous les mêmes...

-Oh, vas-y molo, dit Ron, on est pas tous les mêmes...mais je suis étonné que tu oses dire ça...

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire là? fit le rouquin.

-Eh oh, Granger! Je ne te permet pas, tu...qu'est-ce que tu en sait d'abord?

-Mais rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça...je savais que ça t'énerverait.

-D'ailleurs ça marche, constata Harry.

-Pourquoi, est-ce que ça serait vrai? susurra Ron, au fait, jolie couleur rouge, ton visage!

-Vous êtes d'une crétinerie sans limite! s'exclama Draco. Et immatures! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas votre ami et que je ne le serai jamais!

-Non,ça ,c'est parce que tu es incapable d'accepter les gens qui ne sont pas comme toi! rectifia Hermione.

-La ferme, Sang-de-bourbe!

Il sortit de la pièce.

-Bon, l'un de vous à une idée de ce qu'il a bien pu faire à Molly?

-Imperium? proposa Hermione.

-Délirium? proposa Ron.

Ginny fit irruption et referma la porte brusquement derrière elle.

-Par pitié, dites-moi que je rêve! Malfoy n'est pas là, non?

-Malheureusement si.

-Rhhhâaa! J'aurais voulu continuer à rêver que j'étais mariée et enceinte de Rusard, c'était moins horrible!

-Mon Dieu...

-Eh ben, dit Ron, tes cauchemars sont pires que les miens, les araignées et Jennifer Lopez sont un peu moins effrayantes à partir du moment où elles dansent la java en costume tyrolien!

Et voyant que tous le regardent , il rajouta:

-Ben quoi, vous savez bien que les rêves sont toujours bizarres!

Puis, il remarqua à son réveil qu'il était déjà une heure avancée de la matinée.

-Bon, il faudrait que je m'habille, Ginny, veux-tu sortir?

Les deux filles sortirent, Hermione jetant à Ron un regard quelque peu écœuré. Après que lui et Harry se soient habillés, il demanda:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle n'a pas compris que...

-Je pense qu'elle a encore cru que tu ne la considérait pas comme une fille...

-Mais c'est pas ça, je voulais juste sous-entendre qu'elle pouvait rester si elle le voulait!

-Je m'en doute bien, mais moi ça ne m'arrange pas, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Ah euh...sorry, excuse moi!

-Faudrait vraiment que vous vous jetiez à l'eau, elle et toi, parce que c'est pénible pour toi, pénible pour elle, et pénible pour moi: si tu savais à quel point vous êtes insupportables parfois...

-Je savais bien qu'un jour tu l'avouerais, que ça t'énerve, et je te donne raison...

Draco apparut au fond du couloir alors que les deux Gryffondors s'apprêtaient à descendre l''escalier.

-Je me fais une joie d'interrompre votre conversation "courrier du cœur: demandez conseil à Harry Potter", mais j'ai une question à vous poser:

-Quoi, tu veux me demander conseil pour tes histoires de cœur? Ben déjà, un cœur, tu n'en a pas et puis, Pansy est vraiment stupide, laisse-la tomber, c'est la reine des courgettes!

-Beerk! Courgette! fit Ron en tirant la langue.

-Quoi, toi aussi tu déteste ça? demanda Draco.

-Ben ouais, j'aime pas les courgettes et alors?

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir de point commun avec toi! Si j'en découvre un autre, je te noie dans votre étang!

-On n'a pas d'étang!

-Ah...elle est bien grande cette fange dans le jardin, alors...non, mais, revenons en à ma question: comment faire pour que les toilettes de cette euh...maison ne puent pas? Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais...

-Facile: n'y chie plus! dit Ron d'une voix cinglante.

-J'ai faim! Et il est vraiment fatiguant! dit Harry.

-Ouais, allons manger, maman a dit qu'il y avait de la confiture de fraise...


	5. Les joies du petit déjeuner en toute

**3. Les joies du petit déjeuner en toute convivialité**

* * *

Draco aimait la confiture de fraise, ce qui signifie qu'en manger sur un toast grillé aurait du le remplir de bonheur. Mais cependant, il était chez les Weasley, et n'avait manifestement pas pris de sourire dans sa valise, et donc, il mastiquait son toast avec une expression d'extrême déplaisir, comme si celui-ci avait été tartiné avec de la compote de crottes de nez.

Déjà, être dans la maison des Weasley, c'était horrible, être dans la maison des Weasley avec ceux-ci dedans, c'était plus qu'horrible, et Potter et Granger en prime, c'était insupportable! Alors Monsieur râlait et voulait faire des caprices, se croyant au palace:

-Cette confiture a un goût de crotte de nez!

-Et comment as-tu reconnu cette saveur? supputa Ginny, sourire malicieux en coin.

Imperturbable, il darda un index accusateur vers Molly.

-Vous! Qu'avez vous fait à ma mère?

-Mais rien, se défendit-elle, j'ai juste parlé, et d'ailleurs rien de ce que j'ai dit ne la concernait. Je lui ai raconté notre vie amoureuse à moi et à Arthur.

-Oui, et euh...ne recommence pas, ma chérie s'il te plait, supplia l'Arthur en question.

-Oui, oui, ne recommence pas! dirent Ron et Ginny en chœur.

-Et puis tout d'un coup, poursuivit Molly, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle s'est mise à pleurer et à gifler ton père.

Bien entendu, elle savait parfaitement que l'effet des paroles tenues au restaurant était prémédité, mais si Narcissa y avait été sensible, c'est qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire. L'invitation de vacances pour Draco était plus une blague qu'autre chose, mais puisque Narcissa l'avait prise au sérieux, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle savait que ce garçon allait être difficile, mais après sept enfants, l'éducation, on connaît! Et ce fils de riches pourri gâté n'oublierait jamais son séjour, elle se le jurait!

-Vous lui avez farci la tête avec des idées! répliqua-t-il.

-C'est ce que ton père fait avec toi depuis ta naissance, dit Arthur, alors pourquoi est tu fâché contre ce procédé? De toutes façons, ma femme a plutôt libéré ta mère qu'elle ne lui mis des choses dans la crâne!

-Mon père ne me farcit pas la tête d'idées!

-Bien sûr ...!accusa Ron d'un regard ironique, si tu savais le nombre de conneries que je t'ai entendu dire depuis que je te connais! Nous, on s'est toujours demandé comment tu pouvais être assez bête pour les croire!

-C'est un Malfoy, vous cassez pas la tête, ils sont comme ça de père en fils! dit Arthur, moi j'ai eu droit au modèle avec de longs cheveux...De dos, Lucius ressemblait à une fille!

-Je ne savais pas que la bêtise se transmettait par les chromosomes! compléta son fils.

-Arthur! Ron! Ne jugez pas ce garçon d'après son père! Ce n'est pas héréditaire! cria Molly.

Là, Draco, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: elle venait de le défendre!

-C'est comme si vous disiez que Harry devait forcément être un enquiquineur prétentieux, arrogant et tête à claques!

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire:

-Oh, excuse-moi, Harry, un jour ton père m'a traumatisée (1), alors depuis...mais quand on le connait, il n'était pas si méchant en fait...

Harry savait bien que son père n'avait pas été un ange, mais il n'aimait l'entendre dire, surtout de la part de Rogue, mais il voulait bien pardonner à Molly, après tout, il avait bien survécu à ce qu'elle avait un jour raconté sur le compte de Sirius, ce qui était bien pire!

-Ça va...votre confiture est très bonne!

Ginny, qui était sur le point d'entamer son troisième toast, reposa celui-ci:

-Bon,maman, je crois que je me fais la porte-parole de tous ici si je te demande ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à Mrs Malfoy pour que cette fouine peroxydée soit là!

-Ginny, excuse toi toute de suite!

Draco avait manifestement retrouvé le moral, et il souriait!

-Allez,vas-y excuse toi! ricana-t-il.

-Et toi, efface moi ce sourire, on dirait Lucius! le réprimanda Molly.

-Et alors, ça dérange?

-Oui, c'est vulgaire! lui expliqua tout naturellement Ron.

-Stop, ça suffit! On arrête les hostilités! cria Molly.

-Oui..., dit Ginny.

-Mais..., dit Ron.

-Je..., dit Draco.

-J'ai dit: ÇA SUFFIT!

Elle s'était levée et avait pris un air dominateur, en fière Griffondor, elle jouait au lion roi des animaux. Tout le monde se tut instantanément et Arthur alla même jusqu'à essayer de se cacher derrière son bol de corn flakes.

Elle se rassit.

-Bien. Le premier qui parle fait la vaisselle!

-Ah ça, ça me ferait mal! dit Draco.

-La ferme! hurla Ginny.

-Malfoy, tu vas finir en engrais pour les bégonias! ajouta Ron.

-Eh ben, voilà, vous trois, vous faites la vaisselle!

-Mais, minauda Ron, t'as dit "le premier qui parle", j'étais le troisième!

-Et puis, y'a pas besoin d'être trois..., continua sa sœur.

-Comme ça, ça ira plus vite! reprit impitoyablement leur mère.

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse les tâches ménagères! Je ne l'ai jamais fait! dit Draco.

-Y'a un début à tout!

Plus personne n'osa parler jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Plus tard, Draco, Ron et Ginny sont de corvée plonge. Ron prit une voix monocorde et dit:

-Bon, c'est simple, tu prends une assiette et tu vides les miettes dans la poubelle en raclant avec un couvert, tu ranges la bouffe dans les armoires, tu mets tout ce qui reste dans l'évier...

-Ne me donne pas des ordres...

-Ne t'excite pas, intervient Ginny, il t'explique seulement comment il faut s'y prendre pour débarrasser une table! Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies pris note en regardant tes domestiques le faire!

-Mais c'est dégoutant comme corvée!

-Bah, c'est la table du matin, c'est la moins dégueu de la journée, c'est quand il y a un repas chaud que c'est décourageant...

-Tu te fiches de moi...

-Pas du tout, moi, j'ai fait la plonge depuis tout petit...Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, on a toujours besoin d'un plus bête que soi...Bon, je t'aurais bien appris le sort pour faire la vaisselle, maintenant qu'on a l'âge, on peut utiliser la magie...mais j'ai pas envie que tu le saches, je préfère te voir le faire à la méthode moldue, mes frangins disent que ça forge le caractère...

Et sur ce, il sortit sa baguette, utilisa un sortilège informulé pour que le blond ne sache pas lequel, et en moins de deux, sa pile de vaisselle, ainsi que celle de Ginny, furent comme neuves. Ils allèrent les ranger et s'en furent, et Draco plongea.

-Bande de paysans pouilleux!

Il se jurait de leur jouer un tour en guise de vengeance.

Pendant de temps-là, Ron et Ginny avaient rejoint Harry, Hermione et Arthur au salon, Molly étant allée remettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain.

-Papa, tu peux nous le dire toi, ce qui se passe?

-Ben, je pense que suite à la conversation que nous avons eue avec les Malfoy l'autre jour, au restaurant, Narcissa ne se sent plus à l'aise de le camps de Vous-savez-Qui...

-Voldemort!

-Oui, Harry, si tu veux , Vol...Voldemort ! Et aussi, elle ne se trouve plus heureuse avec Lucius...ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs que Narcissa Malfoy ne redevienne Narcissa Black...

-Je crois que c'est une excellente idée! fit Hermione, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle n'avait pas de personnalité, encore moins que Lavande Brown!

Ron décida de ne pas relever ce coup bas.

-Et je suppose qu'elle compte sur nous pour remettre ce cher Draco dans le droit chemin? continua la brune.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai compris mais je ne crois pas qu'on y parviendra, dit Arthur.

-Ben pourquoi pas?

-Hein? Hermione, toi aussi tu perds la tête?

-Ben...

-Ouvre les yeux!Il est comme son père: irrécupérable!

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrais se rebeller contre sa famille?

-Faut les couilles de Sirius Black pour ça! Et il les a pas!

-Euh..Ron...veux tu bien...

-...éviter de parler de mon parrain...surtout par le biais de ses parties intimes?

-Mais c'est une image! C'est le genre de couilles qu'une nana peu avoir, par exemple, Hermione, elle en a!

-Si c'était un compliment, on peut trouver plus délicat...

-Ben oui, c'en était un, tu préfères que je te traite de chochotte?

-Bon, on va en rester là, coupa Arthur, d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer: nous allons avoir de nouveaux locataires!

-Oh, non, après Malfoy, qui? Bellatrix?

-Mais non, Harry! Il s'agit de Remus et Nymphadora...et aussi de deux de vos camarades: Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat!

Draco eut finit sa vaisselle.

-Mes mains ne sont plus pareilles après ça!

-Et les miennes sont très bien pour te flanquer une baffe! susurra Ginny.

Ils en restèrent là.

* * *

(1) Cet épisode est narré dans _Baby-Sitter Blues_, où Molly doit garder les Maraudeurs, la pauvre.


	6. La salle de bain révèle ses secrets

**4. La salle de bain révèle ses secrets...**

* * *

Remus et Tonks arrivèrent dans la soirée, Luna et Neville ne venant que le lendemain matin.

Il faut croire que cette première journée avait été des plus désagréables pour Draco, car le soir même, alors qu'il était au petit coin, il pestait à tout bout de champs en son fort intérieur.

"Cette fois, c'est officiel, ma vie est devenue un Enfer! Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous résume la situation: je suis prisonnier chez des ennemis du camps de mon père, je suis contraint de vivre dans la vieille baraque toute pourrie des Weasley, et je suis en permanence confronté à des personnes que je hais depuis que je les connais! Voilà! La situation est assez dramatique, comme vous le voyez! Les adultes sont plutôt correctes avec moi, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils essayent de me reconvertir et de me rallier à leur cause...insensé...mais les mômes, ils en profitent pour me prendre de haut...aarrrrgh! Je les hais! Pourquoi me traitent-ils comme ça? Je ne suis pas impur, moi! J'ai du sang bien magique! Comment peuvent-ils compter sans ça? C'est quoi leur raisonnement? Encore heureux que la confiture de fraise de la mère Weasley soit bonne, mais elle peut crever la bouche ouverte pour que je lui dise!"

La seule toilette des Weasley se trouvait dans la salle de bain, isolée par un paravent, et alors que Draco passait ses nerfs en déchiquetant du papier toilette, Harry entra, ne remarqua pas la présence du blond silencieux et se fit couler un bain. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, il se regarda dans la glace, inspecta ses cheveux, tenta de les coiffer, cassa deux peignes avant de se résigner: ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il y parviendrait, et commença à se déshabiller. Pendant ce temps, Draco restait sur le pot comme un con, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, quand il aperçut le caleçon de Harry dans le miroir, d'un gris-bleu délavé avec des petits Vifs d'Or dessus (probablement un cadeau de Dobby). Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux et bientôt n'en crut plus ses oreilles non plus: quand Harry entra dans la baignoire et commença à se laver, il se mit à chanter...

...et faux en plus!

-_"Ma Ginnyyyyyyy chériiiiiie,je t'aaaimmme à la foliiiieee ,tu es joliiiiiiieeeee,ma puuuuuuce!"_

Harry n'étant pas très inspiré pour une création originale, il préféra poursuivre son récital en reprenant un tube de Stubby Boardman particulièrement hideux, toujours en étant hors du ton:

_"Je t'aime plus que la soupe à la citrouille  
Quand t'es pas là, je suis mort de trouille!  
T'es encore plus drôle que tous mes potes  
Quand je te vois, 'ai l'cerveau en compote!_

_T'es ma sorcière Bien-Aimée  
T'es ma saucière Bien-Aimée  
Tu me fais de bons p'tits plats  
Pour pas qu'j'sois tout raplapla!_

_Avec toi,la vie est un délice  
Grâce à tes baguettes en réglisse!  
Vraiment ,tu m'ensorcelles  
Avec tes herbes thaïs et ta citronnelle_

_Je t'aime plus que la soupe à la citrouille  
Quand t'es pas là,je suis mort de trouille!  
Mon amour, fais moi un gâteau Malakoff  
Je bave comme le chien de Pavlov!_

_J'ai l'impression que tu m'as jeté un sort  
Ton soufflé au camembert est bon à mort!  
Les potions dans ton chaudron  
Ont l'odeur d'un merveilleux bouillon_

_Je t'aime plus que la soupe à la citrouille  
Quand t'es pas là,je suis mort de trouille!  
Ma guitare chante ta cuisine  
Je t'aime, ma magicienne libertine!"_

Draco eut tout à coup envie que Rogue soit là pour dire: "Potter, 10000 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir massacrer une chanson déjà moche au départ!"

Harry finit par terminer son bain, et après s'être séché et habillé, il s'en alla.

Mais avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de dire "ouf", Ron entra à son tour, et ne fut pas plus observateur que Harry.

Autrement dit, le blond resta encore sur le pot comme un con.

Ron fit à nouveau couler de l'eau.  
Draco sentit tout à coup une odeur forte et enivrante: Ron venait de rajouter trois tonnes de bain moussant, huiles essentielles, sel de bain, etc.  
En l'épiant à travers le paravent, le Serpentard le vit additionner tellement de produits différents que le souvenir d'un cours de Potions lui vînt à l'esprit à plusieurs reprises.  
Une autre surprise l'attendait: alors qu'il s'imaginait que le roux portait un sous-vêtement d'aussi mauvais goût que Harry, il constata qu'en réalité Ron portait un string rouge vif.  
Draco était tellement éberlué qu'il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui lui donnait l'air vraiment stupide.

Le Gryffondor entra dans son bain aromatique qui sentait au moins jusque de l'autre côté du champs voisin, et commença à...jouer avec des petits bateaux! Il se prenait pour Neptune, le dieu des mers, qui provoquait des raz-de-marée et coulait les coquilles de noix.  
Draco se retînt de se taper la tête contre le mur, ce qui aurait signalé sa présence.

Quand Ron eut finit d'engendrer des "catastrophes maritimes", il sortit de l'eau, se sécha, mit son pyjama mauve trop petit avec un R brodé dessus et fila en chantant:

"Oh, non songea le blond, pas encore!"

Ron chantait plutôt juste mais...

_"Manon la gueuze ne porte jamais de culotte_

_Chevalier, sort ton dard et décalotte_

_Et bourre la ribaude, fourre-zy ta rapière_

_Et bourre la ribaude, un coup par devant..."_ (1)

Il rencontra Hermione dans le couloir.

-T'as vraiment rien de mieux à chanter?

-Rhoolala...tu vas pas t'énerver pour ça, quand même?...ben si, tu t'énerves pour ça à ce que je vois...et c'est pour quoi faire ce sac?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille...

Draco (qui était toujours sur le pot comme un con) voulut en profiter pour s'échapper, mais trop tard: Hermione venait d'entrer! Et elle avait effectivement un sac avec elle. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, elle en sortit un concombre.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec ça?" pensa Draco,"...Nooonnn? Elle ne vas quand même pas...Pensait-elle à Weasley quand elle est allée le chercher dans le frigo? Rhooo c'est bien le genre des filles coincées de faire ça...et justement, Granger EST une fille coincée!"

La tête qu'il tirait valait son pesant d'or.

Hermione sortit d'autres choses de son sac: de la cire à épiler, du lait corporel, du masque facial, et un couteau pour découper deux rondelles au concombre.

"Ah ben non, elle va se payer une séance d'esthéticienne" se dit le Serpentard qui avait la tête rouge de ce à quoi il venait de penser.

Quelque chose clochait: ce genre de truc ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione, Draco l'imaginait bien dire que c'étaient les filles bêbêtes et superficielles qui prenaient soin d'elles comme ça,alors pourquoi diable avait elle amené tout ça?  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, la jeune fille se mit à maugréer:

-Il va voir que je suis une vraie fille! Marre de passer pour une intello qui n'a rien d'autre pour elle! Il va voir! Moi aussi je peux me pouponner comme sa Lav-Lav à la noix...à la noix de coco monoï!

Ce que Draco entendit ensuite laissait suggérer que Ron Weasley était le pire connard que la terre n'ait jamais porté...Elle avait vraiment une dent contre lui...  
Elle continua à s'énerver tout en se mettant en sous-vêtements. Le blond cherchait un trou pour y enfuir sa tête à la manière des autruches.  
Quand Hermione fut étendue le visage recouvert de crème d'avocat et des rondelles de concombre placés sur les paupières, et ses jambes poilues sous la cire, Draco profita qu'elle ne voyait plus rien pour se relever, remettre son pantalon et partir sans un bruit. Si elle l'entendait, c'est lui qui, tout de suite après, allait l'entendre. Potter et Weasley, ok, c'étaient des mâles, mais si Granger le voyait, elle le traiterait de pervers et il se retrouverait bien vite avec un grand trou là où normalement il avait des incisives!

Il parvînt à sortir sans se faire remarquer d'Hermione. Il espéra de tout cœur de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de renouveler l'expérience, et espérait aussi que personne ne l'épie un jour de cette manière ( personne ne voudrait être observé entrain de percer ses boutons d'acné devant le miroir).

Alors qu'il venait juste de refermer la porte derrière lui en douceur, il entendit une voix:

-Tu faisait quoi, là, dans la salle de bain avec Hermione? fulmina Ginny qui lui faisait maintenant face.

-Merde!

* * *

(1) Chanson fredonnée par la sulfureuse Cixi dans la bédé _Lanfeust de Troy_


	7. Le blond, la brune et le chewing gum

**5. Le blond, la brune et le chewing-gum**

* * *

-Je suis la personne la plus malheureuse du monde! geignit Draco, ces stupides Bouffons d'or sont parvenus à me coller une Sang-de-Bourbe sur la joue!Et avec du chewing-gum troll!

-Arrête de crier, mon oreille est est proche de ta bouche...

-Ton nez aussi, Granger...

-T'étais obligé de manger une gousse d'ail entière?

-Oui! dit le blond en esquissant un sourire narquois.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu verras quand on nous aura décollés, je vais te massacrer!

Pour comprendre pourquoi Draco et Hermione sont collés ensemble avec du chewing-gum troll, il faut remonter un peu plut tôt dans la journée...

xxxx

Luna, fraîchement débarquée, s'avança vers le petit groupe de Gryffondors, sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et transportant une curieuse boîte couleur rose. Elle l'ouvrit et l'on put voir qu'elle contenait une substance visqueuse de la même couleur (en plus fluo) peu ragoûtante. Elle demanda qui voulait se risquer à goûter la mixture et Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville (fraîchement débarqué lui aussi) firent aussitôt un pas en arrière (parce qu'en plus, l'étrange bouillie remuait toute seule!).

-Alors qui ? demanda Luna.

-Ben euh... bégaya Ginny, en fait...oh, elles sont belles tes nouvelles chaussures, Luna!

Le blondinette portait des bottes en cuir bleu marine.

-Hihi, tu essayes de changer de sujet, mais merci beaucoup, moi je les adore! Alors qui se lance?

Ron, le seul qui n'avait pas tordu son visage de dégoût, finit par accepter. On avait beau dire qu'il était un trouillard (ce qui n'est même pas vrai en plus!) il y avait une chose que seul lui osait faire, c'était de mettre quelque chose de douteux en bouche! Après tout, quand Sirius, au début de la cinquième année de nos héros, s'était occupé de faire la cuisine pour l'Ordre, seul Ron avait osé toucher aux plats traditionnels écossais préparés par l'ex-prisonnier (à base de panse farcie et autres machins du genre).

-Bon, ben...si tu me dit que ce n'est pas dangereux... dit-il en jetant un regard d'appréhension à la chose fluo.

-Luna...tu as trouvé ça où? questionna Hermione.

-C'est une recette spéciale qu'un des journaliste de mon père a découvert lors d'un voyage dans un village troll...ça a un effet stupéfiant!

-Lequel? Je vais me retrouver avec des cheveux roses? demanda le rouquin?

-Tu as quelque chose contre les cheveux roses? lança la voix de Tonks qui aidait Molly à la cuisine dans la pièce voisine.

-Héhé...non..., chantonna Luna, je te jure il ne va rien t'arriver...enfin, pas à toi...allez goûte!

-Ok.

Il plongea la main dans la bouillie pour en extraire un peu de la boîte avant de l'enfourner en bouche immédiatement.

-Alors, tu te sens comment? demanda Harry.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait du chewing-gum...d'ailleurs, je ne parviens pas à l'avaler, juste à le mâcher!

-Tu vois, c'est pas si terrible! dit Luna, c'est pas comme si tu te changeais en myrtille géante pendant que Johnny Depp se désole car il ne l'a pas testé sur un Oompa-Lumpa!

Les autres se mirent à jeter à la jeune Serdaigle un regard étonné et un peu inquiet.

-Louf...euh Luna,ça veux dire quoi? interrogea Neville.

-Euh...je vous expliquerai autre une fois...

-Mais, à part cha, y'a vraiment rien qui va se pacher? demanda Ron.

-Eh ben en fait, c'est...

Ginny releva subitement la tête, elle venait d'apercevoir Draco qui entrait.

-Ne le regardez pas tout de suite, mais notre cher et tant aimé locataire est là!

-De toutes façons, j'ai pas envie de le regarder, c'est une vue plutôt désagréable..., maugréa Ron.

-Lui...ici? s'effara Neville.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà :Londubat, ma cible préférée avec sa une tête de punching-ball qui donne envie de taper d'dans! Et aussi, Lovegood, un drôle d'oiseau dans un groupe de Bouffons d'or...Hum...jolies pompes, mais ça doit coûter cher alors arrête de les montrer à ces deux-là, tu vas les rendre malades de jalousie!

Il désigna les deux Weasley. Ron, qui mâchait toujours son étrange chewing-gum, fit éclater une bulle.

-Tu crois peut-être que tu nous as manqué depuis tout à l'heure? Alors, t'as trois options: tu la fermes, je te la casse ou tu te casses! All right?

-Ne fait pas attention à lui, Ron, répliqua Ginny, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis, c'est pas vraiment sa faute, il est malheureux, alors il emmerde les autres...Tu sais, tout le monde ne peux pas se vanter d'avoir ses deux parents en liberté...

Elle avait dit ça en regardant ses ongles avec l'air de parler du beau temps. Le Serpentard la regarda de façon dégoutée comme si elle était une immondice parlante.

-Tu peux répéter?

-Elle dit que son père à elle n'était pas à Azkaban! s'insurgea Hermione, et puis vraiment, casse-toi! Les gens débiles ne sont pas admis dans un groupe de gens intelligents, dégage!

-Toujours à t'imaginer plus maligne, Sang-de-Bourbe? Ça j'en était sûr!

-Fais attention, je ne contrôle plus mes mains, et il se pourrait qu'elles se retrouvent en plein sur ton visage!

-Je te défends de me toucher avec ta peau infâme!

Hermione s'avança avec la ferme intention de lui appliquer une marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue. De son côté, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Et si tu crois que tu vas me mettre au tapis, avec..."ta force de fille", eh bien...

-Hum...,fit Ron, là tu vas le regretter...viens par ici, moi j'ai pas "une force de fille", comme tu dis...

-Toi, fais pas le macho, moi je vais le...

Elle sortit sa baguette au moment où Draco refermait ses mains sur son cou. Ron, même s'il râlait un peu de s'être fait traiter de macho, s'approcha d'eux pour l'en empêcher, et là, un drôle de phénomène se produisit: il sentit une explosion dans sa bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, des filaments de gelée rose reliaient Hermione et Draco par les cheveux et une partie du visage.

-Oops! s'exclama Luna, avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer le fameux effet...en fait, c'est une colle très puissante qu'il faut d'abord mâcher et attendre qu'elle explose pour l'utiliser...on ne sait pas trop comment les trolls l'ont découverte, mais il ajoute des goûts pour que ça soit plus agréable dans la bouche...

Tout le monde regardait le blond et la brune qui essayaient vainement de se séparer. Tonks et Molly accoururent pour exiger des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer, les deux femmes demandèrent à Luna comment faire disparaître, à vrai dire elles lui dirent plutôt qu'elle avait intérêt à le savoir!

-On m'a dit qu'il fallait la diluer avec de l'urine de Troll.

Hermione et Draco, qui avaient simultanément la même vision d'un troll se soulageant au-dessus de leurs têtes, hurlèrent en même temps.

Harry, Ron et Arthur se décidèrent à partir à la recherche du-dit remède miracle, on en vendait probablement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La journée fut longue...très longue!

-Alors là, oui, elle fut longue, commenta Draco, je vous dit pas, les plaies d'Égypte, à côté de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est de la rigolade!

-Je te conseille de ne pas répéter ça, espèce de singe peroxydé!

-Comment t'as dit? Sale petite Miss-je-sais-tout prétentieuse aux dents de castor!

-Non, mais tu t'es vu, espèce de nid de morpions!

-Mais ta gueule, j'ai pas de morpions, imbécile!

-Alors pourquoi t'arrête pas de te gratter les coucougnettes? Si tu pouvais arrêter de le faire quand on est à table, d'ailleurs, les gens oseraient manger ce qu'ils ont dans leurs assiettes!

-Mais tu pourrais pas fermer un peu ce trou tout tordu en dessous de ton nez? Ça ne m'intéresse pas de t'écouter! Qui le serais d'ailleurs à part ton Weasley-crétin-chéri?

-N'insulte pas un type qui te surpasse dans tous les domaines!Contrairement à toi, c'est un mec bien!

- Un mec bien? C'est marrant ça, parce que depuis que je suis là, à chaque que tu lui causes, c'est pour le traiter de crétin, d'immature ou de macho...C'est comme ça que tu traites "un mec bien"? J'ai presque pitié de lui, il doit être maso pour aimer une teigne pareille...mais bon, il en peut rien s'il a mauvais goût...c'est génétique!

-Il a meilleur goût que Parkinson, en tout cas!

-Tu sais que beaucoup de filles m'apprécient?

-Oui, et je sais aussi qu'elles sont toutes à Serpentard, la maison où le QI moyen est au ras des trèfles!

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, et Draco attrapa un pot de confiture de fraise pour tenter de frapper Hermione avec, mais la rata et le pot alla s'écraser su le sol.

-Andouille, il va falloir nettoyer maintenant!

Il vit en suite un collier d'ail qui séchait accroché au mur, pris une gousse et la mangea juste avant la fin du flash back, et je ne vais pas vous copier-coller la scène du début, vous l'avez déjà lue. J'en arrive au moment où Harry et Arthur reviennent, et Ginny et Molly se pressent pour les accueillir, suivies d'Hermione, tirant Draco comme elle peut.

-Molly,tu vas rire...enfin non,tu ne vas pas rire...non seulement, on a pas trouver d'urine de Troll...et on a aussi perdu Ron...

-Ça j'avais remarqué qu'il était pas là!

-Je vous jure qu'on a cherché partout, dit Harry, sauf dans l'allée des embrumes...

-Bah, il oserait jamais y aller de toutes façons, dit Ginny, Fred lui a raconté qu'un marchand d'araignées s'y était installé et que la marchandise avant tendance à fuir hors du magasin...

Alors que les parents Weasley s'éloignaient pour un règlement de compte, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, tout sourire.

-Salut, tout le monde! Je suis allé dans l'allée des embrumes et je suis revenu en transplanant, et cette fois-ci mes sourcils sont complets! J'avais prévenu Harry et P'pa que je partais mais entre le magasin de Quidditch et la vitrine qui expose des prises de courant de collection, ils n'ont peut être rien entendu...tant pis...

-Mais tu n'as pas ton permis! hurla Hermione, tu es inconscient, ma parole? Pourquoi as tu quitté ton père et Harry et es allé dans cet endroit dangereux tout seul?

-Fallait vraiment que tu me prennes la tête dès que je rentre? Je suis plus un gamin, lâche-moi un peu!

-Eh ben j'en suis pas sûre!

-Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me traiter comme si j'étais un parfait idiot tout le temps comme ça?

-Ah ben tiens, lui aussi pense comme moi, tu vois Granger?

-De quoi? demanda Ron.

-Et voilà, Ron, encore une fois, tu joues les égoïstes et cette fois t'es parvenu à ce que Malfoy ait raison par rapport à moi, t'es fier de toi?

-Moi, je suis fier de lui! dit Draco.

-Mais...mais quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? se défendit Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était si injuste.

-Ça t'apprendra, Granger!

-Toi, ne me donne pas l'envie de t'empaler sur un barreau de chaise! Et toi...( il regarda Hermione), ne me remercie surtout pas d'être allé dans la méchante allée des embrumes pour te débarrasser de ce furoncle humain accolé à toi!

Et alors que Draco se mettait à fustiger Ron, celui-ci posa devant "les siamois" un flacon d'urine de troll.

-Maintenant excusez moi, mais l'idiot immature est tellement égoïste qu'il va de ce pas dans sa chambre!

-Bon, qu'on en finisse! pressa Draco, libérez moi de cette grande nouille, j'en ai marre de leurs disputes stupides!

Les parents Weasley furent de retour, ils croisèrent un Ron furieux.

-Ah ben tu vois, il est sain et sauf, dit Arthur, il fait sa mauvaise tête comme d'habitude...oh,et t'as vu, il ramené l'urine de troll, le brave pitit!

-Bon, dit Molly en se calmant, apportez une bassine...on va leur en versé sur la tête...

Avec un unisson parfait, Hermione et Draco laissèrent échapper un cri venu du cœur:

-Nooooooonnnnnnn!


	8. Un petit jeu amusant

**6. Un petit jeu amusant**

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Bien que cela fasse six ans qu'ils les connaissaient, il n'avait pas encore appris à supporter leurs disputes incessantes.  
Et évidement, après la scène d'hier, c'était assez violent.

-Ah, parce que je t'ai fait souffrir avec Lavande? Et toi avec Viktor, tu crois que tu m'as comblé de bonheur peut être?

-Lui, au moins, il m'a invitée, toi pas, lui, il s'intéressait à moi!

Le pauvre Harry cherchait désespérément un objet pointu quelconque qui lui aurait permit de se crever les tympans.

-Ah ben, Lavande, c'est pareil! Elle intéressait à moi, alors que toi...à part pour me dire "Ronald, étudie!", "Ronald, tu peut pas être sérieux une seconde?", tu me parles pas beaucoup!

"Pitié, Seigneur, réalise un miracle pour moi!" pleurait intérieurement le malheureux binoclard, qui de plus, avait d'autres choses en tête, par exemple, la Ixième évasion des Mangemorts...quand est-ce que le ministère comprendrait qu'il fallait plus que des murs pour empêcher ces crapules de nuire? Surtout depuis que les détraqueurs étaient du côté de Voldemort...

-C'est de ma faute, si tu fais tout le temps le con? Tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser!

-Oui, t'as raison, je ne suis jamais sérieux, jamais je n'ai souffert moi, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit : j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café et je suis un butor, hein? Et pour cette raison, tu me faire souffrir autant que tu veux, me parler sans tact, puisque je ne ressens rien, donc, je ne peux pas être blessé, ce qui te donne le droit d'être injuste et cruelle! Allez, je vais faire mon ado blasé et m'enfuir dans ma chambre en claquant la porte!

-Et voilà, tu refuses tout dialogue!

"Oh, non..."songea Harry,"Ils vont encore ne plus se parler durant un siècle et je vais leur servir de moyen de communication improvisé, pourquoi moi, monde cruel? Bon... je vais réfléchir au sujet des Horcruxes, ça me fera un moment d'évasion..."

Ron mit ses paroles en action, et se retrouva dans sa chambre, où il comptait réfléchir un peu, seul...sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. En apercevant le blond qui faisant les cent pas sur son territoire, sa réaction fut immédiate:

-Alors, toi, tu te vires d'ici fissa si tu tiens à la vie!

Bien entendu, il fallait vraiment rêver pour espérer que Draco Malfoy obéisse si docilement, surtout que lui non plus n'était pas d'humeur allègre (même si c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il avait élu domicile au Terrier).

-Et moi, j'en ai plein le cul d'être ici! J'en ai marre d'être dans cette baraque de pauvres! Et barre-toi, je suis allergique aux carottes!

-C'est dommage, parce que c'est bon pour la vue et comme tu es incapable de voir à quel point t'es bête...

-Mais je t'emmerde, toi et ton éclabouille dégueulasse!Et en plus, tu schlingues, pas étonnant, tu sais ce qu'on dit des roux en été? C'est sûrement parce que vous ignorez l'utilité du déodorant! Bien que dans ton cas, Weasley, le déo ne sert à rien!

-Dans ton cas, Malfoy, même le produit pour désodoriser les chiottes est inefficace! Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit des blondes toute l'année? Qu'elles ont des bleus autour du nombril car leur petits amis aussi peuvent être blonds!

-J'vais te l'faire bouffer moi, le produit à désodoriser les chiottes, et tes cheveux trop longs avec! J'ai envie de t'arracher la tête et de la trainer au bout d'une corde derrière mon balais!

-Et moi, j'ai envie de te charcuter sur un étal de boucher, te faire cuire et te servir à tes parents avec de la sauce aigre-douce, afin qu'ils meurent empoisonnés!

-Maudit traître à ton sang!

-Sale fouine!

-Petit bouseux!

-Fils à papa!

-Petite fiente de hibou!

-Hémorroïde de troll!

Ils cessèrent cet instant de poésie exquise, pas parce qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient rien de nouveaux Apollinaire, mais parce que la rage qui bouillonnait en eux les avait incités à se saisir de leurs baguettes qu'ils brandissaient devant eux. Draco désirait ardemment voir Weasley se faire bouffer la tête par un troll en furie et Ron mourrait d'envie d'empaler Malfoy sur une rampe d'escalier et lui faire payer toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait dites sur le compte des Weasley.

-De quel droit tu plains d'être ici? Je sais que t'es riche et blablabla mais "Chaumière où l'on rit vaut mieux que château où l'on pleure", tu connais?

-Tais-toi, tu ne ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être moi, si tu savais ce que j'endure, pendant que tu vis ta petite vie tranquille...

-J'ai l'air de ne pas avoir de problème?

Le blond, fidèle à l'étymologie de son prénom, semblait prêt à cracher du feu, et le roux feulait presque comme un lynx...Ils allaient s'affronter, Griffondor et Serpentard allaient régler leurs comptes à travers leurs représentants...mais Draco rabaissa sa baguette.

-J'ai une idée!

-Toi, une idée? Et ben...allons prévenir les journaux, on tient un scoop, et puis ce serait une bonne occasion pour occuper cette chère Rita...elle fera pas chier les autres pendant ce temps-là!

Ignorant la raillerie, Draco alla chercher un petit flacon dans sa valise, l'ouvrit et montra le contenu à Ron.

-Ark!Polynectar!

-Exactement Weasley, du Polynectar...si tu es d'accord, on va jouer à un petit jeu...Si j'ai ce flacon, c'est parce que...

-On est parfaitement au courant de tes manigances de l'année passée...et je me doute bien que tu puisse en avoir gardé un peu! Par contre toi, je gage que t'es pas du tout au courant de ce qu'on a fait en deuxième!

-Hein?

-Je te raconterais plus tard ( si t'es sage, ce dont je doute), expose plutôt ton plan!

-Bon...si tu crois que ma place est enviable, je te donne l'occasion de subir tes amis avec mon apparence, et moi je prends la tienne...on verra lequel de nous deux à plus le droit de se plaindre!

-D'accord...mais viens pas pleurer si c'est trop dur!

Pour la première fois depuis que la vie existe sur Terre, un Malfoy et un Weasley furent d'accord...même s'ils voyaient tous les deux un moyen de pourrir la vie de l'autre encore plus!Ils filèrent à la cuisine sans se faire voir des autres. Ron se saisit de deux verres et s'arracha un cheveux pendant que Draco les remplissait. Ensuite, il en arracha un au blond...sans le prévenir bien entendu, ce qui lui fit renverser de la potion à côté.

-Aïe! Mais t'es con!

-Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant!

Il fit un sourire malveillant d'anthologie et jeta un cheveux dans chaque verre, dont les contenus prirent un teinte orange vif ou jaune pâle et chacun but celui qui lui était destiné. Ils échangèrent ainsi d'apparence, ils échangèrent des insultes (après avoir fait des commentaires comme "Oh,mais qu'est-ce que je suis laid, comme ça!" il fallait s'y attendre) et puis échangèrent leurs vêtements (parce qu'un Malfoy avec des fringues délavées, c'est aussi bizarre que Maugrey dans un concours de beauté!)

Draco décida de commencer le "jeu" tout de suite et partit à la recherche du reste de la petite bande. Ron resta seul dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne frapper à la fenêtre (enfin..un hibou ne frappe pas, il donne des coups de bec, mais je me comprend...). La lettre était adressée à la fouine, il la lut et déglutit avec difficulté: Lucius était à nouveau en liberté, avait eu vent de la dernière lubie de Narcissa et comptait venir récupérer son fils...tout de suite!  
Il vit que quelqu'un avait laissé un morceau de parchemin, une plume de l'encre sur la table, à côté du pot de confiture de fraise qui revient traditionnellement dans chaque chapitre...il eut une idée...

Draco rencontra Hermione qui le prit pour Ron et était décidée à en découdre.

-Cette fois tu ne fuiras pas!

-Si je te fuis, c'est pour préserver ma santé mentale, t'es tellement chiante!

-Quoi? Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!

-Oh que si! Pourquoi, ça te fait si mal que ça? Bien fait pour toi!

-Mais...mais...

Draco était aux anges: il allait se venger d'eux, il allait bousiller leur couple !Et les perles de rosée brillant au coin des yeux d'Hermione le remplissaient de triomphe.

-Tu n'avais...jusqu'ici... jamais osé...dire un truc pareil...

-Ben c'est la première fois et alors? J'en ai marre de ton air de Miss-je sais-tout qui me fais toujours passer pour le crétin de service!

-Quand je pense que je t'aimais...oui, parce que là c'est fini!Comment peux-tu sourire alors que tu m'as fait autant de mal...avec cette potiche de Lavande Brown...

Draco essaya de se rappeler qui était Lavande Brown.

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu as pu lui trouver à cette bécasse? Elle ne pense qu'à la mode et aux garçons!

"Ah ouais, c'était donc elle" se dit Draco en se remémorant un moment de son existence particulièrement désagréable où il avait du supporter les jacassements hystériques de Pansy vilipendant hypocritement toutes les autres pétasses de l'école, dont Lavande.

-Je sais que de toutes façons, tu ne m'as jamais vue comme une fille...je ne suis pas asexuée, au cas où!

"Et bien, si elle veut vraiment être considérée comme un fille, je vais le faire!"

-Mais je le sais que t'es une fille: la preuve c'est que tu passes ta vie à chialer, râler, gueuler! T'as déjà vu un mec faire ça? Et en plus t'aimes pas le Quidditch! Et puis je parie qu'en ce moment, t'es réglée, c'est pour ça que t'es à cran! Alors maintenant fous-moi la paix, je vais passer mes nerfs sur Malfoy, et reste en dehors de tout ça, c'est pas un spectacle pour les filles, vous êtes si émotives!

Il s'en alla, ricanant intérieurement, laissant une Hermione qui se demandait ce que Ron venait de manger et qui fondit en larmes.

Le véritable Ron, de son côté, eut juste le temps de fourrer la fausse lettre qu'il venait d'écrire dans sa poche avant que le pommeau de la canne de Lucius ne vienne frapper à la porte. Bien entendu, les Mangemorts l'intimidaient quelque peu, mais il n'allait quand même pas se démonter devant l'un d'eux, surtout celui-là!

Il l'accueillit en lui sautant au cou.

-Papounet chériiiiii! Viens ici que je t'embrasse!

Celui-ci le repoussa.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça! Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu m'appelle "Père"!

-Ouais, mais ça fait aristo qui veut péter plus haut que son cul! Et puis, pourquoi toi quand tu m'écris, tu te sens obligé de signer de ton nom complet? J'oublie pas comment tu t'appelles d'une fois à l'autre, tu sais?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tutoies? Et pourquoi ce débordement d'émotions dégoutantes? Je sais que tu es heureux de quitter cet horrible endroit mais...

-Ben, en fait, c'est plutôt cool, ici...la bouffe est bonne, les meufs aussi...

Devant l'air subjugué de Lucius, il en profita pour sortir sa fausse lettre.

-Regarde, mamounette s'amuse bien en vacances!

Il tendit la lettre à n'avait pas pensé que son écriture pouvait ne pas ressembler à celle de Narcissa, mais heureusement, Lucius ne semblait pas la connaître non plus.

_" Mon cher petit Dracoucounouchet-poussin-vert-adoré,  
Je m'éclate comme une folle à Venise, c'est si romantique! Je me sens enfin revivre, comme une adolescente amoureuse!Je suis si émue quand je fais une balade sur les lagunes en compagnie de beaux Italiens musclés et bronzés...quand je pense qu'ils sont tous plus jeunes que moi, mais on dirait qu'il s me font la cour...je crois que j'ai encore de l'effet sur les hommes, d'ailleurs, ce soir, je vais au restaurant avec Gino, il est charmant._

_Je t'embrasse fort fort fort mon poussin vert. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien chez les Weasley, Molly a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien._

_Ta maman qui t'aime, mon angelot"_

Ron avait le plus grand mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la tête de Lucius, qui semblait sur le point de manifester une colère digne du mont Etna.

A ce moment-là, Luna arriva, l'air intriguée.

-Oh, ton père est revenu, Draco?

-Oh, papounet, il faut aussi que je te dise: moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'amour.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Luna.

-Voici la femme de ma vie: Luna Lovegood!

L'intéressée le regardait bouche-bée, se demandant ce que cet imbécile de Draco venait d'inventer. Ron, se tournant vers elle, lui fit un clin d'œil. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, elle décida de prendre part au jeu.

-Ouais, je l'aime à la folie, mon Drakie-poo, nous voulons même nous marier tout de suite!

-Mais Draco, que fais-tu de ta promise, Miss Parkinson?

-Cette courgette? Elle n'a qu'à épouser Crabbe et Goyle, à eux trois, ils auront peut être autant de neurones qu'une personne normale.

-C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas...

-Ben si...

Il fallait qu'il prouve ses dires à Lucius, pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire: il embrassa goulument la blonde qui ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-T'as vu? Alors, si tu t'opposes à notre union, casse-toi! Et toi, mon ange, je te promet une infinité de longues nuits d'amour...

Draco était entrain de fuir Hermione, qui était dans un état de choc, et les deux étaient suivis de Harry qui était là par hasard, perdu dans une réflexion horcruxique, quand tous les trois ils aperçurent Lucius, Luna et Ron (enfin, seul Draco savait que c'était Ron) en train de se battre dans le jardin. Harry et Hermione ne crurent pas ce qu'ils voyaient: c'était bien Malfoy entrain de balancer des sorts à son père aux côtés de Luna?

Ils se précipitèrent pour les y aider, suivis du blond devenu roux qui avait dans l'idée de trucider Ron pour avoir oser attaquer son père. En voyant arriver Potter, et se disant que les parents Weasley étaient là, voir l'un ou l'autre membre de l'Ordre, Lucius préféra battre en retraite pour ne pas se faire écraser par la supériorité numérique (et puis,c'est plus des gosses maintenant, ils savent se battre!).

Je reviendrai!Et vous paierez! dit Lucius.

Il transplana dans un retrait digne de la Team Rocket.

-Allez ouste, du balai! houspilla Luna.

Harry jeta un regard éberlué à celui qu'il prenait pour son ennemi.

-Il a dit que Luna était très laide, j'allais quand même pas rester sans réagir! dit Ron.

-Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu pourrais arrêter ta comédie, nom d'un schtroumpf! fit la blondinette.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à poser une foule de questions, il remarqua l'air triste d'Hermione.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputée avec Ron?

-Si tu savais ce qu'il a dit cette fois...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai...enfin,qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-"Il?" sourcilla Luna.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi, déjà? dit sèchement Harry.

Ron empoigna Draco par le col, tandis que des tâches de rousseur réapparaissaient sur ses pommettes:

-Qu'est -ce que tu as fait à MON Hermione?

La transformation fut rapide, les trois autres les regardèrent reprendre leur apparence normale, non sans surprise.

-Ah, fit Harry, ça explique tout...

-Bon, on est démasqués? dit Draco, se rendant compte qu'il était redevenu lui-même, tant pis, c'était très drôle, mais voilà, c'est fini...

-On ne m'y reprendra plus à te faire confiance, cracha Ron, dire que j'ai cru un moment...que tu pouvais changer, que prendre le point de vue l'un de l'autre nous aurait aidé à nous comprendre...j'avoue qu'au départ, moi aussi je voulais foutre la merde dans ta vie, puis quand j'ai lu la lettre de ton père, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça...t'avais raison, c'est toi le plus malheureux de nous deux...Mais t'es un connard, je vais te le faire payer un de ces quatre!

-En attendant, si on dit que tu es un grand naïf, c'est fondé! Au fait, tu peux quand même me remercier car je t'apporte un peu de lumière dans ton histoire d'amour: je lui ai dit des trucs horribles, et elle a tout gobé...comme si tu étais capable de sortir des choses pareilles...bien que tu ne l'es pas, mais elle l'a quand même pensé...pas vrai Granger? Es-tu sûr de vouloir d'une petite amie qui te connaît aussi mal après toutes ces années au point d'imaginer que tu sois aussi salaud...qu'un...qu'un...qu'un Malfoy? Bon, allez, mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir!

Et il s'en alla en s'esbaudissant:

-Chaumière où l'on rit vaut mieux que château où l'on pleure, c'est vrai qu'on s'amuse ici! ha ha ha!


	9. AA

**7. A.A.**

* * *

Il s'était retiré dans le fond du jardin des Weasley. Il valait mieux rester seul un peu de temps, après ce qu'il venait de faire, Potter et Weasley allaient probablement le lui faire payer en le criblant de sorts en tous genres, et le lendemain, il y aurait du pâté de Malfoy au menu...ça changerait de la confiture de fraise (et oui, débarrassons nous vite de cette histoire de confiotte pour laquelle j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de faire la revenir à chaque chapitre en dépit du bon sens).

Bref, il voulait être seul, et à y réfléchir, la crainte d'être transformé en terrine de blond platine n'en était pas la seule raison. D'abord, une victoire, ça se savoure entre amis quand on en a, ou tout seul quand on en a pas...mais jamais avec les ennemis (or, il n'avait que ça là-bas...et ailleurs c'était pareil!). Enfin, après avoir dardé un sourire de satisfaction en direction du potager (non sans faire une grimace en y apercevant des courgettes), le sentiment de triomphe fit progressivement place à l'inquiétude:

"Mais pourquoi a-t-il attaqué mon père quand il avait mon apparence? Après tout je ne sais pas quel coup tordu il a pu faire! Qu'est-ce que Père doit penser de tout ça? Il s'imagine forcément que c'est moi, puisqu'on ne lui a pas expliqué à lui! Et que faisait Lovegood avec quelqu'un qu'elle prenait pour moi? Elle avait l'air trop surprise lors de la transformation pour que Weasley lui ait préalablement révélé l'astuce du Polynectar..."

Puis, une pensée désagréable vint s'insinuer dans son esprit à la manière d'un poison:

"En lisant la lettre que mon père m'avait écrite, il a jugé que je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour avoir une vie merdique? Il voulait dire quoi par là? Qu'il me plaint? Et puis d'abord, j'ai même pas eu le droit de la voir, cette fichue lettre, alors qu'elle m'est destinée!"

Il fut vite interrompu dans ses ruminations:

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur...enfin, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude! dit Ron, rhooo...à chaque fois que je vois ces courgettes j'ai envie de vomir...

-Si tu allais pleurer la perte de ta Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Hermione a dit qu'elle voulait être seule un peu de temps...et toi?

-Occupe-toi de tes oignons!

-Ben, ça tombe bien, on est près du potager...hé hé...

Draco remarqua alors que Ron avait deux bouteilles de Firewhisky sous le bras, et un casier de Bièreaubeurre dans l'autre main.

-Et oui, toi et moi allons noyer notre chagrin ce soir! dit-il.

Il déposa les bouteilles, en prit une de Bièreaubeurre et l'ouvrit.

-Tiens, prend-en une!

-Non merci!

-Tu n'as pas soif avec cette chaleur estivale?

-Je ne crois pas que la question soit là...

Et oui: Remus gardait une réserve de véritasérum dans sa valise, Ron le savait. Il existait un sort pour faire croire qu'une bouteille n'avait jamais été décapsulée ou débouchonnée, Ron le savait. Et Draco savait que Ron pouvait savoir ce genre de trucs...et puis, quand un ennemi vous propose à boire, c'est louche, non?  
Ron savait aussi que pour obtenir ce que l'on veut il faut parfois faire des sacrifices...Il avait versé de la potion dans chacune des boissons qu'il avait apportées...chacune...il but une gorgée de celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir...et puis, puisque lui savait ce qu'elle contenait, il avait un avantage : il pourrait toujours éluder la question tout en disant la pure vérité. D'ailleurs, l'occasion se fit quand il ouvrit une autre bouteille et la tendit au blond:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans, de la "goutte du mort-vivant"? Du poison? Tu veux te venger de ce que tu as avalé dans le bureau de Slughorn?

-Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun poison ou somnifère là-dedans!

Et c'était la vérité!

-Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai du mal à te faire confiance!

-Pffft...il te faut une preuve? Voilà!

Il but une gorgée de la bière de Draco.

-Tu vois? J'ai l'air d'avoir été empoisonné?

-Bon, ok, c'est vrai que j'ai chaud, mais je refuse de boire après toi, pas envie de choper tes maladies!

-Ok, prends alors celle...

-Laisse moi choisir dans le casier...si ça se trouve, tu as marqué les bouteilles que tu comptes me faire boire!

-Comme tu voudras...

Ouais, comme il voulait, mais il fut forcé de constater que toutes les bouteilles étaient identiques...il en prit une au hasard, l'ouvrit et commença à boire.

-Bon, j'ai accepté de boire...en échange, peux-tu me montrer cette fameuse lettre? Celle que mon père m'a envoyée...

-La voici! Je l'avais laissée dans ma poche.

_"Mon Fils,  
J'ai appris ce que ta Mère avait fait et sache que je n'approuve en rien sa décision. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que cette hérétique de Molly Weasley a manipulé son esprit et est parvenue à la faire sortir du droit chemin. Il va sans dire que je prévois de tuer cette vielle folle et de punir ta Mère pour cette traîtrise. Et je suis aussi infiniment déçu par ta conduite, pourquoi ne pas t'être chargé toi-même de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la nature affabulatrice des propos tenus par cette horrible femme? Et pourquoi avoir accepté de venir chez eux? Un Malfoy digne de ce nom aurait réprouvé la comportement de cette faible femme que ta Mère demeure être!Je m'attendais à ce que tu fuies la maison et que tu t'installes chez ta tante Bellatrix jusqu'à ta majorité, tout en essayant d'aider à ma libération et en te rendant utile au Dark Lord dans sa tâche de faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. Pour cette fois, je serais indulgent mais je ne tolérerai plus aucune erreur de ta part, obéir à ta Mère ne devrait plus figurer dans tes priorités, il est temps que tu quittes définitivement ses jupes et le monde de l'enfance pour devenir un homme!Comme ton Père: moi!_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

_Ps: Je vais venir immédiatement te chercher chez ces abominables paysans roux."_

La main de Draco qui tenait la lettre se serra en froissant celle-ci.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'es ni un homme, ni "un Malfoy digne de ce nom"? Et cette manie de mettre des majuscules à Père, Mère et Fils? Vous vous prenez pour la Sainte Famille ou quoi?

-Je t'ordonne de te taire!

-Je ne me tairais pas!Tu ne trouves pas qu'avec ce genre de père, t'as pas besoin d'ennemi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu essayes de te venger, c'est ça, tu veux me faire souffrir?

Il s'était levé et regardait le roux avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Te faire souffrir? Si j'avais voulu faire ça, j'aurais plutôt appliqué la liste des mots en "e"!

-Les mots en "e"?

-Étrangler, écraser, écorcher, écarteler, éclater, étêter, égorger...émasculer!

-Écœurer?

-Tu sais bien ce qu'on dit de moi: que je suis trop stupide pour concocter un plan subtil qui fait souffrir moralement...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as une trop basse opinion de toi!

-C'est moi ou tu as essayé de me réconforter là?

-Non...j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais et...ben,c'est ce que je pense, je...tu m'énerves!

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment...ça aussi c'est efficace pour empêcher le véritasérum de servir à quelque chose...véritasérum qui les avait déjà forcés à révéler quelques pensées qu'ils n'oseraient pas se dire en temps normal. Ron finit par parler:

-Je te lance un défi!

-Quoi?

-Un défi! Juste pour voir si t'es cap, afone-moi cette bouteille!

-Hum...la Bièreaubeurre c'est plutôt léger...faudrait plutôt essayer avec le whisky de feu...

-T'as déjà vu qu'on commençait par le plus dur pour terminer avec le plus facile?

-Ok...

Il eut un regard malicieux et vida sa bouteille d'un trait.

-Weasley...toi tu as deux bouteilles en main...afone-les!

-C'est parti!

Sans respirer, il but ses deux bières jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Allez, on surenchère: bois-en trois à la suite!

-Sans problème! Et toi, après, t'en afones quatre!

Et ainsi, le casier fut très vite vidé.

Les deux garçons étaient face à face et se regardaient avec un air sonné.

-Faut que j'aille faire pipi, déclara Ron.

-Vu ta tête ils se doute-hips!-ront que t'as bu si rentres...parce que-hips!- ta tête, elle a l'air stupide!

-Bon...je vais aller derrière l'arbre las-bas...stupide toi-même!

Une tierce personne s'approcha du blond resté seul.

-Pot-hips!-ter!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air hébété?

-Weasley est allé faire pi-hips:-pi derrière un arbre! Hé hé, c'est drôle, hein?

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça alors qu'il est chez lui et qu'il y a des toilettes?

Mais Ron réapparut de derrière l'arbre.

-Ben...qu'est-ce que...commença Harry.

Il remarqua alors les cadavres de bouteilles...

-D'accord...

-Weasl-hips!-ey, on a un problème!

-Quoi? Harry? Mais non, vois-tu il n'est pas...euh...Harry n'est pas...enfin, c'est plutôt que...Harry est un aimant à problèmes, mais en lui même il n'est pas de nature problématique de problème...euh...tu vois?

-Ron, toi aussi tu es bourré?

-Mais non le problème c'est que- hips!- on a plus de bière!

-Y'a le whisky...Harry, tu en veux?

Mais alors qu'il parlait, le blond s'était déjà saisit d'une bouteille, l'avait ouverte et la buvait à même le goulot. Il s'arrêta de boire pour respirer et le roux la lui arracha des mains avant de boire lui aussi, en en renversant sur son T-shirt, ensuite, il la tandis à Harry alors que ça lui dégoulinait du menton.

-Allez, bois!

-Bois!Bois!Bois!Bois!-Hips-Bois! renchérit Draco.

-Bon, allez juste un petit coup.

Plus tard, il fut évident que Harry ne s'était pas arrêté à un seul petit coup, puisque les deux bouteilles étaient vides.

-Voulez qu'je vous dise...maintenant c'est moi qui suis le plus pompette-burp!-de nous trois! déclara le binoclard. J'ai jamais tenu l'alcool...

Véritasérum + alcool...arme à double tranchant! La réunion des alcooliques anonymes pouvait commencer.

-Je m'appelle Draco...

-On sait.

-Mon père est un connard...

-On sait aussi.

-Et moi aussi, je suis un connard...

-On sait!

-J'avais quatre ans quand il m'a demandé de tuer Bobby, le hamster...c'était mon anniversaire...mais comme je voulais pas il a dit que j'étais une mauviette...

-Et t'as fait quoi?-burp!

-Pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère...elle est gentille ma maman...je l'aime ma maman...mais je peux pas l'appeler comme ça!

-J'ai plus de maman! pleura Harry.

-Mon père est méééééchant!

-J'ai plus de papa!

-Moi j'en ai jamais eu, j'ai juste un Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! C'est pas pareil! Il ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, car il voulait que je grandisse très vite pour devenir un adulte...

-Moi, dit Ron, j'ai des parents normaux, des frangins normaux, une frangine normale...

-J'ai pas frangin, j'ai pas de frangine!dit Draco.

-J'ai un cousin méchant! Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont maltraité quand j'étais petit! pleura encore Harry.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas normal! reprit le rouquin.

-Mais si! dit Harry.

-Nan! Je sers à rien, j'ai aucun talent, à part celui de rendre Hermione malheureuse!

-Je sais que Ginny pleure tous les soirs à cause de moi!

-Je traite Pansy comme de la merde et elle en redemande! Je suis un connard!

-Moi aussi!

-Vous êtes des connards, moi je suis un connard ET un moins-que -rien! Des fois je me demande si mon existence ou non change quelque chose...Après tout, je suis né par accident! Préservatif troué, ah!

-Et moi, ma conception était l'étape B-32 du plan Malfoy...

-J'ai un gros complexe d'infériorité et je sers à rien!

-Je ne sers qu'à une chose: chair à canon ! C'est le but de ma vie!

Draco souleva la manche de son bras gauche, dévoilant la tête de mort à langue de serpent.

-Je suis un putain de Mangemort...et encore, j'ai même pas pu tuer le vieux fou! Ch'suis un naze!

-Ta gueule, on parle pas de Dumbledore comme ça!

-Je te hais, Potter, tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas! dit Draco.

-Je t'en veux, Harry, tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas! dit Ron.

-Mais j'en ai marre d'être Harry Potter! C'est la chose la plus affreuse de l'univers...Je veux plus être célèbre! Je veux tuer Voldemort, je veux tuer Bellatrix, je veux que mes parents et Sirius reviennent, et je veux Ginny Weasley!

-D'accord mais tu prends tes précautions, dit Ron, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce...

-C'est pas à ça que je pensais...

-J'arrive pas à le croire! souffla soudain Draco.

-Quoi?

-Je me rend compte que la meilleure chose que j'ai à faire, c'est de faire des excuses, parce que je suis un salaud qui vous a fait chié pendant toutes ces années sans raison valable...mais je veux pas vous faire d'excuses, parce que je vous déteste!

Silence gênant.

-Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver la situation bizarre? demanda Harry.

-Mmm? répondit Ron, avec éloquence.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est mis à se raconter tous nos problèmes comme ça? reprit le brun, déjà rien qu'à mon meilleur ami, j'ai jamais osé...alors à mon ennemi...On ne serait pas en train de devenirs fous tous les trois?

-J'ai mis du véritasérum dans les boissons...et comme en plus on est bourrés...

-Je l'savais-euh! jubila le blond, mais je m'en fous! Je veux mourir...

-Mourir, dit Ron, tu veux un autre verre avant?

-Mouais, un dernier...

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, il commençait à faire noir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon qui était désert, tout le monde était déjà monté à l'étage pour dormir. Ron ouvrit le bar et en sortit un livre de recettes de cocktails.

-Avoir un père qui aime les trucs de Moldus, ça a du bon...ça permet entre autres de découvrir des alcools très sympas!

- Ah ouais? fit Harry, y'a du gin, du martini, du pisang?

-Y'a de tout! Mon préféré c'est le curaçao...j'adore ce qui est bleu!

-C'est quoi ce truc avec des lettres cyrilliques? questionna Draco.

-De la vodka!Hé hé hé...je vais me faire un petit blanc!

-C'est joli toutes ces couleurs!

-Ouais, regarde, ça c'est pour toi: du pisang, c'est vert! Tu aimes bien le vert?

-Non, en fait, j'aime pas...

-Ah bon?!

-Ben ouais...pourquoi, faut pas croire que les Serpentards aiment tous le vert...d'ailleurs, en tenue de Quidditch, j'ai toujours trouvé que je ressemblait à une laitue géante!

-Hahahahahahahahahaha!

-Oh, vos gueules! Vous, vous ressemblez à tes tomates pourries! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours voulu vous en lancer dessus!

-Des tomates! dit Ron, les yeux brillants, ouais! Jus de tomate +peper sauce+worlcester sauce+vodka+ un trait de jus de citron = Bloody Mary! Ça c'est une bonne idée!

Et c'est repartit pour la beuverie!

Voici dans quel état il étaient...après une heure:

-Les mecs, croassa Harry, dites-moi que vous le voyez aussi...

-De quoi?

-L'éléphant!

-Quel éléphant?

-Ben...le gros, là, le rose à petits pois verts!

Après deux heures:

-Ouya! Sushi! Sashimi!Mawashigeri! hurla Ron en effectuant des mouvements de pseudo-karaté.

-Rhoo c'est pas parce que t'as bu du saké que tu sais parler japonais!

-Sudokuuuuuuuu!Sakura!Onizuka!

-En plus, c'est n'importe quoi!

Et après trois heures:

-Hé héhé, fit Draco, du whiskey! C'est qui qui va se faire un irish coffee, hein?C'est quiiiii? C'est moi!

-Normalement, dans un irish coffee, il faut pas du café? lui indiqua Ron.

-Euh...tu crois?

-Bah...j'sais pas, p'tête bien, non? Le whiskey, ça suffit pas?

-Et maintenant, on le fait flamber! _Incendio!_...ben...pourquoi y'a rien qui brûle dans mon verre?

-Hé...vous avez vu? Y'a le rideau qui crame! rit Harry qui trouvait ça drôle.

-Meeerrrde!De l'eau vite!

-Oops!Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie...euh..Weasley, tu fais quoi avec ce seau d'eau...et mais attends que je me bouge, Weas...

SPLASH!

-T'es tout mouillé!Ha ha!

C'était un seau qui servait à nettoyer le sol et que Molly avait oublié de vider que le blond venait de recevoir sur la tête...ici l'expression "avoir l'effet d'une douche froide" peut être prise aussi au sens premier!

-Au moins j'ai éteint le feu, dit le roux.

Draco était trempé.

-Euh...ouais...surtout mon t-shirt...par ailleurs, c'est pas mon t-shirt, c'est celui de Weasley!On a oublié de rééchanger nos vêtements...eh ben...RENDS-LE-MOI DONC!

Il retira la loque trempée qu'était devenue le T-shirt de Ron, la lui jeta et entreprit d'arracher celui que le rouquin portait.

-Et mais attend...

-Rends-le-moi!

En les voyant torse nu, Harry remarqua que Ron avait des cicatrices tout autour des bras et du cou, et Draco en avait une énorme tout le long de la poitrine et du ventre...

-Euh...c'est normal...vos cicatrices?

-Ah euh..ben tu sais...les cerveaux à tentacules !

-Et moi, c'est le _sectumsempra_! Et c'est donc à toi que je la dois...

Il remit le vêtement qu'il avait extirpé à Ron, laissant celui-ci avec une loque mouillée dans les bras, et alla s'assoir.

-Tant pis: je vais boire le whiskey pur, comme ça...

-Ah ben ça alors, dit Harry, on est tous les trois balafrés en fait...c'est pas seulement moi...euh...je me sens...Je me sens PAS BIEN! VITE TOILETTES!

xxxx

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il était couché sur un sol dur et avait mal à la tête. Il se releva et aperçut que le siège des toilettes était à trois centimètres de lui...rempli de vomi!

-Oh, oh...qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu, moi? Mmm...

Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. L'horloge indiquait qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée, il ne devait avoir dormi que quelques heures. Il descendit en catastrophe et découvrit Ron entrain de ronfler sur le canapé, couché sur le ventre, une bouteille toujours à la main. Il le secoua pour le réveiller.

-Mmm...qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Réveille-toi, on a du bordel à ranger!

-J'ai mal à la tête...attends que ça s'arrête...dans un siècle ou deux...

-Tu veux qu'on se fasse enguirlander par ta mère?

Ron ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

-J'avais oublié ça...vite, il faut qu'on remette de l'ordre!

-Dis-moi, c'est moi qui ai rêvé de ça ou on a fraterniser avec _Draco Malfoy_ hier soir?

-Non,tu n'as pas rêvé, on s'est effectivement payer un délire avec lui...et c'est grâce à moi...ou à cause...je ne sais pas encore si ce que j'ai fait est bien ou mal...

-On verra plus tard...il est où? Car il n'est pas question que je le laisse dormir!

-T'as été voir dans la cuisine?

Le Serpentard se trouvait bel et bien dans la cuisine, son verre de whiskey était tombé par terre et le sol était jonché d'éclats de verre, lui dormait assis, la tête sur la table, en plein dans une tache de boisson poisseuse. Il n'apprécia pas d'être dérangé.

-Foutez moi le camps! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?

-Il faut mettre de l'ordre, après nos conneries d'hier!

-Vous pouvez aller vous brosser, je ne vous aiderai pas! Laissez moi dormir, j'ai mal à la tête!

-D'accord, siffla sournoisement Ron, alors on va prendre une douche, on prendra de la pimentine, comme ça on aura l'air frais et dispos, et on fera croire que tu t'es bourré la gueule tout seul et personne n'écoutera ta version parce que tu sentira l'alcool à trois kilomètres...

-Bon, ok, mais arrête de crier!

Alors qu'il se relevait, la voix de Nymphadora se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine:

-Qu'est ce qui passe ici? Qui est là? Allez montrez-vous, saletés de Mangem...mais c'est quoi ça toutes ces bouteilles? Y'a eu une orgie ici?

C'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui échapper, elle débarqua dans la cuisine en moins de deux.

-J'savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit en bas! Mais qu'est-ce vous fabriquez?

-Transparent, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Hein?

-Transparent...

-Quoi?

Remus apparut derrière elle, tenant un peignoir dans les bras.

-Dora...j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies acheté cette ravissante nuisette qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination et que tu l'aies mise cette nuit...mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde devrait en profiter...

-Transparent, répétèrent les trois adolescents en fixant la jeune-femme en rougissant.

Remus lui fit enfiler le peignoir avant de se tourner vers les garçons:

-Dites-moi, ces effluves d'éthanol qui émanent de vous...et le foutoir qu'il y a un peu partout...vous avez une explication?

Aucun des trois ne répondit.

-Ça me rappelle cette époque de ma vie qui se situe entre la fin de mes études et le mariage de James...celui-ci partageait un petit appartement londonien avec Sirius...appartement qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce que vous avez fait du salon et de le cuisine des Weasley...en plus sale, quand même!

-Soyons indulgents, ils sont jeunes, plaida Dora, la gueule de bois et le nettoyage leur suffiront pour la punition...

-D'accord, concéda Remus, mais je tiens à vous reparler de ce qui s'est passé...ça vous n'y écharperez pas! C'est compris?

-Compris! ânonnèrent Harry et Ron avec soumission.

-Pas question! dit alors Draco, au cas où vous l'oublieriez, ça fait trois ans que vous n'êtes plus notre professeur, alors, les leçons de morale,vous pouvez les tailler en pointe et vous les mettre dans...

-Évite d'être grossier s'il te plaît!

-Vous deux! poursuivit Draco en désignant Harry et Ron, venez dehors avec moi, faut qu'on parle!

-Bon ben...

Ils le suivirent à l'extérieur.

-On va mettre les choses au point: je sais ce qui 'est passé hier et que j'ai probablement du avoir l'air d'être sympa avec vous, et que j'ai dis des trucs que je voulais pas dire...mais je ne serais jamais de votre côté! Vous entendez? Jamais! J'ai peut-être quelques problèmes, mais je vais les régler tout seul, je vous interdis de vous en mêler!On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je vais fermer ma gueule et vous allez fermer les vôtres, c'est clair?

-OK

-Si tu veux...

Draco rentra dans la maison, furieux, laissant le brun et le roux, seuls.

-Alors,qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Bah...on finira bien par l'avoir!

Ils rentrèrent et croisèrent un Neville pétrifié.

-Ah bonjour tu es déjà debout? Mais qu'est ce que t'as?

-Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, veux tu bien fermer ce peignoir?

-Mais c'est pas ma faute: la ceinture ne tient pas!

-Transparent, balbutia Neville.

* * *

Ouf! Le chapitre est enfin terminé, je sais, c'est un scénario bizarre, il faut croire que je ne sais faire que ça...allez, dans le prochain chapitre, nos amis auront droit à une visite surprise.A plus!


	10. Devine qui vient te voir?

**8. Devine qui vient te voir?**

* * *

-Non, c'est moi!

-Non moi!

-N'insiste pas, je te dis que c'est moi!

-Mais non, c'est moi je te dis!

"C'est pas vrai" pensa Harry, exaspéré, "Ils sont ENCORE entrain de se bouffer le nez!"

-Ron, je te répète que je te présente mes plus plates excuses!

-Et moi, Hermione, je te dis que c'est moi qui te demande pardon!

"..."

Harry décida d'aller voir ailleurs.

"Je les comprend de moins en moins..."

xxxx

Elle frappa à la porte du Terrier. Elle fulminait encore quand Ginny vint lui ouvrir, il faut dire qu'en plus de tout ça, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée, la rouquine avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent masculine sans faire le moindre effort et elle détestait ça, donc, elle aurait préféré que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vienne l'accueillir sur le seuil. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à ce détail, elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

Il allait payer!

Oui, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir...et l'autre fille aussi allait payer! Elle s'enquit auprès de son hôtesse d'où se trouvait sa rivale.

-Luna? s'étonna Ginny, elle doit être en train de lire un magazine dans le salon, mais pourquoi tu veux la voir?

Après avoir répondu à la rousse "Ça ne te regarde pas, belette femelle!" elle se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, où la jeune Serdaigle lisait tranquillement. Elle sortit sa baguette et se jeta sur elle avec la ferme idée de lui réarranger le portrait. Luna leva les yeux trop tard pour pouvoir esquiver l'attaque, mais Ginny, qui n'allait pas laisser son amie se faire démolir comme ça, entrava le sort. La blonde et la rousse s'unirent alors pour cribler leur adversaire de _chauve-furie._

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir appris ce sort! dit Luna.

-Mais de rien, voyons...Tu sais pourquoi elle t'en veut?

-Je crois savoir...Lucius doit avoir parler de sa dernière visite ici autour de lui.

C'est à ce moment que Draco fit son apparition. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite et ce fut quand elle prononça son nom complet avec une voix pleine de colère et de rage qu'il sursauta et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire: tenter de la calmer ou courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait? Voulant rester en vie encore peu, il opta pour la seconde proposition.

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPÈCE DE BRISEUR DE CŒUR!hurla-t-elle.

-Je lui donne trois minutes et demie avant qu'elle l'attrape et en fasse de la purée..., dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

-C'est probablement parce que hier, quand Ron s'est fait passé pour Draco, il a fait croire à Lucius qu'il allait m'épouser!expliqua Luna à la rousse.

-Une idée à la Ron Weasley, quoi! répondit cette dernière.

A ce moment même, à l'étage, deux personnes étaient profondément enlacées.

-C'est enfin arrivé, on a enfin osé se l'avouer, sourit Hermione, blottie contre Ron.

-Dire que je mourais de trouille alors que c'était pas compliqué du tout de dire..."Je t'aime"! répondit son désormais chéri.

-C'est vrai que pendant tout ce temps, j'en rêvais mais je l'appréhendais en même temps...

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je voudrais que rien ne vienne troubler ce moment...

La voix de Molly retentit depuis l'étage du dessous:

-Ronald, tu veux bien aller dégnommer le jardin? Ces horribles choses sont revenues!

-Merci maman...D'accord...je ne formulerai jamais plus de souhait à voix haute...faut croire que ça porte malheur.

Il quitta sa petite amie à regret pour obéir à sa mère. Il sortit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers le potager, où les gnomes adoraient se vautrer. Et là, il remarqua que la légende selon laquelle les garçons naissaient dans les choux était peut-être vraie. A vrai dire, le garçon allongé sur un plan de choux n'avait rien d'un nouveau-né. C'était plutôt un adolescent aux cheveux blonds platines qui avait peur que sa fiancée lui mette la main dessus.

-Pitié, gémit Draco, je ne veux pas que Pansy me trouve! Je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir!

-"Jeune" d'accord, mais "beau", j'ai un dou...Quoi? Pansy Parkinson? Elle est ici?

Le blond hocha la tête, le visage exprimant la peur panique du siècle.

-Ne lui dis pas que je suis ici!

-Mais...tu viens de me demander _un service_? Tiens tiens...

-Pfffttt..tu veux quoi en échange?

-Et bien répète après moi!

-?

Les yeux du rouquin se remplirent d'étoiles.

-"Hermione Granger est une fille formidable, bourrée de talent, et en plus très jolie, et moi Draco-Crado Malfoy-Couillemolle, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville!"

-"Hermione Granger est une fille formidable,bourrée de talent, et en plus très jolie, et moi Draco-Crado Malfoy-Couillemolle,je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville!"

-"Les enfants de Moldus assurent, les Mangemorts puent la crotte de chèvre!"

-"Les enfants de Moldus assurent,les Mangemorts puent la crotte de chèvre!" Gnagnagna...C'est tout?

-Ouais...

-Tu es sadique, tu ferais un Mangemort formidable!

-Non merci, j'ai ma dignité tout de même!Oh, planque toi, je la vois arriver!

Draco sauta derrière une haie, tout en maudissant Ron de lui avoir fait dire ça.

-Eh, belette mâle, le héla Pansy, t'aurais pas vu le sale type que je suis sensée épouser?

-Oh oh, comment t'as dit?

-Weasley, dis-moi où est Draco, _s'il te plait!_

-Draco comment?

-Fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien qui c'est! D'ailleurs à l'école,vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous balancer des pics, lui et toi!

-Je te charrie, allons...mais non, je ne sais pas où elle est passée, ta p'tite fouine d'amour...

"Fouine, il m'a appelé "fouine", ce connard, non mais je vais le..."

-Bon, tant pis alors...

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, s'apprêtant à partir, elle fit brusquement volte-face:

-Weasley...si tu vois ce petit cancrelat...envoie lui un _furonculus_ de ma part!

-Si tu veux...je me demande ce qu'il a fait de si grave?

-Oh, tu n'imagines pas...il va il va...épouser cette Lovegood!

"Oh, merde"pensa Ron "J'avais oublié ce détail"

"Quoi? Comment ça? Moi et la...folle?" s'étonna le blond.

-Il va me le payer, grommela Pansy, je vais le noyer dans votre étang!

-C'est pas un étang, merde!

-Et je vais l'étouffer en lui enfonçant la tête dans le tas de fientes de vos poules!

-C'est marrant, tu me fais penser à mon ex, Lavande Brown, elle aussi avait des pulsions meurtrières envers moi...

-J'ai toujours été une petite amie irréprochable, et maintenant, il me préfère _Loufocaca_!

-Lavande aussi inventait ce genre de "surnom sympathique", je n'oublierai jamais le fabuleux "Herminou-en-feu"...

-Weasley...

-Quoi?

Deux grosses larmes roulèrent le long des joues de la jeune Serpentard. Ron pensa qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais.

-Bon...il faut que je t'avoue un truc: Draco ne va pas épouser Luna...c'est ma faute...j'ai pris du Polynectar pour me faire passer pour lui et je me suis amusé à faire tourner Lucius en bourrique en lui faisant croire que Luna Lovegood allait devenir sa belle-fille...et je lui ai aussi dit que la mère de Draco s'envoyait en l'air avec un Italien du nom de Gino..alors tu vois...c'est moi qui ai fait une connerie...mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir à lui...

A ces mot, le blond tapi derrière la haie fut si en colère contre Ron, qu'il eut envie de lui arracher les bijoux de famille et de les lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

-Détrompe-toi! répliqua Pansy, tu as eu raison, tout compte fait, cette blague de mauvais goût était un élément déclencheur...Draco ne m'a jamais respectée...alors que moi, j'ai toujours été là pour lui, j'allais le voir quand il était à l'infirmerie, je l'encourageais avant un match, et tous des trucs comme ça...Je n'ai jamais aimé cette histoire de mariages arrangés...nos familles font de belles bêtises...alors, au début, je me forçais...mais pour finir...je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui! Mais c'est injustifié, car il n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un beau salaud!

Elle sanglota de plus belle. Ron se fit la réflexion que celle qu'il avait toujours prise pour "une courgette à face de pékinois" se révélait une pauvre fille sensible et déboussolée nantie d'un fiancé ingrat. Ceci-dit, il fut surpris quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mais arrête de pleurer comme ça...rhooo c'est les chutes du Niagara!

-Toi au moins tu es gentil...

-Oh ben non, la vilaine blague, rappelle-toi, c'était de moi, quand même!

-J'm'en fous...

-Allez, calme toi un peu...

Elle s'essuya le visage et adressa un petit sourire au rouquin.

-Merci, je me sens mieux, maintenant...

-Ah bon?

-Snif...dis, cette odeur de rose et de jasmin...ça vient de toi?

-Ouais...je crois qu'Hermione a mis son parfum sur moi tantôt quand je l'ai embrassée!

Il pris un regard rêveur et fit un sourire radieux.

-Le visage d'un homme amoureux...oh, j'aimerais tellement que Draco ait cet air là quand il pense à moi...Bon, je crois que je dois des excuses à Luna Lovegood...alors je vais y aller...à plus...

-Ouais, c'est ça...à plus.

Draco émergea de sa cachette.

-Ben ça alors, moi qui l'ai toujours considérée comme un plat-de-nouilles stupide...finalement, elle n'est pas si mal...elle va même présenter des excuses à Luna...moi qui croyais que c'était la pire des chipies...

Mais Draco ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il tenait un gnome dans sa main et avait l'air prêt à tuer.

-Moi, épouser Lovegood...et ma mère qui se tape un "Macaroni"? Vengeance!

-Attends, mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce gnome?

Pendant environ un quart d'heure, Draco poursuivit Ron à travers le jardin, en le bombardant de gnomes et de diverses insultes.

Quelque part dans la maison, au même moment, Harry se retrouva face à Remus.

-Ah, Harry, justement, je crois que c'est le moment pour..euh..l'engueulade!

-Oh, mais je ne prendrai jamais ça pour une engueulade...venant de vous, c'est toujours gentil, vous ne criez jamais...

-Euh...la cabane "hurlante"s'appelle comme ça grâce moi !

-Oui mais bon, là...

-Et Dora trouve aussi que j'ai tendance à crier fort quand on...euh...

Remus avait virer écarlate.

-Euh...tu veux bien oublier ce que je viens de dire?

-Oublier quoi?

-Merci Harry...Bon, maintenant, tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette soirée d'alcooliques, hier! Et qu'est-ce que le jeune Malfoy faisait avec Ron et toi?

-Je crois que la réponse à cette question tient dans l'expression "soirée d'alcooliques"...on était tous les trois beurrés comme des P'tits Lu!

Il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Remus.

-Donc, tu dis que Ron a fait boire du véritasérum à Malfoy, en a prit lui aussi et toi également par après, et que vous vous êtes confié des choses que vous n'osiez pas dire?

-On se serait cru à une thérapie de groupe...mais l'air de rien, j'ai appris des choses que je n'avais jamais remarquées chez Ron et qui lui tiennent pourtant tant à cœur, et j'ai un peu mieux compris pourquoi Malfoy est ce qu'il est, peut être que Molly et Hermione ne sont pas folles de penser qu'il pourrait changer...Ron était aussi sceptique que moi au début, et puis, après cette histoire de Polynectar, il a changé d'avis, et maintenant moi aussi...je crois que le mauvais dans cette affaire, c'est Lucius...

-Je vois, c'est vrai qu'on ne peu pas en vouloir autant à un enfant élevé par un père manipulateur qu'à un adulte pervers et sans pitié! Bon, je ne vais pas vous réprimander, toi et Ron, vous avez fait quelques chose de plutôt sympathique pour lui...mieux vaut deux ennemis vrais dans leur façon d'être plutôt que les amis hypocrites qu'il avait à Serpentard...mais je dois quand même vous demander de mieux gérer votre amour de la bouteille la prochaine fois...

Après cet entretien, Harry entra dans le salon et il ne sut pas trop ce qui l'étonnait le plus: la présence de Pansy Parkinson, ou le fait que celle-ci était en train de se faire consoler par Ginny, Hermione et Luna, attroupées autour d' elle. Neville regardait cet étrange spectacle, complètement éberlué.

-Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi? lui demande-t-il.

-Eh ben...la psychologie féminine demeure un mystère, mais si j'ai fini par capter quelque chose, c'est que quand elles se soutiennent les unes les autres comme ça, même entre ennemies, c'est qu'elles ont un ennemi commun, qui est un garçon, et il va morfler!

Il avait raison, Ron entra en courant, suivi par Draco qui ne décolérait pas, et ce dernier stoppa net son mouvement en apercevant que quatre paires de yeux féminins le fixaient comme des mitraillettes.

-Ah, c'est lui qui va morfler?

-Ahem...Pansy? dit Draco, crispé.

-Salut...tu t'amuses bien? dit-elle d'un ton glacial comme un iceberg.

Ron secouait sa tête dans tout les sens, ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

-Enlevez-moi ça!

-J'ai découvert qu'il avait la phobie des araignées, ricana Draco, et justement, il y avait une magnifique épeire diadème sur l'appui de fenêtre...c'était trop tentant!

Harry retira la bestiole qui se promenait dans les cheveux de Ron et essaya de calmer tout ce petit monde.

-Bon euh...tout d'abord, bonjour Pansy...et puis, puisqu'on est tout ensemble, on pourrait peut être jouer à quelque chose...euh..Ron, tu n'aurais pas un jeu de société ou des cartes ou...RON!

Le rouquin avait déjà oublié l'arachnide et échangeait des regards énamourés avec Hermione.

-Allo? Y'a quelqu'un?

-Ah euh...tu disais?

-Je sais! dit Ginny, on pourrait jouer à "Action ou vérité"?

-Euh...oui, tout le monde est d'accord?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry était soulagé que tous acceptent de penser à autre chose, maintenant, c'était peut être pas une bonne idée...

D'ailleurs ce n'en fut pas une, le hasard fit que le tirage au sort pour l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient se donner des gages ou des questions amena à ce que Draco demande à Pansy d'embrasser Luna sur la bouche. En raison de cette histoire de mariage bidon, elle trouva cela d'extrême mauvais goût, et, décrétant qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus dégoûtant, elle s'en alla vexée. Par la suite, tous se dispersèrent.

Ron, à cause du gage que lui avait donné Ginny, du remonter dans sa chambre pour changer de pantalon. Après cela, il alla s'installer sur son lit, avec une bande dessinée de_ Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_.

"Pfff...cette Ginny et ses gages...me foutre de la confiture de fraise sur les fesses...je vais lui offrir une couronne de reine des pestes et je la lui collerai sur la tête avec du chewing-gum troll!"

Il se coucha sur le dos et commença à lire, quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre dans laquelle il était seul.

-Coucou!

-Parkin...Pansy?

-Salut!

-Euh...salut, on s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui...

-Il est vraiment pas sympa, hein?

-Qui? Malf...Draco? Euh...certainement, il a un bloc de marbre à la place du cœur...

-Et toi, tu as un cœur d'or! ronronna-t-elle, c'est toute la différence, et aussi, à toi, les cheveux longs, ça te va bien, tu as l'air d'un rockeur...

-C'est clair que si Draco se laisse pousser les cheveux, il va ressembler à Lucius...c'est à dire à une poupée mannequin...mais pourquoi tu viens me dire ça?

-Honnêtement, pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas?

-Beu euh...

-Je suis pas assez bien foutue, c'est ça?

-Mais euh...

-Je ne me mets pas assez en valeur? Allez, tu vas me donner ton avis!

-Mon avis...sur quoi?

Avant qu'il puisse en dire plus, elle avait commencé à déboutonner son chemisier.

-Tu fais qu...

-Voilà, que penses tu de mon soutif, c'est assez sexy?

-...c'est très euh...joli...tu as du l'acheter dans le même magasin que la nuisette de Tonks...

Elle retira complètement son chemisier et s'attaqua à la tirette de sa jupe.

-Et j'ai la culotte assortie...je te montre...

-Non...non...je ne vais pas être infidèle alors que je viens de commencer une relation aujourd'hui même...

Elle était à présent en sous-vêtements, elle sauta sur le lit et marcha vers lui à quatre pattes, avec la démarche d'une tigresse.

-Toi au moins je sais que tu es capable d'amour, minauda-t-elle en s'attaquant à sa braguette de pantalon.

-Tu es sûre que c'est de l'amour que tu me demandes là...et puis regarde mon front, il y est écrit "Propriété exclusive d'Hermione Granger"!

-Grrr...viens là!

-Maaaaallllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllffffff ffffffoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyy!

Il se dégagea de Pansy et sortit de la chambre à moitié débraillé, attrapa le blond qui arrivait et le força à le suivre.

-Tu fais quoi? hurla Draco, et t'as remarqué que ton pantalon était détaché?

-Oui, je m'en suis parfaitement rendu compte quand _Pansy_ a commencé à me déshabiller...

-Quoi?

Elle était assise sur le lit et croisait les bras d'un air mécontent en le voyant arriver.

-Tu peux me me dire pourquoi tu as fais ça? Surtout avec Weasmoche!

-Heeee!Va te faire mettre! répliqua Ron en entendant "Weasmoche".

-Ah au moins comme ça tu fais attention à moi...eh ben ça change! cracha Pansy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Décidément, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père...ta mère n'a jamais eu l'air d'être très heureuse...si c'est ce qui m'attend avec toi, je ferais mieux de me suicider...

-Mais, tu...

-T'approche pas de moi, Malfoy!

Elle braquait sa baguette dans sa direction. Elle se leva et escalada l'appui de fenêtre, celle-ci étant grande ouverte à cause de la chaleur.

-Puisque tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer, je vais sauter!

-C'est complètement stupide! dit Draco.

-Il a raison, intervint Ron, vu la hauteur, au pire, tu te casses une jambe, au mieux, tu tombes dans le buisson qui amortira ta chute!

-Dans ce cas...

Elle retourna sa baguette contre elle et la pointa vers son cœur. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_-A.._.

-Mais... tenta Draco.

_-...va..._

-...

_-...da.._.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir mourir en sous-vêtements? glissa Ron.

-_...Ke..._

-Tu ne vas quand même pas...

_-...da..._

-Paaaaaannnnnsssssssyyyyyyyy!

Draco bondit et atterrit sur l'appui de fenêtre, prenant la jeune-fille dans ses bras et lui faisant lâcher sa baguette...et il perdit l'équilibre, l'entraînant dans sa chute: ils se défenestrèrent ensemble. Ron se précipita pour regarder par la fenêtre...et il déglutit avec difficulté: le fameux buisson avait sauvé Pansy et Draco, mais les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient dehors n'avaient pas l'air d'être là pour les secourir...

-Oh, oh...attaque de Mangemorts...ils ne m'ont pas vu..il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres! se dit le rouquin en filant au rez-de-chaussée.

Du masque du premier Mangemort s'échappaient de longues mèches couleur blond platine...les deux autres ricanaient assez fort pour que Draco reconnaisse les voix.

-Draco...

-Comment il va, mon petit neveu?

-Bien...à ce qu'il me semble!


	11. BONUS: Action ou Vérité

Voici donc une récréation avant de reprendre l'histoire, c'est une scène qui s'inclut à l'intérieur du chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Bonus n°1: la partie d'action ou vérité**

* * *

L'ordre fut établi: Ginny-Ron-Harry-Hermione-Luna-Neville-Draco-Pansy.

-Bon, alors, dit Ginny, enjouée, je commence! Ron?

Elle lui adressa ce petit sourire que toutes les petites sœurs de la planète font quand elles s'apprêtent à énerver leurs aînés.

-Action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu portes un string?

Tout le monde regardait à présent le roux avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Euh...je peux changer? Je préfère prendre action...

-Très bien...mets toi dos à nous et abaisse ton froc...

-Ben tiens, j'aurais du m'y attendre!

-Et c'est pas tout, tu dois aussi te tartiner les fesses de confiture de fraise et te rhabiller après!

-Bon, d'accord...je porte un string, c'est vrai...t'es contente?

-Non, c'est trop tard pour changer, allez, vas-y!

-Tortionnaire!

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire. Harry, Neville et Draco regardèrent le plafond en essayant de penser à autre chose, Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine et Pansy se faisait la réflexion qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Ginny riait comme une dingue quand elle vit Ron s'étaler de la confiotte sur le séant. Quant à Luna, elle s'exclama que le string était bleu marine et que c'était ça couleur préférée. Ron se rhabilla, très incommodé, et se rassit en se disant que Molly n'allait pas aimer l'état de son pantalon et que c'était vraiment une sensation désagréable.

-Bon je peux poursuivre le jeu maintenant? maugréa-t-il.

-Allez oui!

-Bon...mon cher Harry...

- Action...mais pas de coup tordu, hein?

-T'inquiète...Je ne suis pas une horrible Ginevra, moi... Allez...récite-nous une déclaration d'amour...pour notre cher professeur de Métamorphoses!

Tout le monde se mit à pouffer rien qu'à l'idée.

-Euh...

Harry rougit, se mit à genoux et prit un air mélodramatique.

-_" Ô Minerva, tu es le soleil de ma vie,  
Tu illumines mes jours et mes nuits,  
Entre deux cours de Métamorphoses,  
Je compte les minutes qui me séparent de toi  
Je voudrais que tu sois une fumeuse et que je sois une cigarette  
Ainsi je me consumerais à tes lèvres et je mourrais à tes pieds!_  
Ça vous va,vous avez assez mal aux côtes comme ça?

-Ha haha héhé hé, ouais...à ton tour! hahaha!

-Hermione?

-Oh, non, c'est déjà à moi...action?

-Bien, puisque comme moi, tu as grandi parmi les Moldus, je suis sûr que tu regardais des dessins animés quand tu étais petite...alors tu vas me chanter le générique de celui que tu préférais!

-C'est quoi un déssanimé? demanda Ginny.

-Des émissions télé pour les enfants avec des dessins qui bougent, répondit Hermione, oh, Harry, tu es...méchant...je vais avoir l'air ridicule! Enfin soit!

Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à chanter timidement:

_-"Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon  
Une fille pas comme les autres  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon  
Vers l'aventure, elle nous emporte  
Rien ne pourra jamais l'arrêter,de tous les dangers,elle se moque  
Et avec ses amies, elles conduit le grand combat de notre époque  
Sailor Moon,Sailor Moon  
Ton courage, ta force et ta gloire  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon  
T'emmèneront vers la victoire!"_  
Voilà!

Elle était toute rouge.

-Ha haha...j'arrive pas à croire que tu regardais ça! ricana Harry.

-Et toi, tu aimais_ Goldorak_ et les _Power Rangers_, je suppose?

-J'ai rien compris, dit Ron, mais c'était drôle...

-Bon Luna, reprit Hermione, tu choisis quoi?

-Action, allez, j'ai envie de faire un truc rigolo!

Hermione s'approcha de la blonde et lui murmura son gage à l'oreille.

-Ok, je vais vite me préparer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis de faire? interrogea Ginny.

-Mystère et boule de gomme! Venez dans la cuisine.

Ils y allèrent. Remus et Arthur se trouvaient dans la pièce en question et discutaient autour d'une tasse de café. Ils attendirent et quand Luna revînt, elle était déguisée en lapin, avec maquillage et tout.

-Où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ce costume?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulais faire avec, mais elle l'avait dans sa valise.

Luna sauta sur les genoux de Remus et commença à bouger son nez à la manière du rongeur qu'elle imitait.

-Alors quoi d'neuf, docteur?

-Euh...je vais bien...rien de neuf...

Elle se tourna vers Arthur:

-On s'amuse au Terrier, hein, Poil-de-Carotte? Ah, j'ai envie de grignoter tes cheveux!

Alors qu'elle approchait ses dents du visage de l'homme en faisant mine de ronger, Arthur se mit à rire.

-Ha,ha!C'est comique, mais je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup de cheveux...si tu t'en prenais à Ron? Ça fait un siècle que Molly veut les lui couper mais qu'il refuse.

-Personne touche à mes cheveux, bande de coiffeurs psychopathes! s'écria ledit Ron.

Un peu plus tard, Luna revint de la cuisine, toujours déguisée en lapin, pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

-Voilà ton gage, Neville! Bois ça!

Elle lui tendit un gobelet contenant "on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi". Neville, qui n'avait pas oublié l'histoire du chewing-gum, se méfia mais finit par avaler l'étrange mixture.

-Voilà, je l'ai fait, y'avait quoi dedans?

-Du restant de soupe au potiron d'hier, du jus d'orange, de la pressure jaunâtre qui flotte à la surface des yaourts, de la purée de cornichons, de la sauce mexicaine, de la mayonnaise, du dentifrice et du Miamhibou de Coquecigrue!

Neville fila droit aux toilettes pour se vider la panse. Quand il revînt, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir à une question ou un gage pour le suivant, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, le garçon odieux qui l'avait tant brimé à l'école...ce qui fit qu'il en avait un peu peur.

-T'inquiète pas il ne va pas te manger, le rassura Harry, mais Ron, pourquoi tu le bâillonnes avec ta main?

-"Pas le manger"? dit le rouquin, toujours tenant Draco, moi, je dis:"On ne sais jamais!"

-Gnap! fit Draco, mordant Ron.

-Aïe!Il m'a mordu! Tu vois? C'est un cannibale!

-Me touche pas, toi! Bon, je prend action...Alors Londubat, ce gage?

-Euh...Trouve un animal pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet!(mais arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux malfoyens qui font peur)

-Ah...rien que ça...faut croire que j'ai l'air d'une encyclopédie...Bon alors...

Il regarde Ron.

-Araignée.

Il regarde Ginny.

-Belette.

Il regarde Hermione.

-Castor.

Il regarde Pansy.

-Dinde.

Il regarde Harry, et repense aux hallucinations d'ivrogne que celui-ci avait tendance à avoir.

-Éléphant (rose à petits pois verts).

Alors qu'il cherchait un animal en "f", cette-fois,tout le monde le regardait, lui, sourire en coin...

-D'accords...Fouine!

Tout le monde souriait d'une oreille à l' autre. Draco ferma les yeux et récita le plus vite possible le reste de l'alphabet:

-Goéland, Hibou, Iguane, Jaguar, Koala, Loup, Martin-Pêcheur, Narval, Ours, Panthère, Rat, Salamandre, Taupe, Urubu, Ver de terre, Wapiti, Yack, Zèbre! Voilà!

-T'as oublié le Q et le X! dit Ron.

-Désolé, mais j'ai rien trouvé pour tes deux lettres préférées! Alors, Londubat, j'ai réussi?

-Oui.

-Mes deux lettres préférées? Non mais ça te va pas? J'ai une tête de pervers? s'insurgea Ron.

-Bon Pansy, dit Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux, action ou vérité?

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui pose de questions sur ses sentiments, alors elle choisit le gage, même si celui-ci était de devoir lécher les pieds de Potter!

-Un gage...alors...comme il paraît que tu as fait la paix avec Luna, j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai...tu vas donc lui donner un baiser passionné avec la langue et tout!

-Pardon? T'as rien trouvé de mieux? C'est pas un jeu pour régler ses comptes, en principe! J'ai rien contre les lesbiennes, mais j'ai pas envie de faire ça!

-Moi non plus, dit Luna, les baisers saphiques, très peu pour moi,on est pas dans une fic yuri!

-Une quoi?

-Euh...laissez tomber, j'ai rien dit...

-Hum, fit Harry, je pense pas que ce gage soit une bonne idée, demande-lui plutôt de manger des spaghettis bolognaise sans les mains...enfin, ce genre de truc...

-C'est pas la peine , râla Pansy, je vais voir ailleurs!

Elle se leva et s'enfuit.

-Ben quoi? fit Draco.

-Mais merde hein! dit Ron. Pansy est partie, et donc, à cause de toi, Ginny n'aura pas eu de gage! Et c'est elle dont j'avais le plus envie de la voir s'humilier!

-Tu perds jamais l'essentiel de vue, toi? répliqua sa sœur.

* * *

Le dernier chapitre de la première partie sera publié dès que possible.


	12. Last Chapter

**9. Last chapter **(1)

* * *

Le Magicobus s'arrêta à Loutry-Sainte-Chasse-Poule.

-On y est ma petite dame!

C'était la première fois que Narcissa voyageait en bus, elle avait toujours été habituée à plus luxueux. Elle descendit les marches, scruta le ciel noircissant du patelin et se retourna vers le conducteur, Ernie Danlmur.

-Excusez-moi...mais...vous ne pourriez pas m'indiquer la maison des Weasley, parce que là, je vais avoir du mal à la trouver, c'est la rase campagne ici...

-Ah que c'est que je ne sais pas exactement où qu'elle est! Mais j'ai une solution!

Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit un objet incroyable que Narcissa n'avait jamais vu: c'était un petit parallélépipède rectangle garni de petits carrés que l'on pouvait enfoncer et d'un petit écran...

-C'est un félétone portable!

-Un quoi?

-Un objet moldu pour communiquer à distance!

-Moldu?

-Oui...voyez vous, c'est très pratique, mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut parler qu'avec ceux qui en possède également un! A vrai dire, Arthur Weasley s'en était procuré deux, un pour lui, et un pour celui ou celle qui accepterait d'être son correspondant! Comme je suis le seul à ne pas m'être moqué de lui en le voyant parler dans une boîte, c'est à moi qu'il l'a donné...enfin, je ne peux parler qu'avec lui, mais c'est rigolo comme machin...regardez!

Il tape le numéro d'Arthur et Narcissa le regarde faire, étonnée par le curieux engin.

Tuuuut...Tuuuuuut!.

-Allo, Ernie!

-Bonsoir Arthur!

-C'est bien, tu m'a enfin appelé, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps! C'est vraiment génial, ces appareils, hein?

-Oui...euh...j'ai une petite madame blonde que j'ai déposée à l'entrée du village mais qui voudrait qu'on l'aide à trouver ta maison, tu veux bien venir la chercher?

-Qui?

-Narcissa Malfo...

-Narcissa Black, s'il vous plaît! corrigea celle-ci.

-Euh...enfin, une Narcissa quoi!

-Ah...très bien...je...

Une autre voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné:

-Papa...les Mangemorts att...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je félétone avec Ernie, fiston! Laisse-nous tranquilles, s'il te plaît!

-Mais Lucius est de retour, et avec Poubellatrix et Rodoltyphus!

-Quoi?

Arthur réfléchit un instant, et devant l'air excité de son fils, dit:

-Va le dire à Remus...moi j'ai quelque chose à faire! Ernie, j'arrive!

Il transplana aussitôt!

-D'accord, dit Ron, dépité.

Au même moment, Bellatrix Lestrange attrapait son neveu par le col et lui adressait un sourire démoniaque.

-Alors, on dirait que l'air de la campagne t'a donné des couleurs...regardez-moi ce teint rose! On voit qu'il a mangé des œufs pondus par de vraies poules!

Alors que Draco se demandait de quels animaux provenaient les œufs que mangeait sa tante (de fausses poules?) , Lucius l'attrapa à son tour, et toujours par le col.

-Vous commencez à m'étrangler, là!

-En effet, dit Lucius, on dirait que ce séjour t'a profité, mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est jusqu'où la mentalité de ces paysans t'a pénétré le cerveau!

-Euh..avant tout, je préfère rectifier un mal entendu: je ne vais pas épouser Luna Lovegood, c'était une mauvaise blague!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète! Tu as l'air de beaucoup trop t'amuser ici...beaucoup trop!

-Ah..mais non, je ne m'amuse pas...je les déteste tous!

-Voilà qui est mieux! Que je ne t'y reprenn...

-Mais...

-"Mais"?Tu oses dire "mais"?

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Il se mit à réfléchir, puis se décida: _il allait le lui dire, il allait l'avouer!_

-Oui...je les déteste mais...

Il respira profondément.

-Mais je vous déteste encore plus, Pèr...euh...Monsieur Mon Géniteur!

Voilà, si Lucius tenait vraiment à recevoir un titre sans connotation affective, voilà! Et "géniteur" ne contenait aucune noblesse, contrairement à "Père", tant pis si il n'aimait pas ça!

-Je le savais...je le savais! Tu es faible, comme ta mère, je savais qu'ils finiraient par t'avoir! Je n'arrive pas à croire que moi, Lucius Malfoy, j'aie pu engendrer une telle déchéance!Tu es une déception!

-Moi aussi je t'aime! ironisa Draco.

Il sourit et puis reprit:

-Non, c'est pas vrai, en fait, je ne t'aime pas!

-Bravo, Draco! dit Hermione, je savais que tu n'étais pas bon à jeter!

La cavalerie était là!

-Décidément, tu me dégoutes! lança Lucius, Si en plus, tu fréquentes une Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Hey, intervint Ron, ferme ta gueule, espèce de bimbo! Personne n'insulte mon Hermione!

-Euh...ne le provoque pas, c'est un Mangemort, quand même! souffla Hermione.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre? dit Harry.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Luna, les Mangemorts n'ont l'air puissants que parce que les gens ont peur d'eux, mais sinon...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ose dire, cette petite bécasse? contra Bellatrix, tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par une gamine déguisée en lapin?

-Hum...Luna, c'est vrai que tu aurais du te changer! murmura Remus.

-Mais c'est tellement confortable! protesta-t-elle.

-J'arrive pas le croire, reprit Bella, mon neveu préféré a changé le camps! Décidément, la famille Malfoy perd toute sa noblesse en ce moment!

Lucius se tourna vers elle et lui fonça dessus comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

- N'insulte pas ma famille! Je te rappelle que tout ceci est arrivé à cause de la faiblesse de ta sœur! Et ça fait deux avec Andromeda!

-Laisse les Black en dehors de tout ça, nous au moins, on est des serviteurs fidèles! Je suis la préférée du Dark Lord!

-Les deux seuls Black qui en valaient la peine sont morts! cria Nymphadora, alors oui,cette famille ne compte plus que des pourris...quand aux Malfoy, c'est encore pire! (2)

-On t'a demandé ton avis toi?

Et Lucius et Bellatrix commencèrent un règlement de comptes imprévu.

-Dis moi, Draco..., commença Pansy.

-Si c'est pour dire que tu as froid en sous-vêt, je veux bien te donner ma veste...

-Non...je me demande pourquoi on les suit, ces gens-là? C'est quand même une bande de monstres! Enfin, là, on dirait plutôt des guignols!

A ces mots, Bellatrix s'interrompit:

-Eh, fillette, on est pas des monstres!Les vrais monstres, ce sont eux!

Elle désigna le trio, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Remus et Nymphadora.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de monstrueux, à part essayer d'éradiquer le Mal? s'emporta Ginny.

-Petite idiote! Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être ennemis avec le Ministère? Sais tu ce qu'ils font aux braves et loyaux serviteurs du Dark Lord? Tu ne n'a pas idée de quoi ces gens sont capables!

-On voit que vous ne connaissez pas Dolorès Ombrage!

-Regardez ce que Rodolphus est devenu après quatorze ans à Azkaban: sa santé mentale n'est plus la même!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le seul des trois Mangemorts qui n'avait encore rien dit. Ses yeux louchaient et un filet de bave lui coulait sur le menton. Se sentant observé, il déclara:

-Aaaaaaa gaaaaaa dou dou dou, pousse l'ananas et mouds l'café! Agadou dou dou, pousse l'ananas et mouds l'café!

Et bien entendu, il accompagnait sa chanson de la chorégraphie qui allait avec. Il conclut sa représentation en faisant une bulle de salive. Pour sûr, Azkaban lui avait liquéfié les hémisphères cérébraux.

-Et regardez un peu ce que la prison a fait à mon beau visage, continua son épouse, je suis devenue tellement laide!

-Mauvais exemple, tu as toujours eu cette tête-là! la railla Lucius.

-Toi, la ferme! beugla-t-elle.

-Bellatrix! intervint Remus, franchement , tu es culottée de te plaindre des traitements du Ministère quand on voit ce que toi tu as fais!Et si c'est dans le but de convaincre Draco...tu es tout simplement lamentable!

Bellatrix se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu sais quoi, mon p'tit loup? Je suis la préférée du Dark Lord.

-Dis plutôt que tu es celle qu'il déteste le moins, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas personne à part lui!

-Et en tant que telle, j'ai le droit de me divertir avec lui!

-Oh, non, gémit Ron, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entend par "divertir", mais une image abominable vient de me venir à l'esprit!

-Pervers, commenta Ginny.

Bellatrix continua, fixant Remus:

-On joue à un petit jeu qui s'appelle: "Celui qui tue le plus de Maraudeurs a gagné!"Pour l'instant, c'est 1 partout! Un Potter pour lui, un Black pour moi. Qui aura l'honneur de t'achever, mon louloup?

Harry sentit la haine monter en lui à une vitesse fulgurante, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, quelqu'un d'autre s'avançait vers Bellatrix, le regard plus sombre que jamais, baguette levée. Le sourire de la femme Mangemort s'élargit.

-Oh, Londubat...dis-moi...comment vont tes parents?

xxxx

Ça faisait un moment qu'Arthur et Narcissa marchaient sur les petits chemins de terre.

-Je te répète que c'est une mauvaise idée, ça ne marchera pas!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Écoute, si tu essayes de faire croire à Lucius que tu as eu une liaison avec Sirius Black il y dix-sept ans, peut être qu'il va l'avaler...mais dire que ce serait lui, le père biologique de ton fils...ça personne ne te croira!

-Mais pourquoi pas?

-Il y a une science moldue qui s'appelle la génétique, et en observant les caractéristiques physiques des parents, grand-parents, etc. de Sirius, on constate qu'il est impossible que celui-ci possède un gène "cheveux blonds " récessif!

-Moi je suis blonde!

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant! Et puis, tes cheveux à toi sont blonds dorés, alors que Lucius et Draco sont plutôt d'une couleur tirant vers le blanc...un peu comme de la glace à la vanille!

-Vanille?

-Oui, bon enfin...le fils de Sirius Black ne peut pas être blond, quoi!

-Et si je dis que j'ai utilisé un sort pendant ma grossesse pour changer l'aspect physique de mon bébé...

-Trop compliqué...mais pourquoi tiens tu à ce que ça soit Sirius?

-Et bien, euh...

Elle remerciait le ciel d'être aussi foncé, comme ça Arthur ne la voyait pas rougir.

-Eh bien, parce qu'il est...mort et que son cadavre a disparu...comme ça Lucius ne pourra pas se venger sur lui en aucune façon!

-Cissy...je sais que tu veux protéger ton fils...mais c'est pas avec un mensonge pareil que ça va s'arranger...en plus il est presque majeur...il pourra bientôt vivre comme bon lui semble...et il fera ses choix comme un grand...ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il finit par choisir le camps du Mal...cette fois, ce sera parce qu'il l'a décidé...pas parce que Lucius lui a dit que c'était bien! Mais tu n'auras rien à te reprocher!

-Mais j'ai tellement d'années à rattraper avec lui! Rien que lui et moi, personne d'autre!

-Je te comprend...

Ils arrivaient près du Terrier et de l'avis d'Arthur, ce boucan et ces sorts lancés dans tous les sens n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant!

-Oh, mon Dieu! Ron! Ginny! Molly!

-Draco!

Ils furent interrompu par un Rodolphus volant qui passa devant leur nez à toute vitesse. Volant, oui, c'était un coup de Nymphadora qui brandissait fièrement sa baguette en se lançant à la suite du Mangemort qui s'étala dans la pelouse.

-Tape la pomme, tape la poire, pousse l'ananas et mouds l'café!

Nymphadora poussa un long soupir.

-Y'a de l'ambiance ici..., constata Arthur.

Cette fois, Lucius était dos au mur, Draco était parvenu à le désarmer et s'avançait vers lui, menaçant.

-Tu vas me tuer? Ou il se passera la même chose qu'avec Dumbledore, tu seras trop lâche pour le faire!

-Ne le tue pas! cria Harry, c'est justement ça qui est lâche: le meurtre!

Bellatrix envoya Neville dans les rosiers.

-Je vais la tuer, cette grognasse!

Il s'élança vers elle. Molly arriva.

-Vous? grogna Lucius.

-Oui, moi! Draco, Harry a raison, le meurtre c'est lâche! Et puis, il ne va pas vraiment tuer Bellatrix, c'est juste une façon de parler, il va juste lui faire très mal...parce que tu sais, la mort est une échappatoire à la souffrance...Vivre en ayant mal est mille fois pire que mourir! C'est pour ça qu'épargner un ennemi peut être un cadeau empoissonné...après tout, vouloir la vie éternelle, c'est une idée stupide, non?

Lucius se mit à grincer des dents, décidément,il allait demander au Dark Lord de mettre Molly Weasley sur sa liste noire!

-C'est vrai, dit Draco, je ne vais pas te tuer...mais je peux quand même te faire regretter d'être en vie...

-J'aimerais voir ça! le nargua son père.

-Tu ne verras rien du tout, dit Narcissa en arrivant, Draco!Oh, mon bébééééééééééééééééééééééééé é!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils en pleurant.

-Oh, mon poussin en sucre, ma petite citrouille, mon soleil, mon angelot!

Draco fit un effort remarquable pour ne pas faire de remarque déplaisante.

-Dracounychéri! Oh, comment s'est passé ton séjour? Tu t'es bien brossé les dents au moins?

-Euh...oui, mais...

-Tu n'as pas oublié de changer de sous-vêtements tous les jours?

-Hem...

-Bah les pattes Lucius! Pas touche à mon fils!

-C'est aussi mon fils!

Lucius attrapa Draco par un bras, Narcissa par l'autre, et tous deux se mirent à tirer.

-T'as pas compris? gronda Narcissa, je veux le divorce, espèce de trace de freinage!

-Et après? répliqua Lucius.

-Aïe-euh! se plaignit Draco, écartelé entre ses deux parents.

-Et ben, on va entamer un procès à l'issue duquel je t'écraserai et j'obtiendrai le droit de l'élever toute seule!

-Ça ça m'étonnerait, tu n'y connaît rien, à ces choses là!

-Le temps que le procès finisse, je serai majeur, fit remarquer Draco, et puis vous me faites mal!

-Mais mon chéri, je veux l'empêcher de s'approcher de toi!

-Désolé, ma belle, essaye de comprendre: je gagnerai toujours!

-Mes bras s'allongent, je vais ressembler à un gorille...ou à Goyle...c'est la même chose, en fait...

-Pitoyable, Narcissa...

Plus loin, Molly essayait d'empêcher Ron et Ginny d'aller combattre.

-Mais maman, on est assez grands pour ça!

-Pas question, et puis vous allez prendre froid!

-Au mois de juillet?

Les deux benjamins Weasley parvinrent à se défaire de leur mère. Celle-ci remarqua alors la position dans laquelle Draco se trouvait.

-Quelle belle métaphore, on dirait que tu es "tiraillé" entre le Bien et le Mal, mon garçon!

-C'est un peu ça en fait! Pitié, Mrs Weasley, j'entends des bruits bizarres dans mon épaule!

-Elle est en train de se déboiter, mon chéri, c'est l'os qui est en train de sortir de sa cavité...

Draco blêmit.

-Mais je vais remédier à ça, poursuivit Molly: Lucius, Narcissa, puisque vous êtes incapables de céder, vous allez devoir vous le partager!

-Partager? Mais comment?

-Ben...au niveau de la ceinture...je vais chercher mon couteau pour les gros morceaux de viande...pendant ce temps-là, réfléchissez à quelle moitié vous voulez!

Les trois Malfoy restèrent bouche bée.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse! s'effara Lucius.

-Bien sûre que non, pauvre abruti, c'est un gosse, pas un gâteau, alors traitez-le avec plus de respect!

-Je me sens tout à coup honteuse, dit Narcissa, Draco...c'est à toi de décider, en fin de compte...que veux tu faire?

-Je...je sais pas!

Pansy arriva, elle venait de finir de se rhabiller. Bien qu'on aurait pu avoir besoin d'elle pour le combat, elle trouvait que Ron avait raison: si elle devait mourir, valait mieux ne pas être en culotte et en soutif!

-Que se passe-t-il?

Un sort violent frappa à trois centimètre de sa tête et toucha Molly qui perdit connaissance.  
Lucius avait repris sa baguette et paraissait plus menaçant que jamais. La bataille reprit, le Mangemort blond avait l'air tellement furieux qu'il semblait prêt à faire une hécatombe! Pansy alla se réfugier dans les bras de son fiancé.

-Je suis désolée...

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, on va mourir?

-Mais non, tout va bien se passer...

-Tu es sûr?

Il pensa "non" mais répondit "oui".

Le combat faisait rage, les sorts volaient dans tous les sens.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un transplana à côté de Draco et Pansy. L'inconnu était dissimulé sous une cape et personne n'avait remarqué son apparition en raison de la bataille.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Draco.

L'inconnu attrapa les deux jeunes gens chacun par une épaule et transplana avec eux. Le voyage leur donna le tournis, en plus de toutes ces émotions, ils s'évanouirent.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Nymphadora étaient parvenus à maîtriser Lucius, Neville avait réussi à pétrifier Bellatrix (ça lui apprendra à le sous-estimer à celle-là! Bien fait Poubellatrix!) et le reste s'acharnait sur Rodolphus qui était toujours en train de chanter "Agadou". Mais ils le firent taire une fois pour toutes en le clouant au sol.

-Molly, ma chérie, réveille toi! la secoua Arthur.

-Arthur...qu'est-ce qui se passe?

On y voyait plus clair à présent

-Mais...où est Draco? s'alarma Narcissa, et la petite Parkinson?

-Les lâches, ils ont fui! dit Lucius avec mépris.

-Boucle-la, toi! lui dit Tonks.

-Comment ont ils fait pour disparaître? s'interrogea Remus.

-Mon tout petit..que va-t-il lui arriver? pleura Narcissa.

Ses épaules commencèrent à se secouer de sanglots.

-Narcissa...

Hermione mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la femme et prit un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien...

xxxx

Pansy le secoua et il se réveilla. C'était le matin, les deux avaient été couchés sur des lits moisis dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'amis pour quelqu'un qui justement n'en aurait pas tellement ça sentait le renfermé.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et inspectèrent les corridors. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient, cette maison leur était parfaitement inconnue. Une odeur de confiture de fraise en train de cuire vint leur chatouiller les narines.

"Décidément, cette foutue confiotte me suit partout!"pensa Draco.

Affamés, ils se dirigèrent vers la source du fumet, entrèrent dans une cuisine minuscule . Leur sauveur était là, entrain de cuisiner. En les entendant entrer, il se tourna vers eux et ils le reconnurent.

* * *

(1) Mais non, c'est pas le dernier, n'importe quoi ce titre! Bon, c'était le dernier chapitre de la première partie, alors, je ne m'étais pas foulée pour trouver autre chose comme titre. J'aurais du? Oui? ben, tant pis...

(2) Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais à l'époque, je croyais qu'Andromeda était décédée, sans doute parce que Sirius parlait souvent d'elle au passé.


	13. INTERLUDE

**Interlude** (1)

* * *

Quelqu'un entra dans la petite boutique. Le tatoueur, assis au comptoir, fit un effort méritoire pour soulever son immense carcasse du siège tournant, et alla dévisager la clientèle.  
C'était un jeune homme blond accompagné d'une jeune fille noire de cheveux.

-C'est pour elle, dit celui-ci.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui plaira à la petite demoiselle? demanda le tatoueur.  
-Ceci! répondit le blond en montrant son avant-bras gauche, sur lequel était gravé une tête de mort de laquelle sortait un serpent, le même motif et au même endroit!  
-Et ben, asseyez vous là-bas, miss!

Pansy alla s'installer dans le fauteuil. L'artisan alla chercher le matériel. Tandis qu'il désinfectait la peau de Pansy, Draco vérifia que personne ne regardait et substitua l'encre que le tatoueur allait utiliser à de l'encre magique achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse qui changeait de couleur quand on la touchait: une encre qui passait du vert au noir.  
L'homme commença a dessiner son chef d'œuvre sur le bras gauche de Pansy alors que Draco lui tenait la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer!

Une fois le travail fait, ils sortirent de la boutique, Pansy ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à son pansement.

-Dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard!

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de leur sauveur et sonnèrent, celui-ci vint leur ouvrir.

-Alors c'est fait?

-Oui, Pansy a maintenant une pseudo-marque des ténèbres! Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire?

-Oui, être un agent double est extrêmement coûteux! Entrez!

Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur.

-Et l'autre idiot? demanda Draco.

-Lui? Je je lui ai donné un somnifère le temps que je vous donne cette leçon d'Occlumancie, il ne faut pas perdre de temps! Au fait, Malfoy, avez-vous trouvé un toit?

-Oui,un appartement moldu, et il semblerait que quelqu'un ait débloqué mon compte à Gringotts avant ma majorité pour que je puisse y accéder sans que mon père ne puisse y toucher...

-Bien...

-Vous avez des nouvelles de ma mère?

-Oui, c'est elle qui a débloqué votre compte...et elle a intégré l'Ordre du Phénix...ce que vous allez devoir faire par ailleurs...vous saurez les convaincre de votre reconversion?

-Bien sûr! Je pense définitivement que les idées véhiculées par ce camps sont les bonnes...mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détester ces gens!

-Je vous comprend, Malfoy, pour moi aussi ce fut pénible, quand j'ai changé de camps, de combattre pour le Bien tout en me farcissant des crétins comme Black et Lupin à chaque réunion de l'Ordre...

-Monsieur, dit Pansy d'une toute petite voix...et si le Dark Lord découvre que nous faisons semblant de travailler pour lui?

-Cela ne doit pas se produire, Miss Parkinson, c'est pourquoi j'insiste pour faire de vous des Occlumens parfaits! Alors dépêchons-nous avant que Queudver ne se réveille!

Draco et Pansy suivirent leur bienfaiteur dans la pièce où il allait leur donner cours.

xxxx

-Ah, nous revoilà au Square Grimaud! s'exclama Ginny.

-Ça faisait longtemps! dit Fred.

-Je dirais même plus, ça faisait très longtemps! dit Georges.

-Et voilà, l'Ordre de Phénix retrouve ses quartiers, et nous avons de nouveaux membres! s'enjoua Arthur.

-On ne vous décevra pas, Général Papa!

-Enfin...faudra quand même qu'on continue à travailler au magasin de temps en temps! dit le clone de Georges.

-Et faudra nous laisser en paix quand les poules seront là! dit le clone de Fred.

-Les poules? s'indigna Hermione.

-Ils sortent avec Angelina et Alicia et c'est comme ça qu'ils osent les qualifier, expliqua Ginny.

-D'accord...

-Eh ben, dit Ron, on peut dire que cette baraque n'a pas changé...mais il faut encore la nettoyer: toute la poussière est revenue, ainsi que les crottes de souris!

-Mais bien sûre que nous allons la nettoyer...dès demain! annonça Molly.

-Et merde!

-Et oui! Arthur, tu viens m'aider pour les bagages?

Pendant que les parents Weasley s'occupaient des valises et que les jumeaux vérifiaient l'état du frigo, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir:

-Tâche un peu de faire bonne impression!

-Oui grand-mère!

-Sois digne de tes parents!

-Oui grand-mère!

-Tu ne veux pas faire la honte de la famille?

-Non grand-mère!

-Et tiens toi droit!

"Ta gueule grand-mère!" pensa le pauvre Neville.

-Oui grand-mère!

Il fut trop content de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle pour aller rejoindre le trio et Ginny.

-Salut tout le monde!

-Salut!

-Salut!

-Salut!

-Un an! fit Harry.

-Quoi?

-Ça fait un an qu'il est mort, et revenir ici...

-Pour être précis, ça fait un an et environ trois mois...

-Ron! Tu vois bien que ça le remue beaucoup! gronda Hermione.

-Rhôooo c'était juste une précision!

-Allez Harry, n'y pense plus trop, dit Ginny, il faut se concentrer sur les problèmes du moment, maintenant,allez...

"Les problèmes du moment...comme par exemple, le fait qu'on se remettrait bien ensemble, non?" ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-En parlant de problème, dit Neville, devinez qui je viens de voir passer devant la fenêtre?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

-Coucou! Allez, mon frululu, on va dire bonjour à tout le monde!

Pansy déboula dans la pièce, toute bronzée et traînant Draco par la manche.

-Euthanasiez-moi, pleaaaaaase! pleura le blond.

-Bonjour tout le monde! dit Pansy, et bonjour Ronichou!

-"... "déclara Ron.

Elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Hermione et Draco émirent des grognements.

-Ils font vraiment partie de l'Ordre comme nous, ces deux-là? dit un Neville peu emballé par la perspective.

-Et ouais..., répondit Harry en roulant des yeux.

-Et bien...Pansy, tu es toute bronzée!

-Et oui, j'ai la peau mate, et je me colore facilement, contrairement à d'autres...

Ginny contempla sa peau blanche de rousse et envoya un regard noir à la Serpentard brune.

-Frululu et moi, on est partis en week-end à la mer pour se changer les idées...c'était romantique!

-Tu m'appelles encore une fois "frululu" et je t'arrache les cordes vocales! cracha Draco.

-Romantique? dit Hermione, presque amusée.

-Il n'a pas l'air bronzé, lui? dit Ginny en lorgnant "frululu".

-Pas envie! dit celui-ci, et puis, Pansy qui se dore la pilule, c'est comme un gros poulet en train de rôtir dans un four!

-Quel homme charmant! commenta Hermione.

-Il a passé tout le séjour sous un parasol à faire des "kukuku" et il est complètement accro! se plaignit Pansy.

-"Sudoku"! Dis donc, un peu de respect!

-Ouais, enfin, t'aurais pu un peu t'intéresser à ce que je faisais, plutôt que de rester assis couvert de crème solaire comme une biscotte de philadelphia géante! Même quand j'ai fait semblant de me noyer, t'as pas bougé!

-Précisément parce que je savais que tu faisais semblant!

-Hé hé, ils se disputent, rit Ron, donc logiquement, c'est qu'ils s'aiment? Pas vrai, mon Hermignonne?

-Bof, nos disputes à nous sont plus intéressantes, mon Ronnie...

-J'te fais pas dire!

Un homme étrange vint les interrompre.

-Bonjour les jeunes!

Il était grand, blond, avec des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et un bouc. Il avait l'air d'avoir quarante ans mais était habillé comme s'il en avait que quinze. Il parlait vite, marchait vite , semblait perpétuellement excité et faisait de grands gestes.

-Qui est cet adulte excentrique? questionna Neville.

-Alors, on est prêts à partir en mission pour l'Ordre? A démolir du Mangemort? A s'avancer au combat, fiers tels les chevaliers arthuriens? s'enjoua l'inconnu.

-Euh...qui êtes vous, monsieur?

-Je me joins à l'Ordre pour le servir! Qui sait, vous, mes enfants, êtes peut être les futurs grands de cette guerre! Et je serais honoré de recueillir vos paroles et donc votre sagesse pour en faire l'article des vainqueurs!

-Article?

-Euh...ce type, ce n'est quand même pas...

-Papa!cria une petite voix.

- Ah, Luna, ma petite merveille dorée, ma perle d'innocence, ma...

-Papa! répéta Luna, je t'avais dit de n'effrayer personne aujourd'hui!

-Le père de Luna, s'estomaqua Harry, le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur..._

-Thaddéus Lovegood pour vous servir! (2)

-Et bien, dit Hermione, maintenant on sait de qui Luna tient son...euh...sa...

-...démence partielle voire totale! compléta Draco.

-Arrête d'être désagréable avec les gens, toi! le réprimanda Pansy.

Les apparitions se succédaient: voilà qu'arrivait Mr Slughorn!

-Mes chers enfants, comme on se retrouve! Ah, bonjour Thaddéus, comment va votre petite Lyra?

-Je suis là, professeur, je me porte bien et je m'appelle Luna!

-Ah, mais oui...bien sûr...et voici mes vielles connaissances: Harry, Ginny, Hermione et euh...

Il regarda Ron avec un air contrarié.

-Euh...Renaud?

-Raté! dit Ron, à moitié énervé, à moité amusé, car le rouquin avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez auto-dérisoire.

-...Raphaël?

-Encore raté! Allez, troisième essai!

-Rocco?

-C'est assez flatteur, mais non, moi, c'est Ronald, ou Ron pour faire plus court.

-Ah bon...et bien...et toi, tu es Nigel?

-Neville.

-Moi,vous ne devez pas m'avoir oublié, je suis le petit fils d'Abraxas Malfoy!

-Mais bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, Diego!

-...

-Moi je suis Pansy Parkinson, j'étais l'une de vos élèves de Serpentard.

-Oui, je me rappelle de la petite Parkinson, mais tu es sûre de bien t'appeler Pansy?

-Ben oui. Je sais encore comment je m'appelle!

-Curieux! J'aurais juré que c'était Paris!

-Ça te va pourtant bien ça, Paris, chuchota Draco à sa fiancée forcée.

-Pourquoi?

-Trêve de bavardages, il faut que je fasse l'annonce! les coupa Slughorn.

-Une annonce?

-Oui, nous avons jugé que continuer Poudlard était trop dangereux, alors tous les professeurs se sont engagés dans l'Ordre, comme moi!

-Enfin, pour ceux qui n'en faisaient déjà pas partie! annonça McGonagall en arrivant derrière son collègue bedonnant.

-Alors il n'y a plus Poudlard? demanda Ginny.

-Non Miss Weasley!

-Donc, plus de cours cette année?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, en fait, les professeurs engagés dans l'Ordre vont donner cours aux jeunes membres qui n'ont pas pu terminer leur scolarité...

-C'est à dire...nous huit?

-Exact, Mr Londubat!

-Surprise!C'est chouette hein? dit Slug en souriant.

-C'est une blague? Parce que j'aime pas votre humour!

-Mais non, Ginny, dit Hermione, ça ne peut pas être une blague, et tant mieux, non? J'adore cette idée...

Ron chuchota à Harry: "Et puis McGo n'a pas d'humour!"

-Moi, ça me plait, des cours privés, reprit la brune.

- Y'a que toi qui es enthousiaste! lui répliqua Ron.

-J'en déduis donc que je vais devoir supporter ton léchage de botte encore plus souvent et d'encore plus près qu'avant? râla Draco.

-Oui, et cette fois tu ne pourras pas rivaliser avec moi dans ce domaine, puisque Rogue n'est pas là! N'est-ce pas qu'il est pas là?

-Euh...bien sûre, dit McGo, il n'est pas là...mais la DCLFDM doit être enseignée...nous avons donc été rechercher un ancien professeur ayant enseigné cette discipline...

-Quand même pas Ombrage! s'alarma Harry.

-Vous me prenez pour une masochiste, Potter?

-C'est qu'elle m'a beaucoup marqué...

-En plus, un prof de DCLFDM, on en un sous la main, fit remarquer Hermione, puisqu'il fait partie de l'Ordre depuis belle lurette!

-Sincèrement Harry, fit Luna, tu n'avais pas deviné qu'il s'agissait de Mr Lupin?

-Ah non! cria Draco, Pas lui, moi je veux pas!

-Oui, Mr Lupin est de loin le meilleur pour ce poste, reprit Minerva sans lui accorder d'attention, Severus était doué aussi mais il était...

-Injuste? suggéra Harry, désagréable? Très méchant? Un meurtrier? Satanique?

-Il peut être gentil si tu savais..., commença Pansy.

Harry ne sut pas car Draco la fit taire d'un coup de coude.

-Remus Lupin est un modèle d'honnêteté, poursuivit Minerva, de droiture, de savoir-vivre et...quel est ce bruit?

Elle partit dans le couloir, laissant les autres là. Elle ouvrit le placard d'où provenait le bruit. Les autres ne virent pas le spectacle auquel elle assista mais entendirent les commentaires:

-Jolis porte-jarretelles, Nymphadora! Remus, rattacher votre pantalon et votre chemise!

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée! Je savais qu'on serait pris...

-C'est ça qui est excitant!Hem...désolés Minerva!

-C'est la troisième fois...

-Que quoi?

-Que je surprend un de mes élèves, enfin anciens élèves, en train de faire des trucs dégoutants avec une fille dans un placard...

-Je me demande qui étaient les deux premiers, dit Harry, quoi que, j'ai mon idée...

-Ah, ces Maraudeurs!

-Mes soupçons sont confirmés...papa...parrain...oh la la...

Plus tard, tout le monde se retrouve autour du souper (3)

-En fouillant les armoires, on a trouvé du haggis que Sirius a laissé là l'année passée, annonça Fred avec bonne humeur.

-Même qu'il y avait plein d'asticots dedans, renchérit son jumeau.

-Vous êtes dégoutants, on est à table! ronchonna leur mère, bon, votre attention, j'ai élaboré la répartition des asticots..euh..des chambres!

-On t'écoute! dit Arthur, hum...excellent ton filet mignon, au fait...

-Merci: alors, Remus et Nymphadora, vous aurez la chambre des parents Black...

-Désinfectée?

-Bien entendu, voyons! Arthur et moi sommes dans la chambre d'amis pour deux personnes, Minerva la chambre d'ami d'hiver, Horace la chambre d'amis arrière, Pomona qui n'est pas encore là la chambre d'ami d'été...

-Le Pr Chourave sera là aussi? dit Neville, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Oui, Londubat, susurra Draco, et elle viendra te border dans ton li...ouaille!

Ron venait de lui écraser consciencieusement les orteils et affichait un air angélique.

-Oops, mon pied a glissé!

-Narcissa, ça ne vous dérange pas la chambre de Regulus? reprit Molly.

-Non, pas du tout!

-Et pour les autres, ils ne dorment pas ici car ils habitent Londres, c'est ça?

-Oui! dirent Thaddéus et Augusta Londubat de concert.

-Idem pour certains professeurs, Filius, Shoena (4), Sybille et Rubeus.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Draco, il est là aussi ce gros lourdau-ouaille!

-Mon pied a encore glissé! dit Ron avec malice.

-Très bien, voilà. Fred et Georges ont aussi leur appart.

-C'est très bien.

- Vous n'avez oublié personne, hein? dit Ginny en levant un sourcil.

-Ah, oui, les jeunes, vous vous partagerez la chambre de Sirius!

-A huit?

-Elle est grande et on y a ajouté trois lits et quatre matelas, et ça entre!

-Si cela pose problème, Luna peut retourner avec moi tous les soirs! proposa Thaddéus.

-Idem pour Neville, ajouta Augusta.

-Euh..je préfèrerais rester, dit Neville.

-Moi aussi, dit Luna, on ne peut pas se serrer?

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas vous savez, dit Harry, ils peuvent rester.

-Soit!

-Merci Harry!

-Saint-Potter, priez pour nou-aille!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mon pied, aujourd'hui? Vilain, le pied!

xxxx

Nymphadora eut le malheur de réveiller cette chère horreur tant aimée, Mrs Black, qui se mit aussitôt à beugler dans son tableau.

-Misérable! le misérable!Où il est le misérable?

-Euh...

-Où est ce fils indigne qui a souillé la chair des Black?

-Sirius? Mais il a passé l'arme à gauche!

-Quelle arme? Et pourquoi à gauche? Quel fils ingrat, quel abruti, quel...

-Je veux dire que là, il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine!

-Je savais qu'il était bête, mais de là à manger des racines de pissenlits, quelle déchéance!

-C'est une expression pour dire que...

-Rien à faire de tes expressions, donzelle multicolore, dis-moi où il est?

Tonks pointa son indexe vers le haut.

-Sirius, descends tout de suite, ou t'auras une fessée!

-...

-Menteuse! Il n'est pas à l'étage! Ah, je parie qu'il est encore en train de jouer au Quidditch avec son copain crétin James Potter!

-Oui...Sirius et James sont en train de jouer au Quidditch...et le match se déroule au paradis...dans leur équipe, il y a aussi Jésus, Moïse, Abraham et Gabriel...lui c'est le gardien, l'ange gardien! Pff...

-Qui est cette bande de gus?

La jeune Aurore referma le rideau.

xxxx

-Nous y voilà, dit Hermione, la chambre de Sirius.

-Encore heureux qu'elle soit grande, si on doit tous s'y caser..., fit Harry.

-Question, soupira Neville: qui aura droit au bons lits confortables et qui se tapera les matelas qui ont l'air habités?

-Élémentaire, susurra Ginny: les filles prennent les lits et les mecs les matelas!

-Ouais! jubilèrent Luna, Hermione et Pansy.

-Méchantes! dit Neville.

-Super méchantes! dit Harry.

-Pestes horribles! dit Draco.

-Moi je m'en fous dit Ron, car Hermione va m'inviter dans son lit, n'est-ce pas, mon ange?

-"..." supputa celle-ci.

Elle le regarda et se sentit toute petite, bon Ron a toujours été plus grand que la moyenne, mais là, elle se sentait vraiment de la taille d'une souris. Pansy s'étala à plat ventre sur le lit d'Hermione.

-Tu sais Ronichou, je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte...c'est comme ça, certaines filles sont coincées, d'autres pas...

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues? siffla l'intéressée.

-Pansy, je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer les allumeuses avec Weasmoche! bougonna Draco.

-De toutes façons, Ron n'a pas à s'inviter comme ça dans son lit! trancha Ginny.

-Tu te mêles de ma vie amoureuse, maintenant? répliqua son frère, je croyais que tu détestais les gens qui faisaient ça?

-J'ai mal à la tête et Voldemort n'y est pour rien! gémit Harry.

-Je crois que j'ai hérité du lit de Sirius..., dit Luna.

-Ah oui? dit Neville.

-Oui, il y a un vieil os pourri sous l'oreiller...

* * *

(1) Compulsion d'un épilogue et d'un prologue...C'est à partir de maintenant que vous n'entendez plus parler de la confiote de fruit rouge.

(2) Je vous rappelle que le T7 n'était pas encore sorti quand j'ai écrit cela, et donc, j'ignorais que le père de Luna allait s'appeler Xenophilius, et j'en ai inventé un autre. J'espère que cela ne vous déroute pas trop...

(3) Ça veut dire "dîner" en belge, une fois! Oui, oui, je suis Belge (ça explique des choses concernant mon niveau intellectuel, hein?)

(4) On va dire que c'est le prénom de Vector, la prof d'Arithmancie.


	14. Hai hi hai ho, on s'en va au boulot!

**10. Hai hi hai ho, on s'en va au boulot!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans le jardin des Black, pour le premier cours:

-Alors Harry, bien dormi? lui demanda Hermione.

-Grrrrrrr!

-Euh, apparemment non...

-Tu es la seule qui ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir mon sommeil réparateur, figure-toi!

-Ah bon?

-Après six ans, je me suis habitué au duo des ronfleurs (il adressa un regard accusateur à Ron et à Neville), mais j'étais loin de me douter que même une jeune fille délicate pouvait produire le bruit d'un moteur de tracteur...

-Hé hé...je suis surprenante, hein? rit nerveusement Ginny.

-Et à Serpentard aussi, on passe ses nuits à imiter les motos...

-Draco et Pansy aussi?

-Seulement Malfoy...

-C'était juste exprès pour t'embêter, Potter!

-Pansy, elle, elle pousse des couinements toutes les deux minutes...quant à Luna, elle parle dans son sommeil...cette nuit, elle a rêvé qu'elle jouait au ping-pong toute nue avec un Ronflack Cornu dans une fontaine de sauce aigre-douce...

-Hem, interrompit le Pr Chourave, vous pouvez m'accorder votre attention? Bon, je viens d'arriver ce matin et je suis la première à vous donner cours, nous n'avons pas les serres à disposition, mais j'ai apporté avec moi les plantes que nous étudierons. Nous allons commencer par les aménager dans ce potager abandonné, allez, au boulot!

C'est ainsi qu'ils durent débroussailler le potager des Black, le ratisser, mettre du terreau neuf, creuser des trous et y planter les végétaux magiques que le professeur transportait dans des pots comme de vulgaires géraniums. Ce travail était épuisant et quand Ginny demanda s'ils n'auraient pas pu utiliser la magie, Chourave répondit que si, mais qu'elle préférait qu'ils se forgent le caractère. Neville se montra particulièrement doué pour tous ces travaux.

-Mais c'est parfait Londubat! Oh, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à Poufsouffle? Vous seriez notre fierté!

-Moi aussi je me disais qu'il aurait du y être envoyé, persifla Draco.

-Vu votre avis sur ma maison, Malfoy, je préfère ne pas relever!

Voulant mettre les bouchées doubles, Chourave avait sélectionné une série de plantes particulièrement dangereuses et agressives, le genre qui avaient pleins d'épines et qui mordaient les doigts. Il y avait même un Filet du Diable et une énorme fleur de couleur bleue. Plus loin, un étrange bouquet au pétales profondément noirs intrigua Ron:

-Oh...celles-ci sont très jolies...oui...

Il les observait avec un regard un peu trop intense, voire inquiétant.

-Hum...j'ai lu un truc à propos de ça, dit Hermione,...c'est...des...allez, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue...

-Granger a oublié le nom d'une plante? Oh la la! s'esbaudit Pansy.

-Je vais m'en rappelleeeeer...

Pendant ce temps là, Ron semblait de plus en plus captivé par les fleurs et ne cessait de s'en rapprocher.

-Des _hypnosiae_! s'exclama Neville, Ron, c'est dangereux!

Il tira le rouquin par le bras pour l'éloigner.

-Oui, des hynosiae, je le savais! dit Hermione.

-Non, _Neville_ le savait, dit Pansy.

-Bien joué, Londubat, dit Chourave, Weasley, il ne faut pas les regarder: elles ont un pouvoir hypnotique qui peut vous rendre fou et vous forcer à les regarder pour l'éternité...vous n'avez pas lu le manuel?

-Euh...le manuel de cette année ? Celui que jusqu'à hier je ne savais pas que je devrais le lire? Non, pas encore! railla le roux.

-Euh moi si, car j'aime bien la Botanique! expliqua Neville.

-C'est bien, elles sont donc très dangereuses, mais le pire dans ce jardin, c'est la _Vénus-attrape-mouche_!

Le professeur désigna l'immense fleur bleue.

-Le nom est trompeur, elle peut avaler des gibiers bien plus gros que des mouches...des humains, par exemple!

-C'est...rassurant... dit Harry.

Ensuite, ils entreprirent de soigner des buissons qui, de temps à autres, lançaient des dards empoisonnés.

-C'est bien Parkinson, pour une fois, vous avez fait du bon travail...Miss Weasley, bien, mais attention à vos racines...oh, Londubat, vous ne cessez de m'épater aujourd'hui:non seulement, votre buisson est soigné à la perfection, mais en plus, vous avez été imaginatif et l'avez taillé en forme de cheval, c'est adorable!

-Vous aimez mon dada?

-Il se prend pour Edward aux mains d'argent? dit Ron.

-Il a chopé une grangérite aigüe? dit Draco.

-Weasley, dit Chourave, poursuivant son inspection, oui, c'est plutôt réussi...Granger...pas mal...Potter...

-Comment ça "pas mal"? s'offensa Hermione, c'est excellent, non? Je l'ai taillé en forme de buisson, c'est tout!

-Regardez moi ça, elle ne supporte pas quand c'est pas elle la meilleure! chuinta Draco.

-Tu veux un coup de râteau dans la figure, toi?

- Alors, il ne me reste plus que Lovegood...oh, mais ça m'a l'air d'être inachevé...mais elle n'est même pas là!

-Hein?

En effet, Luna semblait avoir disparu. Tout le monde se mit à chercher la jeune Serdaigle des yeux.

-Où est elle?

Ron se retourna et aperçut que la Vénus-attrape-mouche était en train de ligoter Luna avec ses lianes, la blondinette était bâillonnée par une tige, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

-Euh, fit le rouquin, on aurait peut être du commencer par nourrir ce machin, non?

Tout le monde se retourna.

-Oh non, elle va se faire manger!

-Merlin, la pauvre!

L'amas de lianes qui enserraient la jeune-fille se leva et la Vénus l'enfourna dans sa monstrueuse corolle qui ressemblait à une gueule. On aurait dit qu'elle comptait la dévorer en deux bouchées: les bouts des pétales se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, ne laissant apparaître qu'une demi-Luna, la moitié du bas.

- Mon dieu, elle doit être en train d'être brûlée par des sucs digestifs!

-Il y a un produit qu'on peut asperger sur la plante pour lui faire lâcher prise, dit Neville.

-Dans mon sac! Vite! le pressa la prof.

La fleur se remit droite et Luna se retrouva la tête en bas...ce qui signifia que sa jupe tomba, laissant voir une petite culotte avec des fraises imprimées dessus...

-Hé...je vois la culotte à Lovegood! s'écria Draco, émerveillé.

-Une...très très jolie culotte, d'ailleurs! renchérit Harry.

-Ces fraises me mettent en appétit! C'est mignon! rajouta Ron.

Hermione, Ginny et Pansy réagirent en même temps:

-Hem hem! Vous la sauvez ou vous vous rincez l'œil?

-On se rinc...on la sauve, bien sûr!

Ils s'attaquèrent à la plante et parvinrent à délivrer Luna grâce à Neville qui aspergea la fleur de produit décontractant. Une fois la Serdaigle extirpée de sa prison végétale, Chourave étala une potion sur ses brûlures.

-Ma pauvre Luna, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Ginny.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un pistil avec des dents, dit une Luna encore sous le choc.

-Alors, là, chapeau Londubat! s'émerveilla Chourave, si Poudlard existait encore, je remplirais le sablier des Gryffondors jusqu'à ras-bord!

-Elle est folle de lui, commenta Draco, si ça continue, elle va le demander en mariage!

Les autres, en revanche, se mirent à féliciter Neville, même si Hermione le fit un peu froidement.

-C'est curieux, dit Draco, j'ai envie de manger des fraises tout à coup!

-Et t'as pas des nausées aussi? ricana Ron.

xxxx

Le programme des journées était le suivant: deux cours le matin et l'après-midi de libre. Le deuxième cours du jour était celui de McGonagall, cours durant lequel Luna ne fut pas menacée de mort, cette fois (attendez un peu que ça soit le tour de Trelawney et ce sera l'hécatombe!). Draco, en revanche, se serait pris une bonne retenue pour avoir fait des sudokus plutôt que des Métamorphoses, seulement, aucune sanction n'avait vraiment de sens vu les circonstances...

Après le repas de midi, Molly annonça à la grande "joie" générale, que le nettoyage commençait l'après-midi-même. La majorité des personnes présentes se chercha une excuse pour y échapper. Les ados, eux, n'en avaient pas, et si certains se plièrent gracieusement aux exigences de la mère Weasley, d'autres, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et Draco, formèrent un groupe de résistance anti-corvées ménagères.

Narcissa était très contente de se mettre au travail, elle qui ne l'avait probablement jamais fait de sa vie, ce qui expliquait son enthousiasme. Guillerette, elle attrapa son fils et lui chargea les bras de loques à poussière en chantant la rengaine des nains de Blanche-Neige: _Hai hi Hai ho, on s'en va au boulot_.

C'était effrayant.

Le bloc de résistance se réduit donc aux enfants Weasley.

Pansy prenait aussi la tâche très à cœur et ne cessait d'horrifier les gens avec ses idées de déco hideuses. Elle énerva également tout le monde en râlant parce que la disposition des meubles n'était pas assez "feng shui" à son goût , seul Slughorn était d'accord avec elle: "Je vous approuve, Penny! Au fait , la table basse, elle est yin ou yang?"

Harry découvrit dans la salle de bain une chose particulièrement immonde: une manne de linge remplie de slips sales de Sirius qui trainaient là depuis sa mort! Il s'empressa de s'en débarrasser, mais en arrivant près de l'escalier que Tonks était en train de monter, un gadin du à une latte de plancher inégale lui fit tout renverser sur la jeune Aurore qui prit la mouche et qui, d'un coup de baguette, affubla le binoclard d'une robe de femme de ménage avec la coiffe de soubrette et le plumeau qui vont avec.  
Après que tout le monde se soit bien foutu de lui, Ginny le prit en pitié et laissa ses frangins continuer la grève du rangement tous seuls. Quand Molly les attrapa, ils furent privés de dessert pour la semaine.

xxxx

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Molly, Tonks et Narcissa firent une promenade digestive dans les rues de Londres.

-Molly c'est bien dans trois jours que votre fils se marie? s'enquit Narcissa.

-Oui...tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais?

Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

-En tout cas cette petite promenade est bien sympathique!

-C'est vrai, et on peut être fiers du travail accompli aujourd'hui!

-Ben moi, j'aime pas ça le ménage, trancha Nymphadora, ça me met les nerfs en pelote!

-Le pauvre Harry l'a bien compris! rit doucement Narcissa en repensant au spectacle de Harry Potter portant une robe.

Elles croisèrent un jeune homme qui ne manqua pas de les siffler en précisant "Wouaw! Hey, t'es pas frileuse, poulette!". Molly le fixa de son regard sévère.

-Dis donc le vicelard, arrête de me siffler, je suis pas une poulette, je suis une mère poule!

-Euh...je crois qu'il s'adressait plutôt à Nymphadora...c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas...frileuse.

-Ah ouais? Alors les jeunes et jolies comme elle, on les reluque, et les femmes comme moi qui sont vieilles et moch...euh...moins jolies, on les regarde pas parce qu'elles sont périmées? Hein, petit goujat?

Elle brandissait son index furieusement. Effrayé, le mec prit la tangente.

-N'empêche que c'est vrai qu'elle est courte, cette jupe Tonks, elle t'arrive à ras-le-bonbon!

-Ben quoi, j'aime lui en mettre plein la vue, à mon homme!répliqua la Métamorphmage.

-Eh ben, j'imagine mal...

-Oh, Molly, penses-tu que le gentil Remus soit toujours chaste?

Elle eut un petit rire coquin (sans doute se remémorait-elle quelque chose qui s'était passé la nuit dernière).

-Et crois moi, y'a pas qu'à la pleine lune qu'il fait ressortir son côté bestial!

Molly eut d'abord un regard de reproche, puis elle se radoucit.

-Bah...pourquoi je te jugerais? Je peux bien parler moi, avec la smala qu'Arthur m'a faite...c'est pas la cigogne qui me les a apportés! Et puis, pourquoi se priver de ce qui est bon?

-Rhooo s'ils t'entendaient, tes gosses!

Elles s'arrêtèrent: Narcissa ruminait tristement dans sa barbe. Elles identifièrent des bribes de paroles telles que "chambre à part" et "conception de Draco".  
Cissy garda cet air sombre pendant cinq bonnes minutes, marchant en regardant misérablement ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle le va les yeux et vit un homme brun, avec une petite barbe et quelque chose de familier qui la subjugua.

-Moi désolé pétite madame, pas avoirrrr fait exprrrès!

Le type s'exprimait avec un fort accent slave. Comme il était très poli et tenait à leur présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme, elles s'attardèrent. Après qu'elles aient cuisiné un peu, il finit par leur faire comprendre dans un anglais basique qu'il s'appelait Sergueï Yevtushenkov, qu'il venait de Russie avec sa fille de seize ans et qu'ils venaient d'emménager le jour-même. Molly et Dora n'arrêtèrent pas de lui parler alors que Cissy avait l'air d'être devenue muette.

"Il ressemble à...oui, avec des cheveux plus longs et complètement rasé, c'est lui tout craché!"

-Et elle c'est Narcissa Black!

Narcissa sursauta, ayant dévisagé l'inconnu plutôt que de prendre part à la conversation, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Molly faisait les présentations.

-Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez venir chez nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose!

-Merrrrrrci beaucoup à vous madame! Et aurrrrrrevoirrrr!

-Au revoir, murmura Narcissa alors que Sergueï s'éloignait.

-Euh...Molly, interrogea Tonks, pourquoi avoir dit à un Moldu qu'il pouvait venir squatter dans le QG d'une compagnie qui pratique la sorcellerie et qui de plus est impliquée dans une guerre?

-Et bien, il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'un Moldu découvre la magie s'il a des liens d'amitié avec des sorciers (ce que je comte avoir avec ce type)...je me rappelle quand les Granger ont débarqué au chemin de Traverse, Arthur leur faisait tellement peur qu'ils en étaient aphones...comme Narcissa en ce moment, tiens...ben moi, je vais prouver qu'on peut avoir des amis Moldus sans les effrayer!

-Mais euh...si ça se trouve, c'est pas un Moldu, ce type, il fait semblant...et qu'il a des mauvaises intentions...tu sais, il est Russe, donc c'est peut être un parent d'Antonin Doholov...

-On le passera au sérum de vérité...

-De toutes façons, il est trop beau pour être un Mangemort! décréta Narcissa.

-...

-...

-Vous avez remarqué à quel point il ressemble à mon cher cousin si on le rase et qu'on lui laisse pousser les cheveux?

-Quoi? Sirius? C'est vrai mais euh...

-Un sosie de Sirius...ça alors...

xxxx

Ginny rejoignit Harry qui était seul au salon.

-Nous sommes seuls, n'est-ce pas?

-...euh...oui...

-Alors, peut-être que...

-...donc, un objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle...et peut-être Nagini...

-Ah non, c'est pas vrai...tu penses encore à ces fichus Horcruxes!

-Mais c'est important, tu le sais bien!

-Je suis de plus en plus triste...quand est-ce que tout ça sera fini?

-Euh...bientôt...mais il va falloir être patient.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa.

-Non! Il ne faut pas!

"Il y a des jours où j'aimerais aller combattre à sa place" songea-t-elle.

xxxx

-Hey! Neville! le héla Fred.

-Il parait que tu as assuré en Botanique tout à l'heure? dit son inséparable Georges.

-Euh...oui.

-Et aussi que Chourave a le béguin pour toi!

-Même que Malfoy a dit qu'elle voulait t'épouser!

-Et depuis quand Draco Malfoy est-il une source d'informations fiable? répliqua Neville.

-Depuis que les poules ont des dents!

-Ce qui arrive parfois dans le monde magique...

-Et du coup, pour aller chercher les œufs au poulailler, ça devient plus dangereux...

-Non mais sérieusement, vous m'imaginez avec Chourave? Vous ne pensez pas que quelqu'un de mon âge conviendrait mieux?

-Pourquoi, tu penses à quelqu'un?

-Euh...je...

-Neville a une copine-euh!

-Non! On est pas ensemble, c'est purement platonique!

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Oops...

-Alors il y a bel et bien quelqu'un qui fait battre le cœur de notre petit Nevilounet?

-C'est qui? Hein, c'est qui?

"Comment font Ron et Ginny pour les supporter?" pensa Neville, soudain prit d'un élan de compassion pour les cadets des affreux jumeaux.

Il soupira et se résigna à leur dire.

-Très bien...j'ai flashé sur...

-Ouiiiiiii?

-Katie Bell.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine!


	15. Le carnet

**11. Le carnet**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un ne s'était visiblement pas remise de l'apparition de Sergueï.

Narcissa, désormais de nouveau une demoiselle Black, donc célibataire et cherchant un prince charmant pour oublier son crapaud d'ex-mari, soupirait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Sergueï...

Une jeune fille à la chevelure "bubble gum" entra discrètement dans la pièce:

-Dis-moi,"tante Cissy"- Je peux t'appeler comme ça, dis?- tu ne serais pas tomber amoureuse, par hasard?

-Euh...ben...non! Non, non, non! Où vas tu chercher ça?

Tonks répondit par un sourire amusé.

-Tu n'as pas à me le cacher, je suis ta nièce préférée!

-Tu es ma seule et unique nièce, en fait...mais c'est vrai: je l'avoue...ce Sergueï me plaît...

-Bah...c'est plutôt une bonne chose ! Que serait la vie sans amour? Et puis, il est temps que mon petit cousin ait un modèle parental masculin digne de ce nom, parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais mônsieur Lucius...

Elle imita le Mangemort susnommé en prenant un air froid et méprisant, ce qui fit rire Narcissa. L'atmosphère était déjà plus décontractée.

-Il y a une seule chose qui m'inquiète: tu n'aimes quand même pas Sergueï parce qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius, au moins?

-Non, mais comment sais-tu que...

-Que tu en pinçais pour Sirius? Ben, c'est Arthur qui le pense...à cause de la conversation que vous avez eue le jour de ton divorce...

-Ah...

L'ambiance se refroidit quelque peu. Dora tenta de changer de sujet.

-A propos de Sirius...tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé hier en rangeant?

Elle sortit de sa veste un petit carnet noir et l'ouvrit devant sa tante. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire: _"Secrets des Maraudeurs, par Sirius Black"_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Elle prit le calepin et le feuilleta.

-Il devait s'ennuyer l'année où il est resté cloîtré ici..dans ce genre de situation, il y en a qui écrivent leurs mémoires...lui, il a mis sur papier tout ce qu'il avait de honteux à dire sur son quatuor...et évidemment, ça vole bas...

_-" J'ai un aveux à faire: moi Sirius Black, j'ai porté des caleçons à fleurs pendant deux ans" "Lily et James se sont envoyés en l'air dans la salle commune des Serpentards...je ne sais ni comment ils ont eu leur mot de passe ni ce que Lily devait avoir bu pour accepter..mais James lui, je l'atteste, était dans son état normal..." "Peter adore voler des soutient-gorges dans les dortoirs...il en a une collection de 154 pièces..." "Remus est surexcité quand il voit du rouge...mais c'est pas tout, un soir où il était bourré, il m'a révélé tous ses fantasmes...le chapitre 6 tout entier y est consacré..." "James a passé un mois de sa vie à sécher les cours pour mettre au point des préservatifs qui avaient des goûts mystères comme les Dragées Surprises, et moi, j'étais le testeur..."_

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

-Le reste est du même tonneau, précisa Tonks.

-Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer.

-Note que je relirais bien le chapitre 6, moi!

Elle reprit le carnet et s'en alla le lire dans sa chambre, laissant Cissy seule. Celle-ci oublia vite son extravagant cousin pour diriger ses pensées vers un certain Russe. Pendant ce temps-là, les jeunes poursuivaient leurs cours.

xxxx

Le premier cours avait été Divination (enfin pas pour tout le monde) et était à présent terminé, ceci dit, Hermione eut quand même le (dé)plaisir de croiser "la vieille chauve-souris aux lunettes comme des culs de bouteille" avant de passer à la suite.

-Ah, ma chérie...

"Mais pourquoi elle pense que je supporte d'être surnommée comme ça? " pensa la jeune Gryffondor, "Enfin, sauf par Ron, évidemment..."

-Ma chérie, je savais que nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau...

-Moi aussi, je le savais!

-Ooooh se peut il que votre troisième œil ait connu l'éveil?

-Non, je n'ai que deux yeux et un encéphale et ça me suffit à comprendre le monde, merci bien! Si je savais qu'on se croiserait, c'est parce que vous donniez cours dans la pièce voisine de celle où le Pr Vector donne le sien et qu'en en sortant, on était forcées de se rencontrer...c'est pas de la Divination, c'est de la logique! Et élémentaire en plus!

-Je vois que vous avez toujours la réplique acérée...

-Et il vous faut trois yeux pour voir ça?

-Et vous êtes toujours aussi cinglante dans vos propos...seul ce qui est rationnel compte pour vous Miss Granger? Ce qui sort de la logique vous effraie-t-il?

"Mais où elle va chercher ce genre de phrases, la vielle folle?"

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de ce qui a l'air illogique: tenez, aujourd'hui, alors que je pensais que je serais la seule à faire de l'Arithmancie, j'ai découvert que Draco Malfoy avait aussi choisi ce cours plutôt que le vôtre, ce qui signifie que, finalement, il a des qualités. Déroutant, n'est-ce pas? Cela semble échapper à la logique! Mais non, ça ne me fais pas peur!

-Ma chérie...

"Oh non, elle recommence!"

-Derrière vos sarcasmes se cache une âme sèche dénuée de sentiments...

"Croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de sentiments envers vous...négatifs, bien entendu!"

-Vous êtes de ces femmes qui sont prêtes à renoncer à l'amour pour leur carrière ennuyeuse et répétitive...

-Ah bon? Et bien, j'ai deux questions pour vous. Commençons par ma carrière ennuyeuse et répétitive: en quoi consistera-t-elle? Votre troisième œil peut il découvrir mon avenir professionnel?

-Une question de cette ampleur nécessite de se plonger dans la Sphère...mais je perçois déjà que vous vous destinez à la politique...oui...au Ministère de la Magie...

-Vous dites ça parce que vous me trouvez assez désagréable pour exercez un métier où aux yeux des autres, on est encore plus détestable...on appelle ça de l'impressionnisme!

-Et votre seconde question?

-Ah oui, je voulais savoir: avez-vous déjà eu un petit ami? Vous aimez quelqu'un?

-Pardon?

-Puisque je suis une femme qui renonce à l'amour pour sa carrière, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez de ce sentiment.

-...

-Quoi? Non?

-...

-Ah oui, je vois: quand vous tombez amoureuse, vos tarots vous annoncent que cette histoire est vouée à l'échec et vous y renoncez...

-Le troisième œil peut être un fardeau...

-C'est pourquoi, n'étant pas masochiste, j'y ai renoncé!

-Vos livres aussi sont un fardeau!

-Pas pour le cerveau...et puis, puisque moi, j'ai un petit ami, je peux les lui faire porter!

-!

-Oui, j'aime quelqu'un, moi! Ça vous étonne?

-Vous le laisserez tomber tôt ou tard pour vos livres! Pauvre Mr Potter!

-Quoi, Harry? Mais pas du tout! Et puis "pauvre Mr Potter" qu'on abandonne? Ah,vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'il soit victime de tous les malheurs possibles!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le décide, mais s'il est amoureux de vous, on pourra vraiment dire que tous les maux lui tombent dessus...pauvre Harry!

-Premièrement c'est pas Harry, c'est Ron Weasley, mon petit ami, et deuxièmement, si c'est si terrible de sortir avec moi, vous voyez que Harry échappe parfois à son destin de _pauvre garçon!_

-Mr Weasley suit le cours de Divination lui, il le préfère! Comment expliquer vous cela avec votre...logique?

-Il est très paresseux et votre cours est très peu fatigant à étudier, contrairement à l'Arithmancie. Alors, il le choisit. Maintenant, je vais le rejoindre pour avoir DCLFDM! Au revoir!

-...

Hermione laissa le professeur pour entrer dans la classe. Remus n'était pas encore arrivé et Draco avait déjà rejoint les autres, il avait l'air mécontent et mettait ses pieds sur la table.

-Grr...j'ai pas envie d'avoir cours avec ce clodo! déclara-t-il, ayant toujours eu une opinion de Remus pas terrible.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas avoir mal, le prévint Harry.

-Où ça?

-Partout!

-Je déteste ce prof, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être insolent avec lui, Potter!

En disant ça, il se faisait basculer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, en s'aidant de ses pieds sur la table. Harry et Ron, assis de part et d'autre de lui, appuyèrent sur son dossier et le firent tomber.

-Aah!

-Nous aussi on peut être insolents, apposa Ron, mais pas avec Remus!

L'intéressé entra dans la pièce avec deux énormes cages recouvertes de toiles.

-Harry, Ron! réprimanda Hermione, soyez moins méchants avec Malfoy aujourd'hui: j'ai découvert qu'il aimait l'Arithmancie, donc il n'est pas complètement à jeter!

-Vous imaginez, je suis resté enfermé avec elle et Vector, l'horreur! dit Draco, insensible à la flatterie.

-Bonjour tout le monde! dit joyeusement Remus, obtenant un écho de ses élèves ravis, sauf un:

-Oh, non, le clodo est là!

-Et à part ça Malfoy, vous comptez passer le cours les quatre fers en l'air?

De fait, il est était toujours par terre.

-Ah il faut que vous voyiez ma tête pour enseigner? Mes pompes sont très jolies pourtant!

-Oui, je tiens à voir si vous écoutez, car ce que j'ai à montrer est lié à un test que je vous ferai passer demain pour voir si vous êtes capables d'aller en mission pour l'Ordre.

-Comment ça, un test? s'offusqua Pansy, je croyais que vous étiez gentil?

-Moi je trouve ça chouette! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

-Ça m'étonne pas!

-Un exercice pratique en plein air, pour être exact, précisa Remus.

-Ah comme ça, ça a l'air amusant! On va devoir se battre?

-Non, mais...ça suffit Mr Malfoy, asseyez-vous sur votre chaise!

-Pourquoi? Je suis bien mis comme ça!

-Frululu, arrête ça!

-T'as encore dit "frululu"? Et bien c'est décidé, je ne me lèverai pas!

-Dois-je comprendre que vous avez décidé de me contrarier?

-Oui, essayez un peu de me soumettre à votre autorité, lycanthrope mal léché!

-Putain! s'exclama Ron, mais pourquoi tu ne nous fais chier comme ça tout à coup, qu'est-ce que t'as contre Remus?

-Je l'aime pas, c'est tout! Et puis je vous ai dit que je serais insolent!

-Très bien..., dit calmement Lupin.

Il s'approcha à grand pas de la table de Draco et monta dessus. En se tenant debout dessus ainsi, il le regardait vraiment de très haut. Le blond, lui, souriait, l'air de de dire "ça m'impressionne pas!"

-Alors, je suis un lycanthrope mal léché?

-Ouais...

-Et vous vous y connaissez en sociologie animale?

-Euh...

-Les loups, les chiens, et autres canidés vivent en groupes...vous savez comment se nomment ces groupes, Mr Malfoy?

-Des meutes.

-Exact! Nous allons faire comme si vous et moi étions une meute!

-Comme vous voulez!

-Il y a une hiérarchie dans une meute...

-Une hiérarchie...

-Oui, des dominants et des dominés...et on reconnaît le rôle de chacun à son comportement...

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un...Miss Lovegood par exemple, pourriez-vous me dire comment un dominé fait comprendre au dominant qu'il est soumis?

-Ah...euh..., réfléchit Luna, il se met sur le dos avec les quatre pattes en l'air...comme Draco quoi...et les chiens, on leur caresse le ventre!

-Bien Luna, à défaut de points pour Serdaigle, vous aurez un chocolat!

-Quoi? Vous dites que je suis un dominé? s'insurgea Draco.

-Vous en avez l'attitude, répliqua Remus.

-Ouais, mais je fais ça pour vous tenir tête, en réalité! Et vous le savez!

-Non, je ne le comprends pas comme ça. Les paradoxes, c'est pour les humains! Moi, je suis un loup-garou! Je ne saisis pas l'ironie de la situation! Et donc je comprend que vous êtes un "bout de meute"!

-OK, je me relève, putain!

Il s'exécuta.

-Et Lovegood, comment vous interprétez, elle a fait la belle pour avoir un susucre?

-Si un jour vous devez négocier avec Fenrir Greyback, vous me remercierez de vous avoir donné les bases du langage des loups...Je peux donner mon cours maintenant?

Personne n'y vit d'objection, mais Remus n'était pas au bout de ses peines: une créature aux cheveux roses venait de se glisser par la porte entrebâillée avec un certain carnet et un sourire sadique. Elle était habillée en rouge.

-Salut, mon p'tit loup! susurra la créature.

-Dora, je donne cours.

-Je te regarde mon trésor, je te regarde intensément...

-Bon ben...allons-y! Je vais vous présenter deux spécimens d'une créature très dangereuse...

Il désigna les cages toujours recouvertes. Dora sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et commença à la manger. Le Maraudeur remarqua ce geste.

-Je sais qu'ils ont l'air inoffensifs, mais méfiance...

Dora faisait exprès de se mettre du chocolat sur les contours de la bouche. Remus parut nerveux.

-L'obscurité les calme, mais dès qu'ils sont exposés à la lumière, ça les excite...

-Excitation...

Du chocolat lui dégoulinait sur les joues et le menton.

"Résister!" se disait Remus, "Résister...à l'appel du chocolat...pas aller lui lécher le visage..."

-Euh...où j'en étais?

-Au chocolat, dit Draco, en se donnant l'air de rien.

-Ah oui...Dora est tellement sexy et le chocolat...euh..je... mer...credi, zut et flûte! Dora !

-Pffffhahaha, ricana Draco, fier de son coup.

-Ça te fait rire, mon cousin adoré? dit malicieusement Tonks, allez viens voir ta couz!

Elle alla embrasser Draco sur la joue, laissant une énorme trace de chocolat.

-Tu te rends compte? Quand j'aurai épousé Remus, il fera partie de notre famille!

-Oh...non...

-Bon Dora, ça suffit, débarbouille-toi et assied-toi gentiment! répliqua ledit Remus.

Elle s'exécuta avec un sourire coquin. Remus reprit ses esprits et dévoila les créatures dans les cages.

-Mais, ce sont...

-Des lapins tous mignons!

En effet, les deux terrifiantes bestioles avaient l'air d'être de paisibles rongeurs.

-Ils sont trop mimis!

-Remus...tu te serais pas trompés quand tu les as command...

Un des "lapins" se mit à rugir avec une puissance incroyable, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées qui devaient broyer autre chose que du trèfle.

-Non, je ne me suis pas trompé...

-D'accord..

-Ce sont des _Horibililapinax _(1)...oui, le nom est stupide, mais celui qui les as découverts aussi...il ne l'avait bien sûr pas fait exprès et on a été forcés de leur donné le nom qu'il leur avait choisi...mais à part ça, ça convient mieux que "lapins mignons"...

-Oui, oui...gentils les Horibilimachins...

xxxx

Quand le cours fut finit et que les élèves eurent évacués les lieux, Remus s'approcha de Dora.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis excité par les filles qui mangent du chocolat?

-Mystère et boule de gomme!

Il aperçut le carnet qui dépassait de sa poche.

-C'est quoi, ça?

-Euh...ça...c'est mon journal intime!

-Menteuse, tu n'as pas de journal intime! Donne-moi ça...

-Faudra d'abord m'attraper!

Elle s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par un loup affamé de chocolat.

xxxx

Ron aperçut Slughorn.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi Malfoy déteste Remus (Rogue doit y être pour quelque chose)", se dit-il "Mais moi, je sais quel prof me donne des envies de meurtre en ce moment..."

-Salut, Richard! fit Slug, j'en ai une bonne: quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc de Napoléon?

-Ben blanc...tout le monde connaît ce truc, fit remarquer Ron, moi aussi j'en ai une: comment je m'appelle?

-Euh...Randy?

Ron lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, énervé.

"J'ai failli crever empoisonné devant lui, et il ne sait toujours pas qui je suis!Ça m'éneeerve!"

xxxx

Trelawney, le retour:

-Alors, ma chérie, on dirait que votre tant aimé petit ami a l'air tristounet...vous l'avez déjà fait fuir?

-Vous en avez d'autres à me sortir, des bêtises comme ça? répliqua Hermione, c'est ma faute si votre collègue à une mémoire de poisson rouge ?

xxxx

On pourrait croire que parce qu'Hermione et Ron était à présent ensemble, ils ne se disputeraient plus.

Erreur.

Ils étaient entrain de jouer une part d'échecs. Ron était énervé contre Slughorn et Hermione contre Trelawney.

Tension maximum.

-Échec et mat! s'exclama Ron.

-Rahhh! Encore? C'est la quinzième fois que tu me bats aujourd'hui!

-Non, la seizième!

Hermione n'était pas une bonne perdante.

-Ben zut! Ce jeu m'énerve! C'est complètement _stupide_ de toutes façons!

-Comment? sourcilla Ron.

Sacrilège! Blasphème!

Draco était tranquillement en train de faire des sudoku dans un fauteuil. Les voir se disputer l'amusait beaucoup. Neville, par contre, qui les regardait jouer silencieusement, s'apprêtait à se cacher sous la table, juste au cas où Hermione trouverait que l'échiquier était parfait pour assommer Ron.

Elle n'en fit cependant rien, et s'en alla fâchée, rencontra à nouveau Trelawney et ne put s'empêcher d'être grossière.

-Euh...tu vas t'amuser, toi, quand vous serez mariés..., dit Neville à Ron d'un air compatissant.

-Laisse tomber, soupira le rouquin, c'est une bêtise...Hermione est super douée pour tout un tas de trucs, mais forcément, elle l'est moins pour d'autres...et quand ça lui arrive de perdre, ça la fout en boule...quand je la bats aux échecs, quand Harry la surpasse en potions...et toi hier, avec Chourave...elle l'avait mauvaise parce qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure...

-Elle cherche un peu trop la perfection parfois...

-Tu sais qu'elle a voulu essayer les sudoku de Malfoy?

L'intéressé leva les yeux.

-Mais évidemment, continua Ron, elle n'en avait jamais fait avant, elle a lu les règles, puis elle a directement essayé la grille la plus difficile du livre...sans s'entraîner avec des niveaux plus simples...elle voulait sans doute montrer qu'elle pouvait le battre dans sa spécialité...mais bien sûr, elle s'est plantée...

Draco vérifia la dernière page: la grille était recouverte de petits chiffres et ce n'était pas son écriture, une écriture de fille, très soignée...

-Sa fierté a du en prendre un coup, rit doucement Ron: t'imagines: être battue par Malfoy...

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha du rouquin.

-Quoi? dit-il, tu te moques de moi, là? Je vois, tu fais le malin parce que t'es un pro des échecs? Et bien, je vais te dire: c'est vrai, tu es le roi des échecs...mais pas seulement du jeu avec des pions noirs et blancs...tu es aussi le pro des "échecs" en tant que contraire des "réussites"! Tu vis dans l'ombre de Potter, de Granger, de tous tes frères...ça c'est ta vie qui est un échec! Tu n'es doué que pour ça!

-Et toi, pour quoi t'es doué, à part pour les sudoku et pour foutre la merde partout où tu vas?

Neville se recroquevilla. Il considérait Ron comme plus brillant que lui et entendre celui-ci se faire dénigrer lui donnait une opinion de lui-même des plus basses.

-Tu te foutais bien de moi, reprit Ron en toisant le blond, à cause de mes débuts au Quidditch (et c'était seulement à cause du stress d'abord!) mais toi, sans ton fric, tu ne serais même pas entré dans l'équipe! Pourquoi? Parce qu'à Serpentard il faut des muscles mais pas de cervelle, mais de toutes manières, comme tu n'as aucun des deux...

Neville s'enfuit. Décidément, il y avait trop d'ondes négatives ici!

Draco et Ron s'envoyèrent encore quelques insultes et puis le blond imita Neville, mais en prenant soin de bousculer Ginny et Luna qui entraient.

-Attends-moi là, dit la rousse à la blonde, il va se prendre un _chauve-furie_, celui-là!

-D'accord, répondit Luna alors que son amie sortait pour régler son compte à Draco, et tu jouais aux échecs, Ron? Moi je ne connais même pas les règles...tu veux bien m'apprendre?

Ron ne put refuser, Luna était d'une telle gentillesse, même avec ses ennemis, qu'il se serait senti mal de s'en prendre à elle.

-Ok, viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Ginny réapparut:

-Ha ha bien fait, blondinet! Vous allez jouer?

-Oui, il va m'apprendre!(2)

xxxx

Peu après..

-Dis Luna, demanda Ginny, tu avais reçu une lettre ce matin, sans vouloir me mêler de ta vie privée, c'était de qui?

-De Katiusha, ma correspondante espérantiste!

-Je savais pas que tu avais une correspondante.

-"Experte dentiste"? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, espérantiste, ça veut dire qu'elle parle espéranto!

-Euh...et c'est où qu'on parle ça?

-Nulle part, l'espéranto est une langue artificielle créée par le Dr Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof, un savant polonais. Ce n'est la langue maternelle de personne, c'est juste un langage pour les idéalistes comme moi qui espèrent qu'un jour toutes les civilisations se comprendront...

-Et tu l'as rencontrée où, cette Katiusha? demanda Ginny.

-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée du tout, elle habite en Russie, on m'a donné son adresse lors d'une réunion d'espérantistes d'Angleterre...

-De Russie! s'exclama Ron.

-Elle m'a écrit pour m'annoncer qu'elle et son père s'étaient installés ici à Londres il y a quelques jours...

-Son père, poursuivit Ron, il s'appellerait pas..

-Sergueï! répondit Luna, enjouée, et sa mère est morte, tout comme la mienne.

-Euh...Sergueï? dit Ginny, c'est le bonhomme moldu dont la mère de Malfoy est tombé amoureuse, non?

-Euh...vous pensez que c'est le même?

-Enfin...tu devrais les inviter au mariage de Bill, après-demain...Narcissa risque de t'en remercier...

xxxx

Pendant que Dora prenait sa douche, Remus s'introduisit en catimini dans la salle de bain. Cette fois, il allait mettre la main sur ce fichu calepin.

-Doucement, j'y suis presque...voilà...

Ça y était, il avait saisit le carnet!

Un jet d'eau lui aspergea le visage. Nymphadora se tenait devant lui avec une serviette autour d'elle et le pommeau de douche dans la main.

-Aha! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas!

-J'ai le livre-euh!

-Rends-le!

Remus sortit de la salle de bain, la jeune Aurore le suivit.

-Tu sais que tu es toute nue avec juste une serviette? Tu devrais retourner dans la salle de bain...

Il commença à lire le carnet et tomba sur le chapitre 6. Son visage changea aussitôt d'expression.

-Dora...tu veux bien me laisser seul une minute?

Il rentra dans la salle de bain tout seul et referma la porte. Il inspira profondément avant de déclarer:

-Sirius...tu resteras toujours mon ami mais...parfois...faut avouer...QUE TU ME FAIS CHIEEEEEERRRRRRR!

Le cri alerta Molly qui accourut et découvrit une Dora à moitié à poil et toute mouillée sur le palier.

-Euh...salut...

-Hem!

xxxx

Avant d'aller dormir, Ron alla au salon, pensant y avoir oublié une veste. Il vit son échiquier sur la table. Les cases blanches étaient recouvertes de chiffres écrits au marqueur noir. On aurait dit une grille de sudoku. En le retournant, il vit qu'au dos de l'échiquier était écrit _Weasmoche, le roi de l'échec et des échecs. _

Quand il entra dans la chambre, le blond devait dormir, mais il lui sembla qu'il lui adressait un sourire narquois dans son sommeil.

* * *

(1) Super nom inventé et pas piqué des vers, je sais XD

(2) Moi non plus, je ne connais pas les règles des échecs, alors on va faire comme si.

* * *

Et voilà!  
Dans le prochain chapitre,vous apprendrez que les personnes âgées sont potentiellement dangereuses, qu'on peut paraître vingt fois plus peste quand on mâche du chewing-gum, qu'on trouve des arrêtes même dans les fish sticks et que le shopping est mauvais pour la santé. A la prochaine!


	16. Tête de mort, tête d'amour

Alors, ce chapitre, non seulement, il est long, mais en plus, je fais fort dans les idioties (et comme je pense d'abord aux conneries et après au scénario, le résultat est vraiment "joli"!)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**12. Tête de mort, tête d'amour **

* * *

-Aah, c'est cool qu'on puisse enfin partir en mission! dit Pansy avec joie.

-C'est pas vraiment une mission mais un test concocté par Lupin, rectifia Draco.

-Oui, mais c'est comme si! Je me réjouis d'y être!

-Et si t'es gentille, je te laisserai faire équipe avec moi!

-Non merci!

-Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu voudrais...

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu puisses t'adapter...

-Alors là j'ai un doute! Si toi tu en es capable, moi je le suis trois fois!

Ils étaient dans la chambre, Ginny passa avec une pile de linge qu'elle voulait ranger. Elle devait avoir entendu leur conversation.

-Tu sais, dit la rousse à Draco, ce n'est pas tellement la mission en elle-même qui te poserait problème, mais plutôt l'endroit ou elle se déroulera...

-Et où?

La rouquine pris un air enjoué.

-Une galerie marchande!

A cette révélation, le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer de peur: il s'agissait d' un endroit où aucun mâle ne pouvait tenir longtemps sans piquer une crise...

-D'accord...

Ginny et Pansy, au contraire, semblaient enthousiastes, ce qui est peu dire:

-Ouiiiiiii!Vive les magasins!

-On va pouvoir lécher les vitrines à volonté!

Draco, apeuré par leurs cris de joie , leurs sautillements et leurs pas de danse, regarda la porte en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Comme pour répondre à sa supplique silencieuse, Ron entra.

"Mouais, bon, c'est mieux que rien" pensa le blond.

-Et vous trois, Remus nous attend pour un briefing!

-Weasley, tu sais quelque chose à propos de la répartition des équipes?

-Ouais, tu es avec Harry, Neville et moi, et on ne va pas faire du shopping! lui annonça le rouquin.

-Ah tiens, pourtant vous le détestez, dit Ginny.

Ron jeta un œil à Draco et toisa ensuite sa sœur:

-La solidarité masculine nous empêche de le laisser entre les mains d'une bande de filles hystériques en train de crier:

Il prit une voix haut-perchée.

-"Oh, regarde ce pull, il est trop classe! Et t'as vu, le débardeur, j'adooooooore! Hiiiiiiii!Oh, j'en reviens pas: ces chaussures sont magnifiques! Et elles rendent mes jambes si sexy!Wouaaaaah"...Je t'ai observée Ginny, tu es comme ça...Et même si je déteste Malfoy, je ne le déteste pas à ce point-là! Je pense même que j'aurais envie de le réconforter s'il subissait pareil traitement!

-Pauvre débile, c'est amusant de s'acheter des fringues!

-Hé hé, les garçons qui s'énervent, c'est chou! cancana Pansy, amusée par les gueules crispées qu'arboraient Ron et Draco à la perspective de faire du shopping.

-Et quand on vous accompagne, poursuivit le roux, vous nous faites porter vos sachets comme si on était des sherpas tibétains, et de temps en temps, vous nous traînez dans une cabine pour essayer une chemise qu'on trouve moche mais qu'on le dit pas pour vous faire plaisir, et en échange, vous nous forcez à la porter par la suite!

-Ben, t'étonne pas si ton look laisse à désirer, répliqua Ginny, si tu veux, je peux arranger ça...

-Toi, tu vis dangereusement!

-J'ai hâte qu'on y soit, coupa Pansy, c'est Hermione qu'on va relooker...il est temps qu'elle ressemble à une vraie femme...et aussi, il faut que Luna ait enfin l'air d'une Terrienne!

-Les pauvres, je les plains déjà, soupira Ron.

Il se tourna vers Draco:

-Tu viens?

-Ouais, fit le blond, ayant apparemment trouvé un terrain d'entente avec son ennemi héréditaire, je veux m'en aller avant qu'elles ne se remettent à pousser des cris aigus...

Ils descendirent.

-Crétins! dit Ginny d'un air méprisant.

-Bah, les mecs et le shopping, ça fait _quarante-douze_, philosopha Pansy, mais tu verras, quand on lui ramènera son Hermione transformée en séductrice, il nous remerciera...en attendant, il est mignon quand il râle!

-Ron? Mignon?

-Pour toi c'est un frère, pour les autres filles, c'est un homme...une proie, quoi!

-Bon, on descend rejoindre les autres...

xxxx

Maintenant que tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon, Remus pouvait faire son briefing. Ron sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche et commença à le mâcher.

-Vous vous rappelez les Horibililapinax? commença le professeur lycanthrope.

-Comment je pourrais oublier quelque chose qui m'a fait cauchemarder cette nuit? apposa Neville.

-Et bien, devinez quoi, ils se sont échappés...enfin, j'ai délibérément ouvert leur cage à deux endroits différents...

-Et ils sont en train de terroriser les Moldus, là? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça se pourrait...en tout cas, ça finira par arriver si vous tardez trop à les attraper!

Remus avait un petit sourire en coin, tout cela semblait l'amuser.

-Donc, il faut les attraper?

-Oui, vous allez faire deux équipes...

-C'est déjà fait!

-Et chaque équipe partira à la recherche d'une Horibibil...euh Horibulina...euh à la recherche d'un des machins trucs à un des deux endroits: dans une galerie marchande de Londres (territoire passablement dangereux) et sur la place du village de Surrey...

-Et mais c'est là que les Dursley habitent! s'écria Harry.

-Parfait, dit Hermione, tu vas nous servir de guide!

-Hermione, tu ne vas pas avec eux, tu viens faire du shopping avec nous! objecta Pansy.

-Du shopping? dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et attraper le bibilapinax! ajouta précipitamment la Serpentard avec un sourire faux-cul.

Ron ne disait rien et continuait à mastiquer son chewing-gum. Draco se rappela soudain le sale tour qu'il lui avait joué la veille avec son échiquier et il en était assez fier, car en allant au toilettes pendant la nuit, il avait entendu dans une pièce voisine le rouquin frotter son précieux échiquier avec une loque jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de trace.

Ce qui inquiétait le Serpentard, c'est que Ron n'avait pas l'air de chercher à se venger, la façon dont il s'était adressé à lui quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre avait été même très sympathique. Ron avait même parler de le _réconforter_ contre la menace féminine.

Mais ce comportement n'avait rien de "weasleyien", solidarité masculine ou pas.

Il continuait à mâcher son bout de gomme comme une chèvre qui rumine, et tout à coup, leva les yeux vers le blond pour le regarder intensément.

-Je prend note des équipes, continua Remus: Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Pansy à Londres (ben tiens, ce sont les filles qui y vont!) et Harry, Ron, Neville et Draco à Surrey. Vous avez tous passé votre permis de transplanage, au moins durant cette dernière semaine?

-Ouais, je l'ai eu, cette fois, dit Ron. Ginny et Luna sont trop jeunes, mais si les deux autres les aident...

La voix de la mère Weasley retentit:

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Elle déboula dans le salon en tenant quelque chose de répugnant à bout de bras. Draco constata vite que cette chose répugnante était un caleçon lui appartenant, qui avait tout l'air d'avoir séjourné dans la poubelle, car il était dégoulinant de sauce tomate, de spaghettis froids et de légumes détrempés. Ron fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

-Qui a confondu la poubelle avec la manne à linge? Hein? Qui c'est le dégoutant à qui appartient ce...cette chose?

Draco rougit de honte, car il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une telle chose. Comment ça avait pu atterrir dans la poubelle? Il songea à ne pas se dénoncer, de peur d'être ridicule.

-Et mais c'est à Drakichou, ça! dit cruchement Pansy, gâchant tout.

-Quoi, c'est à toi, petit sagouin? beugla Molly.

-C'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis! protesta Draco.

Il regarda Ron, la bulle éclata sans coller à ses joues.  
Il était évidement que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Il remit la gomme en bouche et recommença à ruminer.

Molly s'en alla de mauvaise humeur, suivie par Remus qui leur souhaita bonne chance pour le test.

-Alors Malfoy, on dirait que tu fais de drôles de trucs avec tes slips? rit Harry, t'étais hors de tes pompes hier ou quoi?

-C'est pas moi, c'est cette chèvre!

S'il n'était pas en train de désigner Ron, les autres se seraient demandé de quoi il parlait.

-Euh...on ferait mieux d'y aller...fit Ginny.

Les quatre filles se donnèrent la main pour être sûres d'arriver au même endroit précis et transplanèrent.

Draco attrapa Ron par le col.

-Hey, Bouffon d'or, c'est ta faute, hein? Je m'suis pris la honte devant tout le monde!

-A ton avis, Serpenbâtard? Fallait pas bousiller mon échiquier!

-Je vais te...et arrête de ruminer ce chewing-gum, espèce de chèvre!

-Euh...les mecs..on y va? coupa Harry.

xxxx

Ils atterrirent sur la place de l'église.

-Nous y voilà!

-Bon, où est cette fichue bête, qu'on en finisse?

-Ben, faut chercher, normalement elle est pas bien loin...

-C'est fichu, on y arrivera pas...autant chercher une aiguille de une botte de...

-Là!

-Où?

-Ben, devant ton nez!

-Dans ce cas, décréta Harry, je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper, cette bestiole!

Il se précipita à la suite de la bêbête et la poursuivit autour de l'église sans la rattraper et sous le regard intéressé des trois autres.

-Euh...tu veux de l'aide? proposa Ron.

-Nan, l'entrava Draco, laisse-le faire le héros héroïque, il aime ça, ce gros maso!

-En fait, dit Harry (la bestiole escalada une gargouille), j'aimerais bien (il lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa enfin) un peu plus (la tête de la gargouille se brisa alors que Harry y tenait en équilibre précaire) de participation de votre paaaaaaaaaart (il tomba de la statue et dégringola une série d'escaliers en faisant des rouler-bouler et atterrit aux pieds de ses compères avec l'horibitruc dans les bras.

-Ah bon? dit Ron d'un air faussement innocent.

-Aïe! Mes fesses! Et je crois que ce machin est blessé à la patte.

Il tenta d'examiner la blessure, mais la bestiole se débattit, et après avoir griffé Harry, se dégagea de lui et s'enfuit vers une ruelle.

-Et ben, ça l'empêche pas de courir! dit le rouquin.

Ils se lancèrent tous quatre à sa poursuite, mais l'animal disparut au coin de la ruelle et ils ne purent le rattraper.

-Merdeuh! se désola Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? demanda Ron.

-Demandons à Potter Super, il a toujours des idées, n'est-ce pas? railla Draco.

-Malgré cette raillerie, oui! répliqua "Potter Super", deux d'entre nous vont partir à sa recherche et le capturer (et cette fois, on l'attache) et les deux autres vont lui préparer un soin pour sa patte.

-Un soin? Et avec quoi, Potter Super?

-Avec des ingrédients magiques, tiens! Il se trouve que j'oublie régulièrement mes fonds bocaux pour les potions chez les Dursley quand je pars...

-Et comme par hasard, ce sont ceux qu'il nous faut! Comme c'est pratique...

-C'est une potion très basique avec des ingrédients simples...

-N'empêche, moi je dis que Lupin fait tout pour favoriser son chouch...mmmmhhhh...

Ron le bâillonna avec sa main, mais le blond se mit à mordre.

-Aïe!

-Bien fait, la chèvre!

-Qui se charge de faire quoi?

-Ron et moi, on va...commença Harry.

-Hein?

-Pourquoi Ron et toi? dit Neville qui n'avait aucune envie de faire équipe avec Draco.

-Mais alors, je vais devoir me farcir Londubat? râla celui-ci.

-Harry, je veux pas faire équipe avec lui, c'est un connard! pleura Neville, puis tu te rappelles en première année dans la forêt interdite? Tu vois que c'est pas une bonne idée!Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi?

-Quitte à devoir m'associer avec l'un de vous trois, j'aime autant que ça ne soit pas le plus empoté! Potter Super, d'accord...La belette-chèvre, d'accord aussi...mais Londubat...

-Pitié!Haaarrrry, il est méchaaaannt!

-Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se coltine l'horrible blondinet!

-Pourquoi moi? Et d'abord, pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensembles pour tout, tous les deux? Parce que c'est suspect.

Harry et Ron le regardèrent étonnés. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire en présence d'une Malfoy mal intentionné (1) qui en profita.

-Mais c'est bien observé, Londubat, c'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent fourrés ensembles les Pot-Pot et Weas-Weas!Les meilleurs amis du monde? Héhé...il y a de quoi penser que ça va plus loin!

-T'es en train d'insinuer que Ron et moi, on est...

-Oui!Avouez qu'une amitié pareille, c'est suspect...

-Mais tu ne connais rien à l'amitié! dit Ron.

-Ben oui, renchérit Harry, t'as pas d'ami véritable, et puis Ginny et Hermione ne sont pas là pour décorer!

-C'est ça! Ces nanas ne sont qu'un transfert des sentiments que vous éprouver l'un pour l'autre...

-"Transfert"? Il se prend pour Freud ou quoi? s'étonna Ron.

-Euh...à vrai dire, babultia Neville, il y en a à Poudlard, qui se posaient parfois la question de savoir si vous n'étiez pas...euh...

-Vous voyez, il est d'accord avec moi! triompha le blond.

-Il a surtout pas envie de faire équipe avec toi, hein Neville? Je comprend très bien ça! assena Ron.

-Très bien Malfoy, capitula Harry, puisque c'est comme ça...Ron...mon CHER MEILLEUR AMI, je vais te faire un CADEAU D'AMITIÉ que tu vas adorer...tu vas te farcir cette adorable petite fouine comme coéquipier!

-Oh, dit Ron avec un sourire théâtral, merci, fallait pas...c'est trop gentil...Pas oublier de me renvoyer l'ascenseur, hein?

-Tu es privé de dessert parce que t'as pas fait le ménage ,hein? Ben je t'offre le mien, d'accord?

-Tope-là!

-Allez chez les Dursley, nous on part chercher ce #&#!% truc!

-Ok, allez viens, Malfoy-Malfoutu! Tu fais équipe avec moi!

-Une minute, on ne m'échange pas contre un dessert! protesta Draco.

-Si! répliquèrent les trois autres.

-Stupides Bouffons d'or!

xxxx

Les filles arrivèrent en plein milieu de la galerie. Il y avait des magasins partout.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps: Pansy et Ginny avaient déjà collé leur nez sur une vitrine!

-T'as vu ce pantalon, il trop magnifique!

-Ouiiiii, j'le veux, j'le veux, j'le veux!

-Hem...et l'Horibililapinax?

La brune et la rousse continuaient à baver contre la vitre.

-Hem, hem!

-Oui, Dolores, vous voulez du sirop pour la toux?

-Hilarant, Ginevra, maintenant, si on s'y mettait?

- Mais relax, on jette juste un œil!

- Pas qu'un œil à ce que je vois, mais le visage tout entier, on dirait des limaces sur un pot de confiture!

-Mais laisse-nous tranquille!

Hermione poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Luna.

-Toi au moins tu es sensée...

-Ah bon? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, d'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire...

-Je suis assez contente que tu ne sois pas une fashion victime, t'es pas venue pour acheter...

-Ben en fait, j'aimerais en profiter pour acheter quelque chose, mais après avoir accompli le boulot.

-C'est très raisonnable, je te félicite.

-Mais je ne crois pas qu'elles comptent acheter...

-Ah?

-Ben oui: elles vont essayer trois mille trucs et ne rien prendre et la vendeuse va péter un fusible!

-Moi, je vais acheter, déclara Pansy, j'en ai les moyens: comme frululu doit souvent payer des Moldus, il est allé à Gringotts pour échanger tout son fric en argent moldu et il a tout mis sur ça!

Elle se décolla de la vitrine pour montrer une carte de crédit, puis se recolla.

-Pfff...vous savez qu'on a pas que ça à faire? reprit Hermione, je veux bien qu'on fasse les boutiques mais le travail d'abord, OK?

Pas de réponse.

-Hey ho!Je vous parle! Rhooo y'a pas moyen de les décoller de cette vitrine ou quoi?

-Y'a un vendeur de crêpes là au coin, tu veux que je lui demande de nous prêter sa spatule? suggéra Luna.

-Non, il ne serait pas content qu'on mette de la bave dessus...bon, les filles, faut que je vous jette un sort?

xxxx

Quand la tante Petunia ouvrit la porte, elle le reconnut aussitôt: ce rouquin était un ami de Harry et un des fils du type qui avait ravagé son salon. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Mais euh...

-Rhaaaa, s'énerva Draco, même pour entrer chez quelqu'un tu sais pas t'y prendre? Laisse-moi faire!

Il sonna et la tante Petunia réapparut, méfiante.

-Bonjour madame, je...

-Vous connaissez Harry Potter?

-Oui et...

-Au revoir!

Elle referma la porte à nouveau. Draco sonna encore une fois, et quand elle ouvrit, exaspérée, il cala la porte avec son pied pour qu'elle ne la referme plus.

-Je connais Harry Potter, mais je ne l'aime pas!

-A la bonne heure! Vous êtes sorcier?

-Oui...

Elle clapa la porte assez fort pour forcer Draco à retirer son pied, puis elle la referma.

-Voilà qui était brillant! le nargua Ron.

-Toi ta gueule! Puisqu'elle le prend comme ça..._Reducto!_

Il réduisit la porte sous les regards apeurés de Ron et de la tante.

-Ma porte!

-Eh mais fais gaffe, s'effara le rouquin, si d'autres Moldus te voient faire ça?

-Y'a personne qui nous regarde à part la vieille Cracmolle qui ne devrait pas être choquée...

-Et les jeunes, croassa Mrs Figgs, qui veut m'aider à vider la litière de Mistigri?

-Euh...dépêche toi d'entrer! cria Ron.

Il poussa le blond dans l'entrée.

-Non, on n'entre pas! protesta Petunia.

-Si! décrétèrent le blond et le roux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent à pénétrer dans la maison des Dursley. Après avoir rendu son état normal à la porte, ils se rendirent compte que le sol tremblait: c'était Dudley qui arrivait.

-Hey, salut toi, dit Ron en le reconnaissant, comment va ta langue?

-Arrgh! Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Et c'est qui le décoloré à côté?

-Je suis pas décoloré! Mes cheveux ont toujours été comme ça!

-En parlant de cheveux, dit Petunia, l'autre devrait aller chez le coiffeur, ils sont trop longs!

-Pas question, dit Ron, oh! Un félétone!J'en ai déjà vu un une fois, dans une cabine félétonique!Et Malfoy, t'en as déjà vu, toi?

-De quoi ? Le bidule avec des numéros? Non, ça sert à quoi?

-Mais d'où ils sortent ces deux gogoles pour pas savoir ce qu'c'est un téléphone? meugla Dudley.

-Le père de Harry était encore pire, dit Petunia, lui, il disait bonjour aux gens sur l'écran de télé!

-Vous avez une télé? Hermione aussi! Une fois, je suis allé chez elle et on a regardé des DVD! Et aussi, avec Harry, on va parfois au...comment on dit déjà? Ah oui, au cinéma!

-Weasley, arrête de faire le type de la campagne...c'est quoi un VDV?

-Non: DVD!

-Ben moi, je vais voir la télé! décréta Ron.

Il s'éloigna .

-Euh...Duddy, fais ton possible pour qu'ils ne cassent rien, moi j'ai du ménage...On attend papa pour savoir quoi faire d'eux, d'accord?

Elle s'éloigna aussi. Dudley se retrouva seul avec Draco.

-Hem...au fait tu es qui toi?

-Draco Malfoy.

Dudley éclata de rire.

-Ha ha il est trop naze ton nom! En plus "Draco" c'est le nom d'un Pokémon!

-Poké-quoi?

-Ha ha, ton nom est encore plus ridicule que tes cheveux platines!

-Et ton tour de taille te permet vraiment de te moquer des autres?

-De quoi?

-Pfff...Weasley, t'es où...on a un truc à faire...

Il rejoignit Ron au salon et le découvrit en train de...

-Je joue à _Mégamutilation 24_!C'est drôle ce truc!

Draco se laissa tomber sur le divan à côté de Ron en regardant l'écran, intrigué.

-Cet objet moldu est vraiment bizarre...et les Moldus sont vraiment débiles!C'est ce genre de personnes que ton père défend?

-Mais les Moldus, y'en a des sympas, comme les parents d'Hermione, et des cons comme Dudley...et je te ferais remarquer que les sorciers c'est pareil: y'a des sympas, comme moi, et des cons, comme les Mangemorts!

-Et moi, je peux savoir où tu me situes?

-Euh...je sais pas trop...t'es un peu entre les deux...en principe, t'es un connard, mais t'es avec nous maintenant...et...bon...c'est pas comme si tu étais comme ton père...

-Tu peux pas être clair?

-La différence entre toi et ton père est la même qu'entre une tumeur bénigne et une tumeur maligne!

-C'est avec ce genre de métaphores que tu espères me convaincre de rester dans votre camp?

-Tu préfères que je fasse l'hypocrite et que je te lèche les bottes...et t'as vu j'ai eu un bonus!

Dudley arriva subitement:

-Et mais qu'est ce qu'il fout avec ma Play Station, Poil-de-Carotte?

-Oh, j'ai battu le record!

-Non, c'est pas possible, personne peut me battre!

Ron et Draco avaient beau être assis à deux sur la même moitié du canapé, quand Dudley s'assit sur l'autre, il parvint à déséquilibrer le meuble pour que les deux sorciers glissent vers lui.

-Putain, on se fait chier, ici, s'écria Draco, bon, si nous allions chercher ces ingrédients?

-Quels ingrédients? demanda Dudley.

-De quoi je me mêle?

-Si tu parles des bocaux que Harry à laissé dans sa chambre, je les planqués pour qu'il les retrouve pas!

-Hein?

-J'ai fait ça au cas où il reviendrait les rechercher...pour bien le faire chier!

-Et j'imagine que tu vas pas nous dire où ils sont?

-Dans ce cas, un peu de légilimancie s'impose..., susurra Draco.

-Tu sais faire ça, toi?

-Oui...enfin, c'est l'Occlumancie que tante Bellatrix m'a appris...mais le sort inverse ne doit pas être compliqué, non?

-Pas sûr...

Draco se concentra en regardant fixement Dudley. Il y eu un grand moment de silence durant lequel tous trois attendirent que quelque chose se passe. Le visage de Draco devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Euh...Poil-de-Carotte, je sais pas ce qu'il nous fait, ton copain, mais si il continue à forcer, il va se chier dessus!

-C'est pô mon copain! Mais c'est vrai qu'il devrait surveiller ses sphincters!

-Vos gueules! Et je ne peux pas me concentrer avec vous deux qui parlez!

-Allez, c'est pas grave, on va fouiller cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve...

-Ok, capitula Draco épuisé, je parie qu'il est nul pour trouver des cachettes!

-Bon je fouille l'étage et toi...

-Hey! J'aime pas quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres: moi, je fouille l'étage, et toi, le RDC!

-D'accord, si tu veux, ça n'a aucune importance! T'es trop con!

xxxx

Hermione tenait la cage dans laquelle elle avait enfermé l'Horibililapinax.

-Ouf, on y est arrivées...

-Et c'est grâce à qui, hein? fit Ginny.

-Au travail d'équipe! répliqua la brune.

-Tu parles, dit Pansy, c'est Ginny et moi qui l'avons attrapé!

Ginny et Pansy étaient tellement motivées pour pouvoir retourner près des magasins qu'elles avaient capturé l'animal avec un brio étonnant, si bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir.

-Luna a eu la bonne idée d'acheter cette cage, dit cette dernière, quant à moi, si je ne vous avais pas attrapées par la peau du cou, vous seriez encore en train de frotter votre nez contre une vitrine et cette bestiole gambaderait en toute liberté. Mon rôle n'était vraiment pas négligeable!

-Tssst! C'est toi qui le dis!Et maintenant, on peut y aller?

-Dis oui, s'il te plaît , ma petite Hermy chérie, on peut, hein, on peut?

Ginny fit des yeux de cocker remplis d'étoiles.

-D'accord...

-Ouuuuaiiiiis, t'es la meilleure!

-Si vous le dites...mais au fait, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse entrer avec un animal en cage dans une magasin...surtout celui-là!

-C'est pas grave, dit Luna, je vais le prendre avec moi, là où je dois aller, ça m'étonnerais que ça soit interdit.

-Tu ne restes pas avec nous?

"Pitié, Luna, me laisse pas toute seule avec ces deux cinglées!" songea Hermione.

-Non, il faut que j'y aille, à tout à l'heure!

Luna prit la cage et s'en alla. Quand elle fut partie, les deux "cinglées" regardèrent Hermione avec dans les yeux une lueur que celle-ci trouva inquiétante.

-Et maintenant, on va s'occuper de toi! annonça Pansy d'une manière presque malveillante.

-Quoi?

-Il est temps qu'on te relooke un peu...

-Tu vas voir comme c'est amusant! ajouta Ginny.

-Mais...

-Laisse-toi faire et adieu l'Hermione intello! Bonjour l'Hermione bombe sexuelle!

-Quoi? Mais j'ai pas envie, moi, je préfère vous regarder!

-Mais tu vas t'embêter!

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être relookée, je ne suis pas une bimbo superficielle et je suis très bien comme je suis!

-Mais enfin, quelques petits changements ne peuvent pas faire de mal! On veut juste que tu mettes ta féminité en valeur!

-Et par "féminité", tu entends quoi?

-Tu n'as pas envie que Ronichou te trouve sexy? dit Pansy, provocatrice.

-Il n'a qu'à m'accepter comme je suis, c'est comme ça! Et puis, arrête de lui donner ce surnom gnangnan!

-Pauvre, pauvre petit Ronnie, tous les autres ont une petite amie super-mignonne, mais pas lui! Déjà qu'il doit se contenter de vêtements de seconde main, doit-il aussi se farcir une copine de seconde choix?

-Et Draco? Il a pas envie de savoir à quoi ça ressemble une fille avec un cerveau?

-Euh...Pansy exagère un peu...concéda Ginny.

-Bof...

-...mais il n'y a pas de mal à être un peu sexy pour son homme de temps autres...et ce n'est pas un signe que tu es une fille servile et stupide!

-Allez, on y va, j'ai vu une jupe qui t'irait bien!

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller...mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, lâchez-moi, mais...je veux sortir!

xxxx

Ron découvrit quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant dans le salon des Dursley:

-Le bar! Oh, il y a du rhum...eeettt mais "El ron de cuba"? "Ron" signifie "rhum" en espagnol...c'est un signe...oh, oui, c'est un signe...héhéhé!

xxxx

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage, Draco pénétra dans la chambre de Harry, la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée.

-Eurk les photos dans la chambre des parents...quelles tronches de cakes!Et en plus, elles bougent même pas...Eurk! Bon, voyons la piaule à Potter...

Il ouvrit la porte mais cela tira une ficelle qui actionna un chalumeau qui lui grilla les cheveux.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Il éteignit le feu avec sa baguette et entra dans la chambre, mais il marcha sur des petites voitures qui traînaient là et tomba sur son derrière. Il se releva et reçut un pot de peinture en plein dans la figure.

-Ouch!C'est quoi ces pièges à la con? Enfin, ça prouve que je suis près du but, s'il a pris tant de soin pour faire tout ça.

Il avança et se prit les pieds dans un fil, un ventilateur se déclencha et il fut rapidement recouvert de plumes blanches provenant d'un oreiller. Il continua et reçut un fer à repasser dans la gueule.

-Mais où a-t-il été cherché tout ça?

Il aperçut un coffret.

-Oh, je parie qu'il a mis les ingrédients là-dedans...

Il s'empara du coffre mais celui-ci se mis à bouger.

-Euh...il y a quelque chose dedans...

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et un putois en sortit...

-Oh non!

Le putois fit ce que les putois font toujours quand ils se sentent menacés.

Quand Ron eut fini de faire semblant de chercher les ingrédients en bas pour siffler un peu de rhum, il monta à l'étage pour voir comment le blond s'en sortait et constata l'étendue des dégâts.

-Aââtch tu schlingues! Et mais t'as trouvé les ingrédients? Bravo, Malfo...ârk!Je crois que je vais aller préparer cette potion...toi...lave-toi, pitié!

-Gneuuuuuuu...

xxxx

-Tu es prête? demanda Pansy.

-Allez, vas-y, montre nous!

-Je ne suis pas sûre, marmonna Hermione.

Elle émergea de la cabine d'essayage, portant un haut très décolleté et l'air embarrassé.

-Il faut que je vous dise que je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec ce genre de vêtements...

-Mais nan, tu es très bien! la rassura Ginny.

-Regarde, pendant que tu t'habillais, j'ai été m'acheter des chaussures en face, dit Pansy, y'avait une promo alors j'ai pris ça pour toi...cadeau!

Elle désigna des escarpins dont la taille des talons effraya Hermione.

-Non je ne peux pas mettre ça...c'est trop haut...en plus je vous l'ai jamais dit mais...j'ai le vertige!

-Mets-les plutôt que de chercher des excuses!

Hermione accepta.

-Ça mettrait plus tes jambes en valeur si tu portait une jupe!

-Je me fiche de mes jambes...

-C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas rasée que tu dis ça?

-Vas-y marche un peu avec.

Hermione tenta de faire quelques pas. C'était la bonne pointure, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec des talons, ce qui la fit chuter rapidement en arrachant le rideau d'une cabine voisine auquel elle s'était agrippée et provoqua un rire énorme de la part de Pansy.

-C'est drôle, toi qui a toujours l'air sûre de toi, tu l'es beaucoup moins dans certains domaines...

-Te moque pas de moi! Et puis j'm'en balance de ces chaussures, et de ce haut indécent!

-Réaction typique de quelqu'un qui a un bonnet A, susurra Pansy.

-Euh...on se calme, dit Ginny, mal assurée.

-On peut arranger ça tu sais, ajouta Pansy.

-Si tu me parles de chirurgie plastique, tu risques d'en avoir besoin quand je t'aurai refait la façade à ma manière!

-J'allais te parler de soutif rembourré, pauvre conne!

-Stop, stop!On se calme! supplia la rouquine.

-Ce genre d'accessoires, poursuivit Hermione, c'est bon pour les nanas complexées dans ton genre qui se peinturlurent pour être populaires!

-Les filles...peace...

-La vérité, c'est que tu es une grosse coincée qui a peur de te lâcher et d'assumer ta féminité!

-Je m'assume parfaitement, c'est toi qui n'assumes pas ton manque de matière grise et qui compenses en jouant les putains!

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais la "putain" va essayer un short moulant...je vais avoir un cul d'enfer...et je suis sûre que Ron va adorer!

SHBAF!

La main d'Hermione vola et s'abattit sur la joue de Pansy.

-T'approche pas de mon mec, pouffiasse superficielle!

Pansy s'élança sur son adversaire et la fit tomber par terre où elles tentèrent de s'arracher l'un ou l'autre organe vital.

-Euh, fit Ginny, je fais quoi, moi? Ben...euh...Pansy, laisse mon amie tranquille!

Elle tenta de les séparer mais reçut un coup qui la projeta en arrière, heurtant une vieille dame.

-Espèce de petite garce, tonna la vieille, un peu de respect pour les personnes âgées!

-J'ai pas fait exprès, je..., se défendit Ginny.

-C'est ça, petite péronnelle, je vais t'apprendre le respect moi!

-Écoutez madame, je veux pas vous faire de mal et...

-C'est moi qui vais t'en faire, roussette!Nyar!

Elle commença à s'acharner sur Ginny avec son sachet, la rouquine se protégeait la tête avec les bras. Plus loin, Pansy s'appliquait à taper la tête d'Hermione sur le mur de la cabine sous le regard affolé de quelques clientes.

-Ha ha!Il y a des Moldus alors, pas de magie pour te défendre! Et comme tu es nulle en sport, tu l'es en baston...je comprends maintenant ton mépris pour le Quidditch! A ce propos, comme tu as déjà un balais dans le cul, Ron ne pourra pas y mettre le sien, le pauvre...

-Petite péripatéticienne!

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sors encore des mots d'intello alors que j'ai le dessus!

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...et c'est quoi ce truc sur ton avant-bras?

Il s'agissait de la fausse marque des ténèbres qu'un tatoueur lui avait fait. Pansy préféra mentir:

-Ben, tout comme Draco, j'ai été marquée, et alors...Ron t'as pas dit qu'il l'avait vue quand je lui ai sauté dessus en sous-vet'? Remarque, il avait autre chose à mater!

Le combat repris de plus belle.

xxxx

Quand Luna sortit de la boutique de tatouages et piercings, elle pensait que le petit surplus qu'elle ramenait sur son nombril allait épater ses amies. Mais quand elle aperçut les policiers dans le magasin, elle comprit que, pour l'effet de surprise, c'était loupé!

xxxx

Harry et Neville parvinrent à rentrer dans la maison de Dursley par la porte du jardin (il ne fallait pas que la bande de voyous qui les avait pris en chasse les voient), du coup, ils avaient du pour cela faire un détour dans les buissons de ronces.

Harry tenait l'animal qu'ils avaient enfin attrapé sous le bras, celui-ci était solidement saucissonné avec des vieux morceaux de cordes volés dans dans un garage. Malgré cela la bestiole grognait encore.

-Et je ne sais même plus si mes blessures sont des griffures de ce truc ou des écorchures de ronces! se plaignit le binoclard.

-Ben moi, en tous cas, je sais que les bleus sont dus aux coups que j'ai reçus quand l'un de ses types m'a attrapé! dit Neville.

-C'était la bande à Dudley...mais sans Dudley...ce qui veut dire qu'il doit être ici...

-C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas utiliser la magie sur les Moldus, ça me calmerait!

-On peut, mais en cas de légitime défense...

-C'est dommage quoi...

-Entrons dans la cuisine!

-Et salut, dit Ron en les voyant arriver, alors ça se passe com...mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes?

-Non, mais on le sent! Ça fait très mal!

Ils remarquèrent que Ron était en train de cuisiner avec la tante Petunia. Celle-ci jeta un regard mauvais à son neveu, l'air de dire "Je croyais en être débarrassée!"

-Elle prépare le repas et moi la potion, expliqua Ron.

-Elle te laisse faire?

-Je l'ai menacée de la transformer en croquette pour chat et de la donner à la voisine...y'a pas à dire, c'était convainquant!

-Et Malfoy?

-Lui? Et bien, il prend un bain...euh...non, il en prend quatre ou cinq...ça doit pas être facile de se débarrasser de l'odeur d'un putois!

-Un putois?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard...la potion est prête!

-Et le repas aussi, annonça Petunia, au menu: fish sticks, frites et salade roquette!

-Ah oui, on mange ici...

La tante Petunia posa un plat sur la table et Dudley arriva en se léchant les babines.

-Super, on mange!

-Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps: le déjeuner!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? dit Dudley en voyant son cousin, et c'est qui l'autre nabot?

-Heeeey! protesta Neville.

-Mais c'est l'invasion des gogoles aujourd'hui?

Draco, remis de son "traumatisme olfactif", réapparut:

-Me revoilà...tiens, Potter et Londubat sont là!

-T'as aimé mes pièges, Pokémon? ricana Dudley, me suis inspiré de Kevin dans _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_!

-Tu sens encore un peu le putois! objectiva Ron.

-Ta gueule, répliqua Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe?

-Vous vous asseyez ou c'est la porte! assena Petunia.

Ils prirent tous place, et comme d'habitude, Dudley prenait tout un côté de la table pour lui tout seul.

-Miam, des fish sticks, vive le Capitaine Igloo!

-Ah beeerk! fit Draco.

-Mange ton poisson, Malfoy, ça rend intelligent! dit Harry.

-Et justement, t'en as bien besoin! renchérit Ron.

-Quoi? s'effara Dudley, il y a du poisson dans les fish sticks? Maman tu m'as trahi! Tu m'avais dit que c'était comme un hamburger frit!

-Mais oui, mon cœur, un hamburger de la mer!

-Ben moi j'en veux un vrai!

Petunia se leva et alla préparer des hamburgers pour son Duddynouchet.

-Merci d'avoir révéler qu'il y avait du poisson dans les fish sticks! maugréa-t-elle, acerbe, à l'intention des sorciers, maintenant, il ne voudra plus en manger!

-Et il ne s'est jamais demandé ce que signifiait "fish"?

-Je croyais que c'était une marque! plaida Dudley.

-Voilà, mon poussin... fit Petunia en posant les hamburger instantanés réchauffés, et dis donc, le rouquin, je trouve que tu te ressers trop souvent! Ça ne se fait pas de manger autant!

-Beuh...et Dudley alors? objecta Neville.

-C'est vrai, se défendit Ron, je mange presque autant que lui, mais j'assimile moins!

Le cousin de Harry se mit à enfourner une quantité surprenante de hamburgers dans son orifice buccal. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour parler la bouche pleine. Draco donnait l'impression d'être sans arrêt sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Et, je suis pas gros! Y'a pas de lipides là-dedans, c'est rien que du muscle! déclara Dudley, la bouche remplie.

-Tu es vraiment comique, Dudley! dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Attendez une minute...il connaît le mot "lipide"? s'étonna Draco.

-Vous connaissez la différence entre vous et moi? reprit Dudley.

-120 Kilos? proposa Ron.

-Moi je suis grand et costaud, vous, vous êtes tous maigrichons, de vrais mauviettes!

-Attends, tu vas voir si je suis une mauviette! s'emporta Draco.

-Au fait, j'aimerais savoir un truc...je sais déjà que mon cher cousin est homo...

-Hein? fit Harry.

-J'le savais! jubila Draco.

-Mais est-ce que les trois autres le sont?

-Seulement Potter et Weasley! dit le blond, Londubat, je sais pas, mais moi je suis...

-T'es pédé toi! décréta Dudley, lui coupant la chique, si! Y'a qu'un pédé pour se teindre les cheveux en blond platine!

-C'est ma couleur naturelle!

-C'est ça...c'est ça...tu serais pas le petit frère de Christina Aguilera?

-Ouh, ça c'est une insulte! dit Harry.

-Ouais: pour Christina Aguilera! compléta Ron.

-En fait, vous êtes tous une bande de pédés! conclut Dudley.

-Arggggggg! les interrompit Neville.

-Euh...Neville?

-On dirait qu'il s'étrangle...

-Il va mourir? Chouette!

-Mais Malfoy, t'es vraiment un salaud!

Ron donna un grand coup dans le dos de son ami, lui faisant recracher un arrête.

-Une arrête? Dans un fish stick?

-Je vous avais dit que c'étaient des cochonneries, ces trucs-là! triompha Draco (2)

xxxx

Les filles partageaient une pizza qu'elles venaient d'acheter.

-On a eu de la chance de pouvoir nous enfuir en transplanant...sinon les gentes dames nous auraient attrapées, dit Ginny.

-"Gendarmes", pas "gentes dames", la corrigea Hermione.

-Et la faute à qui? attaqua Pansy.

Hermione, Pansy et Ginny étaient passablement arrangées par la rixe qu'elles avaient créée (surtout Ginny, c'est qu'elle était hargneuse, la petite vieille!).

-Tout ça parce que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'ait qu'une intello coincée!

Hermione regarda la Serpentard avec un visage indécryptable. Ginny se sentait fatiguée: elle en avait marre d'entendre ces deux-là se disputer. Pour aimer se chamailler autant, c'était sûr: Hermione allait bien avec Ron, de ce point de vue-là, pour aimer autant les joutes verbales et les bouffages de nez en tous genres! Luna était la seule à ne pas trop y réfléchir, elle était assez blasée que ses amies ne s'intéressent pas plus que ça à son nouveau piercing...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et Ginny s'apprêta à ce qu'elle envoie une réplique vitriolique bien sentie à Pansy.

-C'est vrai que je suis vraiment coincée...tu as tout à fait raison, Pansy!

Les autres relevèrent la tête de leur bout de pizza, qui, malgré le fait qu'il était tout refroidi, était plus facile à avaler que ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

-...

-Hermi..., commença Ginny.

-Ouais...je ne suis vraiment qu'une grosse malade stressée par le travail, incapable de se détendre et qui a complètement oublié à quel sexe elle appartient!

-Ah ben, t'en as mis du temps! répliqua Pansy.

-Je suis la seule à trouver ça bizarre? dit la rousse.

-Je suis moche et pas sexy! Si mon pauvre Ron me voyait à poil, il s'enfuirait en courant! Et en plus, je suis une vraie planche-à-pain!

-Ce qui compte c'est de l'avouer!

-J'aimerais tellement être aussi belle, aussi branchée et aussi cool que toi!

La Serpentard sourit, de toute évidence, le compliment lui plaisait.

-Hermione, ta pizza était avariée? s'inquiéta la benjamine des Weasley.

-Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de t'avoir traitée de pute superficielle, pourras-tu m'apprendre à être dans le coup?

-Je vais au toilettes, annonça Luna.

-Euh...moi aussi, dit Ginny.

La blonde et la rousse s'éloignèrent.

-Elle est pas normale, Hermione, elle a subi une lobotomie ou quoi?

-Mais non, elle est normale, voyons! la calma Luna.

-Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas!

-Quand elle est sortie avec McLaggen non plus ça lui ressemblait pas, tu te rappelles, elle arrêtait pas d'avoir des fous rires bêbêtes?

-Tu crois qu'elle...

-J'accepte tes excuses, et vais t'aider à arrêter d'être nulle! s'enjoua Pansy.

"Et en plus, c'est une mauvaise gagnante!" pensa la Gryffondor, "Attends un peu Parkinson, tu vas voir ce que tu vas te prendre!"

-Oh, merci, tu es tellement sympathique! dit Hermione, hypocrite.

-Je sais! dit Pansy, se lançant des fleurs.

xxxx

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa. L'Horibililapinax était soigné et il digérait ses fish sticks. Il fallait songer à rentrer. Quoi que, piquer un p'tit somme, ce serait pas mal non plus, une petite sieste digestive...Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son cousin approchait avec une idée saugrenue en tête. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une chose énorme lui cachait la lumière: c'était le postérieur de Dudley qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. Dudley s'assit sur la tête de Harry. Ce fut très douloureux. Et en plus, impossible de se dégager. Dudley lui immobilisa les bras pour l'empêcher de se défendre et Harry se sentait étouffé.

-Ha ha, ça t'apprendra à te moquer de mon poids!

xxxx

Dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps-là:

-Et, le putois est revenu! s'écria Ron.

-Il est mignon! dit Neville.

-Non, il est pas mignon, c'est une sale bête ! s'emporta Draco.

-Faites partir cette chose de ma maison! hurla Petunia.

-Mais non, il a l'air gentil! minauda Neville.

-Ben moi, je reste pas dans la même pièce que ce truc puant! décréta le blond.

Il alla dans le salon et vit Dudley en train d'écraser la tête de Harry.

-Bon...je me suis souvent imaginé la mort de Potter...mais jamais je n'avais envisagé cette méthode!

-De quoi? questionna Ron en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il vint lui aussi au salon.

-Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fout, ce monument de graisse? Dégage de Harry!

-Ha ha ha...après avoir survécu au Dark Lord, il va mourir stupidement écrabouillé par un Moldu obèse! Ha ha ha!

-Tu sais que t'es supposé être avec nous?

-Ouais, mais je me marre...wouha ha ha!Et je te dis pas la dernière image qu'il aura eut de ce monde en plus!

-Aha aha aha! rit Ron, rire jaune, bon, il faut l'aider. _Wingardium leviosa!_

Il pointa sa baguette sur rien Dudley, mais ne se produisit.

_-__Wingardium leviosa...WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_

Toujours rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Waha! Weasley, toi aussi tu es drôle! Voilà comment on fait _ Wingardium leviosa_!

Rien ne se passa.

-Euh...

-On essaye ensemble? proposa Ron, 1,2,3..

_-__Wingardium leviosa! _proférèrent-ils ensemble._  
_

Nada.

-Alors, vos baguettes-truc-muche sont en panne? railla Dudley, faut changer les piles?

-Minute...

Ron dirigea la baguette vers un piano au fond de la pièce et le fit léviter sans problème. Draco en fit de même pour la télé.

-Non, on est pas "en panne"! dit le blond.

-C'est ce gros plein de soupe qui est trop gros et...trop plein de soupe! enchaîna le roux.

-Alors les tapettes, à cours d'idée?

-On est pas des tapettes!

-Siiiii!Vous êtes des pédales!

-Mais non!

-Si vous vous embrassez, je libère Harry!

-Non, ce qui va se passer c'est que je vais te balancer un _Sectumsempra_ dans la tronche!

-Euh...c'est pas que je suis pas d'accord avec toi, mais si on fait ça, le Ministère va nous faire pire!

-Te toutes façons, je m'en fous de Potter!

-Tapette!

-Ça, par contre, je ne m'en fous pas!

-Allez, un petit bisou! Et avec la langue!

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix! dit Ron

-Non non...Weasley...t'approche pas!

-Harry doit avoir vraiment du mal à respirer!

-Je veux pas t'embrasser!

Un "crac" se fit entendre.

-Je croix que je lui ai cassé le nez! ricana Dudley.

-Si tu me touches, je te défenestre à la première occasion! prévint Draco.

-Allez-y les folles!

-Moi non plus, j'en ai pas envie! précisa Ron.

-En plus, si ça se trouve, il ne tiendra pas parole, et il nous demandera pire après!

-Pire? Tu veux dire...il pourrait me demander de te tailler une pipe?

-Bonne idée, Poil-de-Carotte! Mais d'abord, je veux que tu embrasse le Pokémon!

Ron soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire, mais d'un autre côté, son meilleur ami était en train de mourir d'une manière très humiliante et ridicule. Le problème était que Draco n'était pas très coopératif, s'en battant les miches de ce qu'il advenait de Harry, voire, était content qu'il meure. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Toi qui est si intelligent, t'aurait pas une solution?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel pour y réfléchir. Soudain, il se demanda depuis quand Ron le trouvait intelligent. Il comprit trop tard que c'était une diversion, car le roux profita de cette demi-seconde pour l'embrasser, pas vraiment avec conviction, mais il y allait quand même. Le blond n'eut même pas besoin de le repousser, Ron se retira de lui-même.

-Ça te convient? dit Ron en se tournant vers Dudley.

- Encore! Encore! applaudit celui-ci, Wouuuu, les pédésexuels!

-Libère Harry!

-Embrasse-le encore!

-Je t'l'avais dit Weasley, il ne tient pas parole!

-Allez, la carotte, embrasse le blond!

-D'accord! céda Ron.

-Non, pitié!

Ron s'approcha de Draco à nouveau, puis se retourna brusquement et se rua sur Dudley.

-Mais...

-Toi aussi t'es blond...pas platine, mais blond quand même!

Et sur ce, il embrassa Dudley. Draco en resta bouche bée.

-Alors, t'as aimé ça? dit Ron en libérant la bouche du blond obèse.

-Argh! Dégueu! se plaignit celui-ci.

-Tu voudrais que je recommence?

-Noooooon!

-Alors vire tes fesses géantes de mon pote!

Dudley s'exécuta et s'enfuit retrouver sa mère en criant "J'ai été embrassé par un pédé roux!"

Harry prit une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Ce n'était pas son nez qui était cassé mais un de ses deux verres de lunettes.

-Ça va?

-Je crois...

-Mais Weasley...tu sais que tu viens de lui donner raison sur ta soi-disant homosexualité?

-Ron...t'as embrassé Dudley... et Malfoy...pour me sauver?

-Ouais.

-Je ne douterai jamais de ta loyauté envers moi! Mon...meilleur...ami...

-Merci...il faut que j'aille me débarrasser de ce goût immonde...hamburger...urk.

Il se rua dans la salle de bain.

-Il est vraiment la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux, dit le brun, les yeux pleins d'étoiles!

-Tu m'as l'air ému, Potter...je t'interdis de pleurer de joie en tous cas...et puis, toi aussi, tu donnes l'impression d'être homo et d'avoir flashé sur ton rouquin débile!

La tante Petunia réapparut, suivie de son fils et de Neville qui tenait le putois dans ses bras et le caressait.

-Je me suis fait un nouvel ami! sourit celui-ci.

-Où il est le rouquin? cingla Petunia.

-C'est des malades, maman, ils sont pas normaux...

-Non, mais tu t'es regardé? répliqua Draco.

-La ferme, peroxydé!

-Je suis pas peroxydé, je suis un vrai blond!

-Je te crois pas!

-Tu commences à me courir avec ça!C'est ma couleur naturelle, OK?

Dudley restait septique.

-Bon...j'ai la peau très claire, non? Et mais sourcils sont blonds platines...et mes cils aussi...et mes poils de dessous de bras...

Il les montra.

-Beurk, dit Neville, c'est une des dernières choses que j'aurais voulu voir...

-Et aussi ceux que j'ai sur les bras et sur les jambes et...

Harry comprit ce à quoi Draco pensait.

-Noooooooon, ne fais pas ça!

Mais il le fit. Il abaissa son pantalon et puis son slip.

-Alors, vous croyez que je me serais teint ces poils-là aussi?

-Oh, mon Dieu...aaaaaaaahhhh! fit Harry, traumatisé.

La tante Petunia plaqua la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, Dudley laissa la sienne béante et Neville cacha les yeux du putois.

-D'abord le cul de Dudley, et puis maintenant, ça! Je vais faire des cauchemars! pleura Harry.

-Je suis de retour! annonça Ron, et j'ai usé trois tubes de dentifrice et deux flacons de Lystérine pour faire dispa...wouahhh...Malfoy, range ça, on va tous être malades! C'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé que je désire passer à la vitesse supérieure avec toi!

C'est à ce moment-là que l'oncle Vernon rentra du travail (il revenait pour manger).

-Petunia, ma groseille en sucre, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon?

Il arriva dans le salon et vit un brun qui câlinait un putois, un roux qui lui rappelait une histoire de cheminée qui explose, un blond qui s'aérait les parties et un Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il baissa les yeux sur son neveu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi, sorcier de mes deux...et mais..

Il venait d'apercevoir la bouteille de rhum vide.

-Qui a sifflé mon rhum?

-Euh...c'est moi, dit timidement Ron.

Le moustachu poussa un beuglement de colère, se précipita dans l'entrée et cassa la glace "A briser en cas de sorciers"(enfin, non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas écrit ça...on ne sait jamais qu'un visiteur se pose des questions!)

-Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de remonter ton fute!

-Pourquoi?

L'oncle Vernon revint avec sa carabine, celle qu'il avait utilisée pour essayer (en vain) d'impressionner Hagrid.

-Parce que c'est plus pratique pour courir!

-...

-Je vais vous plomber la cervelle!

Il les chassa ainsi de la Maison. Ron fit demi-tour pour aller chercher le lapin, quand il l'eut embarqué, la tante Petunia, non contente de le voir encore là, lui flanqua une fessée.

-Dégage!

xxxx

De retour au Square Grimaud:

-Vous voilà? dit Ginny.

-Ouais, lui répondit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé pour vous, mais nous, il nous est arrivé des trucs pas croyables!

-Aussi incroyables que ceux qui nous sont arrivés à nous? J'en doute!

-Luna s'est fait un piercing dans le nombril, on s'est bagarrées, on a été agressées par des petites vieilles, j'ai vu un débardeur trop beau avec 40% de remise et on a failli être chopées par la police!

-Neville est devenu copain avec un putois, Ron a embrassé deux garçons sur la bouche, Malfoy a exhibé ses bijoux de famille et moi j'ai manqué d'avoir le crâne broyé par le cul de mon cousin!

-Ok...égalité!

-Luna a un piercing?

-Oui, regardez!

Elle souleva le bas de son t-shirt: c'était une tête de mort avec des yeux en forme de cœur.

-C'est une tête d'amour!

-Bon, installez-vous, le spectacle va commencer! annonça Hermione.

-Quel spectacle?

* * *

(1) Désolée pour le pléonasme

(2) Véridique, demandez à l'elfe (celle qui partage le compte avec moi), elle a vraiment trouvé une arrête dans un fish stick du Capitaine Igloo, un jour!

* * *

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre débile de fini! Pour le suivant: et bien que dire? Après cette matinée mouvementée, une après-midi mouvementée! Ben oui, c'est comme ça...(et y'en a qui vont s'en prendre plein la gueule, une fois de plus...)

Sur ce, je vous laisse,et à la prochaine!


	17. The show must go on

**13. The show must go on...**

* * *

-Un spectacle?" répéta Harry, éberlué.

-Ouais, lui répondit Hermione, alors asseyez-vous.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre et Ginny et Pansy avaient disparu dans la salle de bain avec leurs sachets de vêtements achetés le matin.

-Vous allez assister à...un défilé de mode! Tadaam! s'exclama Hermione.

-Quoi? fit Harry.

-Hermione, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la mode? s'étonna Ron.

-T'insinues que je suis pas dans le coup?

-Mais non! C'est juste que d'habitude, tu t'en fous!

-Les gens changent!

-Ben zut alors! Les filles ont beaucoup de défauts et...

-Hem!

-Oui, bon, les garçons aussi, ajouta-t-il, ça vous va? Mais y'a des défauts typiquement féminins et le pire, ça doit être l'obsession pour les fringues! Et toi, Hermione, tu y échappais et ça te mettait au-dessus des autres!

-C'est vrai, pourquoi t'as changé d'avis? demanda Neville.

-Arrêtez de pleurnicher et installez-vous confortablement! coupa-t-elle, tiens, Draco, voilà un verre d'eau!

-Pour quoi faire? demanda l'intéressé.

-J'ai l'intuition que tu vas en avoir besoin!

L'air intrigué, les mecs se décidèrent à s'asseoir et le défilé commença.

-Voici notre premier mannequin: Ginny!

-C'est la plus jolie des deux!

-Luna, voyons, arrête de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas, tu risques de vexer Pansy...

Ginny commença à défiler, elle présenta un ensemble vert avec les bottes assorties, puis une robe rouge vif .

-La couleur de la passion, pas vrai, Harry?susurra Luna.

Le visage de Harry était plus rouge que la robe de Ginny.

-Voilà, Ginny n'a que ça à nous présenter car elle tenait à rester raisonnable dans ses achats...

-Budget Weasley oblige! ricana Draco.

-N'empêche qu'elle est vraiment mignonne comme ça! dit Neville.

-Et canon en plus! renchérit Harry.

-Patrimoine génétique Weasley oblige! se vengea Ron.

-Accueillez maintenant notre second mannequin: Pansy! poursuivit Hermione.

Pansy entra avec un chemisier jaune canari et un pantalon blanc.

-Au Moyen-Age, les prostituées s'habillaient en jaune pour qu'on les reconnaissent, dit Luna.

-Euh...merci pour cette précision historique, dit Hermione en feignant d'ignorer le visage défait de Pansy.

-Ah, dit Draco, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi dans "Poufsouffle ", il y a "Pouf"!

Pansy continua à montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté et ça n'en finissait pas, elle exhibait tenues sur tenues sans s'arrêter, et Hermione n'omettait jamais de préciser le prix, la marque, la chaîne de magasins, le grand couturier...

-Et cette merveilleuse robe bleue que Cendrillon aurait pu avoir reçue de sa marraine, d'une valeur inestimable, Pansy l'a probablement achetée dans l'intention de la mettre pour prendre le thé avec Elisabeth II! dit joyeusement Hermione.

Pansy fit la révérence comme si elle s'adressait à la reine.

Et cette petite mise en scène continua un moment, jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse judicieusement remarquer:

-Et ben...ça a du coûter cher, tous ces trucs...

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire, Pansy a tout payé avec sa jolie carte dorée...

Elle avait dit ça d'un air négligent mais le sourire de Pansy se figea: elle venait de comprendre où la Gryffondor voulait en venir!

-Me faits pas rire, Granger, intervint Draco, la mère de Pansy ne lui donnerait jamais autant d'argent pour ces fringues, et puis elle ne sait pas comment mettre de l'argent sur une carte de crédit, d'ailleurs elle n'en a p...

Il s'arrêta et son visage devint livide.

-Par contre moi, j'en ai une...une dorée, oui...

Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un porte-feuilles: le carte n'y était plus!Il leva la tête et vis Pansy qui essayait de quitter la pièce à pas feutrés.

-Pansy Gladys Eleonora Parkinson...ma carte, s'il te plaît!

Elle s'avança timidement et déposa la carte dans sa main tendue.

-Je connais un sort pour savoir combien il me reste, dit le blond, _ Revelatio credito!_

La carte brilla puis un numéro se dessina dans les airs.

_"11,56 £"_

-Je ne m'y connais pas bien en argent moldu, minauda Pansy, à combien ça équivaut en Galions?

Draco la regarda avec une expression de haine intense.

-Pas beaucoup? devina-t-elle.

Le blond comprit pourquoi Hermione lui avait donné un verre d'eau: pour s'en remettre! Mais avant de se rafraîchir, il était naturel qu'il fulmine:

-Espèce de pauvre débile!Nom d'un Troll mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec mon fric?

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Hermione qui souriait de façon innocente, elle tenta de se justifier:

-Comme mes parents ne me donnent rien, j'ai pensé que je pourrais un peu...

-Ben non, tu pouvais pas!Tu m'as ruiné, espèce de...

-Ruiné? Mais tu es riche, c'est quand même pas ça qui va...

-J'_étais_ riche! Nuance! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'ai coupé les ponts avec mon père, alors il m'a coupé les vivres! L'argent qui me restait, c'était celui que ma mère avait réussi à sauver, et j'ai tout mis sur cette carte pour payer notre appart. Pour l'instant on habite ici...mais comment on va faire après?

-Mais mais...

-Tu es une véritable gourde égoïste, tu n'as pensé qu'à jouer les princesses et tu nous as foutus dans la merde!

-S'il te plaît, arrête de crier, tu me fais peur!

-Tu as réduit ma fortune à un niveau "sous-Weasley"!

-Hey! protestèrent Ron et Ginny.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies claqué tout mon fric pour t'acheter des fringues!

-Mais non, voyons! intervint Hermione.

-Hein?

-Ben oui, elle n'a pas dépensé que pour des vêtements, elle s'est acheté aussi deux sacs à mains!

-Et six paires de chaussures! ajouta Luna.

-Et des boucles d'oreilles dix-huit carats! acheva Ginny.

Draco se mit encore plus en colère (si toutefois il n'avait pas déjà atteint le sommet).

-Mais t'es une vraie grognasse!Tu n'as pensée qu'à toi!

-Non, j'ai aussi pensé à toi! se défendit Pansy.

Elle saisit un sachet et en sortit quelque chose.

-Je m'attends au pire...dit Ron d'un air circonspect.

-Comme Ron a bousillé ton slip, je t'en ai acheté un nouveau: regarde, c'est mignon, il y a un écureuil dessus!

Ron s'écroula sur le tapis, mort de rire.

-Un écureuil! siffla Draco.

-Et aussi des chaussettes couleur noisette. Tu comprends, écureuil, noisette, hein?

Si Harry ne s'était pas précipité sur lui, Draco aurait probablement frappé Pansy.

-T'es rien qu'une pauvre fille stupide et superficielle!

En entendant le mot "superficielle", Pansy se rappela qui était à l'origine de son malheur:

-Granger!

-Quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas, ma Pansy? susurra celle-ci.

-Sale pétasse, c'est ta faute, espèce d'horrible petite mégère!

-Et, laisse Hermione en dehors de ça! dit Ron.

-Elle a tout manigancé !

-Franchement, même si je ne l'avais pas dit, tu crois que tu aurais pu lui cacher longtemps? J'ai accéléré les choses, c'est tout.

Elle regardait ses ongles d'un air distrait.

-T'es jalouse de moi, alors tu veux me nuire, sale chipie!

Hermione changea d'expression:

-Moi, jalouse de toi? Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'envier? Ta tête de pékinois? Ton intelligence de courgette? Ton "frululu" agressif?

-Ne te mets pas à m'appeler comme ça, toi! grogna Draco.

-Au fait, je ne savais pas que Pansy avait la marque des ténèbres aussi? glissa soudainement Harry.

-Avec toi, Potter, y'en a que pour le Dark Lord, grincha Draco, Merlin, y'a des trucs plus importants: cette débile m'a pompé mon fric!

-Mais euh...

-Attendez une minute, dit Ron, quand elle m'a sauté dessus en sous-vêtements, le jour où on s'est battu avec Lucius et les Lestrange, elle n'était pas encore marquée!

Draco redevint à nouveau livide: alors, en plus, Pansy avait eu la maladresse d'exhiber son avant-bras gauche, faisant foirer le rôle d'agents doubles que Rogue leur avait donné? C'était le coup de grâce!

Il alla vite boire le verre d'eau d'Hermione, parce que là, il était à la limite de la surchauffe!

-Je le lui ai demandé et elle a dit qu'elle avait marquée en même temps que Draco! expliqua Hermione.

-Ben oui, tu dois mal te souvenir! dit Pansy à Ron.

-Non, répliqua le rouquin, je te jure que tu ne l'avais pas ! Je l'aurais remarqué, c'est tellement moche, cette marque!

-Pansy, tu es la personne la plus stupide de l'univers! conclut Draco, quand je pense que je n'étais pas ton seul prétendant, il y avait aussi Théodore Nott, pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi de devoir t'épouser! Quelle galère!

Pansy cacha son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes.

-Tu es méchant!

-Tu vas un peu trop loin, là, Malfoy...

-Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Potty!

Pansy releva la tête et regarda Hermione comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'égorger.

-Alors, tu es contente de ta petite vengeance? Bien joué! Quand je pense que tu fais ça uniquement pour compenser le fait que tu n'es qu'une petite coincée avec un balais dans le fionl!

-Répète un peu?

Pansy s'enfuit en pleurant de tout son soul.

-Rhhaaaa! Elle m'énerve!C'est elle qui a commencé! fulmina Hermione.

Elle s'en alla dans la direction opposée, furieuse.

-Une qui pleure, une qui râle...cool..., dit Ginny.

Elle vit que Draco fulminait toujours...puisque Pansy n'était plus là, il allait peut-être tuer quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ron, mon grand frère chéri, si on jouait une petite part d'échecs?

-Quelle bonne idée, ma sœurette adorée, allons-y!

Les deux Weasley s'en allèrent à leur tour, avec un sourire crispé.

-Euh... dit Neville, est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à nourrir Vénus-l'attrape-mouche? Non? Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier.

-Oh, tiens! fit Luna, c'est l'heure où les Nargols exécutent des figures aériennes acrobatiques...je vais sur le toit, pour les observer!

Neville et Luna se firent la malle également.

-Et voilà! Je suis tout seul! déclara Draco.

-Et moi, je compte pour du beurre? le rappela Harry.

-Non, c'est plutôt ton cousin, ça! Ha ha!

-On dirait que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur.

-Non! D'ailleurs, je m'en vais, j'ai pas envie de rester avec toi!

-Tu resteras quand même!

Le blond l'ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_-__Petrificus Totalus!_

Draco s'étala sur le parquet, il pouvait seulement parler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Débloque-moi!

Harry le releva et l'installa sur une chaise.

-Tu sais, cette histoire de marque des ténèbres m'intrigue...et je compte bien te faire cracher le morceau!

-Compte dessus et bois de l'eau!

-Haha...c'est toi qui as bu de l'eau! Le verre qu'Hermione t'as servi contenait du Véritaserum!T'es obligé de parler!

-Quoi?

-Elle aussi elle se posait des questions à ce sujet, elle me l'a dit discrètement pendant que tu criais!

-Fichtre!

-Bon, alors, quand Pansy s'est-elle faite marquée?

-Jamais!

-Hein?

-C'est un tatouage! Un leurre pour faire croire aux Mangemorts qu'elle est des leurs!

-Et la tienne?

-C'est une vraie, mais elle date de plus d'un an, la mienne!

-Euh...pourquoi vous faites vous passer pour des Mangemorts si vous...

-On est des agents doubles!Comme Rogue! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui nous a sauvés, lors de la bataille chez les Weasley...

-Rogue? Tu fais confiance à cet assassin?

-Ne dis pas de mal de lui, il est de notre côté!

-Il tue Dumbledore, mais il est de notre côté?

-Les choses ne sont pas comme tu le crois, il l'a fait parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé!

-Quoi?Tu dis n'importe quoi?

-Je ne dis que la vérité, tu te rappelles?

-Mais comment...

-J'avais pour mission de tuer Dumbledore...

-Je sais...je t'ai espionné toute l'année...

-Et ma mère a conclu un Serment Inviolable avec Rogue pour qu'il m'y aide...

-Je sais aussi, je vous ai entendu en parler avec Rogue...

-Tu veux bien arrêter de m'interrompre?

-Euh...oui oui...

-Alors, Dumbledore a du penser que je ne serais pas capable de le faire.

-Tu ne l'as pas été, j'ai assisté à la scène car j'étais pétrifié sous ma cape!

-Mais t'es une vraie fouine!

-Une fouine ? Ça fait bizarre, venant de toi!

-Si ni moi ni Rogue ne tuions Dumbledore, un autre Mangemort l'aurait n'aurait pas pu honorer son serment et en serait mort, du coup l'Ordre perdait son meilleur espion, moi, j'aurais été sans protecteur, tout seul avec mon père, et Dumbledore serait quand même mort...

-Donc, en s'en chargeant, Rogue limitait la casse...

-Je te jure que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé, et d'ailleurs Rogue ne voulait pas...

Harry se rappela la dispute qu'il avait surprise entre Dumbledore et Rogue dans laquelle le prof au nez crochu affirmait qu'il ne "voulait pas faire ça"...et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, Dumbledore n'avait jamais révélé autant de choses à Harry que cette année-là...il s'attendait donc à mourir?

-Quand Rogue nous a sauvés, Pansy et moi, il a pensé que nous donner le même rôle que lui était la meilleure solution pour nous...

-Bien je crois que j'en sais assez..._ Finite incantatum!_.

-Ah...je vais enfin pouvoir me gratter le nez!

-Dégoutant...au fait, Hermione ne pensait qu'à ton bien-être quand elle t'a donné de l'eau! Elle est gentille, hein?

-Quoi? Y'avait pas de Véritaserum?

-Non, je t'ai fait marcher, mais tu y as cru et tu m'as tout révélé!

Harry se rendit compte qu'avoir annulé le sortilège de pétrification était une mauvaise idée.

xxxx

Ginny, après avoir été battue prévisiblement par son frère aux échecs, retrouva Hermione dans la salle de bain.

-Tu t'épiles?

-Non, j'écris un recueil de nouvelles policières!

-Ouais bon, question idiote...euh...

-Quoi? Je peux pas être sexy pour mon homme?

Elle était de mauvaise humeur et la rouquine avait peur de se faire mordre.

-Arrête de râler à cause de Pansy, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...d'habitude, tu ne te laisse pas démonter par ce genre de choses...

-C'est différent! Elle passe son temps à draguer mon mec!

Elle baissa la voix et sembla passer de la colère à la tristesse.

-Et il se pourrait qu'elle y parvienne...elle ressemble beaucoup à Lavande!

-En gros, tu n'as pas confiance en Ron? Pourtant je ne pense pas que l'infidélité puisse faire partie de la liste longuissime de ses défauts...et puis, maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de te rendre jalouse avec la première pétasse venue...

-Ouais, mais cette dinde de Parkinson est prête à tout pour me pourrir la vie! Après tout, on est rivales!

-Rivales? Ha ha ha! N'importe quoi! Elle est pas amoureuse de Ron, voyons!

-Pourquoi tu ris? Ça te paraît invraisemblable qu'on puisse être amoureuse de ton frère? C'est pas un idiot, contrairement à ce que tu penses, et il vaut aussi bien que Harry et tous les mecs avec qui tu es sortie!

-Et t'en prend pas à moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je ne penses pas que Ron soit un idiot, mais si parfois je le dis...à tort...mais Pansy n'aime que Draco...mais malgré toutes ses cajoleries et ses roulements cul, il l'ignore les trois quarts du temps et le quart qui reste, il la méprise...

Hermione se calma un peu.

-Tandis que Ron...malgré toutes vos disputes et le fait que tu as parfois tendance à faire passer tes bouquins avant lui, il sera toujours fou de toi! D'ailleurs, Parvati le trouve masochiste...

-Celle-là, elle ne m'aime pas non plus!

"N'empêche" songea la rousse, "Ron est un peu le seul mâle à faire attention à la femme qui l'aime en ce moment...j'ai parfois l'impression que Harry pense plus souvent à Vous-savez-qui qu'à moi!"

-Enfin...c'est de ça que Pansy est jalouse: ton mec est brûlant d'amour pour toi alors que le sien est un vrai bloc de glace!

-Peut-être, mais ça ne justifie pas sa conduite envers moi!

-Au fait, je t'ai vu fouiller le sac de Tonks...tu lui as pris quoi?

Hermione changea d'expression et pris un air malicieux.

-Et bien..

Elle lui montra.

-...

xxxx

Quand elles sortirent de la salle de bain, Ginny avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle devait penser: " Hermione est dingue! M'enfin, on ne décide pas de faire ça sur un coup de tête...et puis...c'est mon frère!"

Ledit frère apparut à l'angle du couloir.

-Y'a Neville qui est en train de se trifouiller les méninges pour baptiser son putois, rit-il, c'est pas croya...

-Ron, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire!

-Qui?

Ginny désigna Hermione:

-Eeeeeellllllle!

-Ginny, veux-tu nous laisser en amoureux?

-Ben, c'est que...

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un Harry dont le nez saignait abondamment.

-Je suis le roi du placebo! déclara-t-il.

-Ah...bon.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?

Le binoclard leur raconta tout ce que Draco lui avait révélé.

-Je me disais bien que Rogue était dans notre camp...

-Ouais...dans notre camps mais avec une personnalité odieuse...

-C'est pour ça que tu saignes du nez?

-Ça, c'est parce que Malfoy m'a cogné dessus.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis le roi du placebo!

-Euh...tu peux nous expliquer? Parce que pour moi, Placebo, c'est un groupe de rock dont le chanteur s'appelle Brian Molko.

-Un placebo est une contrefaçon de produit qui a les mêmes vertus psychologiques que la substance qu'elle remplace, récita Hermione.

-Hein?

-On utilise surtout cela dans le domaine de la pharmacie: on remplace un médicament par de l'eau sucrée et on fait croire au malade que c'est un vrai médicament: celui-ci est donc persuadé que ça va le soigner, le consomme et guérit tout seul car c'est dans sa tête...évidement, ça ne marche qu'avec des trucs bénins comme la fièvre...

-C'est toujours nébuleux, ce que tu dis...

-Quand je t'ai fait croire que tu avais bu du Felix Felicis, dit Harry à Ron, pour te donner confiance en toi au Quidditch, j'ai joué sur l'effet placebo, et là , j'ai fait la même chose sur Malfoy en lui faisait croire qu'il avait bu du Véritaserum!

-D'accord!

-Je suis le roi du placebo!

-C'est bon, on a compris! Viens, Ron, j'ai des trucs à te dire!

-Eh mais...,protesta Ginny.

-Laisse-les, dit Harry, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à te dire, Ginny...

-Hein?

Les deux couples se séparèrent.

-Il nous faudrait un endroit tranquille...

xxxx

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec le groupe Placebo...Harry ne peut pas être le roi de quelque chose de musical car il est vraiment nul dans ce domaine...t'as déjà entendu quand il chante sous la douche? C'est désastreux!

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête en fermant la porte à double-tour.

-Sérieusement, ça te fait regretter d'avoir des oreilles...pourquoi tu nous enfermes?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança vers lui.

-'Mione...tes yeux me font peur...ce sont les mêmes que la que ceux que tu avais juste avant de me balancer tes canaris...ce sont les yeux que tu as quand tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de stupide sous le coup d'une émotion!

Elle commença à l'enlacer.

-Quand tu auras compris, tu ne trouveras plus ça stupide...

Elle l'embrassa et fit passer ses mains sur son dos, puis sur ces fesses...Le rouquin, quant à lui, avait mis ses mains...

"Là!Il les a mises là!" pensa Hermione dont le cœur s'affolait.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit ce qu'elle avait chipé à Nymphadora et le glissa dans la main de Ron.

A ce moment-là, il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Ce n'est pas sous le coup d'une émotion stupide, c'est juste parce que j'en ai envie et parce que je t'aime!

xxxx

Baptiser un putois, en voilà une idée sympa pour tuer le temps!

Neville était assis dans le salon avec le putois sur ses genoux et Trevor dans sa main droite. Il voulait les présenter l'un à l'autre, mais cela était inconcevable si le putois était anonyme!

C'est à ce moment que les grumeaux...euh les jumeaux firent leur entrée.

-Coucou Nevillounet, tu fais quoi?

-Je cherche un nom pour mon putois...

Georges s'approche de l'animal et le renifla.

-Snif snif...pouah! Appelle-le "Severus"!

-Pas question! D'abord, c'est une insulte et puis, c'est une femelle, j'ai vérifié, alors je peux pas lui donner un nom de garçon!

-A propos de femelle...

-...on a un plan pour que tu puisses séduire Katie!

Neville sentit son cœur s'emballer à l'évocation du nom de l'ex-poursuiveuse. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait affaire à Fred et Georges et pensa aussitôt que leur plan serait saugrenu. Il les écouta quand même, pour pas les contrarier.

-Demain, comme tu as du entendre notre mère en parler, notre aîné Bill se marie avec une horrible demi-vélane frenchie-oui, on ne l'aime pas la Fleur- et comme nous sortons avec Angelina et Alicia, nous les avons invitées à la fête après la cérémonie...

-...et comme avec Katie, elles sont très amies, on a décidé de l'inviter aussi!

-En fait, on a invité tous les joueurs de Gryffondor depuis le temps où Charlie est entré dans l'équipe! Ça sera très sympa de voir tous ces talents réunis!

-Talents? Ron fait partie du lot, n'oublie pas!

-Euh..., fit Neville.

-Enfin, revenons-en à Katie...elle sera donc là demain...et toi, Neville, tu vas devoir lui sortir le grand jeu!

Neville se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil: il sentait les idées loufoques arriver.

-D'abord, il faut que tu t'achètes un cheval d'ici demain...

-Hein?

-Ensuite, tu le teints en vert!

-Sauf si tu en trouves un dont c'est la couleur naturelle, bien sûr!

-Tu te présentes devant Katie en chevauchant la brave bête...elle va se demander pourquoi tu as un cheval vert...

-Mince, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse réagir comme ça! railla Neville.

-Et tu lui réponds que c'est pour que les gens braquent leurs yeux intrigués sur toi quand tu lui réciteras un poème!

-J'aime pas que les gens braquent leurs yeux intrigués sur moi et je ne sais pas écrire des poèmes!

-T'inquiète! On en a composé un pour toi, écoute:

Hum hum..

_Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont violettes  
Ô Katie, quand je te vois, je me sens bête!__Et j'aimerais tant être une cigarette!_

_Afin de ,dans ta poche,demeurer  
Afin de ,à tes lèvres,me consumer  
Et afin de mourir à tes pieds!_

-Mais Katie ne fume pas!

-Et après tu n'as plus qu'à aller au Pérou avec elle!

-Ça revient cher votre truc!

-Voyons, Neville, quand on aime, on ne compte pas!

-Et pourquoi le Pérou?

-Parce qu'à Lima, tout le monde se balade à poil! Imagine un peu: toi et Katie, nus...

-Vous savez quoi?

-Ouiiiiiii?

-Je vais l'appeler "Émilienne", c'est joli, hein?

-...

-Trevor, je te présente Émilienne, Émilienne, je te présente Trevor!

xxxx

"Un endroit tranquille! Ouais, facile à dire, oui mais où?"songea Harry en tirant Ginny par la main.

Il aperçut une cascade de cheveux blonds dans la cuisine.

"Tiens, Luna n'est pas sur le toit comme elle l'a dit...bah, elle s'est trouvé une excuse, comme les autres...et mais c'est une idée, ça!"

Harry emmena Ginny sur le toit.

-Voilà, ici ce sera bien...à part les fiantes de pigeons...

-Que voulais-tu me dire. demanda la rousse.

Il répondit en lui roulant le patin du siècle.

-Wouaw...

-Ginny, je n'en peux plus, je t'aime trop!

-Harry...

-Je sais que je t'avais quittée mais je n'en peux plus! Ta chaleur me manque!

-Harry!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se pelotonna contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas peur de me mettre en danger?

-Si, mais...si personne d'autre que nous ne sait qu'on s'est remis ensembles, ça pourrait...

-Quoi? Tu veux qu'on s'appartienne à nouveau l'un à l'autre?

-Oui!Je le désire de toute mon âme! Mais je me sens un peu coupable...et s'il t'arrivait tout de même quelque chose?

-Pourquoi? Tu crois que Tu-sais-qui nous espionne déguisé en pigeon?

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Et bien, je pense que si on ne perd pas trop la tête, qu'on reste sur nos gardes...

-Ouais...dans ses conditions, on peut se voir en cachette!

-Mais il faudra le dire à personne!

-Oui! Même Ron et Hermione ne doivent pas le savoir!

-C'est d'accord!

Ils reprirent leurs effusions.

xxxx

Tonks entra dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille et vit que Luna mijotait quelque chose dans une poêle.

-Tu fais quoi, Luna?

-Du pudding!

Dora se servit son verre.

-Dis, c'est vrai que tu as un piercing?

-Oui.

Elle le lui montra.

-Trop dément!

-Tu aimes bien?

La jeune Aurore avait elle-même un piercing à l'arcade et deux anneaux par oreille, ce qui avec ses cheveux colorés fluos, lui donnait un côté punk.

-Tu rigoles, je trouve ça trop cool! Mais ton père doit t'avoir engueulée, non?

-Non, il a même dit que plus je grandissais, plus je ressemblais à ma mère. Et puis, il peut bien parler, lui: il a un sphinx tatoué sur la fesse gauche!

Dora essaya de ne pas vomir en s'imaginant les fesses de Taddhéus. Pour ce, elle bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Dis-moi Luna...j'aimerais savoir...ce piercing...c'est pour plaire à un garçon?

-Non!

-T'es sûre?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à plaire à qui que ce soit!

-Est-ce que c'est Harry?

-Non!

-Alors peut-être Ron?

-Non plus!

-Neville?

-Non.

-Quand même pas mon p'tit cousin?

-Non!

Dora réfléchit un instant.

-Alors...Ginny?

-Je ne pense pas que j'aime les filles...je ne suis amoureuse de personne en ce moment...

-Ah, tu attends que ça t'arrive...

-Ouais...j'attends de tomber amoureuse...et que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de moi...ça risque pas d'arriver ça...

-Pourquoi? Tu es mignonne, sympathique, plutôt maligne et très originale!

-C'est ça le problème! Je suis "originale"!

-Moi je trouve que les personnes excentriques sont plus intéressantes que les autres...sincèrement, c'est ce qui fait ton charme!

-Tout le monde n'a pas ton avis...tu es gentille...

-Les autres sont d'une banalité ennuyeuse à côté de toi! Tu as plus de saveur que la plupart des gens!

-Merci!

-Ne désespères pas: on ne sait jamais, demain, au mariage, il y a peut-être un invité qui aura l'esprit ouvert à tes charmes!

-Demain...tu sais que j'ai fais moi-même la robe que je porterai?

-Il faut me la montrer!

-Quand j'aurais fini le pudding.

-Au fait, tu es une Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, et toi?

-Aussi!Oui, j'étais à Serdaigle!(1) Et donc, en connaissance de cause, je peut te dire qu'on ne peut pas te résister!C'est nous les plus séduisantes, hein?

xxxx

Harry et Ginny rejoignirent Luna, Neville, Draco et Pansy et s'installèrent près d'eux. Les deux Serpentards se tiraient la gueule.

-Tonks est vraiment une chic fille! dit Luna, elle n'est pas comme les autres adultes, j'aurais aimé l'avoir comme grande sœur!

-Oh, oui, une sœur, rêva Ginny, parce que les frères, c'est méchant!

-Justement, Ginny, dit Neville, Fred et Georges...comment sont-ils parvenus à sortir avec Angelina et Alicia? Elles sont tombées sur la tête ou quoi?

-Oh...ma théorie personnelle, c'est qu'elles ont du perdre un pari! répliqua la rouquine.

-Ou alors ils les manipulent avec de l'amortencia! suggéra Luna.

Ron arriva avec un sourire qui signalait qu'il était content de lui. Il s'assit près de Harry.

-T'as l'air heureux, toi!

Il regarda malicieusement les trois autres mâles présents.

-Vous n'êtes plus que trois...

-Trois quoi?

-Quoi? Ils l'ont fait? s'effara Ginny.

-Fait quoi?

Hermione arriva avec la même expression que Ron.

-Tiens, qui voilà...la coincée!chuinta Pansy.

-Et si tu la mettais en veilleuse, _pucelle_, ça nous ferait des vacances!

Elle commença le décompte dans sa tête: 5,4,3,2,1,...

-Hein? croassa Harry, comment ça "pucelle"? Vous n'avez quand même pas...toi et Ron...

-Ben si! dit fièrement le rouquin.

-Mince, dit Ginny, je voulais pourtant les dissuader...mais j'ai pas pu..

" Normal, t'étais occupée à récurer les amygdales de Harry!" dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Cela pose un problème? demanda Hermione.

Les autres parurent interloqués pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous êtes mignons! dit enfin Luna, rompant le silence.

-Bah...j'imagine que vous étiez prêts...concéda Harry, alors, euh...ouais, ça va.

-C'est une bonne chose pour vous, dit Neville, au fait, voici Émilienne!

Silence, derechef.

-Hum, fit Draco, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Ah, oui, c'est mon tour de parler pour donner mon avis sur cet "incident", et bien le voici: je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche, je suis fauché!

-Bon...euh...d'accord, dit finalement Ginny...après tout, c'est votre vie...mais recommencez pas cette nuit dans la chambre où y'a tout le monde qui dort...j'ai une batte de Quidditch dans ma valise et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir!

Pansy semblait être devenue muette.

* * *

(1) Euh...non, en fait, j'ai découvert bien plus tard que Nymphadora était à Poufsouffle (info trouvée sur le site de JKR), mais je ne pense pas que ça soit perturbant.

* * *

Comme dirait la Magicienne de Naheulbeuk: "Et voilà, les histoires de cul qui commencent!"^-^

Dans le chapitre suivant Bill et Fleur se marient, il n'y aura donc pas cours, Ginny et Draco vont en baver et Luna et Neville concluront la journée avec un bilan positif. A plus!


	18. Le rose et le noir

**14. Le rose et le noir**

* * *

-Ah Bravo, Mademoiselle Granger! On veut montrer qu'on est pas une coincée, alors on baise! Non, mais franchement, quelle imbécile! T'es pas d'accord, Ron?

-...

Il était 04h du matin, Ron était en pyjama, pas rasé, avec une tête de zombi déterré, de la purée à la place du cerveau, et se demandait ce que Pansy lui voulait à une heure pareille.

Pansy n'avait pas pu dormir. L'idée qu'Hermione ait pu faire l'amour avec Ron l'avait rendue insomniaque. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une intello puisse aller plus vite qu'elle! Elle était restée pendant plusieurs heures roulée en boule dans son lit à méditer. Elle avait d'abord penser à rattraper son "retard", mais Draco, après s'être fait vider sa carte de crédit, ne lui laisserait jamais lui vider d'autres bourses. Déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait pas des masses à la base...  
Elle s'était alors levée, avait fait les cent pas dans le couloir, puis avait été réveiller Ron car elle avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il la comprenait depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait discuté de Draco avec lui dans le jardin du Terrier.

Il la suivit gentiment, car au fond, il la considérait comme un amie. Et là, elle le remerciait en lui vrillant les tympans.

-Non, mais, franchement, quand elle est fâchée, celle-là, elle fait toujours des conneries! Tu te rappelles quand elle t'a balancé des canaris dans la gueule? Puis qu'elle ne te parle plus pendant plusieurs mois et qu'elle ne vient pas à Noël chez toi et qu'elle fait la conne avec le gros McMachin?

-McLaggen, il s'appelle McLaggen, ce gros con...

-Mais t'as vu comment elle a réagit rien que parce que t'es sorti avec Brown, est-ce que t'étais comme ça, toi quand elle était avec Viktor Krum? Non, hein? T'as piqué une crise, mais c'était bien moins immature que sa réaction à elle!

"Mais comment elle est au courant de tant de détails sur notre relation? C'est Lavande qui lui a raconté ou quoi?"

-Elle n'arrête pas de faire des reproches à tout le monde, mais elle ne s'est jamais regardée elle? Elle se croit si intelligente et si mature...Ron, comment tu peux l'aimer, cette garce?

Ron but une gorgée de café. La chaleur et la caféine le réveillèrent quelque peu.

-Écoute Pansy, d'abord, tu traites pas mon Hermione de garce, et ensuite, ce que je préfère chez elle, c'est quand elle pète les plombs! Moi, ça m'a toujours impressionné, quand elle casse son image de petite fille parfaite et studieuse pour faire une connerie...bien sûr, parfois…elle me blesse profondément…moralement ou physiquement (c'est que ça faisait mal, les zoziaux!), mais avec du recul...je me rends compte que c'est bien digne de la femme que j'aime...être vilaine et pas sympa...voilà!

-Mais c'est une chieuse injuste qui se prend pas pour de la merde!

-Eh ben, je suis branché chieuses injustes qui se prennent pas pour de la merde alors.

-J'te comprends plus! T'es maso ou quoi?

-Peut-être...si on retournait dormir maintenant?

xxxx

Au petit déjeuner, Molly ne cessait de casser les pieds de tout le monde pour que les préparatifs avancent.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous de manger, on n'a pas que ça à faire...oh, je n'y crois pas, mon petit Bilou d'amour va quitter sa maman chérie pour vivre avec une...une...

-Moi aussi, je manque parfois de terme pour qualifier Fleur, persiffla sa fille.

-Ah, Ginny, je voulais te dire: Bill m'a fait parvenir un colis pour toi...

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Gabrielle aura la même! C'est Fleur qui l'a dessinée.

Ginny explosa de joie. Elle s'imaginait déjà revêtant une vraie robe de princesse de contes de fées.

-Où est ce colis, m'man?

-Le voici! Dépêche-toi d'aller t'apprêter, on va bientôt y aller!

Ginny se saisit du colis et courut dans sa chambre l'essayer.

-C'est quand même chouette, un mariage, dit Pansy, l'amour est une chose merveilleuse!

Elle jeta un regard insistant à Draco, prête à faire la paix, mais celui-ci détourna le regard.

-Moi, je n'y vais pas! dit-il.

-Quoi? s'étonna Narcissa.

-Ben, non, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, voir un Weasley épouser une demi-Vélane bêcheuse ne m'intéresse pas!

-Ben tant pis pour toi, reste ici à faire du boudin alors! répliqua Molly.

-M'man, t'es dingue ou quoi? intervint Ron, il va foutre le feu si on le laisse tout seul ici!

-C'est bien dommage, Draco, reprit Narcissa, l'amour est quelque chose qui mérite d'être célébré, parce que dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui...

-Tant pis, moi je dis, il n'a qu'à faire du boudin tout seul dans le noir si ça lui chante! répéta implacablement Molly.

Un cri d'horreur retentit dans la maison. C'était et Ginny. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est ma robe...elle est...balbutia la rouquine.

Elle désigna la chose: en comparaison, la tenue de Ron pour le Bal de Noël en quatrième année n'avait rien de ridicule.

-Oh, Merlin, quelle horreur! s'exclama Harry.

Il s'agissait d'un énorme machin de couleur dominante rose, avec plusieurs étages sur la jupe, des motifs ignobles rouges et blancs, de la dentelle répartie de manière désastreuse et en quantité abusive, et des petits nœuds fuchsias parfaitement écœurants.

-Je vais avoir l'air d'une potiche, là-dedans!

-C'est quoi, cette monstruosité kitsch? s'étrangla Ron, Fleur s'est trompée et a donné à la couturière un schéma de la pièce montée au lieu des patrons ou quoi? Il ne manque plus que de te mettre des mariés en plastic sur la tête et on te confondra avec le gâteau!

-Sauf que le gâteau sera blanc...

Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de son frère.

-On est désolés, Gin', mais il faut qu'on aille s'habiller, nous aussi...

-Pauvre Ginny, on te soutient moralement, courage!

Ginny les regarda partir et jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue qu'elle devait porter.

-Je croyais qu'une Parisienne aurait eu meilleur goût! Non, mais regardez-moi ça! J'oserai jamais me montrer en public avec ça! Bah…ça vient peut-être de Paris, mais du parc Euro Disney alors !

Elle l'enfila quand même, de mauvaise grâce, puis se coiffa avec un chignon et chaussa les socquettes blanches et les escarpins roses qui auraient pu appartenir à Minie Mouse que Fleur avait adjoints à la monstrueuse robe-gâteau.

Luna sortit de la salle de bain, en tenue, et tomba nez à nez avec la rousse. En se voyant l'une l'autre, elles poussèrent un petit cri de surprise: Luna portait une robe profondément noire, s'était maquillée en abusant de l'eye-liner noir et avait une énorme choucroute blonde sur la tête, parsemée de rubans noirs.

-Trop de rose!

-Trop de noir!

-J'ai dessiné cette tenue moi-même, s'enjoua Luna, c'est joli, hein? Je me suis inspirée d'Amy Lee, la chanteuse d'Evanescence!

Ginny se retourna pour se contempler dans la glace. Elle recula subitement.

-Éloigne ce miroir, j'ai peur de moi! Je ressemble à une grosse meringue!

Elles descendirent et en les apercevant, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de faire des commentaires:

-Ouh là Ginny, tu défiles sur la Disney Parade? Et Luna, tu sais qu'on va à un mariage, pas à un concert de symphonic metal?

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt, coupa Molly, on peut y aller?

xxxx

Draco dégustait la tranquillité dans laquelle il était plongé depuis cinq minutes quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

" Merde qui ça peut être? Y'en a un qui a oublié un truc? Ou alors les Mangemorts nous ont repérés? Rhaaaaa ils ont tous décidé que je ne serai pas au calme aujourd'hui!"

Il ouvrit et découvrit sur le paillasson une jeune-fille rousse d'une quinzaine d'années avec des lunettes et un appareil dentaire qui effrayait quand elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Ch'est ichi la fête de Bill et Fleur? chuinta-t-elle.

-Nan, mais t'es qui toi?

-Ah mais pourtant che le ai vu chortir d'ichi avec la formule magique y 'a pas chinq minutes!

Quand elle parlait, elle postillonnait de façon prodigieuse. Draco s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

-C'est pas ici, j'te dis! Et puis, qui es-tu?

-Malfada Prewett! Che suis la fille du comptable!

-Quel comptable?

-Le cousin de tata Molly, le Cracmol, ch'est mon père! (1)

Draco s'essuya à nouveau le visage.

-Ah, t'es une parente de la mère Weasley?

-Wouais, mais ils m'ont pas invitée!

-C'est qu'on manque de kleenex en ce moment...

Il s'essuya à nouveau.

-Non mais tu te rends compte! Ils ont pas voulu parchque che chuis la honte de la famille, choi-dizant! Mes cousins Ron et Tchinny ne m'ont chamais adreché la parole!

Draco s'essuya encore le visage.

-J'avoue que je ne savais pas ce que les Weasley pourraient considérer comme plus honteux qu'eux-même...mais maintenant que tu es devant moi...

-Rah mais pourquoi che maudit Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Cherpentard? Ch'est pour cha que che chuis la honte de la famille!

-...

-Et pourquoi tu ne me fais pas entrer?

-Toi? A Serpentard? Je ne t'ai jamais vue!

-Ch'est parche que tu as de la merde dans les yeux! Moi, che chais qui tu es Crado Malfoy...

-Nan, Draco..

-Tu fais tout le temps ton caïd mais les autres tu t'en fous, ch'est pour cha que tu ne me connais pas! Allez, maintenant ch'entre!

Profitant qu'il s'essuyait le visage pour la énième fois, elle passa la porte de la maison des Black.

-L'ambianche est vraiment trop nulle ichi! Che vais mettre de la muzique! Tu aimes les Puchycat Dollch?

-J'ai une tête à aimer les poupées peinturlurées qui se trémoussent?

-Ben, ch'est exactement cha, pourquoi, qu'est-che-que tu pourrais leur reprocher aux Puchycat Dollch?

-Pourquoi t'as décidé d'être aussi cruelle avec moi?

-Et puis, pour pacher le temps, je propose qu'on fache un peu de cuisine, des paticheries pour tout le monde, qu'est-che que t'en dis?

xxxx

Arrivée devant l'église.

-Mais...euh...une église? s'étonna Harry, mais les sorciers ne sont pas laïques, non? Surtout après ce que l'inquisition leur a fait!

-Non, expliqua Narcissa, on utilise une église comme local pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des Moldus, mais en réalité, on va pratiquer un rituel de magie rouge...hé Luna, tu as bien invité Katiusha et son père, hein?

-Oui, madame Black!

-"Mademoiselle", s'il te plaît!

-Euh...de la magie rouge? demanda Harry.

Hermione lui récita ses cours:

-C'est le nom que l'on donne à tout ce qui concerne les sorts, rituels et potions d'amour: les philtres, etc. Ici, il s'agit juste d'un rituel inoffensif pour sceller et célébrer l'union de deux personnes, un mariage "magique" quoi!

Tour à tour, des membres des deux familles faisaient leur apparition. Évidemment, tous n'étaient pas désirables.

-Mère! s'exclama Percy, comment allez-vous?

-Eh, il parle comme un Malfoy, celui-là, beeerk!

-Oh, mon Percy! s'émut Molly.

-Il est là, lui? dit Fred en retroussant son nez d'un air dégoûté.

-Heureusement que Maman l'aime, c'est bien la seule! répliqua son jumeau.

Gabrielle apparut avec la même tenue que Ginny et sourit. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, mais à son visage enjoué, on devinait qu'elle aimait la robe que sa sœur avait dessinée.

-Eh, mais qui voilà qui arrive? dit Arthur, le héros du jour!

-Bonjour papa, dit Bill en rougissant, où est maman?

-Je suis là mon gros bébé d'amour!

-Euh...j'ai plus cinq ans, tu sais?

Molly se mit à corriger les défauts de la tenue du futur époux en l'époussetant, en lui mettant de la salive dans le visage pour effacer des taches...

-Oh, mon petit garçon, j'arrive pas à croire que tu vas me quitter!

-Molly, ils grandissent, laisse-les faire leur chemin...

-Je te ferai plein de petit-enfants! promit Bill.

-Je me sens vieilllllllleeeeee!

Les beuglements de Molly furent très vite submergés sous les vagissements de Fleur:

-C'est pas ce que j'avais dit, tout ça!

-Mais...ma chérie, tu n'es pas supposée te montrer maintenant! dit Bill, effaré devant sa future épouse.

-Wouhah hahah hahaha! fit soudain Ron, en voyant Fleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? répliqua celle-ci.

-Rien...

Le rouquin chuchota à Harry:

-T'as vu sa robe?

-Oui, celle de Ginny, c'est rien à côté!

En effet, la robe de Fleur ressemblait à celle de Ginny en puissance 1000, à part qu'elle était blanche!

-J'avais dit qu'il fallait mettre des roses blanches dans l'allée, pas des marguerites! hurla Fleur.

C'est bien connu, les jeunes mariées sont toujours un peu stressées pour que tout ce passe bien et sont donc un peu irascibles. Mais Fleur Delacour dépassait les limites du supportable...

-Tu sais quoi, chéri? Le traiteur s'est trompé: il a remplacé les crevettes par des scampis, non mais tu te rends compte?

-Euh...

-Mais il n 'y pas que ça, les musiciens que j'avais demandé ne sont plus disponibles...

-Ça je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai loué des platines, Fred et Georges feront les DJ's...

-Quoi?

Elle regarda les jumeaux comme si elle pressentait qu'ils allaient tout faire foirer.

-J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont du Mozart dans leur réserve de disques!

-Bien sûr, on adore Mozart! dit Fred, déjà hilare.

-On écoute que ça, du classique, assura Georges, c'est trop bon comme zik!

-Et aussi, poursuivit Fleur, les décorateurs ont mis des banderoles rose pastel ou lieu de rose bonbon, et puis aussi...

Elle s'arrêta net et regarda Ginny.

-Mais c'est quoi cette tenue?

-Ben, c'est toi qui...

-Ton corsage n'est pas mis convenablement, tourne-toi, je vais le réajuster! Aller, vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

Ginny se tourna et Fleur resserra son corsage tellement fort que ça lui écrasa la cage thoracique. La tête de Ginny devint très vite plus rouge que ses cheveux.

-Allez, maintenant, suis-moi, tu fais partie du cortège!

Elle ajouta en français:

-Gaby, tu viens, on y va?

Les deux demoiselles d'honneurs suivirent Fleur en trottinant. Molly prit le bras de Bill.

-Heureusement que j'ai encore le droit de te conduire à l'autel avant qu'elle te vole à ta gentille maman!

-Et ben, dit Pansy, voilà un autre garçon Weasley qui va épouser une femme acariâtre!

Elle avait dit cela en regardant Hermione.

-Ah bon? dit celle-ci, mais pourtant , je trouve que Pénéloppe est moins chiante que Percy, quand à Angelina et Alicia, normal qu'elles aient l'air trop sérieuses à côté des jumeaux, qui ne le serait pas?

-C'est de toi que je parlais, idiote!

-Je sais, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas l'humour!

-Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer? s'énerva Ron.

Les invités s'installèrent. Luna, pour on ne sait quelle raison, manquait à l'appel.

Molly amena son fils jusqu'à l'autel derrière lequel se tenait Flitwick qui s'occupait de la célébration.

Ensuite, ce fut le moment où la mariée devait faire son entrée. Personne ne savait jouer de l'orgue, alors les jumeaux étaient chargés de passer un enregistrement de la marche nuptiale. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre le magnétophone en marche, l'apparition de Fleur avait déjà choqué l'assemblée.

Un membre inconnu de la famille Delacour s'écria: "Oh, mon Dieu, quelle organisation, la mariée est en noir!"

-Mais non, plaida Luna qui était apparue à la place de la mariée, c'est moi, je ne suis pas Fleur, je suis en retard parce qu'il fallait que je fasse pipi!

Faux départ! Luna se faufila entre les rangées pour chercher une place libre, mais n'en trouva pas.

La vraie Fleur entra, au bras de son père. On aurait dit que celui-ci tirait un gros gâteau blanc suivi de deux petites meringues rose. Les jumeaux mirent leur enregistrement en route, le son était amplifié par magie. Mais ce n'était pas la marche nuptiale...

C'était la musique de _ L'Empire contre-attaque _ au moment où Dark Vader apparaît. Fleur se tourna vers les jumeaux et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester , la bande son fit entendre:

_ "Luke, I am your father!"_

-Éteignez-moi ça tout de suite et mettez le bon enregistrement ou je vous transforme en bouillabaisse!

Les jumeaux rirent un bon coup puis passèrent la marche nuptiale. A ce moment-là, Luna qui cherchait toujours une place, bouscula Fleur et trébucha dans sa traîne.

-Excusez-moiiiiiii!

Une main la rattrapa. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'un des frères Weasley qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal? demanda Charlie.

-Non, non...merci! bredouilla Luna.

-Assied-toi près de moi...j'aime bien ta robe, tu me fais penser à Amy Lee!J'adore Evanescence!

-Ah oui?

-C'est pas bientôt fini? aboya Fleur, il n'est pas question que vous perturbiez MON mariage! Allez, on reprend!

Luna s'installa près de Charlie et le cortège avança. Ginny avait l'air d'avoir cessé de respirer depuis plusieurs minutes.

En arrivant près de l'autel, Fleur détecta encore une anomalie:

-Mais le prêtre était supposé être en blanc, pas en bleu!

Flitwick chuta de sa pile de livres.

-Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime? dit Ron à moitié tétanisé par sa future belle-sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas comme elle quand on se mariera!

-Ouf!

xxxx

_ "I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around"_

-Je hais les Pussycat Dolls! déclara Draco.

Malfada était en train de cuisiner en chantant.

-III donid eu meenn tou mék ét hapeun!

-C'est immonde...et dire que je trouvais que Potter chantait faux...

-Allez Crado, goûte un peu mon tiramisu!

-Oh, non, j'ai déjà goûté trois mille de tes desserts...et pas un seul n'était comestible!

-Allez, ch'te plaît, par amour pour ta petite chœur cherpentardienne!

-Toi, ma s...

Elle lui enfourna une cuillère de tiramisu dans la bouche. Draco devint vert et recracha tout sur le carrelage.

-Malfada...t'as confondu le sucre et le sel...pour la dix-septième fois! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais pas lire!

-Oh zut...je vais t'en faire un autre...pendant che temps-là, tu vas techter ma tarte à la rhubarbe!

-Non, ça fait quarante minutes que je n'ai plus faim...

-Allez chi, ouvre la boubouche!

-Non!

Il chercha à fuir, mais pour cela, il commit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos. Elle en profita pour le ligoter avec un sortilège.

-Non, je veux plus manger tes pâtisseries dégueulasses!

Le sourire diabolique de Malfada s'élargit, elle s'avança vers son prisonnier avec une louche menaçante.

-Une cuillère pour maman, une cuillère pour papa, une cuillère pour Crado, une cuillère pour Malfada, et chix cuillères pur les Puchycat Dollch!

-Noooooon!

Malfada alla chercher un entonnoir.

xxxx

La cérémonie était enfin terminée et l'église se vidait. Ron et Charlie se levèrent en même temps.

-Et c'est curieux, dit Luna en les regardant : Ron est plus grand que Charlie alors qu'il est plus jeune!

-Ouais...Ron, Bill et Percy ont hérité de papa, alors ils sont grands et minces, tandis que Ginny, les jumeaux et moi, on est petits et trapus, comme maman...

-Mais il ne faut pas embêter Charlie, dit Ron, car il est plutôt musclé...

-Ouais, petit mais costaud! ajouta celui-ci.

Il donna une tape dans le dos de son frère, le faisant tomber par terre.

-Oops! Ça va, Ronnie?

-Ouais...ah…mes vertèbres dorsales…un véritable Hercule, ce mec !

Ginny arriva et son visage était devenue bleu.

-Je crois qu'elle en a marre d'être privée d'oxygène! dit Luna.

Ron aida ça sœur à se délivrer de son corsage.

-Ahhhhhh de l'air...merci!

Ils sortirent et deux personnes, un homme et et une jeune-fille, les attendaient.

La fille, qui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, s'approcha de Luna et lui dit: "ĉiu vi estas Luna Lovegood?"

-C'est quoi cette langue? demanda Charlie.

-Kaj vin, Katiusha? répondit Luna.

-Jes! répondit la jeune-fille, qui était bien sa correspondante russe.

-Nam mi faras via konemeco!

-Euh...de l'espéranto, je suppose! dit Ginny.(2)

Sergueï se tenait derrière sa fille et quand Narcissa s'approcha de lui avec un visage couleur pivoine, il lui fit un baise-main agrémenté d'un commentaire en russe.

Fleur lança son bouquet dans la foule. Comme le veut la croyance populaire, celle qui l'attraperait serait la prochaine à se marier. Pansy y songea un instant, puis se rappela que Draco n'était même pas là pour partager le bonheur de la fête avec elle. Elle laissa donc passer le bouquet qui tomba dans les bras de Narcissa. Celle-ci regarda Sergueï et rougit encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'ils avaient louée pour passer le reste de la journée dans une ambiance festive. Luna et Katiusha partirent ensemble en discutant en espéranto. Charlie regardait la jeune Serdaigle assez intensément pour que sa sœur ne manque de le remarquer.

-Elle est mignonne, Luna?

-Plutôt, oui, mais elle est très originale!

-Tu aimes les filles excentriques?

-Ouais...

Ginny se mit à sourire malicieusement.

-Charlie, attention, le prévint Ron, elle a sorti son "sourire de petite sœur"!

-Oh non, elle s'apprête à m'embêter!

-Oh, ça va, bande d'affreux! Je voulais juste un peu taquiner notre Charlounet qui, visiblement, préfère les blondes!

-Quoi? dit Luna en se retournant.

-Rien, rien! s'empressèrent de répondre les trois Weasley.

Luna en revint à Katiusha.

-Amy Lee Jolie! bavassa Charlie, et ses cadets échangèrent un regard amusé.

xxxx

Ils arrivèrent à la salle et ils se firent accueillir par à peu près toute la population gryffondorienne des dix dernières années!

-Saaaaaaluuuut, tout le monde! hurla Lee Jordan en leur sautant au cou.

-Hello! dit Seamus Finnigan.

-Harry, une photo? dit quelqu'un qui naturellement était Colin Crivey.

Flash!

-Des Gryffondors...partout! Partout! s'alarma Pansy.

-Ouais, partout! renchérit Luna.

-Je croyais que vous ne deviez inviter que les joueurs de Quidditch! s'étonna Neville.

-Ouais, dit Gred, mais, on a voulu élargir la liste par après!

-Au fait, dit Forges, Charlie, on t'a trouvé des drôles de dames!

-Bonjour, Charlie! déclarèrent Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett et Katie Bell, provoquant l'hilarité du puîné des Weasley.

-Neeeviiillle! Kaaaatie est lààààà! Tu n'as rien à lui diiiiire? firent les jumeaux en poussant la jeune-fille vers le pauvre Neville.

-Euh...salut.

-Salut!

Neville devint rouge et courut pour s'aérer dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Katie.

-Il a oublié son cheval!

-Hein?

Plus loin, Ginny retrouvait Dean Thomas, l'un de ses ex:

-Euh...tiens...Dean...ça va?

-Oui, Ginny, alors...ça roule pour toi?

-Ouais...et toi?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé l'amour!

Ginny remarqua alors que Seamus était à côté de Dean et qu'ils se tenaient la main.

La rousse en resta éberluée jusqu'à ce que Colin ne vienne l'asticoter:

-Et Miss Ginevra, puisque vous avez été la petite amie de notre Harry Potter adoré, on doit vous prendre en photo!

-Maintenant, c'est dans mes filets qu'il va tomber! susurra Romilda Vane.

-Pourquoi on t'a invitée, toi? s'énerva Ginny, et Crivey, me prend pas en photo!

-Pourquoi pas, ta robe est splendide? ironisa Romilda.

Ginny s'apprêta à protester mais Ron arriva par derrière Colin et le souleva.

-Personne n'embête Ginny (à part moi), vu?

Il emmena Colin dans un placard et l'y enferma à double-tour.

-A ton tour, Vane! dit-il ensuite.

-Non, non, ça ira!

Elle partit en courant. Ginny se tordait rire. Puis elle se retourna et vit que Luna discutait avec Katiusha à table. La jeune Russe la quitta, sans doute pour aller au petit coin, et Charlie en profita pour lui piquer sa place.

-Pfff...

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les écouta discrètement.

-Mon nom, en russe, c'est Luna Tadeevna Lovguda!

-Ah?

-Oui, parce que les femmes rajoutent un "a" à leur nom de famille", et aussi le deuxième prénom des Russes, c'est celui de leur père avec une terminaison en "-ovitch" pour les garçons et "-evna" pour les filles!

-Alors moi, je suis...Karl Arturovitch Weas..sky?

-Whisky? Ha ha ha ha! T'es super drôle toi!

Katiusha revint et Ginny attrapa son frère par la manche.

-Ne mens pas, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil! le sermonna-t-elle.

-Espéranto, russe...elle semble apprécier les langues...tu crois que j'ai ma chance de la séduire si je le fais en roumain?

-Euh...probablement, elle adore tout ce qui est hors du commun, et l'anglais ne suffit pas à combler son imagination démesurée, mais...tu ne vas quand même pas lui faire la cour tout de suite? T'as eu un coup de foudre, voilà tout! Ne vas pas trop vite!

-Ouais, ouais, Ok, calme toi!

Dora observait la scène.

"Héhé...je savais bien qu'il y en aurait un qui finirait par succomber au charme excentrique de la petite Luna! Mince, j'avais vraiment bien deviné, je suis trop forte! haha!"

-Tu ris toute seule? fit Remus.

-Euh...

xxxx

Pour Harry et Ron, il n'était pas question de rester en costume. Même si leur tenue n'était pas comparable à celle de Ginny, Molly les avait habillés comme des pingouins et en plus, ça les démangeaient. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer au Square Grimaud pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, de découvrir, au milieu d'une cuisine ravagée et encombrée de vaisselle sale, un Draco attaché sur une chaise, en train de se faire gaver à l'entonnoir par une chipie rousse postilloneuse. Et en plus, la musique de fond des Pussycat Dolls donnait un côté inquiétant à la scène.

-Euh...c'est qui elle?

-Che chuis Malfada Prewett!

-Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi, c'est toi dont on dit que tu es la honte de la famille?

-Ouais, et la honte de sa maison, aussi!rajouta Draco.

-Où que ch'est la fête?

-On va t'y emmener, mais laisse partir Malfoy...

-Mais on ch'amuzait bien!

-Détache-moi! répliqua l'intéressé.

-Même pô drôle!

De mauvaise grâce, elle libéra Draco. Quand Harry et Ron eurent changer de vêtements, ils partirent tous les trois, avec Malfada sur les talons.

-Che vais aller à la fête-euh!

-Et si on courrait? Pour la semer? suggéra Draco.

-T'as pas l'estomac trop chargé?

-Si, mais je m'en fous!

-Ce n'est pas bon qu'elle sache où se situe l'emplacement de l'Ordre. On va l'emmener avec nous, puis, on lui fera subir un petit sortilège d'Oubliette...

C'est ce qu'ils firent une fois arrivés au local loué pour la fête. Malfada, complètement déboussolée, se mit à déambuler entre les invités en leur postillonnant dessus.

-Quelle horreur...elle m'a fait avaler une quantité inhumaine de pâtisseries! se plaignit Draco.

-C'était si terrible que ça?

-Tu n'imagines pas, elle m'a gavé, gavé, gavé, gavé...

-Du foie gras? proposa Fleur en les accostant.

-Eurk! Non merci! fit le blond.

Il repoussa le plateau qu'elle lui tendait et un morceau de foie gras alla tâcher sa robe.

-Eeeet fais attention, t'as pensé au fait que tout le monde me regarde et que je dois être parfaite?

-Et, toi, t'as pensé à ce pauvre canard qu'on gavé pour faire ce que tu me manges? Moi, je sais ce qu'il a ressenti, pour cause, on m'a fait la même chose!

Fleur le regarda avec dégoût.

-T'étais même pas à la cérémonie, toi! Alors, pas de foie gras pour toi! Harry, Ron, vous en voulez?

-Non, merci, dit Harry, je ne mange que des muscles, les autres organes me dégoutent...

-Mais c'est de la cuisine fine!

-J'ai jamais pu en manger, moi! dit Ron.

Il prit un toast et le mangea.

-Et mais, c'est vraiment...

-Délicieux? Oui, je sais...

-Dégueulasse! Ark! C'est immonde!

-Vous avez vraiment mauvais goût! Bon, il y a du champagne sur le buffet...du champagne, hein, pas du mousseux! Et aussi du Château-Pétrus et du Saint-Emilion...

-Y'a de la bière? demanda Ron.

-Oui, parce que le vin...fit Harry.

-Mais vous êtes de vrais péquenauds!

-Et, c'est seulement vrai pour Weasley, ça! protesta Draco.

-Et puis, vous avez vu comment vous êtes habillés? Où sont passé vos costumes élégants de tout à l'heure? Harry, c'est quoi ce jean délavé? Et toi, Ron, pourquoi tu t'es habillé en noir avec une tête de mort sur ton t-shirt? Tu veux faire un couple gothique avec cette fille qui a perturbé la cérémonie?

-Luna?

-Oui! J'ai vu que Charlie s'intéressait à elle!

-Charlie et Luna? Tiens, c'est intéressant comme couple!

-Vous voulez dire que Charlie aussi a mauvais goût?

-Mais non, Charlie élève des dragons, mais c'est Bill qui en épouse! dit Ron.

Fleur lui lança un regard furibond et s'en alla.

Tout à coup, une chanson des Pussycat Dolls retentit dans la salle: Malfada avait retrouvé ses esprits et avait obtenu des jumeaux qu'ils passent son CD.

-Noooooon, c'est pas possible! sanglota presque Draco.

Il se leva et marcha droit vers les jumeaux.

-Eh DJ, y'a une blonde platine qui s'approche des platines! dit Georges.

-Mais il se croit tout permis, mais il se prend pour Alicia Keys? répondit Fred.

-Passez immédiatement autre chose que ces horreurs de Pussymachins!

-Bien sûr, c'est demandé si gentiment!

-Il faut dire "s'il vous plait"!

-Bon écoutez, cette satanée musique me tape sur le système, alors mettez autre chose, tout de suite!

-Et si on avait pas envie?

-Ouais, surtout que tu nous manques de respect, là!

-S'il vous plaît...

-Oh, il l'a dit!

-C'était pas très convainquant...mais d'un autre côté, c'est la première fois qu'il prononce un mot de politesse!

-Ouais, c'est son premier essai, alors soyons indulgents!

-Il a l'air énervé, on devrait lui mettre de la musique douce...

-Mais lui un des CD que le petit Ron à sa maman nous a refilés...y doit bien avoir de la musique de bébé!

Ils tendirent une pile de CD à Draco.

- Allez, vas-y sale gosse psychotique, choisis une chanson de bébé cadom pour te détendre!

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux disques de Ron.

-De la musique de bébé? Il n'y a que du hard rock et du métal!

-Quoi? Mais alors, ça veut dire que...

-Ça veut dire que Ron est cool!

-Mais non, voyons, tu sais bien que c'est impossible!

-Mais si, tu le vois bien! Oh, mon Dieu, c'est un des signes précurseurs de l'Apocalypse!

-Le jugement dernier approche!

-Je ne me sens pas très concerné par votre histoire de fin du monde, siffla Draco, alors, si vous pouviez me mettre un peu de Pleymo, comme c'est en français, peut-être que votre belle-sœur ne va pas trop râler...s'il vous plait!

-Ah, il fait des progrès...mais il se trompe, Fleur va quand même criser!

-Justement, c'est ça qui est marrant!

De fait, dès les premières notes de guitare électrique, Fleur se tourna vers les platines pour hurler, bien que personne n'entendait ses griefs.

-Cessez immédiatement cette musique de sauvages!

Draco se démenait au milieu de la salle en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens!

-Y'a pas à dire, ça détend! dit-il, heureux.

Le chanteur de Pleymo entama le refrain avec sa voix de métaleux, on aurait dit que Fleur allait se transformer en oiseau comme la Vélane qu'était sa grand-mère.

-C'est horrible! cria-t-elle.

-C'est trop cool! dit Bill, s'attirant un regard de reproche de sa désormais épouse, et après, j'espère qu'ils mettront les Bizzar' Sisters!

-Et Célestina Moldubec! renchérit Molly.

-Non! crièrent les époux en même temps.

-Mais quoi? Vous n'aimez pas?

-Moi, je voudrais danser un slow avec Luna sur _ My immortal_ d'Evanescence! déclara Charlie.

-Je crois que je vais danser! annonça Bill.

-Moi aussi! dit Ginny.

Le deux Weasley rejoignirent Draco sur la piste sous l'air effaré de la jeune mariée. Ron s'ajouta à eux, content qu'on passe ses CD. Ginny se trouva vite gênée par sa robe, et n'y tenant plus, déchira ses manches et ses jupons pour être plus à l'aise, elle vira aussi ses chaussures et ses socquettes pour danser pieds nus et défit son chignon. Ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens comme des flammes folles.

-Ma belle roooooobe! pleura Fleur, regardez ce qu'elle a fait, on dirait une sauvageonne!

-Heeeyyyy, pourquoi que ch'est plus les Puchycat Dollch? chuinta Malfada, ch'aime pas le rock, che préfère le rap, le hip-hop et le areunbi!

xxxx

Neville était tout seul dehors, pensif, avec Émilienne et Trevor.  
Pas question de retourner à l'intérieur, _elle _était là! Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis tant d'années, mais...il était sûr qu'il allait tout rater si il lui adressait la parole!

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je sais pas séduire les filles, moi! Déjà que je suis bon à rien!

"Ouais bon, pas à rien, je suis doué pour tailler des buissons, mais...ça ne séduit que Madame Chourave! Pas Katie..."

Neville songea soudain à l'épisode du cours de Botanique dans le jardin des Black...il était assez fier d'en avoir mis plein la vue à tout le monde...il se rappela un commentaire que Ron avait fait: "Il se prend pour Edward aux mains d'argent ou quoi?"

Ah oui, _ Edward aux mains d'argent _ , c'était l'un des DVD qu'ils avaient été voir chez Hermione, ah oui...l'histoire du jeune-homme qui a des couteaux acérés à la place des mains et qui est rejeté par la société à cause de ça...il taillait les buissons avec ses "mains"...d'où le commentaire de Ron...mais pas seulement des buissons...il taillait aussi des statues de glace...d'ailleurs, cette scène où Kim danse sous la neige pendant qu'Edward lui sculpte un ange en glace...

-D'accord..._ Glacius!_

Neville fit apparaître un énorme bloc de glace.

-Katie, j'espère que tu aimes les anges!

xxxx

Draco et Ron étaient au bar en train de se préparer des cocktails alambiqués quand Hermione débarqua auprès d'eux en roulant du cul de façon exagérée.

-Euh...elle se sent bien? dit Draco en jetant un œil au rouquin.

Elle s'approcha du blond et se campa devant lui. Elle se mit alors à lui sourire de façon stupide à a lui envoyer des œillades charmeuses.

-Elle est bourrée ou quoi, ta meuf, Weasley?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais vu à quoi ça ressemblait, "Hermione Granger bourrée"...

Hermione poussa un couinement suraigu et se mit à glousser en frottant sa tête sur le torse de Draco.

-Elle est bourrée, conclut Ron en la dévisageant d'un air interloqué.

Elle releva la tête et roula une pelle au blond. Ron recracha le contenu de la gorgée qu'il venait de boire.

-Elle ne peut-être que bourrée, si elle confond ce crétin des îles avec moi!

-Draaaaaakiiiichouuuuu!

"Euh..."pensa Ron, "elle sait parfaitement à qui elle a affaire...Mais comment ose-t-elle me faire ça? Et devant mon nez en pl...bon bon bon...calmons nous...évitons de tirer des conclusions hâtives comme j'ai la mauvaise habitude de le faire...ou ça va encore se terminer mal...bon...euh..."Drakichou", ça ressemble à "Ronichou", et "Ronichou" c'est le surnom que Pansy..."

Il tourna la tête et vit la Serpentard brune qui fixait Draco et Hermione avec fureur.

-Sale petite...

"Ok" admit Ron, "Pansy me drague tout le temps alors Hermione se venge en bouffant le larynx de Malfoy...ouais mais tout de même, Pansy ne m'a jamais embrassé, elle!"

-Tu es la reine des pétasses! beugla ladite Pansy en foudroyant Hermione du regard.

Ron sentit son cœur se déchiré en deux.

"Elle joue la comédie, calme-toi, en plus, elle est bourrée...calme-toi, pas lui faire une scène...ça fait maaaal"

Hermione se retourna et regarda Pansy avec un regard vitreux, de toutes évidence, elle était vraiment saoule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansichou, t'es jalouse? Toi aussi, tu veux un bisou? croassa-t-elle, dégageant une haleine alcoolisée qui fit froncer le nez à la Serpentard.

Draco se dégagea d'Hermione et ce fut tout juste s'il ne se jeta pas dans les bras de Ron, quémandant sa protection.

-Empêche-la de recommencer, par pitié! hurla-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend...

-Ben...

-Attends, si! Je sais: elles ont échangé de corps et Pansy se sert du corps de Granger pour te faire croire qu'elle m'aime et pour que tu casses avec elle et comme ça, elle sera contente d'avoir détruit votre couple parce qu'elle la déteste!

-Nannnn! Suis la vraie 'Mione, moi! vomit Hermione, tu vois, Pansy, c'est ça que ça fait quand une chienne en chaleur tourne autour de ton mec!

-Tu n'es vraiment..., commença Pansy.

-Excusez-la, elle a trop bu! dit Ron gêné en prenant sa chérie par les épaules.

-Maaaaa non! Yé pas trop bu! Nan Ronnie, tu te trompes-euh!

-Tu devrais t'asseoir une minute!

Il la força à s'installer sur une chaise. Pendant ce temps, les deux Serpentards se toisaient d'un air grave.

-J'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait hier...

-Moi non plus j'ai pas oublié ce que TU as fait hier!

Pansy regarda Draco encore un peu , puis tourna les talons et s'en alla.

-Hermione, t'as vu dans quel état tu es? gronda Ron, non mais t'as quand même embrassé Malfoy!

-Chutttt! Tu n'as rien à dire, Ronaaallllld Wizlè, paske toi, tu l'as embrassé aussi Malfoy, et pis t'as embrassé Dudley...et pis avant, t'as embrassé Luna!

-Ouais, mais, c'était parfaitement justifié: pour Luna, c'était pour que Lucius y croit, et pour les deux autres, je te rappelle que ça m'a permis de sauver la vie de Harry, toi, tu fais ça rien que pour foutre le bordel! Et après Dudley, je me suis rincé la bouche, et t'as plutôt intérêt à le faire après Malf...

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'endormit.

-D'accord, on n'en parle plus, abandonna Ron, ...mignonne quand elle dort! N'empêche, j'aurais jamais cru que je la verrais comme ça un jour!

-Je vais faire un cocktail pour Pansy! annonça Draco.

-Ah? Cool! Quel genre de cocktail?

"Il veut se réconcilier avec elle, maintenant?" songea le rouquin.

-Il me faut: de l'essence,...

-De l'essence? s'étonna Ron, un cocktail avec de l'essence?

-...de l'acide sulfurique,...

-...

-...une bouteille vide et un chiffon imbibé de potasse!

Ron comprit:

-Malfoy...quand tu disais "cocktail", moi j'imaginais une margarita, pas un cocktail Molotov!

-T'as pas envie que Pansy explose?

-Non, malgré ses mauvais côtés, elle en a aussi des bons, donc je serais un peu triste...

-Alors, je vais faire exploser Malfada!

-Bon, ça d'accord, j'admets que ça me ferait rire pendant trente secondes, mais passé ce délai, je me rendrais compte qu'il y a des morceaux de Malfada un peu partout et que ce serait passablement dégoutant!

-Bèèèèrk! fit Hermione en émergeant.

-Tu t'es réveillée?

-'Voui!

Pansy refit son apparition:

-Zut, dit Draco, j'ai pas terminé de préparer mon cocktail!

-Granger! Angelina Johnson est venue me trouver, et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé? Elle m'a demandé combien avait coûté ma chirurgie mammaire! C'est toi qui lui as raconté la calomnie comme quoi je m'étais fait refaire les seins?

-Ouais, hin hin hin...

-Là, tu vas trop loin! dit Pansy en retroussant ses manches, rouge de colère.

-Quoi, tu veux t'battre? dit Hermione.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Pansy. Ron essaya de la retenir mais elle se dégagea et se saisit d'une bouteille de vin qui traînait sur une table.

-Aller, viens prendre ta raclée, vieille banane de course!

Pansy s'élança sur Hermione mais celle-ci l'assomma avec la bouteille qu'elle fracassa sur la tête de la Serpentard. Pansy s'écroula par terre, le visage ruisselant de vin.

-Mon Saint-Emilion, ouuuiiiiiiinnnn! gueula Fleur.

xxxx

Ginny passa devant la sortie et aperçut Neville. Elle ne douta pas un instant de pour qui il faisait ça. Elle alla trouver Katie, en pleine conversation avec Harry et Olivier Dubois:

-Et là, dit Olivier, les brides de la robe de Demelza ont craqué...et on voyait son soutif..et...

-Hum...

-C'est qu'elle a une sacrée paire de "cognards" la Demelza!

-Katie, je crois que tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors, dit Ginny.

-Pourquoi?

-Oh...et bien...il y a des choses intéressantes à voir...vas-y!

-Ok!

-Et puis, le soutif de Demelza...continuait l'ex-capitaine de Gryffondor croyant Harry intéressé.

-Harry, viens un peu avec moi sur le toit! dit Ginny.

-Euh...d'accord..au fait, j'aime bien comment tu as arrangé ta tenue!

-J'en avait marre de ressembler à une meringue!

-T'es la plus jolie des meringues!

-Personne ne veut savoir ce qui est arrivé au soutif de Demelza? se frustra Olivier.

xxxx

Katie sortit dans le jardin et se trouva face à une réplique d'elle-même en glace, mis à part qu'elle avait des ailes d'ange dans le dos. Neville se trouvait derrière, en train de fignoler un détail avec sa baguette d'où sortait un rayon de chaleur rouge qui lui servait à sculpter. Il la vit arriver à travers la statue.

-Neville?

-Katie!

-Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un artiste!

-Ça te...plaît?

-Oui, c'est très réussi...mais c'est moi?

-Ah euh...c'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble...j'y ai pas fait attention...mentit-il.

Un coassement se fit entendre. Katie baissa les yeux et vit Trevor et Émilienne.

-Je connais déjà Trevor...

-Le putois, c'est Émilienne...

-Je la trouve mignonne!

-Ah oui?

-Ouais, les gens sont trop négatifs envers les putois...je trouve...

-Katie...j'aimerais bien que...enfin...tu...je...

Fleur déboula:

-J'avais pas demandé cette statue de glace, quels décorateurs incompétents!

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça! dit Neville.

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose? Et puis, c'est quoi ce putois? Bèèèrk! Allez, rentrez tous les deux, et venez goûter mon Saint-Emilion!

-Je préfère Émilienne au Saint-Emilion! déclara Katie.

Fleur lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla.

-Neville...j'aimerais te demander un truc...normalement après-demain, je devais faire de l'escalade avec mon père...mais son bureau l'a réclamé pour je ne sais plus quoi et...tu voudrais pas y aller avec moi?

xxxx

Il commençait vraiment à faire tard. Hermione, qui avait entre-temps dessaoulé, s'approcha timidement de Ron.

-Alors, t'as cuvé?

-Oui...tu es fâché?

-Oui...tu imagines ce que j'ai du ressentir quand t'as embrassé Malfoy devant moi?

-J'imagine, oui...oh, pardonne-moi, je suis désolée, c'était pas dans mes intentions! Je voulais juste me venger de Pansy, mais, l'alcool aidant, j'ai poussé le réalisme un peu trop loin! Excuse-moi, je t'en prie!

Elle se sentait minable. D'habitude, c'était Ron qui commettait les gaffes, et Hermione qui le faisait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'il soit digne de pardon. Cette année mouvementée, avec Lavande entre eux deux avait été pénible, et Hermione avait d'abord été très déçue par Ron avant de découvrir à quel point il avait évolué pour elle cette année-là, et de cette surprise agréable, elle avait conclut que Ron avait appris à la mériter. Pendant un temps, elle s'en était satisfaite, surtout à partir du moment où s'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, et puis voilà qu'elle se rendait soudainement compte que ça allait dans les deux sens, ce qu'elle avait oublié: elle aussi avait besoin d'évoluer pour être digne de Ron. Et elle venait de commettre une bêtise qui faisait du rouquin un modèle de maturité (oh my gosh!).

Elle s'apprêta à lui suggérer de lui envoyer trois milles oiseaux lui ravager le portrait quand il prit l'initiative de parler:

-Bon, ça va...j'comprends...moi aussi je l'ai embrassé et puis j'étais sobre...et puis, c'est notre marque de fabrique à nous ce genre de conneries minables, hein? Toi et moi...ma Mione...j'embrasse mieux que lui, hein?

-Ça c'est sûr...

-Granger! les coupa Pansy qui revenait à la charge.

-Quoi encore? soupira Hermione.

-Tu as aussi dit à Alicia Spinett que je m'était faite liposucer!

-Ah oui? fit Hermione, et elle m'a cru? Pourtant, vu la taille de tes cuisses, j'aurais pensé que...

Pansy lança une pomme de terre rissolée dans la figure d'Hermione.

-Ah, non, protesta Ron, on ne recommence pas à...

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. C'était Remus.

-Ronald, ne te mêle jamais d'une bagarre entre filles...sinon elles finiront par tout te mettre sur le dos même si tu n'y es strictement pour rien!

-Vraiment?

-Ne m'oblige pas à te raconter comment James s'est pris quatre-vingt baffes en une journée pour s'être interposé entre Lily et Bellatrix!

La fête était à présent terminée et les invités s'en allaient peu à peu. Fleur fit un rapide bilan:

-Les décorateurs incompétents, la musique de _Star War_, la fille qui trébuche dans ma robe, Ginny qui déchire la sienne, le mec blond qui me fout du foie gras sur moi, la musique de sauvages, mon Saint-Emilion en mille morceaux, le putois, et les...et les...ma fête est complètement gâchééééééééee!Ouiiiiiiiinnnnn!

-Allez voyons, la consola Bill, ce ne sont que des détails, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit unis, non?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

-Allez, c'est fini!

Il emmena sa désormais femme pour le meilleur et (surtout) pour le pire dehors, où les attendait un balai avec des casseroles "Just Married". Bill emmena Fleur pour une promenade aérienne sous le ciel étoilé. Ils parcoururent un beau nombre de kilomètres...

Au 4, Privet Drive, un certain Dudley réveilla ses parents en prétendant avoir aperçu un gros gâteau blanc qui volait. Ils le renvoyèrent se coucher en lui disant de moins penser à la bouffe.

Et Malfada, qu'était-elle devenue? Et bien, Arthur la renvoya chez elle avec un bouteille cassée transformée en Portoloin, et rentrée, elle a fit chier ses parents en mettant les Pussycat Dolls à fond jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

xxxx

-Ron? Ginny? Vous êtes là? pleura Colin Crivey, oublié dans son placard fermé à double-tour. Allez, les gars, c'est pas drôle...veux sortir, ouiiiiinnnn mamaaaaannn!

* * *

(1) Malfada Prewett n'est pas un personnage que j'ai inventé. En réalité, JKR parle d'elle sur son site. C'est un personnage qui aurait du apparaître dans le T4 mais pour finir, elle l'a coupée et l'a remplacée par Rita Skeeter qui remplissait mieux le rôle. Moi, je l'ai juste reprise à ma sauce. On va donc dire que c'est 1/2 OC.

(2)Traduction:  
- Tu es Luna Lovegood?  
- Et toi, Katiusha?  
- Oui!  
- Enfin, je fais ta connaissance!

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Ah oui, c'est à ce moment-là que je donne des indices énigmatiques et inutiles sur le chapitre suivant.

Alors, il sera comment le chapitre 15? Et bien il sera...culinaire!  
Oui, on peut dire ça,culinaire! Juste au cas où Fleur et Malfada ne vous ont pas assez fait déguster!

Neville se lancera dans l'éloge de la stracciatella, Ron et Ginny vous présenteront une recette de soupe pour cannibales, Draco testera des pralines scandaleuses, Hermione évoquera _Charlie à la Chocolaterie_, Pansy filera des tuyaux pour réussir une poupée en sucre, Luna expliquera comment il faut s'y prendre pour que les Kellogg's se mangent tous seuls et Harry brevettera un nouveau remède à base de Coca Cola!

Sur ce, je vous dis: A la prochaine!


	19. Souvenirs d'enfance

**15. Souvenirs d'enfance**

* * *

_Chers lectrices, chers lecteurs,_

_Bienvenus dans le chapitre 15 de_ Confiture de fraise_, le chapitre "psychologique" !(tadam...)_

_Vous avez peur? Ce serait une réaction normale._

_Car ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèèèèèèssss long! Et en plus, il est chiant! Les personnages n'arrêtent pas de se prendre la tête avec des réflexions sur eux-mêmes...Ça doit être un effet secondaire de la fête du mariage...ils sont tous mous et râlent plus qu'autre chose...alors les coups de gueule à propos de n'importe quoi et des souvenirs de leur enfance surgissent pour torturer leurs petites têtes...enfin,il y aura quand même un peu d'action, un peu d'humour...mais moins que d'habitude..._

_Dans ce chapitre, je les fait passer un par un sur le billard et je les dissèque, et tout les huit passent à la moulinette._

_Mr Draco Malfoy, entre je te prie, tu es le premier!_

-Beuh...pourquoi? gémit le blond, regard implorant vers l'auteur.

_Pour une raison parfaitement logique: à cause de ce que Malfada t'a fait avaler hier, tu as été malade comme un chien pendant toute ta courte nuit. Ça ne peut donc se dérouler que tôt le matin, donc tu t'y colles!_

-J'ai rarement vu une auteuse aussi méchante avec mon estomac!

_Il suffit, Malfoy, retourne dans la sale de bain pour vomir tes pâtisseries!_

Le visage de Draco devint aussitôt vert et il courut pour vomir.

_Bien, on va enfin pouvoir commencer._

-Beuaarrrrr...

Draco sortit sa tête de la cuvette des WC où il venait de vomir. Les pâtisseries de Malfada l'avaient rendu malade toute la nuit. Malade comme un chien!

-Nan mais ça tu l'as déjà dit!

_Ouais, mais il fallait que je le répète d'une façon plus...euh..narrative...oui, on va dire que c'est ça..._

-Pfeu...

Il était cinq heure du matin et ça n'en finissait pas. Tout le monde récupérait de la veille, sauf lui.

-Je souffre le martyr! Hey! Il n'y a personne qui pourrait me donner un médicament contre l'indigestion?

La voix de Ginny jaillit depuis la chambre:

-Mets-la en veilleuse, y'en a qui essayent de dormir!

-Mais je souffre atroooocement...beuaaarr...

-Ben débrouille-toi, je suis pas ta bonniche!

Et oui: il était loin, le temps où Monsieur se faisait servir ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau!

Alors qu'il était en train de hoqueter de façon dégoûtante, monsieur Draco eut soudain comme un flash back, un souvenir d'enfance...

-Gu?

_Tu as un flash back de ton enfance..._

-Quoi?

_C'est un de tes souvenirs: regarde un peu ce gosse blond de sept ans: c'est toi!_

-Ce que j'étais mignon!

_Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce point._

Donc, le petit Draco est en train de jouer sur les épaules de Marcos, le major d'homme, qui, vous allez le voir, se fera virer dans quelques instants. Narcissa et Lucius (oui, il est là, celui-là, pour une fois, il ne vaque pas à ses "affaires") observent calmement la scène.

-Plus vite Tempête! gazouille bébé Draco.

-¡Yo m'appelle Marcos!

-Nan, t'es mon cheval et tu t'appelles Tempête! Allez, au galop, plus vite!

Le domestique accélère. Draco est hilare.

-Héééé t'as oublié de faire le bruit!

-¡Tagada, tagada!

-Hueeeee dada!

- Ahh quel adorable petit poussin, déclare Narcissa, c'est mon bébé à moi!

-¡Que vil niño! maugrée Marcos, ¡Esta mujer tiene mierda en los ojos! (= Quel vilain gamin! cette femme a de la merde dans les yeux!)

-Hein? fit Narcissa, qui ne pète pas un mot d'espagnol.

-Nada, señora Malfoy,nada...

-Ça suffit, ça ne m'amuse plus le cheval, je veux descendre! dit Draco.

-¡Ouf!

Il repose le gosse à terre.

-JE VEUX que tu fasses l'acrobate!

-¿Qué?

-Allez, fais un salto arrière!

-Ma yo ne...

-Alors, Marcos, intervient Lucius, qu'attends-tu? Exécution!

Marcos tente l'acrobatie et se rétame la gueule par terre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco qui se marre.

-JE VEUX des cookies!

-Dobby? Cookies! dit Narcissa.

-Voilà, voilà! dit l'Elfe en arrivant avec un plateau de biscuits qu'il place devant l'horrible chiard.

-JE VEUX du jus de citrouille!

-Dobb...

-Oui, voilà, du jus de citrouille!

-¡Rapacejo! (= sale mioche!)

-Quoi?

-¡Nada!

-Marcos...JE VEUX que tu m'offres un TYRANNOSAURE!

-¡Caramba! ¿Oun tyranosaur?

-Oui et JE LE VEUX TOUT DE SUITE!

-Alors, je crois que mon fils s'est montré clair: va chercher cet animal, Marcos! tempête Lucius.

-JE VEUX MON DINO!

-Ma ma ma...no puedo... ¡Yo né peux pas trouver oun animal éteint, señor Malfoy!

-Ah non?

-No, lo siento...

-JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX! dit Draco en tapant du pied.

-Dans ce cas, t'es viré!

-¿Qué? ¡Hijo de puta !(= il insulte la mère de Lucius)

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire, mais j'aime pas ce ton! Hors de ma vue!

Marcos s'en va et Draco se roule par terre en criant après son t-rex.

-Narcissa...je trouve que tu gâtes trop notre fils..., dit Lucius, le roi des faux-culs.

-Ah, mais je lui impose parfois des limites! se défend-t-elle.

-Comme quoi?

Draco s'arrêta de crier, intéressé par la conversation parentale.

-Ben par exemple, il n'a pas droit de manger les pralines à la liqueur, je le lui ai interdit! C'est pas bon pour un gosse!

Draco rougit et se tient raide comme un piquet: c'est qu'il les avait quand même mangées les pralines, les scandaleuses pralines! C'était vraiment tentant que d'ouvrir la boîte interdite par Maman...impossible de résister! Elles étaient délicieuses, en plus, les scandaleuses pralines...toutes, il les avait englouties, même qu'après il se sentait bizarre et il n'arrivait plus à marcher droit.

Dobby se tape la tête contre le mur.

-Méchant Dobby, méchant!

-Pourquoi il fait ça? demande le môme.

-Dobby? Ben, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher...alors il se punit tout seul...comme ça on n'a pas à le faire...

-Il faut reconnaître que les Elfes sont plus pratiques que les serviteurs humains pour ça...

Se punir soi-même? Mais oui, cela devait être la solution. Draco se tape la tête contre le mur.

-Quoi?

-Jeune maître, que faites-vous?

-Draco, tu n'as quand même pas quelque chose à te reproch...

Narcissa se lève et ouvre la scandaleuse armoire où se trouve la scandaleuse boîte dans laquelle il y a les scandaleuses pralines.

-Vide!

Lucius devient rouge. Narcissa devient blanche.

-Mais...mon chéri...c'est parce que je te l'ai défendu? Oui, c'est ça, tu aimes transgresser les interdits? bégaya-t-elle.

-C'est un impair que de s'opposer à l'autorité des parents! tonne Lucius.

-Me suis corrigé tout seul!

-T'es pas un Elfe...C'EST LA FESSÉE!

-Non, JE VEUX PAS!

-Narcissa, ma cravache!

-Non, JE VEUX PAS, JE VEUX PAS,...

-JE VEUX un médicament! hurla Draco adolescent, de retour de son bad trip.

_L'a pas changé,hein?_

-Et moi je veux que tu me foutes la paix, tu peux pas agoniser en silence? fit Ginny, toujours depuis son lit.

_Et voilà, la morale du flash back, c'est..._

-Ah, il y a une morale?

_Ben oui, la morale, c'est que maintenant, y'a plus personne pour céder à tes caprices de sale gosse de riches pourri gâté à son papa!_

-Ok...

_Ah t'as compris?_

-Ouais...faut que je m'assumes tout seul, c'est ça?

_Ouais, monsieur, et on n'achète plus les équipes de Quidditch avec son fric!_

-Quel fric? Pansy m'a tout liquidé!

_Et on ne va plus pleurer dans les jupes de son père quand un vilain hippogriffe nous fait un bobo!_

-Eh , je ne suis plus aussi débile! Et puis j'ai pas envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dans les jupes de mon père!

_Là, t'as raison, qui sait quelles horreurs s'y cachent?_

-Et abuser de friandises, ça me réussit toujours pas...maudite Malfada!

Il se résolut à descendre dans la cuisine. Il y découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir pas dormit: ma seconde victime, j'ai nommé Harry, était assis à la table et était en train de tourner une cuillère dans une tasse de thé refroidi sans jamais en boire une goutte.

-Potter!

-Gnééé?

-Aujourd'hui, elle intervient dans la fic rien que pour nous embêter!

-Ah, j'aime pas ça...

_Harry avait vraiment une tête de déterré! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais passer _Zombie_ des Cranberries en musique de fond, ça va bien avec!_

-...

_ In your head, in your head  
Zombie, Zombie,hey,hey,hey  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie, Zombie, hey,hey,hey,ho,ho,ho...hey hey ahahaaaaaa_

-Ça va j'ai compris, j'ai une tête de mort-vivant! cria Harry.

-Potter, t'as quelque chose contre l'indigestion?

-Sais pas non...et toi, tu sais où est Voldemort?

-Tu veux que je te vomisse dessus?

-Calme-toi! Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a dans le frigo...ah...vive Arthur, il a mis des boissons moldues...tiens, prend un peu de coca!

-J'ai une tête de drogué?

-DU coca, pas DE LA coca! Crétin! C'est à base d'eau, de caféine et de gaz carbonique! Moi, c'est le seul truc que je peux avaler quand je suis malade!

-Bon, essayons...

Il s'en versa un verre et but.

-Ça va mieux?

-Ouais... pourquoi tu dors pas? Cauchemar avec le Dark Lord?

-Ouais, et j'arrête pas de me prendre la tête pour ce que je dois faire avec lui!

-Je vois: "le Petit Héros Courageux Versus le Gros Méchant", le climax de la tragédie!

-Arrête tes railleries, connard, je commençais à te trouver sympa!

-Je ne suis pas sympa!

-Ça j'avais remarqué!

"Il ne pige vraiment rien!" songea le binoclard, "Il m'en veut souvent encore d'être célèbre et il est jaloux...mais j'ai rien demandé moi! J'en ai marre d'être célèbre d'ailleurs...Je voulais pas être un héros...juste un mec tranquille avec des potes et une petite amie...Mais pourtant, j'ai toujours été différent des autres..."

-Beuh, c'est mon tour pour le flash back? Faut vraiment que je me rappelle ce souvenir pénible?

_Désolée Harry, c'est ton tour!_

Harry, huit ans, est assis dans un coin de la classe avec un bonnet d'âne. Il pleure et tous les élèves le montrent du doigt en riant. Faut dire que les points rouges sur son visage accentuaient le côté ridicule.

"C'est pas juste!"

Mr Duschnock, l'instituteur, le regarde d'un air sévère.

-Vous apprendrez, jeune homme, qu'un travail inaccompli mérite une sanction.

-Mais j'ai rien fait!

-Justement: vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir!

-Mais m'sieur...

-Il suffit! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence!

Harry se tait. Il avait bel et bien fait son devoir mais Dudley l'avait coincé à l'entrée de l'école pour le lui voler. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui avait également dessiné des points rouges au marqueur dans la figure et tous avaient cru qu'il avait la varicelle et l'évitaient soigneusement.  
Harry pleure. C'était pas juste. C'était toujours à lui qu'on s'en prenait. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne! Bien sûr, il fallait exclure l'incident de la perruque de Mr Duschnock qui avait viré au bleu, mais Harry lui-même doutait de sa propre culpabilité dans cette affaire.  
Harry pensait que l'instituteur était le pire prof de toute son existence. Bien entendu, il était loin de se douter que l'avenir lui réservait pire !

_-Muhahahahaha!_

_-Tiens, salut, Severus! Je t'aime bien, mais je vais devoir te demander de te casser car t'as rien à faire dans ce souvenir!_

_-Mais si , je le visite lors d'une leçon d'Occlumancie!_

_-Tire-toi de ma fic ou je ressuscite Sirius et James!_

_-Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus rire..._

Reprenons...donc Harry est tout seul dans un coin de la classe et on le hue..

SPLOTCH!

Quelque chose vient de se coller sur ses lunettes.

SPLOTCH!

Ce sont des boulettes de papier mâché. Il se tourne et voit que c'est Dudley qui les lui envoie.

SPLOTCH!

Et de trois! Il en déplie une et à travers la bave de son cousin, il reconnaît son écriture: c'est le H de son prénom qu'il avait écrit dans un coin de sa page de devoir. Dudley le narguait encore!

La récré sonne et dans la cour, la future bande à "Big D" le coince.

-Et viens là, boutonneux! ricane Piers Polkins de façon malveillante.

Harry tente de fuir, mais ils l'attrapent. Piers l'immobilise et Dudley le roue de coups, le faisant saigner du nez, lui cassant ses lunettes.  
Il parvient à se dégager et court le plus vite qu'il peut. Il saute derrière les poubelles et atterrit...sur le toit de l'école!

-Oh non, ça c'est encore un évènement bizarre qui va me valoir des ennuis!

_-Oh la la pauvre petit Potter!_

_-Siriuuuuuus? Y'a Rogue qui embête ton filleul!_

_-Rhôoôoooo.._.

Harry avait pensé qu'à Poudlard, il serait enfin parmi des gens comme lui. Mais non, il avait fallut que cette fichue célébrité vienne tout gâcher! Et en plus, elle ne lui avait apporté rien d'intéressant: Ron et Hermione ne l' appréciaient pas pour ça! Leur amitié était désintéressée!

Bien entendu, c'était toujours le même type qui était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs!

" AAAhhh Voldemort! Si t'avais pas été là, je serais un élève comme les autres! Papa, Maman, Sirius et Dumbledore seraient encore en vie! Je ferais chier mon père en étant un ado en pleine crise mais on serait une famille heureuse! Je ne serais pas obligé de me cacher sur le toit pour aimer Ginny, et et et...plein d'autres trucs! Attends un peu que je te pulvérise tes Horcruxes et ça va être ta fête!"

-Pourquoi tu regardes cette tasse de thé avec un air aussi méchant? dit Draco, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? On dirait que tu veux la pulvériser!

-Toi, tu te tais! Tu ne se sais ce que c'est que d'être moi!

Une voix jaillit des ténèbres de la pièce:

-Moi, ça a faillit m'arriver...d'être toi...

-Neville? Mais...on ne t'a pas entendu entrer?

-J'étais là bien avant toi...tu ne m'as pas remarqué...

Neville tourna le grand fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour faire face aux deux autres.

-Eh ben...t'es discret...pourquoi tu dors pas,toi?

-Katie...

-Quoi?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec elle demain...je suis nerveux...

-J'te comprends...

-Moi, pas, dit Draco, c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, les filles...

-On voit bien que toi, tu ne fais aucun efforts avec ta fiancée! répliqua Harry, c'est facile, elle est complètement dingue de toi et aveugle!

-Pansy est un vrai boulet!

-Étant donné que c'est la seule femme qui t'aime, tu devrais la traiter mieux que ça!

-Je t'ai demandé des conseils? Non! Alors, ta gueule!

-Non, toi ta gueule!

-Non toi!

-Toi!

-Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule!

-Taaa gueeeuuuuuulllle!

Neville se détourna d'eux et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

Neville avait huit ans et pour une fois, lui, le malchanceux chronique, avait un coup de veine : Cindy l'aimait! Elle l'avait même invité à aller à la fête foraine avec elle.

C'était une petite Moldue, mais il s'en fichait, d'ailleurs, il se sentait lui-même un peu Moldu, ayant produit moins de "manifestations magiques" que les autres petits sorciers, si bien que sa famille avaient longtemps pensé qu'il était un Cracmol, ce qui lui valait des regards de honte de la part de sa grand-mère. Même en dehors de la magie, Neville ne réussissait pas grand chose et il était fort maladroit. Situation fort injuste pour un garçon aimable, poli, courageux, généreux et travailleur.

Cindy était une petite fille de son quartier, et à sa connaissance, la seule qui en s'était jamais moqué de lui. Sa grand-mère n'en revenait pas qu'il ait une petite amie, et consentit à lui donner un peu d'argent de poche moldu pour une fois.

-Ah te voilà? dit Cindy, on y va?

-Oui...Cindy!

Ils s'en vont vers la fête foraine.

-Tu sais quoi? J'adore les barbapapas!

-Je vais t'en acheter une! se précipite Neville.

Une fois cela fait, ils s'en vont bras dessus-dessous pour se promener entre les manèges.

-C'était très bon, mais j'ai encore faim, si on prenait des lacmans?

-Comme tu voudras!

Après cela, Cindy veut des tacos, puis faire un tour dans l'essoreuse (Neville vomit dedans), puis elle a envie d'un hot-dog, puis d'un tour de train fantôme, puis de croustillons, puis de grand-roue, puis ils passent une heure dans un Luna Park où Neville tente de gagner des peluches pour Cindy. A la fin, il ne reste pas grand chose de l'argent donné par Augusta. Neville songe que les dernières pièces doivent être utilisées pour rentrer en bus, mais il craque devant les yeux de biches de Cindy et lui paie les auto-tamponneuses.

Neville déteste cette attraction: il y a toujours un grand gaillard qui en profite pour s'acharner sur lui, d'ailleurs, c'est le cas encore une fois...le gaillard en question s'appelle...

_Hum...comment je pourrait l'appeler, ce personnage secondaire qui aura droit à trois répliques? Ah oui: Jonathan! Quand j'étais en primaire, y'avait un type qui s'appelait comme ça et qui...bon, je vois que ça n'intéresse personne.)_

Donc, Jonathan, c'est un type qui habite aussi dans le quartier de Neville, et son passe-temps, c'est de shooter dans les petits chiens qui croisent son chemin, et paf le chien!

Il s'acharne sur Neville. Celui-ci, après avoir essuyé une vingtaine de collisions, sort de son auto en titubant. Jonathan fanfaronne devant Cindy.

-T'as vu ce que je lui ai mis au pauvre naze?

-Hu hu t'es un dur toi! minaude Cindy.

"Je rêve ou elle n'a pas l'air de s'en faire pour moi?" songe le pauvre Neville.

-Dis, Cindy, pourquoi tu sors avec lui? demande Jonathan.

-Je fais semblant de l'aimer, comme ça il me paye tout ce que je veux! Il est très docile, c'est sa seule qualité!

-Haha t'es une pro!

"La saleté! Et en plus, ils font comme si j'étais pas là"

-Montre un peu comment tu t'y prends?

Cindy fit ses yeux de bambi et Neville s'en retourne chez lui, malheureux. Il pleure sur le chemin, qu'il parcourt à pieds car il n'a plus de quoi prendre le bus. Il se met à pleuvoir, personne ne remarque ses larmes.

"Pétasse!" se dit Neville en rependant à cette histoire. "Bon, allez, n'y pensons plus...Katie est une fille bien, elle...En plus, elle est très douce...pour une joueuse de Quidditch, elle n'est pas du tout agressive...alors que Angelina, par exemple, parfois, elle griffe Fred! Non, ma Katie elle est douce...douce comme de la stracciatella...mmmh...euh d'où je sors cette expression débile moi? C'est l'amour qui me rend niais? Aaaaahhhh, l'amour c'est si doux!"

-L'amour, c'est sauvage! rugit la voix de Ron alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un coup de pied, le tout accompagné d'un grondement viril façon "I am the king of the jungle!" Draco, Harry et Neville le regardèrent interloqués. Le rouquin se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, torse nu, avec rien que son pantalon de pyjama. Il tenait dans ses bras une Hermione rieuse en robe de nuit très légère, et qui avait perdu une de ses pantoufles en chemin.

-Hihihihi! déclara-t-elle de manière très "intelligente".

Ces deux-là, ils avaient bien dormi, et apparemment, l'incident du baiser donné par Hermione à Draco était oublié.

Ron coucha Hermione sur le canapé et se jeta sur elle façon "lion sur une gazelle". Ensuite, il entreprit de l'embrasser partout sur le visage, dans le cou et à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Neville était éberlué, Harry effrayé et Draco consterné.

-Mmhhhh ta peau est douce et tu sens bon...j'ai faim de toi...je vais te dévorer toute crue! rugit le rouquin.

-Hahahaha! Il va me manger, ce fauve!

-Grrrrrr...groar!

" 'tain, c'est qu'il rugit vraiment, le Griffy!" pensa Draco.

Ron fit mine de donner un coup de griffes dans le vide.

-Grrrrr..., fit Hermione.

-Je crois que je vais commencer par grignoter tes petits orteils tous mignons!

-Hé hé ça chatouille!

-Hem, fit Harry.

-Harry? Tu étais là? dirent Ron et Hermione avec un sourire innocent.

_Ils font bien semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, hein?_

-Potter, dis-leur d'arrêter ou je te vomis vraiment dessus! dit Draco.

Neville se demanda si un jour il se livrerait à ce genre d'ébats avec Katie.

xxxx

Hermione, qui était de bonne humeur, fut quelque peu refroidie en s'apercevant que Hagrid, qui donnait cours ce matin-là dans le jardin des Black, n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de ressortir les Scrouts à Pétards...vous savez, ces charmantes bestioles dont tout le monde rêve d'en posséder un comme animal de compagnie, il sont tellement mignons!

-Allons, bon Hagrid, gémit Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux? On les connaît déjà assez!

-J'imagine qu'on va devoir leur apprendre à faire des tours savants comme sauter dans un cerceau en feu..., ironisa Ron.

-Non, voyons, Ronald, ils ne savent pas sauter! dit Hagrid qui n'avait rien compris.

-Encore heureux!

Personne n'était fort enthousiaste (tiens, c'est étonnant!). Dès qu'il vit les bestioles, Draco décida de ne pas assister au cours en prétextant que sa nausée le reprenait. Hagrid assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il s'en fichait qu'un garçon désagréable brosse son cours. Neville se demanda qui de Draco et des Scroutts était le plus désagréable...Il ne trouva pas la réponse.

Luna n'osait plus aller dans le jardin depuis le cours de Botanique, et, forcée d'y retourner, elle ne cessait de jeter des regard effarés vers la Venus. La plante bougea et la blonde courut se cacher derrière la première personne qu'elle vit: Pansy. Celle-ci était de _très_ mauvais poil:

-Raaaaaa mais fiche-moi la paix, toi! Tu vois pas que j'essaye d'attacher une laisse autour de ce truc?

-Mais...mais...je crois qu'on l'a pas encore nourrie aujourd'hui...Madame Chourave était morte bourrée hier et elle s'est pas encore remise et...

-Ben t'as qu'à lui donner à bouffer, c'est pas compliqué...

-Tu veux bien le faire...parce que je crois qu'elle aime le goût que j'ai...elle va me gober!

La Serpentard abandonna son Scroutt et hurla sur la Serdaigle:

-Mais arrête d'être empotée comme ça! T'as qu'à lui donné un Ronflack Cornu ou un autre de tes délires imaginaires!

-Ils ne sont pas imaginaires!

-Si! Y'a que toi et ton paternel qui y croyez, à vos Ronflacks, Nargols et autres machins stupides! Le reste des humains est réaliste!

-Tu ne peux pas prouver qu'ils n'existent pas!

-Mais ouvre les yeux, tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle illuminée!

-Pansy! cria Hermione, laisse-la tranquille!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Grosse Tête?

-C'est pas parce que tu t'es levée du pied gauche que tu dois t'en prendre à une innocente! répliqua Hermione en tenta d'éloigner Luna.

-Je serais peut-être de meilleure humeur si une certaine personne n'avait pas raconté hier à tout le monde que j'étais siliconée, liposucée, que j'avais refait mes lèvres au collagène ainsi que mon nez! répondit sèchement Pansy.

-Mais non, ton nez, ça peu pas être l'œuvre d'un chirurgien...ou alors un pas très doué…, railla Hermione.

-Ce sont des calomnies! Je suis 100% naturelle! Tu n'avais pas le doit de me faire ça! J'ai perdu toute crédibilité!

-Parce que t'en avais avant, de la crédibilité?

-Hé ho pas de bagarre! coupa Hagrid.

-C'est pénible quand elles se disputent..., soupira Ron à l'écart des filles.

-Tu comprends maintenant, ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que toi et Hermione décidiez de vous entretuer? dit Harry.

-Ouais, j'imagine..., admit le rouquin.

-Et puis, cette brouille avec Pansy t'as plutôt été profitable, non? Surtout pour Popaul...

-La ferme, petit puceau!

-Hahahahaha!

-Rhooo...et puis font chier ces Scroutt!

-Viens, Luna, dit Hermione, t'inquiètes pas je ne laisserai pas cette plante s'en prendre à toi! Cette fois, crois-moi, on t'a à l'œil et on va...

Elle leva les yeux vers la Venus et constata qu'elle était en train de mâchouiller quelque chose. Ron regardait en l'air en sifflant d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne, excepté Hagrid.

-Ronald, où est ton Scroutt?

Ron fit semblant d'être étonné et choqué.

-Oh mon Dieu! Je crois que le Scroutt dont j'avais la garde a été "accidentellement" dévoré par la Venus-attrape-mouches du Pr Chourave! Quel négligent je suis!

-Oh non, Hector! Il est au paradis des Scroutts maintenant! pleura le demi-géant.

-Hector?

-Et toi mon pauvre Ronald, tu dois être tellement triste!

-Oh oui, je suis effondré...

-Ben alors, je vais te refiler mon Scroutt, dit Hermione, je vais travailler avec celui de Luna...elle est un peu nerveuse alors...

-Oh, tu es tellement charitable, rit Ron, grâce à toi j'ai à nouveau un Scroutt! Merci, mon ange!

-Oh, c'est beau l'amour! s'émut Hagrid alors que Ron et Hermione se retenaient de pouffer devant tant de naïveté.

-Bien, allez Luna, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, elle doit être rassasiée maintenant, sourit Hermione.

-Merci, dit la blondinette.

-Regardez-moi ça! chuinta Pansy, quelle belle équipe: les deux rejetées de Poudlard!

-Quoi?

-Ben, vous avez toutes les deux un peu un statut de paria, non?

-Pansy, arrête, elles ne t'ont rien fait! intervint Ginny.

-Ce qui est drôle, c'est que pour deux filles "out", elles n'ont pas la même personnalité...

-Au moins on en a une, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde! répliqua acerbement Hermione.

-Il y a Granger, la terre-à-terre, et Lovegood la tête-en l'air! continua Pansy.

-Mis à part ça, Pansy, tu as un gnome sur la tête! lui fit remarquer Ginny.

-Salut, poupée! pépia le gnome, tu me fais un bisou?

-Hiiiiiiiiii! hurla Pansy alors que la créature tendait ses lèvres boueuses vers elle.

Hermione rigola, puis son sourire s'effaça.

"Terre-à-terre"? Elle s'approcha de Luna et chuchota:

-Toi qui dis toujours ce que tu penses sincèrement, tu trouve que je suis terre-à-terre?

Luna eu un sourire compatissant. Il était vrai qu'elle donnait toujours son avis le plus franc, quitte à blesser les gens.

-Sincèrement? Je suis désolée, mais c'est un peu vrai...

-Et toi, Ron?

-Tu veux que je sois franc? Ben, tu manques parfois d'imagination...t'es une cérébrale, et t'es un peu trop rationaliste, trop cartésienne, quoi...

-La remarque de Pansy n'est pas complètement idiote, poursuivit Luna, c'est vrai qu'on est différentes...c'est comme si tu était Descartes et moi Rimbaud. Si j'ai trop d'imagination et pas assez le sens des responsabilités, toi c'est l'inverse...

Hermione médita un instant en regardant distraitement Pansy se battre avec le gnome qui semblait avoir le béguin pour elle.

C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait une intelligence plutôt "scientifique", cartésienne, mais dans les matières créatives, artistiques, elle n'était pas très brillante...On la prenait pour un rat de bibliothèque, mais elle était un rat de laboratoire! Depuis les romans de Lockart (qu'elle attribuait à une erreur de jeunesse), Hermione n'avait plus consommé de littérature. Que des manuels scolaires!Hermione n'aimait pas _lire_ des livres, elle aimait _étudier_ des livres! Étudier, étudier, étudier! Mais comment en était elle arrivée là?

-Tiens, le paragraphe précédent analysait quelque peu mon personnage, je sais ce que cela signifie: mesdames et messieurs, voici le flash back d'Hermione!

_Elle devine tout avant tout le monde, c'en est presque énervant!_

Hermione, jusqu'à ses onze ans, aimait se plonger avec délice dans un bon roman. Son auteur préféré était Roald Dahl. Elle n'était pas studieuse...

_Je vous laisse un moment pour digérer la dernière phrase._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup travailler pour l'école, car elle avait la chance de tout comprendre rapidement. D'ailleurs, elle venait de terminer ses études primaires les doigts dans le nez. Évidemment, les gens doués finissent toujours par atteindre leurs limites, et ne s'étant pas habitués à faire des efforts pour étudier, se font couler dès que ces limites sont passées. C'est ainsi que beaucoup d'intellos du primaire deviennent des cancres du secondaires. C'est ce qui aurait du arriver à notre Hermy, sauf que...

En vrai fan de Dall, elle adorait le chocolat (1) et espérait rêveusement trouver un jour un ticket d'or dans un emballage. Comme Matilda Wormwood, elle aurait aimé avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels...ou créer des potions magiques, comme Georges Bouillon...

Ce jour-là, c'était l'été et elle s'ennuyait. Elle eut une idée pour tuer le temps: elle monta au grenier pour s'amuser à essayer de vieux vêtements. Après avoir avalé trois tonnes de poussières et essayer les vieux costumes de son grand père qui la faisaient ressembler à Charlot, elle revêtit un costume de sorcière d'Haloween qui était à sa taille. Alors qu'elle s'admirait dans la glace d'une vieille coiffeuse, elle aperçut dans celle-ci le reflet de quelque chose qui fonçait dans la fenêtre en œil-de-bœuf derrière. La chose fracassa la vitre. C'était un hibou.

_Bon, là, je crois que tout le monde a compris ce qui se passe: elle reçoit sa lettre et apprend que de la sorcière, elle a plus que le costume!_

Mais elle ne le crut pas tout de suite. Elle pensa que quelqu'un lui faisait une blague. Mais une série de faits gênaient cette théorie: qui, parmi les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, était assez inoccupé et assez créatif pour:  
-inventer autant de détails  
-trouver un hibou, le domestiquer, le dresser à apporter des lettres comme un pigeon voyageur  
-savoir qu'à cet instant précis, elle serait dans son grenier (car c'était précisé sur l'enveloppe)?

Elle se rhabilla et partit y réfléchir dans le parc. Elle y rencontra Mr Junkins, le vieux libraire de son quartier qui s'était pris d'affection pour elle.

-Tu as l'air soucieuse, petite Hermione!

-Quelqu'un m'a fait une farce! On veut me faire croire que je suis une sorcière!

Le vieillard eut un regard étrange.

-Hermione...par hasard, est-ce qu'un hibou ne t'aurait pas apporter un lettre?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, comment savait-il?  
Elle lui montra la lettre. Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, vérifia qu'aucun Moldu n'était dans le coin et transforma un oiseau en nuage de papillons. Hermione en était bouche bée.

-Ce n'est pas un canular, sourit le brave Junkins, tu es vraiment une sorcière!

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle avait changé: elle avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur dans ce nouveau monde magique, face à tous ces sorciers de souche, qu'elle s'était mise à étudier comme une malade, pour montrer à tous les sang-pures de quoi une fille de Moldus était capable! Elle connaissait presque le programme de l'année avant que celle-ci ait commencé et énervait ses amis avec ça. Il lui arrivait de penser parfois qu'elle en faisait trop, qu'elle oubliait de vivre et que ça la rendait désagréable.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur. Pansy venait de shooter dans le gnome qui atterrit tout droit dans la gueule de la Venus et eut juste le temps de lui crier: "Adieuuuuu mon amooouuuuurrr!"

-T'es pas mon genre! Ciao! conclut Pansy.

-Tu n'es pas très fréquentable, toi, aujourd'hui! lui dit Harry.

-Et alors?

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron.

-Pour mon anniversaire, ne cherche plus: je veux visiter la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka.

-...

xxxx

Le cours suivant était celui de Slughorn. Ron y allait avec appréhension: ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir affaire à un prof qui écorche toujours votre nom...

-Tiens, tiens...tu parles de moi...tu prends mon POV...ça veut dire que c'est moi qui vais passer sur la table de dissection maintenant?

_Effectivement, Ronnie._

-J'espère que je ne vais pas me tourmenter sur mon complexe d'infériorité, ça devient lassant...et puis j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça! Et le premier qui fait un commentaire là-dessus, je l'envoie bouffer des tulipes!

_Non, t'inquiète Ronnie, moi non plus j'ai pas envie de m'attarder là-dessus...De toutes façons, t'es le chouchou de l'auteuse, tout se passera bien pour toi!_

-Je suis ton chouchou? C'est cool! Je voudrais te dire en retour que t'es mon auteuse préférée mais je ne peux pas parce...

_Si, s'te plaît ,Ronnie, dis-le!_

-Mais non, t'as pensé aux autres auteurs? Et puis, je ne t'appartiens pas: j'appartiens à JK Rowling, comme tous les autres personnages, sauf tes originaux et l'histoire. Au fait, pourquoi tu ne mets jamais ça au début de tes fics? Normalement c'est obligatoire!

_Oui, je sais, le disclaimer, c'est écrit dans la page "fanfictions" de Wikipedia, mais depuis quand tu parles comme Hermione, toi?_

-Depuis qu'elle occupe mes pensées continuellement...

Regard rêveur de namoureux. Ke sè mignooonnn!

_Bon allez, faut que je précise un truc: ton flash back est un peu spécial..._

-Ah?

_Ouais, en fait, tu l'as en commun avec Ginny!_

-Ginny?

_Oui, elle est allée se remaquiller et a pris du retard. Tu devrais la voir dévaler l'escalier à toute vitesse!_

Il se retourna et de fait, la voilà qui descendait très rapidement, mais son lacet était défait et elle se vianda sur une marche.

-'Tention!

La rouquine trébucha et roula dans l'escalier. Son frère la rattrapa in extrémis avant qu'elle ne se casse quelque chose. Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, il remarqua qu'elle portait des vêtements rouges.

-Et mais tu ressembles à un Souaffle, aujourd'hui! Et je t'ai interceptée de façon brillante! Qui oserait dire que je suis un mauvais gardien, à présent? Mais je dois dire que je redouble d'efforts pour un Souaffle si précieux!

-Eh, fais pas le malin...

_Calme-toi, Ginny, tu sais bien que les formules délicates et lui, ça fait 24! Concentre-toi sur le compliment qu'il t'a fait._

-T'as dit que j'étais précieuse pour toi?

-Ben, oui, t'es quand même ma petite sœur adorée, et j'ai promis de veiller sur toi!

-Promis?

Il la posa par terre.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas? Bon, c'est vrai que date d'il y a plus de dix ans, mais toi et moi, on avait fait le serment de se protéger l'un l'autre quoi qu'il arrive!

-Ah oui...c'est drôlement mignon de ta part de t'en souvenir...moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive...et "quoi qu'il arrive", à l'époque où l'on a fait ce serment, ça se limitait au monstre à deux têtes, tu te souviens?

-Bien sûr...comment oublier le monstre à deux têtes?

A quatre et cinq ans, Ginny et Ron s'adoraient tellement que leurs parents, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, racontaient souvent qu'ils les marieraient ensemble (sur le ton de la plaisanterie,j'ai dit! Non, y'a pas de "Weasleycest" dans cette fic!). Le frère et la sœur s'entendaient parfaitement et s'étaient juré de se protéger l'un l'autre contre toutes agressions. Si c'est pas minouche, ça!

Le principal danger qui les menaçait à l'époque, c'était le monstre à deux têtes...

Un après-midi, ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin entrain de se livrer à leur activité favorites du moment. Pour Ron, ça consistait à fouiller dans la terre pour dénicher des lombrics et les manger (quoi? c'est des protéines!), pour Ginny, cela consistait à cueillir des pâquerettes et à tresser les tiges pour confectionner des couronnes qui faisaient si joli et si drôle sur la tête de Ron. Ron détestait les pâquerettes qu'il trouvait ridicules et Ginny trouvait les vers répugnants, néanmoins, ils savaient faire des sacrifices l'un pour l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que le monstre à deux têtes débarqua...

L'ombre du monstre cacha le soleil aux deux enfants. Ron cessa sa dégustation terreuse et Ginny cessa son artisanat végétal. Le monstre rugit de façon malveillante:

-Mais qui voilà: les deux bébés! dit la tête n°1.

-Oh comme ils sont mignons! Venez avec nous! renchérit le tête n°2.

-Nan! Veux pas! dit Ginny.

Ce n'était pas la peine de protester: le monstre les empoigna et les força à le suivre.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? demanda Ron.

Ginny se mit à pleurer:quand le monstre venait les chercher, c'était toujours pour leur faire du mal!

-On vous a rien fait! implora son frère.

-Si! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est tout! dit n°1.

-Oui: vous nous pourrissez la vie! dit n°2.

Le monstre approcha un de ses visages de celui de Ron et lui hurla à la figure:

-Avant que tu sois né, petit crétin, c'était mieux, papa et maman étaient tous pour nous, maintenant y'en a plus que pour toi!

-Et quand Miss Ouin-ouin est arrivée, c'était encore pire! dit l'autre tête.

-Bouhouhou...pleurnicha Ginny, alias "Miss Ouin-Ouin".

Ron était trop jeune à la naissance de Ginny pour s'en souvenir. Pour lui, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là en même temps que lui, à part qu'elle était plus petite et plus fragile, il devait la protéger. Il ne s'était jamais senti délaissé pour elle. Le monstre, en revanche, était furieusement jaloux de ses cadets et cherchait toujours à s'en débarrasser.

-Y'en a plus que pour les deux bébés! dit le monstre.

-Beuheu...méssant monstre à deux têêêêtes!

Le monstre emmena ses deux victimes dans la remise. Une grande bassine en bois remplie d'eau entrain de chauffer s'y trouvait. Cette bassine servait autrefois de baignoire. A présent, un seul membre de la famille était assez borné pour préférer y faire sa toilette plutôt que dans la salle de bain: c'était Papy Weasley, le père d'Arthur.  
Ron sourit: si on avait mis la bassine à chauffer, c'est que Papy était là, et Papy, il jouait à un drôle de jeu avec des pions noirs et blancs qu'on déplaçait sur des cases de mêmes couleurs. Ron n'y comprenait rien, mais était fasciné.

Le monstre déshabilla les deux enfants et les ligota l'un a l'autre. Ginny pleurait toujours.

-Hey, bébé Ron, arrête de sourire: Papy n'est pas là, c'est pour vous le bain!

-Héhéhé...hey, bébé Ginny n'a pas de zizi! Elle l'a sûrement cassé!

-Oh, la vilaine!

-Vous allez nous faire quoi?

-La ferme!

Le monstre jeta les enfants dans l'eau qui leur parut beaucoup trop chaude pour un simple bain.

-On va vous faire cuire et puis on va vous manger!

-Ouuuiinnnn je veux pas qu'on me mange! dit Ginny.

N°1 et n°2 enlevèrent leurs t-shirts et se dessinèrent des peintures de guerre sur le torse et le visage avec des morceaux de charbon.

-Je vais chercher des herbes aromatiques, toi, surveille le feu!

-Ok, frangin!

Il alla chercher un soufflet et attisa le feu. Les deux enfants commençaient à avoir sérieusement trop chaud. Leurs visages devenaient rouges. Ginny arrêta de pleurer pour suffoquer. Ron sentit soudainement une gêne au niveau du bas-ventre...puisqu'il était dans l'eau, il ne vit aucune objection à se laisser aller...il soulagea sa vessie et sourit intérieurement en pensant à la réaction du monstre quand il découvrira qu'il avait accomplit son forfait dans la soupe.

Molly mettait toujours des herbes dans ses potages: thym, sauge, romarin, citronnelle, menthe,...le monstre était moins raffiné et aromatisa la soupe aux bébés avec des chardons, des orties, des mauvaises herbes et des pissenlits.

Il jubilait.

-Ouaaaaiisss! Bien fait, vilains bébés! C'est de la soupe aux bébés!

-Je crois que c'est bon!

-Mais ils sont encore vivants!

-Plus pour longtemps!

-Je ferais mieux de goûter pour voir...

N°1 plongea les mains dans l'eau et en but une lampée. Ron ricana à l'idée que le monstre venait d'avaler "l'ingrédient spécial" venant de son organisme.

-Pourquoi tu ris, stupide bébé Ron?

-Paskeeeeee! J'ai fait pipi dans l'eau et toi t'as bu!

-Pouah!

Il se mit à cracher par terre pendant que l'autre tête monstrueuse flanquait des baffes à Ron.

-Sale morveux, tu veux nous empoisonner?

-Laisse-le tranquille, et puis d'abord, c'est bien fait pour vous! dit Ginny.

-Toi, la ferme, Miss Ouin-ouin, ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi? dit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois aînés Weasley se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La cavalerie était là! Le monstre frémit: il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus: l'intelligence du futur employé de Gringotts, les biceps du futur dompteur de dragons _(et soupirant de Luna ^^)_ ou le cafardage du futur lèche-cul du Ministre!

-Vous allez les libérer ou je vous éclate la cervelle contre le mur! dit Charlie, j'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne aux plus petits!

-Calme, Cha', tempéra Bill, moi j'ai plein d'idées vicieuses pour leur faire payer!

-Et moi, dit Percy, je vais l'dire à maman, que Fred et Georges veulent faire cuire Ronald et Ginevra, je lui dirais aussi que Charlie voulait les frapper et que Bill est un vicieux!

-Euh..., fit Bill.

En quelques secondes, le cauchemar était fini pour Ron et Ginny.

Évidemment, avec le temps, les jumeaux étaient sortis de leur crise de jalousie aiguë.

Mais Ron et Ginny n'oubliaient pas leur serment. Surtout qu'ils avaient à présent des choses plus dangereuses à affronter. Voldemort n'avait qu'une seule tête, mais elle était remplie d'intentions bien plus mauvaises que celles d'une paire de cannibales en culottes courtes.

Le cours de Slughorn allait commencer et celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Ça craint, dit Ron, je vais encore me faire traiter de Renato, de Roland, de Remy et autres trucs...

-Moi, ça commence à me courir d'être ignoré parce que je ne suis pas célèbre! dit Neville.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, les crétins, dit Draco, ce prof m'énerve presque autant que Hagrid et Lupin...l'autre jour, il m'a appelé "Dédé"!

-Moi je suis habituée à être méprisée, dit Luna d'une voix neutre.

Ginny, Harry et Hermione commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas sympa de la part de Slughorn, concéda Harry.

-Et de notre part à nous? dit Ginny, maintenant que j'y pense, au lieu d'accepter d'aller aux réunions du Slug Club, on aurait du les boycotter, par solidarité!

-C'est un peu tard pour les remords maintenant que Poudlard n'existe plus, remarqua Hermione.

Elle regarda Ron et prit conscience de quelque chose qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir avaler un cube de glace.

-Mon Dieu, gémit-elle, la façon dont Slughorn recrute pour son Club est parfaitement injuste et moi je...je l'ai encouragée!

-Ouais..., se désola Harry.

-Moi, j'y allais aux réunions, j'essayais de convaincre Harry qu'on s'y amusait...et tout ça devant Ron qui en était exclu!Et j'avais pas d'excuse: il n'était pas encore avec Lavande!

Ron la regardait parler éberlué: Hermione avouait ses torts et cela le déconcertait. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny, j'y allais...et je me sentais un peu supérieure...c'était pas sympa...

-Moi , je n'y allais pas mais...je trouvais toujours des excuse comme les colles avec Rogue ou le Quidditch...mais jamais je n'ai dit à Slug ce que je pensais..., ajouta Harry.

-Neville, t'as vu ça, ils ont des remords! dit Ron.

-Incroyable! répondit Neville.

-On sort le champagne? suggéra Pansy.

-Merde pourquoi je n'ai pas enregistrer l'évènement? fit Draco.

-Oh, la ferme, ça vous est aussi arrivé d'être dégueulasses dans vos vies ! répliqua Harry.

-Désolé, mais on est surpris! expliqua Neville, enfin, c'est pas ça qui va empêcher Slughorn de se planter sur nos noms...ça m'énerve...Ron, t'aurais pas un plan?

-Non.

-Malfoy, toi qui es si sournois?

-Non plus.

-Moi j'en ai un! dit Pansy.

Les trois mecs la regardèrent estomaqués: Pansy Parkinson pouvait avoir des idées?

Ils se rapprochèrent et Luna se joignit à eux, curieuse.

-Ils complotent une vengeance! chuchota Harry.

-Et cette fois, c'est nous qui sommes exclus! s'amusa Ginny.

-La seule chose que Slug retienne, c'est la première lettre de notre prénom, on va jouer là-dessus, souffla Pansy.

Elle prit un bloc de feuilles, en détacha cinq et les plia en trois pour les faire tenir debout une table ensuite, elle écrivit des prénoms sur les papiers.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Ou là, il va pas s'y retrouver quand il verra ça!

-C'est pas mal ton truc!

-Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis?...c'est vraiment ridicule, mais j'admets que ça doit être efficace!

-Et moi, tu me mets quoi, Pansy? Hé hé, on va se marrer, je le sens!

-Et toi, Pansy, ce sera quoi?

-héhé mystère, moi c'est la cerise sur le gâteau! Frul...Draco, tu veux bien lancer le début?

-Euh...je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais il arrive! les prévint Ginny.

Ils prirent tous place et disposèrent la fiche avec leur "nom" devant eux. Le ventre de Slughorn entra, suivi de son propriétaire.

-Bonjour, les enfants!

-Monsieur? dit Draco.

-Oui, Dario?

-Euh je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mais justement, c'est de ça dont je dois vous parler: nous avons remarqué que vous aviez des difficultés à retenir nos prénoms, alors nous les avons écrits sur ses fiches pour vous aider...

"Quoi, c'est ça son plan?"pensa Hermione"

-Comme c'est aimable, commença Slughorn, euh...

Il lut la fiche de Draco et ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes:

-Dagobert?

-Oui, c'est moi! répondit chaleureusement le blond, je m'appelle Dagobert!

Ginny , Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour vérifier la fiche: c'était bien ce qui était écrit. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Dagobert...pfffhahahhaha!

Draco fit semblant d'être blessé:

-Et voilà, ça recommence, je suis sans arrêt brimé à cause de mon prénom, c'est pas juuuuste!

Il fit des grands yeux tristes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un nom de sandwich?

-Et quand tu pleures, c'est de la mayonnaise qui sort de tes yeux! dit Ron.

-Arrête de m'embêter, Rachid, répliqua Draco, t'es méchant!

-Rachid?

C'était effectivement ce qu'indiquait la fiche de Ron.

-Il y a un Arabe dans la classe? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte!

-Qu'est-ce t'as, tu m'cherches? dit Ron, t'es raciste?

-C'est curieux, je ne m'en souviens pas...en plus je ne savais pas qu'il y avaient des rouquins au Moyen Orient...

"Moi, je ne souvenais pas que Slughorn était si naïf!" pensa Harry, "c'est peut être l'âge..."

-Je suis d'origine berbère! inventa Ron, et t'as un problème avec moi? Tu vas me prendre pour un stéréotype ethnique, j'en suis sûr! Et pis j'm'casse, ça craint ici, et pis y'a Mouloud et Hajim qui m'attendent dehors!

Ron sortit et resta derrière la porte pour écouter la suite. Ginny était morte de rire.

-Euh...bien, marmonna Slug, déconcerté, commençons le cours, je vais interroger euh...Lolita-Loana-Lolo-Lisa?

-Oui? On me parle? fit Luna.

-Oui, mademoiselle...curieux, ce nom...

-A moi, on me parle?

-Oui, qu'est...

-Vous savez pourquoi les blondes ont les yeux bleus? demanda Luna, parce que...parce que...Dagobert, c'est quoi la fin de la blague, déjà?

-Parce qu'elles ont la tête pleine d'eau! dit Draco.

-Ah oui, voilà: j'ai de l'eau dans la tête, ha ha ha! s'esbaudit Luna.

-Euh...dit Slughorn en s'éloignant d'elle, je vais plutôt interroger...Nosferatu?

Neville se drapa dans sa veste comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape de vampire et foudroya le prof du regard.

-Oh, mais lui, il ne parle jamais! dit Luna. Il est tacite d'urne!

-Taciturne, corrigea Draco, qu'elle est conne, cette blonde!

-Ta gueule, Mr "J'ai mis ma culotte à l'envers"!

-Beuheue...elle se moque de moi!

-Lolita-Loana-Lolo-Lisa, tu n'es pas gentille! intervint Pansy.

-Tu trouves, Patrick?

-Patrick? s'égosilla Harry.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, dit Pansy, sereine.

-Vous n'êtes pas une fille? demanda Slughorn.

-Ben non...

Elle n'était pas maquillée, n'avait aucun accessoire dans les cheveux et portait la veste de Draco. Slughorn était déconcerté. Harry, Ginny et Hermione aussi, mais eux souriaient (et Ginny n'explosait la cage thoracique à force de rire).

"C'est curieux!" pensa le gros bonhomme, "Je connais cet élève de vue, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était un garçon...et puis...Patrick...ce nom me paraît bizarre...c'est pas Pierrôt?"

-Sans contrefaçon, je suis un garçon! déclara Pansy.

-Attendez une minute, il y a quelque chose qui cloche! dit le professeur.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

-Pourtant vous zêtes pas blonde? zézaya Luna.

-Hihihihihi...

-Ma chère Hermione, rien ne vous paraît étrange?

-Quoi donc?

-C'est bon, je me rends! Dites-moi ce qui se passe! pleura Slug.

-Vraiment?

-Je vous en supplie, Patrick, j'ai l'impression qu'on se fout de moi!

-Et ben voilà,vous avez mis le doigt dessus: _on se fout de vous_!

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas très sympathique de votre part!

-Et de ne jamais retenir nos noms, vous trouvez ça sympa?

-...

Elle se leva. Ron revint dans la classe pour assister à sa tirade.

-Très bien! Je suis une fille et je m'appelle Pansy. Pas Penny, pas Patty, pas Prue, pas Piper, pas Phoebee, pas Paige! PANSY! Nous sommes huit dans cette classe et vous êtes incapable de mémoriser le prénom de cinq d'entre nous! Vous nous avez tous fréquentés pendant un an, mais votre attention ne se concentre que sur les trois "VIP" !( elle désignait Ginny, Hermione et Harry) Alors que moi et les autres, ceux qui ne sont ni célèbres ni particulièrement brillants, pas un regard! Très pédagogique, oh oui!

Slughorn se recroquevilla, Pansy avait du coffre quand elle criait.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas célèbre qu'on est pas intéressants! C'est pas parce qu'on ne fait aucune prouesse scolaire qu'on ne sera pas quelqu'un plus tard! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas le fils du cousin de la tante de du chat de Machin qu'on en vaut pas la peine!

-Euh...je...

-Alors, aujourd'hui, on inverse les rôles: c'est moi le prof et vous l'élève:cinq noms et prénoms à apprendre, pas compliqué!  
Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson. P-A-N-S-Y P-A-R-K-I-N-S-O-N! Répétez!

-Pansy..Parkinson...

-Bien..et lui...Draco Malfoy!

Elle en fit de même pour tous les autres.

-Très bien, et maintenant, interro surprise! Qui c'est lui?

-Neville Londubat? dit Slughorn.

-Bravo! 1/5! Et elle?

-Lydia...euh..Luna Lovegood?

-Ouiiii...2/5 Lui?

-Draco Weasley?

-Aaargh! L'insuuulte! hurlèrent Ron et Draco ensemble.

-Presque...C'est bien un Weasley, mais c'est Ron. 2,5/5!

Elle se livra à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fit plus le moindre erreur, toujours sous les rires de Ginny.

-Ginny, tu ris vraiment fort! dit Ron.

-Désolée, mais j'étais entrain d'imaginer que tu épousais Draco et qu'il prenait notre nom!

-Et ça te fait rire? la fusillèrent les deux intéressés.

Pansy en finit avec Slughorn et se rassit, satisfaite, alors que le prof, en sueur, essayait de commencer le cours de Potions.

-Hey, Pansy! fit Harry, je dois te féliciter, c'était génial! Et puis te faire passer pour un mec, toi qui est si féminine!

-J'ai passé un bon moment, merci! renchérit Ginny.

-Moi,ce qui m'étonne, dit Hermione, c'est que tu aies fait quelque chose d'intelligent!

Le visage de Pansy changea et elle fixa Hermione comme si elle espérait que la foudre lui tombe dessus.

-Pas mal pour une "bimbo", hein?

Elle se retourna.

"Je ne suis pas une fille stupide! Bon, je me comporte peut-être de manière à faire croire que si, mais c'est faux! Bah...je vais pas la laisser me gâcher mon instant de gloire! Hum...j'aurais voulu que Draco me félicite...mais c'était sympa de la part de Ginny et Harry...héhé...il a raison le Harry, jouer les garçons manqués, c'est pas mon truc!"

A six ans, Pansy détestait les garçons. C'était une sale race les garçons! Toujours en train de jouer à la bagarre ou à tirer les cheveux des filles. Et en plus, ils se vantaient sans arrêt d'être des garçons, comme si c'était génial alors que ça l'était pas!

Pansy n'avait rien d'une Lady Oscar. Elle était très coquette et possédait une collection de poupées impressionnante qui garnissait sa chambre. Elle était en train de coiffer Mariza, sa préférée, quand sa mère Gladys arriva. C'était une dame habillée très chic qui avait tout de la bourgeoise snob et vaniteuse.

-Pansy-chérie, ton prétendant est arrivé, ma poupée en sucre!

"Prétendant?" songea la petite-fille. Et oui, quand on est une fille de famille de sorcier au sang-pure, on a un destin tout arrangé: on épouse un homme riche d'une autre famille de souche et on lui donne de beaux enfants. Point.

Pansy avait à l'époque deux prétendants quelle n'avait encore jamais rencontrés: Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. C'était ce dernier qui lui rendait visite avec sa mère aujourd'hui.

-N'oublie pas, Pansy-chérie, aies l'air charmante, ne le contrarie pas et souris! Agnès, venez faire sa toilette à ma fille!

La domestique s'empressa de venir avec le nécessaire de toilette.

-Tâche de faire bonne impression, Pansy-chérie. Rappelle-toi: tu n'as qu'à épouser un homme riche pour t'assurer un avenir confortable où tu auras tout ce que tu veux: robes, bijoux, parfums et caviar à tous les repas! Comme une vraie princesse!

Elle fit passer ses bagues devant une lampe pour les faire briller.

-Agnès...pauvre petite chose...regarde-la, Pansy-chérie, veux-tu finir comme elle? Elle travaille comme une Elfe de Maison pour un Galion de salaire par mois...regarde comme elle est misérable, et ses cheveux sont si ternes!

La mère s'en alla. Agnès fit asseoir Pansy devant sa glace et lui peignit les cheveux. Celle-ci jeta un regard à Mariza et eut la désagréable sensation d'être elle aussi traitée comme une poupée qu'on coiffait, habillait, mariait...elle n'était pas maîtresse de sa propre vie!

Quand elle fut prête, elle alla à la rencontre de son prétendant. Elle aperçut sa mère qui discutait avec Mrs Nott. Théodore l'attendait dans le jardin. Elle le rejoignit et fit un sourire forcé de petite-fille bien élevée.

Rien qu'à le regarder, elle comprit qu'il était odieux. Dès qu'il la vit, il la scruta de ses yeux méprisants comme s'il cherchait à la jauger.

-C'est toi ma future femme? Ça va, t'es plutôt jolie, même si tu ressembles un peu à un chien...

Il s'approcha pour la regarder de plus près, comme s'il examinait un cheval.

-Je te préviens, pour les gosses, je veux que des fils, si jamais tu me donnes une fille, je te répudie!

-Moi, ça me plairait d'avoir des filles!

-Qui s'intéresse à ton avis?

-Mais je veux être libre de faire ce que je veux, alors oui, mon avis compte! C'est pas toi qui fais la loi!

-Si! Quand on sera mariés, tu seras ma chose, car tu n'es qu'une fille! Et les filles sont trop bêtes pour décider ce qui est bien!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Si c'est vrai!

Théodore ramassa de la boue et s'approcha d'elle.

-Si tu veux te sentir supérieure...

Il plongea sa main sous la jupe de Pansy, agrippa sa culotte et y déposa la motte de boue.

-Comme ça, on dirait que t'as une zigounette! Alors, tu te sens plus intelligente?

Elle devint rouge et envoya son pied dans l'entre-jambe du morveux, ce qui en plus de lui faire mal, le projeta dans une flaque. Il se redressa, hagard et pétrifié, comme si la poupée en sucre l'avait changé en statue de sel. Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison.

-Mais...ta jupe est pleine de boue! hurla Gladys.

-Je hais les garçons!

-Comment ça?

-Elle est dégoutante, cette fillette! dit Mrs Nott.

-Je ne me marierai jamais avec un garçon! Pas question!

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas Pansy-chérie que...non...une lesbienne, ça ternirait la réputation de la famille!

-Il n'est pas question que mon fils l'épouse!

-C'est quoi une lesbienne? demanda Pansy.

Quand Pansy avait rencontré Draco, elle avait quelque peu tempéré son jugement sur la gent masculine. Celui-là était différent! Ou plutôt...indifférent! S'il semblait n'éprouver aucun intérêt pour elle, il la respectait. Un dédain respectueux valait mieux qu'une convoitise malsaine.  
Elle restait quand même insurgée contre ce mariage arrangé. Mais un jour, elle ne comprit pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mon son cœur s'emballait dès qu'elle entendait parler de Draco Malfoy, elle suivait partout, n'arrêta pas de penser à lui, l'espionnait (de préférence quand il était dans un vestiaire de Quidditch) et gribouillait sur ses notes de cours des "Pansy Malfoy, épouse de Draco Malfoy et mère de Draco Junior et Mariza".

Mariage arrangé ou pas, elle le voulait.

Mais c'était pas gagné, car c'était plutôt un garçon détestable, et contrairement au vin, il ne se bonifiait pas avec l'âge. En plus, il la considérait comme un boulet. Sa seule chance d'attirer son attention, c'était de le rendre jaloux. Ron était un bon candidat pour ça. Et puis, si ça faisait chier Granger, ça devenait divertissant...

xxxx

Les mains de Luna tremblaient: jouer le rôle de la Petite Fille était stressant. Elle entrouvrit ses doigts pour épier les Loups-Garous. Ça y'est, elle les avait repérés: c'était Ron et Pansy. Ils se concertaient pour décider qui ils allaient éliminer. Ron désignait Draco et Pansy désignait Hermione. Mais avant qu'ils ne trouvent un terrain d'entente, ils se tournèrent brusquement vers Luna. Elle s'était fait prendre! Zut! Ils allaient l'éliminer à la place de la victime et le jeu était fini pour elle!

Elle referma les yeux, tant pis, c'était pas grave de perdre, le but, c'était de passer un bon moment entre amis.

Amis?

"J'ai des amis, moi? Ces gens sont mes amis? C'est bien réel?" dit une voix dans sa tête.

"Ben oui, pourquoi pas?" répondit une autre voix.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? C'est peut-être une illusion?"intervint une troisième voix, "tu te rappelles quand Cho et Marietta faisaient semblant d'être tes amies pour te convaincre de changer de look car tu faisais honte à ta Maison, soi-disant?"

"Mais merde, hein? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir des potes, moi aussi?" dit une quatrième voix.

-Ça commence à faire beaucoup de voix dans ma tête!

_Allez, dernier flash back!_

-Tu veux bien me mettre de la musique comme pour Harry?

_Euh..._La nuit des fées_, d'Indochine, ça te va?_

-Oui!

_ Ce soir une fée dans un pays hanté,ce soir…  
Ce soir, une fée, d'une voix enchantée, ce soir…_

Luna, neuf ans, et Shalánywëll étaient en train de prendre le thé dans le jardin des Lovegood.

-Moi aussi, je viens de perdre ma maman, tout comme toi, je comprends ce que tu ressens! dit Shalánywëll.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour amie! répondit Luna.

Tiffany, jeune Moldue chargée de baby-sitter Luna quand Thaddéus travaillait, maintenant qu'il devait l'élevé seul depuis la mort de sa femme Iris, regardait la scène. Voyant Luna parler toute seule, elle se précipita vers elle.

-A qui tu parles?

-Ben à Shalánywëll!

-Quoi? Encore ton amie imaginaire?

-Elle est pas imaginaire:elle vient de Neptune et elle est juste devant toi!

-Bonjour Tiffany! sourit Shalánywëll.

-Je ne vois personne! répliqua la baby-sitter.

-Et mais réponds-lui, c'est pas poli!

-Allez, viens, c'est l'heure de ton goûter!

-Mais attends!

Tiffany tira Luna par le bras, celle-ci eut juste le temps d'attraper la main de son amie avant qu'elles soient traînées toutes les deux jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

-Shalánywëll, tu veux quoi?Tu es l'invitée, donc tu choisis!

-...

-Elle veut des Kellog's! dit Luna à Tiffany en souriant.

-Dis plutôt que tu adores ça!

Rageusement, la jeune-fille servit un bol de céréale _Honey Pops_ à Luna.

-Tu as oublié de servir Shalánywëll!

-Shalánywëll n'existe pas!

La baby-sitter se retira dans le salon, énervée.

-Très bien, je vais te servir moi-même! décréta Luna pour rassurer son amie Neptunienne, il faut l'excuser, elle est en plein âge bête, c'est papa qui me l'a dit!

Tiffany se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Cette gamine est impossible! Sa mère vient de mourir, je veux bien, mais elle est un peu grande pour avoir un ami imaginaire! Et ce nom à coucher dehors..c'est pire que dans _ Le seigneur des anneaux_!

Employer une baby-sitter moldue aurait pu être dangereux, mais Tiffany prenait déjà les Lovegood pour des illuminés qui racontaient n'importe quoi et elle n'était pas à une bizarrerie près. Et puis, Thaddéus la payait bien.

Elle entendit Luna discuter du système politique de Neptune avec des détails impressionnants...décidément, elle avait une imagination sans bornes!

Prenant son courage à deux mains,Tiffany retourna dans la cuisine pour essayer de la raisonner. Mais ce qu'elle vit la sidéra: dans le bol que Luna avait servi à Shalánywëll, la cuillère remuait toute seule! Elle s'éleva dans les airs comme si une personne invisible la soulevait pour la mettre en bouche!Puis les céréales qu'elle contenait disparurent.

-Elle a bon appétit, hein? dit Luna.

Thaddéus dut trouver une autre baby-sitter.

Luna s'était rendue à l'évidence par après que Shalánywëll n'était qu'un produit de son imagination et que l'histoire de la cuillère était une "manifestation magique" que la jeune sorcière avait créée inconsciemment.

Mais à présent, elle était sûre d'avoir de vrais amis: Ginny l'avait toujours soutenue, Hermione, bien qu'elle dénigrait le _Chicaneur_ au début, l'encourageait à présent, elle avait définitivement conquis Ron avec ses commentaires de Quidditch, Harry l'avait invitée une fois chez Slughorn et Neville était toujours sympa. Quant Draco et Pansy...euh...bon ces deux-là avaient encore des progrès à faire!

La journée se termina et tous les huit allèrent se coucher en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux "cris" provenant de la chambre de Remus et Dora.

* * *

(1) Mais qui n'aime pas le chocolat, je vous le demande? Et ne répondez pas "moi", sinon vous aller heurter Remus...

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura encore des gosses, mais pas de souvenirs...non, de vrais mômes avec des mains gluantes de morve et tout et tout...quatre de nos héros vont en pâtir, un autre profitera de sa relation amoureuse naissante, deux autres prendront un tournant dans leur relation d'amitié et la dernière connaîtra un grand moment de chaleur avant d'être tristement refroidie! A toutes!


	20. La sirène

**16. La sirène**

* * *

-Non, il n'en est pas question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il sont trop jeunes ! Et si il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

-Mais Molly, si on leur donne une formation, c'est pour qu'ils puissent affronter ce genre de situations et si on ne leur laisse pas l'occasion d'essayer…

-Partir à la chasse aux lapins c'est pas un problème, Remus…

-Aux Horibililapinax, Molly !

-Mais un Mangemort, c'est trop risqué !

-Un seul petit Mangemort de rien du tout ! Et ils seront huit !

-Six ! Neville et Luna ne seront pas là !

-A six aussi ils peuvent y arriver !

-Hum…excusez-moi de déranger cette euh..conversation, dit Narcissa, mais est-ce qu'il y encore du thé vert au jasmin ?

-Dans l'armoire de gauche ! Narcissa ! Tu laisserais Draco face à un Mangemort ?

-Mais bien sûr, qu'elle le ferait !Pas vrai, Cissy ?

-Euh ben...

-D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant 17 ans !

-Oui, mais Lucius ne cherchait pas à lui balancer un _Avada_ dans la gueule comme ce sera le cas du Mangemort d'aujourd'hui !

-Mais euh…

-Elle est de mon côté de toutes façons ! T'as perdu,_ Lunard _!

-Moi je pense que si Draco fait ses preuves, il deviendra autre chose que "le fils de Lucius Mal… "...pardon « le fils de ce gros crétin abruti de Lucius Malfoy » !

-Ma foi, oui, admit Narcissa, ça me plairait qu'il prouve à son père qu'il n'est plus un gamin…mais c'est mon bébé, alors je veux qu'il puisse me contacter en cas de problème !

-Mais ça tombe bien…Arthur a bricolé des talkie-walkie magiques !

-Bon, d'accord, abandonna Molly, je vois que je suis seule, alors, je me rallie à la majorité…

-Je le savais ! jubila Remus, bon, je vais aller le leur annoncer.

Il alla dans le salon.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle : vous allez affronter un Mangemort !

Il s'attendait à être accueilli par les exclamations d'une salle remplie de jeunes.  
En fait, ils dormaient tous encore. Il y avait seulement Luna , en pyjama, qui lisait _Le Chicaneur_ en mangeant du pudding.

-Coucou, Mr Lupin, vous voulez du pudding ?

-...

xxxx

-Un Mangemort ! s'exclama Ron, c'est génial ! C'est la preuve qu'on nous prend enfin aux sérieux !

Draco faisait des sudoku.

-Mouais…, marmonna-t-il d'un air distrait.

-Enfin, on sera quand même huit, continua le rouquin, si on était chacun seul, ça voudrait dire qu'ils nous font vraiment confiance !

-On ne sera pas huit.

-Ah bon ?

-T'es pas observateur : Londubat s'est levé aux aurores pour faire de l'escalade avec Katie Bell et Lovegood fait faire une visite touristique de Londres à sa correspondante espérantruc !

-Elle s'appelle Katiusha, tu devrais retenir son prénom !

-Et pourquoi ?

-T'es pas observateur non plus : ça a l'air de devenir sérieux entre ta mère et Sergueï, alors du coup, Katiusha et toi, vous risquez de devenir frère et sœur !

-Quoi ?

-Ouais…Luna m'a dit que Katiusha avait commencé à apprendre l'anglais…tu devrais te mettre au russe…

-Du russe ?

Draco écarquillait les yeux à la perspective de devoir apprendre la langue de Tchékov.

-Da, da…peretroïska ! s'amusa le rouquin.

-Niet ! Si ma mère épouse Sergueï, il vient habiter ici, mais moi, je ne vais pas en Russie !

-Mais pourquoi pas ? C'est le pays de la vodka, après tout ! Et puis, ça doit être sympa de manger des pirojki et du kulibiak dans la steppe de Sibérie ! Même si je en sais pas ce que c'est...

-Ah non !

-Bon, on devrait y aller…je vais voir où sont les autres…

-On est obligés de prendre Pansy ? Parce que j'en ai marre de la voir !

-Ben en fait, soit on prend Pansy, soit on prend Hermione…mais pas les deux…sinon il y aura des morts et le Mangemort n'y sera pour rien !

-On prend Granger ! décida Draco sans hésitation.

-Ah…

-Elle est plus efficace que Pansy en magie et puis elle au moins ne me colle pas (quand elle est pas bourrée) !

-Attends une minute…tu as bien dit qu'Hermione était plus douée que ta fiancée au sang pur ?

-Oui, Weasley…si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'admets que ta copine, bien que d'origine Moldue, a autant de mérite qu'un sang-pur !

Ron se mit à genoux, les mains jointes, et prit un air pieux.

-Merci seigneur pour ce miracle, le pauvre petit pécheur est revenu dans le droit chemin, le petit Dray a enfin cessé d'être un sale raciste et son QI a remonté de 20 points !

-Comment tu m'as appelé, là ?

-Dray.

-Ne recommence pas si tu veux que tes arrière-petits-enfants connaissent un jour leur arrière-grand-père !

-Quoi, tu préfères « Camarrrade Drrraco » ? roucoula Ron avec un accent slave.

-Mais je vais te balancer un spoutnik dans la figure si tu continues comme ça !

-Héhé…je vais aller voir après les autres…à tout de suite…Dray !

-…

xxxx

Ginny et Harry s'étaient une fois de plus retrouvés sur le toit pour se faire des papouilles.

-Haaaaaaarrrrryyyy ! appela Ron.

-Merde ! fit Ginny.

Ron arriva dans la chambre.

-Tiens, la fenêtre est ouverte ! constata le roux.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas…, souffla Harry, mais trop fort.

-Hein ? Qui a parlé ?

-Ah zut, il va nous repérer !

-Ginny, c'est toi ?

Ron passa la tête par la fenêtre, convaincu que la voix de sa sœur venait du dehors. Celle-ci poussa Harry derrière la cheminée.

-Planque toi, vite !

Harry eut juste le temps de ce cacher que Ron grimpait sur le toit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? dit celui-ci en voyant sa benjamine.

-Euh…je …j'ai un truc à t'avouer !

-Ah?

Un pigeon alla se poser sur le genou de Harry.

-Pssst…va t'en, le piaf ! maugréa-t-il.

-Oui, poursuivit Ginny, je dois t'avouer que…euh…je fume !

-Hein ?

-Oui, je suis une horrible tabagiste qui pollues l'atmosphère avec la fumée de mes clopes !

-Dégage, l'oiseau ! s'énervait Harry.

-Toi, tu fumes ?reprit Ron.

-Oh, oui, des blondes mentholées ! Ça me calme !

-Ah bon ?

-Et je viens me cacher ici pour qu'on ne me voit pas…parce que j'ai honte ! Tu veux bien garder ça pour toi ?

-Saleté de piaf, va t'en ! dit Harry au pigeon.

-Rrrou rrrrou ! le nargua l'oiseau.

-Mais Ginny, si tu fumes…où est ta cigarette ? objecta Ron.

-Euh…je viens de la jeter !

-Je ne vois aucun mégot…

Le pigeon s'envola…

-Enfin !

…et lâcha une fiante qui vint asperger les lunettes du Survivant.

-FAIS CHIER !PUTAAAIINN, SALE PIAF DE MERDE !

-Harry ? dit Ron.

-Oops !

_-__Recurvite_ ! Héhé salut Ronnie…

-Vous vous cachez sur le toit parce que vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

-Euh…oui

-Ça pose problème ? dit Ginny en toisant son frère avec un air de défi.

-Ça non, mais par contre, vous auriez du me le dire ! Vous savez bien que j'aime pas quand on me cache des choses et que ça me rend insupportable !

-Pour ce dernier point, il a raison ! souligna Harry.

-Bon, on a pas le temps de discuter, on a un Mangemort à dénicher !

xxxx

-Granger ? appela Draco, on va devoir y aller, alors grouille !

-Moi, je suis là ! dit Pansy en apparaissant.

_-__Granger_ , on attend plus que toi ! reprit le blond en feignant de l'ignorer.

-Hé, frulu…Draco ! Je suis là !

-Ah…bien, as-tu vu Granger ?

-Mais pourqu…

-Je suis là, dit Hermione, on y va ?

-Ah enfin…

-Et mais, pourquoi tu veux qu'elle vienne et pas moi ?

Elle se mit devant lui et l'empêcha d'avancer. Il fit un pas à gauche pour la contourner, elle fit de même pour encore lui barrer le passage, alors il tenta d'y aller par la droite mais elle continuait à s'interposer.

-Laisse-moi passer ! s'énerva Draco.

-Non, je veux savoir ce que tu manigances avec cette pouffiasse !

-Hey ! répliqua la "pouffiasse".

-Je ne manigance rien du tout !

-Menteur ! Elle t'a ensorcelé avec ce baiser au mariage !

-Mais non !

-Oh, sale voleuse de petit ami !

-Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! D'ailleurs, je dois m'excuser…

-Ah pas trop tôt !

-Pardon,_ Draco_, j'aurais pas du t'embrasser !

-Et moi, j'ai pas droit aux excuses ? s'insurgea Pansy.

-Ben non !

-T'es une vraie salope, pourquoi tu me prends mon mec ? T'en as déjà un, qui est gentil et mignon, en plus ! Pourquoi tu veux le mien ?

-Je ne veux pas te le piquer, espèce de paranoïaque !

Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent.

-On non, se désola Harry, Pansy, t'avais l'air intelligente, hier avec Slughorn, ne gâche pas ça en te frittant encore avec Hermione !

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! hurlèrent les deux filles en se désignant mutuellement.

-Rhaaaaa vous commencer à me casser les couilles ! intervint soudainement Ginny.

Devant l'air interrogateur des trois garçons, elle ajouta :

-C'est une expression ! Je n'ai pas de testicules, mais n'empêche qu'elles commencent vraiment à me les hacher menues ! Alors, venez un peu, toutes les deux, on va discuter entre filles !

Ginny les força à la suivre dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle les fit s'asseoir au fond de la pièce en restant elle-même proche de la sortie et sortit sa baguette.

-Ginny, qu'est…

-_Actio baguettes d'Hermione et Pansy_ !

-Hey! Ma baguette!

Ginny sortit rapidement de la chambre et les enferma à double-tour.

-Euh…Ginny ? croassa Harry, interloqué.

Pansy tambourina sur la porte !

-Ouvre-nous !

-Ginny ! supplia Hermione.

-Vous ne sortirez que quand vous aurez fait la paix et reconnu chacune vos torts, c'est clair ?

Elles protestèrent mais la rouquine fit la sourde oreille.

-Allez, vous trois, on y va ? Hey ho, vous attendez qu'il neige ou quoi ?

xxxx

Ron, Draco, Ginny et Harry se rendirent à l'adresse que Tonks leur refila. Ils arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment.

-Donc, c'est ici que ce cache le Mangemort ?

-C'est lequel ?

-On ne sais pas, l'Ordre veut également qu'on le découvre !

-C'est peut-être Bellatrix…

-Ou Fenrir ?

-Si c'est mon père, je lui amoche la tête ! dit Draco.

-Impossible, dit Ron: il est déjà très moche, tu ne pourras que l'embellir en essayant de le défigurer !

-Et mais non, c'est quand même de lui que j'ai hérité mes traits !

-Mes condoléances, Dray !

-Ne m'appelle pas Dray !

-Pourquoi ? glissa Ginny, c'est mignon, Dray !

-Aaaah tu vas pas t'y mettre, Ginny ? dit le blond, furieux.

-Ah, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant ?

-Euh…ben…c'est pour pas confondre avec ton frangin, lui c'est juste « Weasley » !

-Tu peux m'appeler « Ronnie » si tu veux, Dray !

-Ça suff…

-Et si on entrait ? coupa Harry, agacé.

-Ouais…alors, il y a un Mangemort là-dedans…dit Ginny.

-Ça doit être un endroit dangereux…, continua Ron.

-Il y a probablement des pièges ! supputa Draco.

-Ou une embuscade ! renchérit Ron.

-Ça doit ressembler à un cloaque visqueux, si y'a un Mangemort qui y traîne! ajouta sa sœur.

-Le décor doit être sordide et glauque ! conclut le blond.

-C'est une école maternelle ! annonça Harry.

-Quoi ? firent les trois autres, estomaqués, une école maternelle?

-Ben oui, c'est écrit là : _ La maisonnette des joyeux lutins, école maternelle_

-Oh, non, des gosses, quelle horreur ! dit Draco.

-Beuh non, c'est tout mimi un tit nenfant ! gâtouilla Ginny.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Ron.

-On entre et on improvise ! dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent. C'était un couloir clair parsemé de dessins d'enfants et de petits porte-manteaux.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est effrayant ! dit Draco comme s'il avait pénétré dans une maison hantée.

-Oh, moi je trouve ça adorable, des petits bouts de choux tous mignons avec leur petites frimousses barbouillées ! s'émerveilla Ginny, en plein fantasme de maternité.

-Ron ressemble parfois à ça quand il mange !

-Hey !

-Moi je hais les gosses !

-Non moi, j'adore les mômes…leur faire des gouzigouzi sur leurs petits bidous…

-Bonjour ! dit une voix enjouée.

Une jeune femme, probablement une institutrice venait d'apparaître, venant à leur rencontre.

-Êtes-vous les instituteurs remplaçants qu'on devait m'envoyer pendant que je pars en congrès pédagogique ? questionna-t-elle.

-Euh…oui ! lâcha Ginny.

-Ah vous êtes quand même arrivés ! Je croyais qu'on vous avait annulés !Mon nom est Carole !

-Moi c'est Ginny, et voici mes trois assistants : Harry, Ron et Dray !

Draco ne releva pas, mais il la foudroya du regard.

-Je les forme pour devenir instituteurs, inventa la rouquine, je suis fière d'eux car c'est très rare de voir des garçons s'occuper de jeunes enfants !

-C'est vrai, admit Carole, c'est admirable de leur part ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans ma classe !

Elle les emmena plus loin et Harry chuchota :

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'improvise !

-Attends, moi aussi je vais improviser, annonça Draco, hey, madame machin ?

-Euh…oui ? dit Carole en se retournant, souriante.

-Vous ne seriez pas, par hasard, une horrible vilaine Mangemort ?

-...

-Une quoi ?

-Le con !

-Ne jouez pas la comédie, on vous a repérée !

Il sortit sa baguette.

-Montrez un peu votre marque des ténèbres, espèce de racaille !

Il agrippa la manche de la jeune femme et déchira son chemisier. Son bras était vierge.

-Oops…euh…joli le soutif bleu ciel !

-Mais t'es con ? ragea Ginny.

-Fallait pas l'attaquer comme ça ! se désola Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes qui, bande de pervers ? s'effraya Carole.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et répara le chemisier de Carole avec un sortilège. Ensuite, elle lui jeta un sort d'Oubli pour effacer cet incident.

-Vilain petit Dray ! gronda Ron, tu vas être privé de bac à sable !

-Ta gueule, rouquin débile !

-Euh…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Carole, en revenant à elle, qui êtes –vous ?

Ginny recommença les présentations et Carole les emmena dans la classe remplie de mômes.

-Les enfants, venez par ici, nous avons des invités !

Une quinzaine de petites choses aux doigts collants s'approchèrent du groupe.

-Voici Madame Ginny et ses assistants, Harry, Ron et Dray !

-Draco !

Une petite fille s'approcha de Ron et bava sur son pantalon.

-Bonzour monsieur Ron, ze t'aime ! Ze m'appelle Barbara!

-Et toi, t'es Dame Ginette ? dit un petit garçon du nom de Kévin.

-Non, Ginny !

-Madame Ginette comme dans _Les visiteurs _?

-Coucou ! gazouilla une petite fille avant de se mettre à courir partout.

-Oui: je doit vous prévenir, dit Carole en désignant la fillette: Alizée est hyperactive et il y a aussi Timmy qui est peut-être un surdoué (on a pas encore les résultats des tests).

-Je suis Timmy Neutron et je travaille sur un projet qui me vaudra sûrement le prix Nobel d'astrophysique ! répliqua le gamin en question.

-Monsieur Harry, t'as quel âge ? demanda Alizée, 60 ans ?

-Et ça va pas, j'ai 17 ans !

-Mais t'as des rides, comme mon pépé…

-Comment ça, des rides?

-Alors, ils font la sieste à 13h, expliqua Carole, mais à ce moment-là, ma stagiaire devrait arriver pour prendre la relève…et moi-même je devrais rentrer…la peinture à doigts est dans cette armoire, ainsi que les crayons de couleur et les y a des marionnettes et leur théâtre dans ce coffre...là, c'est Fifi, le canari, il faudra lui donner ses graines…et aussi nourrir les poissons : Nemo1, Nemo2, Nemo3 , Nemo4 et Nemo5 !Ce sont les enfants qui les ont baptisés ainsi !Et aussi…

-Comme elle nous donne des ordres, cette Moldue, maugréa Draco.

-Moldue ? s'étonna Carole.

-Gnnnnnn…il va encore faire foirer…s'énerva Harry.

-Euh, fit Ron, « moldue »…c' est…un mot du…du lexique de notre patois…on viens d'un bled paumé en Écosse et on a quelque mots comme ça…euh..moldue ça veux dire «professionnelle»!

-Oh, merci beaucoup Dray ! dit Carole, au fait, ma stagiaire doit aussi venir de votre village car elle aussi dit souvent « moldue » !

-Ah !

" Une sorcière travaille ici ? " s'interrogèrent-ils.

-Mais elle n'est pas très douée, pour tout dire je comptais la recaler…j'espère que vos trois assistants feront mieux qu'elle !

Elle donna les dernières directives avant de filer à son congrès. Les trois mecs n'en menaient pas large !

-Au secours, ils s'approchent de moi avec leurs mains collantes ! dit Harry, paniqué.

xxxx

Georges, John, Paul et Ringo souriaient. Luna et Katiusha s'installèrent à leurs côtés et la blonde interpella les gens pour les prendre en photo.

-Madame, siouplaît, vous voulez bien immortaliser ce moment ?

Katiusha lui fit comprendre en espéranto que ce n'était pas grave, car elles s'étaient déjà faites photographier avec les trois quarts du musée Madame Tussaud. Un jeune homme roux apparut.

-Tiens ! dit Charlie, Luna,je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

"Beu…quel menteur, j'ai fait exprès de les suivre partout où elles sont allées : Big Ben, le British Museum, Westminster, le Donjon London, etc. Mais j'en peux plus, je voulais la revoir ! "

-Charlie ? Toi aussi tu visites les statues de cire ? Tu peux nous prendre en photo avec les Beatles ?

-Pas de problème ! Donne moi ton appareil…

Elle le lui remit et il profita de ce moment pour effleurer sa main en ayant l'air de rien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ce serait un plaisir de photographier une jolie fille comme toi…

-C'est vrai, tu me trouves jolie ?

"Oh, Luna, grâce à toi, le sexe des anges n'est plus un mystère pour moi : ce sont des filles puisque tu es un ange et que tu es une fille…tes cheveux dorés me font penser à un champs de blés et à trois milles autres métaphores nunuches mais teeellemeeeent romantiques ! Ta voix est douce comme du miel, et tes yeux me font vibrer…je crois que je vais te faire une déclaration d'amour, là, tout de suite, car je… "

_-__We all live in a yellow submarine! _chanta Katiusha._  
_

-...

-…_yellow submarine…yellow submarine…_

"Casseuse d'ambiance!"

xxxx

Pansy traça une ligne sur le plancher avec une craie.

-Voilà, j'ai fait le partage de l'espace vital ! Chacune reste de son côté ! annonça-t-elle.

-Pourquoi j'ai seulement droit à un mètre carré ? siffla Hermione.

-Parce que ça convient bien à ton esprit étriqué !

-Comment ça ? Moi j'ai l'esprit étriqué ? Non mais tu t'es vue ?

-Parfaitement : tu as tes idées et tu penses toujours avoir raison !

-Toi pas peut-être ?

-Reste de ton côté et ne parle pas !

-Je parle si je veux !

…

Elles restèrent un moment à se tirer la gueule en silence. Le temps leur parut long. Hermione se surprit à trouver le parcours des grains de poussière dans l'air intéressant. Elle se ressaisit

-Bon…je crois qu'on devrait essayer de parler !

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! répliqua Pansy.

-Tu viens de le faire !

-Pour mieux me taire ensuite !

-Bon, écoute, on est privées de magie, et ils ne nous laisserons pas sortir tant qu'on aura pas réglé nos problèmes…

-Ils finiront bien par craquer…ils n'oseront pas nous laisser enfermées : c'est là qu'ils dorment !

-Je connais Ginny: elle est très combative et c'est nous qui allons craquer !

-De toutes façons je n'ai pas de problème, moi ! Toi si !

-C'est ça...écoute on devrait…

-C'est bon, arrête de me prouver que tu es la plus intelligente et la plus mature ! C'est bon, on a tous compris !

-Mais…

-Tu viens encore de le faire à l'instant-même : tu as fait le premier pas…et ça ne pouvait pas venir de moi...je te hais pour ça !

-J'ai pas envie de rester ici ! Alors euh…

Hermione chercha ses mots…pour commencer une conversation intelligente, il fallait qu'elle mette son interlocutrice dans de bonnes dispositions…

-Hum…j'ai été très surprise de ton speech d'hier avec Slughorn…

-Oui, tu n'en revenais pas que cette dinde à face de pékinois puisse sortir des choses intelligentes, tu me l'as déjà dit, merci !

-Mais c'est positif ! Bon,d'accord, sur le moment, c'était une raillerie de ma part...Mais si on y réfléchit bien, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas si écervelée que tu en as l'air !

-Je ne suis pas écervelée du tout !

-Je ne crois pas que tu le sois, après tout, tu as mis moins de temps que Draco pour admettre l'absurdité de la théorie du sang-pur …tu as tout de suite compris que l'important c'était l'amitié…d'ailleurs tu t'entends plutôt bien avec notre groupe …en fait, il n'y a que moi qui te critique…et parfois de façon méchante…

Ça y était, les excuses commençaient à sortir.

-Oui, mais c'est un peu de ma faute, admit Pansy, j'étais partie de l'idée qu'une fille intelligente était forcément une coincée incapable de s'amuser…

-J'ai parfois un côté rabat-joie, c'est vrai…et je partais du principe qu'une fille peu sérieuse était forcément une pouffe stupide et insipide…

-Et en plus, ça a du t'énerver que je tourne autour de Ron, comme ça…mais je te jure qu'au début, ce n'était pas pour toi…

-C'est parce que Draco ne te regarde pas, hein ?

-Ouais…je sais plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention…

-Alors tu essayes de le rendre jaloux …je comprend…j'ai fait pareil quand je suis allée au Bal avec Viktor Krum, c'était pour le plaisir de rendre Ron jaloux…mais ça a mal terminé pour moi aussi car on s'est disputés…je lui en voulait car je trouvais sa réaction stupide…comme si moi j'aurais mieux réagi ! Mais en fait, quand je l'ai vu embrasser Brown, j'ai compris ce que ça faisait, et ma réaction a été tout aussi stupide ! Ce genre de choses fait mal, tout simplement.

-Mais Ron t'aime aussi pour tes failles…il me l'a dit…Draco, c'est pas pareil, il est plutôt perfectionniste !

-Ouais, ben, c'est pas pour dire, mais il devrait commencer par lui !

xxxx

-Comment faire pour attraper cette Alizée ? se demanda Harry.

-Héhéhé ! gazouilla la fillette.

-Elle est hyperactive, rappela Ginny, normal qu'elle bouge tout le temps !

-Rhaaaa !

Draco devait porter Kévin sur son dos, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler quand il ennuyait Marcos quand il était petit. Ça ne l'amusait pas du tout.

-Beuheuheu..ouiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alizée ? s'énerva Harry.

Il remarqua la flaque sous la petite fille et comprit.

-Oh, non, pas ça !Je vais devoir la torcher…

-Dans cette armoire, les vêtements de rechange !lui indiqua Ginny.

Harry prit les vêtements et emmena Alizée dans les toilettes pour se changer, le tout en râlant, ce qui fit rire la fillette.

-Et le Mangemort ? glissa Draco.

-Monsieur Dray, je me sens pas bien ! dit le petit Kévin.

-Euh…

-Ben ouais,on est pas venus ici pour pouponner ! reprit le blond, imperturbable.

-Alors, vous êtes venus pour quoi ? dit Timmy, et c'est quoi un Mangemort ? Vous êtes du FBI ?

-Va jouer à la marelle, toi ! dit Draco.

-Je me sens pas bien…, répéta Kévin.

-Hé, je suis un surdoué, moi, je ne joue pas la marelle, coupa Timmy, je préfère fabriquer des planches aéroglisseuses !

Harry revint avec Alizée.

-Des quoi ?

-Des skate-board volants, si vous préférez...ah faut tout leur expliquer à ces ignares de 17 ans !

-Il est louche, ce môme ! souffla Draco, il connaît trop de trucs…c'est un Mangemort déguisé !

-Calme-toi ! dit Harry.

-Beuaa…burp ! fit Kévin.

-Mais je supporte pas m'occuper de moutards, moi ! râla Draco.

-Moi je trouve ça très relaxant ! dit calmement Ron qui était assis par terre à dessiner, avec Barbara, une petite fille qui semblait lui vouer un culte depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la classe.

Il dessinait un Maggyar à pointes avec de la peinture à doigts.

-L'art, ça détend !

-Monsieur Ron, c'est un artiste et c'est mon amoureux ! déclara Barbara.

-La peinture à doigts, de l'art ? sourcilla Draco.

-Mais c'est pour les gosses ! dit Harry.

-Mais Weasley EST un gosse ! dit Draco.

-Vous avez perdu votre âme d'enfant ou quoi ? répliqua Ron.

-Dis plutôt que tu as trois ans d'âge mental ! répondit Draco.

-Je te trouve agressif tout à coup, Dray, susurra le rouquin, serais-tu constipé ?

-Je suis malade ! rappela Kévin.

-Répète un peu ça ? s'énerva le blond sur le roux.

-Ouais, t'es constipé ! Heureusement qu'on est là pour te faire chier !

-Vais vomir !

-Encore une feinte scabreuse de ce genre et je te…

-Ron, on ne dit pas « chier » devant des enfants ! intervint Ginny.

-Beeeuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaarrrrrr…

Draco sentit un liquide épais couler dans sa nuque.

-Oh, non,…c'est pas vrai…il m'a...dégueulé dessus!

Il fit descendre Kévin de ses épaules et fila aux toilettes se débarbouiller.

-Monsieur Ron, z'ai fait un dessin pour toi ! dit Barbara.

Elle montra son papier et il le regarda.

-C'est joli…c'est quoi ?

-Ben c'est toi !

-Ah euh…merci !

-C'est qui le monsieur sur ton t-shirt ?

-Euh..lui ? C'est Che Guevara..

-Il est un peu pâle, non ? Ze vais le maquiller !

Elle s'approcha du t-shirt de Ron avec des mains pleine de peinture.

-Non, Barbara !

Trop tard : le Che avait à présent du mascara violet ! Ron alla rejoindre « Dray » aux toilettes.

-Alors, c'est toujours aussi drôle ? railla celui-ci en voyant le nouveau make-up du révolutionnaire argentin.

-Ne laisse pas ton côlon déficient influer sur ton humeur !

Harry entra:

-Les mecs, j'en peux plus ! Timmy vient de me poser des colles sur la neurophysiologie et j'ai pu répondre à aucune d'entre elles !Il m'a humilié !

-Il est pas normal, ce gosse, moi je dis ! Faudrait vérifier que c'est pas un Mangemort !

-Bon d'accord, on va l'interroger…

-Ouais !

-…gentiment !

-Ooohhh…

-Ron, essaye d'occuper les gosses avec Ginny, nous on va faire l'interrogatoire du petit génie !

xxxx

Pansy et Hermione étaient depuis plusieurs heures entrain de se demander comment sortir de la chambre sans magie maintenant que Ginny était on-ne-sait-où avec leurs baguettes.

Un oiseau vint leur apporter une lettre. Ce n'était pas un hibou mais un corbeau, ce qui fit comprendre à Pansy qui était l'expéditeur.

-Rogue !

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau qui portait comme adresse de destinataire _Miss Pansy Parkinson et Mr Draco Malfoy, 12, Square Grimmauld _ . Elle l'ouvrit et la lut.

-De quoi ça parle ?

-Il va y avoir une réunion de Mangemorts ce soir, car il ont capturé deux victimes: une sorcière et une moldue…Rogue indique où ça va se passer car Draco et moi devons y participer et faire semblant d'être des enflures !

Hermione parcourut la lettre du regard.

-Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres…

-Il va falloir qu'on sorte par la fenêtre et qu'on descende le long de la gouttière au risque de se rompre le cou…

-On a pas trop le choix !

xxxx

Visiblement, Draco ignorait ce que signifiait "gentiment" (ou alors, il faisait vraiment bien semblant ).

-Es-tu un Mangemort, petit rat d'égout à la cervelle hypertrophiée ?

Il avait saisit Timmy par le col et le maintenait en l'air en l'empêchant de respirer.

-Parle, sale môme !

-Arrrr…c'est quoiarrrr un Mangemort ?

-Euh… "gentiment ", c'est un concept trop difficile à saisir pour toi ? ronchonna Harry.

-Que signifie ce mot ? ricana le blond.

-errrrrr…c'est un adverbe qui signifiearrrrr …s'étrangla Timmy.

-Il sait ce que ça veut dire, Timmy…toi, par contre, t'es pas doué avec l'ironie !

-Je vais appeler le 103 !

-Téléphoner dans les toilettes ? Bonne chance !

-J'ai un portable !

-C'est pas un Mangemort, on fait fausse route ! Lâche-le !

-Il cache bien son jeu ! répliqua Draco.

-Il n'a pas de marque !

-S'il a réussit à prendre l'apparence d'un gosse avec du Polynectar, ben, on la voit plus la marque !

Timmy tapotait les touches de son portable. Draco le lui arracha des mains et le plaça son pied.

-Ecoute, morveux, si tu parles pas, j'écrase ton jouet moldu !

-C'est pas un jouet, c'est un téléphone portable hyper-sophistiqué et…

-Je vais l'écraséééééé…

-Non, ça va, je parle !

-Ah, tu vois, Potter, avec un peu de persévérance…

-J'avoue tout : ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé les planches aéroglisseuses, c'est mon grand frère Jimmy qui est encore plus intelligent et plus génial que moi qui les a conçues !

-Quoi ? Il y a en a un autre comme toi ? Et en encore plus chiant ?

Il le laissa tomber par terre et Timmy, qui, après tout, était un gosse de maternelle et se mit à pleurer.

-Merde, c'est pas lui…

-Bon, il faut lui effacer la mémoire.

Il sortit sa baguette.

-Beuheu…qu'est-ce que vous aller encore me faire ?

-T'inquiète pas, dans quelques instants, le calvaire sera terminé. _ Oubliette_ !

Timmy perdit connaissance pour quelques secondes.

-Franchement, t'es un violent, toi ! reprocha-t-il au blond.

-Ben quoi ? Je suis un Serpentard, et les Serpentards sont méchants, donc, je suis méchant ! CQFD !

-…

-Na !

-Moi, je pense plutôt que Ron a raison : tu es constipé, Dray !

Timmy reprit ses esprits, ce qui empêcha Draco d'enfoncer la brosse à récurer les chiottes dans la gorge de Harry, ce qu'il avait clairement l'intention de faire . Ensuite, ils sortirent avec le petit garçon qui était un peu dans le gaz.

Ginny et Ron avaient, pour occuper les gosses, dressé le théâtre de marionnettes. Toutes les petites têtes étaient tournées vers eux.  
Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et une marionnette apparut : elle était habillée en noir et avait un énorme nez crochu. Ron prit une voix particulièrement ronchonnante :

-Bonjour, les enfants, je suis le professeur Rogue !

Harry et Draco s'entre-regardèrent.

-Je mange les enfants et je suis très méchant ! poursuivit Ron.

Les gosses le huèrent.

-Je suis un maître d'école, moi aussi…

Les mains de Ginny apparurent, chaussées de marionnettes représentant des enfants aux visages poupins.

-Oh,non, voilà le professeur Rogue, il va encore nous asphyxier avec son haleine ! Fuyons !

-Sales moutards, je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer de moi ! Vous serez en retenue !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

-Vous avez respiré alors que je ne vous y avais pas autorisé!

-Vous êtes un méchant monsieur !

-Je sais !

Les gosses le huèrent à nouveau .

-Je vais vous enfermer dans mes cachots et puis je vous mangerai avec de la moutarde !

-Non, pitié, au secours !

-Muhahahahaha !

L'autre main de Ron fit son entrée, avec une marionnette représentant une princesse aux longs cheveux bruns !

-En garde, vilain Rogue ! Je suis SupHermione et je vais t'empêcher de faire du mal à ces pauvres enfants !

Les gosses s'écrièrent « Ouuuuuaaaaaaiiisss ! »

-On est sauvés !Waouuuu !

-Argh ! SupHermione ! Elle va encore défaire mes plans diaboliques !

-Tu es fait, raclure ! Je vais t'obliger à prendre un bain !

-Un bain ? Noooonnnn pitié, j'en ai pris un le mois dernier, c'est pas suffisant ?

-Noooonnnnnnn ! crièrent les gosses avant de scander le nom de SupHermione.

La marionnette d'Hermione tabassa celle de Rogue avec un petit bâton. Les gosses hurlèrent de joie, Ginny fit danser ses marionnettes en criant « Vive SupHermione ! », Harry s'écroula de rire sur la carpette et Draco lui flanqua un coup de pied au cul.

-Alors, notre petit spectacle vous a plu ? demanda Ginny peu après.

-Super hahahahaha !

-Et Timmy ?

-Innocent…

-Il va bien ?

-Le carré de l'hypoténuse d'un triangle rectangle équivaut à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés ! ânonna Timmy.

-Il va bien !

xxxx

Charlie transportait précautionneusement trois cornets de glace. C'étaient les filles qui allaient être contentes qu'il leur en apporte ! Il se faisait déjà une joie de voir le sourire de Luna quand elle verrait que son parfum préféré ( sorbet au pudding) était présent dans les choix.

Mais quand il arriva à l'endroit où il avait laissé les deux filles, son sourire se figea et il laissa tomber les glace sur les pavés…

xxxx

-Voilà, dit Ginny, je les ai tous endormis, ils font la sieste.

-Et moi, j'ai nourri Fifi et les six Nemo, dit Ron.

-Putain, comment on va le trouver ce Mangemort? s'énerva Harry.

Il sortit le talkie-walkie magique et contacta Remus.

-Harry ? répondit ce dernier.

-C'est la cata : on ne le trouve pas !

-Pourtant, le détecteur est formel, il est là…

-Détecteur ?

-Ouais, c'est un objet magique conçu pour repérer des personnes correspondant à la description qu'on lui donne…Arthur l'a volé récemment au Ministère !

-Euh...

-C'est une sorte de radar : on entre des informations sur la personne qu'on cherche et il nous indique son emplacement exacte…il y a un écran qui comporte le plan du bâtiment où vous vous trouvez…

-Et ça indique les Mangemorts ?

-On l'a programmé pour chercher des sorciers possédants la marque des ténèbres…dans la pièce où vous vous situez, il indique deux points lumineux correspondants à cette description : l'un est Draco, l'autre, le Mangemort…

-Dans la même pièce que nous ?

-Oui…et il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond en plus…c'est assez curieux d'ailleurs…bon je te laisse, Harry !

-A plus !

Il rangea le talkie-walkie.

-Alors ? demanda Ginny.

-Le Mangemort est dans cette pièce avec nous et il tourne en rond…

-C'est vraiment clair ! se désola Draco.

-Tourner en rond, marmonna Ginny, et mais, attendez une minute ! Ron !

-Oui ?

-T'as nourri les Nemo ?

-Ben oui…

-Et y'en avait combien ?

-Six…

-Carole a dit qu'il y en avait cinq !

Ils se ruèrent tous les quatre près de l'aquarium.

-Un animagus ! On n'y a pas pensé !

-Mais c'est lequel, ils se ressemblent tous?

-Et ils tournent tous en rond de la même manière crétine !

Ils emmenèrent l'aquarium dans les toilettes. Harry se saisit de l'épuisette et tâcha de tous les attraper.

-Voilà, ils ont tous les branchies à l'air !

-Les pauvres, ils vont crever !

-Mais le Mangemort va devoir reprendre sa forme normale si il veut vivre !

-Y'en a déjà un qui est crevé !

-Faudra aller en racheter pour que Carole ne remarque rien…

-Deux qui meurent…trois ! Ça va vite !

-Quatre !

-Et cinq !

-Il reste le Mangemort !

Ils attendirent mais rien ne se produisit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe : il se transforme pas et il crève pas non plus !

-Peut-être que parce qu'il a une intelligence humaine, il sait qu'il doit survivre en pensant qu'on va le rejeter à l'eau ! Alors, en attendant, il fait de l' "apnée aérienne"! Alors que les autres se laissent mourir sans se battre !

-Tu penses ?

-Ben, je vois pas d'autre explication…

-Eh ben il est fortiche car il tient bon !

-Un animagus doit avoir réfléchit aux inconvénients de sa forme animale et doit s'être entraîné à y résister, c'est logique !

-Ouais, bon, on va pas traîner ! s'impatienta Ron.

Il saisit le poisson par la queue et le mit à la hauteur de son visage.

-Sushi première fraîcheur ! dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh…tu ne vas quand même pas…, s'effara sa sœur.

Ron mit le poisson en bouche et tenta de l'avaler, mais il sentit rapidement que la bestiole grossissait dans sa gorge. Il la recracha alors qu'elle ne cessait d'augmenter de volume en prenant peu à peu une forme humaine.

-Bingo !

-Et mais…c'est une fille !

-Et elle est très jeune en plus.

En effet, le terrifiant Mangemort promis était une jeune fille très pâle au visage fin, au nez pointu et aux longs cheveux blonds platine. Elle était peu vêtue avec quelques loques blanches qui lui donnaient l'air d'une sauvageonne aquatique. Elle aurait pu paraître jolie si elle n'avait pas cette mocheté de marque des ténèbres. Elle adressa aux quatre jeunes gens un air de défi.

-Euh…on ne te connaît pas, dit Harry, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Opale Malfoy !

Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent instinctivement Draco qui eut un petit rire sarcastique.

-C'est drôle, hein ? dit-il nerveusement, les gens qui n'ont absolument aucun lien de parenté mais qui portent le même nom de famille !

-Quand on s'appelle "Dupont" d'accord…mais pas "Malfoy" ! répliqua Harry.

-Et puis, vous n'avez pas que le nom en commun, dit Ron :il y a aussi les cheveux, le visage…

-Écoutez, je ne la connais pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue !

-Moi aussi , y' a des membres de ma famille que j'ai jamais vus, dit Ron, j'en ai d'ailleurs rencontrés quelques uns au mariage…

-Ouais, mais les Weasley rassemblent la moitié de la population britannique à eux seuls ! Moi, cette fille, je la connais pas, et pourtant je connais mon arbre généalogique par cœur –mon père m'a forcé à l'étudier- et il n'y a pas d'Opale !

-Tu parles du genre d'arbre généalogique que toutes les familles de souches ont dans leur salon ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon parrain Sirius Black a été rayé du sien parce que ses opinions divergeaient de celles de sa famille !

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas arrivé à certains Malfoy et que toi, on ne t'ait pas mis au courant de leur existence ?

Draco se tourna vers Opale, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je suis la fille d'un des fils d'Abraxas Malfoy ! précisa-t-elle.

-Moi aussi…

-Mon père est le frère de Lucius !

-Putain, c'est de la famille proche en plus !

-Il était un maudit traître à son sang, cracha Opale, c'est pour ça qu'il a été rayé de la famille ! Mais moi, je compte bien prouver que je peux rattraper ses erreurs en devenant la plus fidèle servante du Dark Lord ! J'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang pour y étudier plus de magie noire, je suis devenue animagus toute seule et si vous n'étiez pas intervenus, j'aurais tué tous ces sales mômes et leur moldue d'institutrice d'ici la fin de la journée et j'en aurais fait une armée d'inferi…qui soupçonnerait des gosses, hein ?

-Je crois que ce qu'il lui faut à cette nana, c'est un psy ! chuchota Ron.

-Si touches à ces enfants, t'auras affaire à moi, ma grande !gronda Ginny.

-Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'arrêter…j'en doute ! Vous êtes quatre et mois une ! Vous n'avez aucune chance car je suis trop balèze, et puis en plus, trois d'entre vous partent avec un désavantage…

-Ah ? dit Draco, comment tu sais que c'est des Gryffondors ? De toutes façons, faut pas les sous-estimer, car ils ne sont pas tendres tout de même...

-Ta gueule, Dray !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, d'ailleurs, tu fais partie des trois désavantagés, mon cher petit cousin !

-Et alors, c'est qui, d'après toi, celui qui ne part pas avec un "handicap" ?

Opale désigna Ginny.

-Elle, c'est une fille, donc, elle sera plus difficile à mater, mais les trois autres…voyons...c'est bien connu…les mâles sont inférieurement intelligents !

-Pardon ? s'emportèrent Ron, Draco et Harry.

-Euh…d'un côté, je pense qu'elle a raison, dit Ginny, mais d'un autre, je trouve qu'elle se la joue un peu trop, Miss Sushi !

-Comment ça , "Miss Sushi" ? s'offensa Opale, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ginevra.

-Et bien, Ginevra, je vais te faire un aveu : je te trouve très mignonne et plutôt bien roulée…

-Quoiiiiii ?

-Et en plus, tu m'as l'air intelligente et d'un caractère bien trempé…On devrait, toi et moi, disputer un duel amical et si je trouve que tu as un bon niveau…on fera équipe et on montrera à tous les Mangemorts mâles qu'on a pas besoin d'eux et qu'on est plus douées pour servir le Dark Lord…

-Le Dark Lord est un homme, signala Draco.

-Ah bon ? Moi, je l'aurais plutôt classé dans les asexués, celui-là, dit Ron, avec les escargots et les lombrics!

-J'admire Bellatrix Lestrange car elle ne se laisse pas faire par les hommes ! ajouta Opale.

-Ouais: elle les mange ! dit Ron.

-Ginevra ! Viens avec moi, nous deviendrons les reines du mondes et on émasculera tout ce qui bouge …

-Euh...

-Et plus si affinités, pas vrai, jolie rouquine ?

Ron et Harry attrapèrent Ginny par les bras.

-Touche pas ma sœur !

-Touche pas la femme de ma vie !

-Me touche pas et dégage !

-Je préfère mon autre cousine, même si j'aime moins ce qu'elle fait avec Lupin, avoua Draco.

-C'est ton dernier mot ?

-Ouais : t'aimes pas les hommes, ben moi si !

-Dommage ! Dans ce cas, on se reverra peut-être quand le Dark Lord sera sur le point de vous tuer…adieu belle rousse !

Ensuite, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé: Opale sauta en arrière et disparut alors qu'un grand jet d'eau les aveugla. Quand ils y virent plus clair (et qu'ils étaient complètement trempés), la "sirène" avait disparu.

-Où est-elle ?

Un grondement se fit entendre : c'était la chasse d'eau d'une des toilettes qui tournait toute seule.

-Ça répond à ta question ?

-Quoi ? Elle est partie par la fosse septique ?

-Ça, c'est une sortie en beauté !

-Euh...

Ils se séchèrent.

-Bon, d'accord, admit Draco, jusqu'ici ma famille était plutôt restreinte, mais je ne n'apprécie pas de découvrir que j'ai une cousine Mangemort, castratrice et cinglée !

-Et complètement Mary-Sue!

-Le pire, c'est qu'elle nous a échappé en plus…et qu'elle a dragué Ginny surtout !

-Ouais…une Malfoy et une Weasley ne peuvent pas s'entendre, normalement !

-Moi, je t'aime bien, Dray ! dit Ron.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny, car t'as changé, t'es plus la même tête à claque qu'avant !

-C'est vrai qu'on s'attache à toi à force de te fréquenter, dit Harry.

- Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui !

- Vous m'aimez vraiment ?

-Puisqu'on te le dit !

-Et ben moi, je vous aime pas !

-Mais enfin, tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble…ça crée des liens !

-Ton sens du mélo me gonfle, Potter !

-On s'était pourtant bien amusés tous les trois, dit Ron, chez moi, quand on était bourrés et qu'on s'est mis à délirer comme si on avait toujours été amis…et quand on a joué à "action ou vérité ? " (si on omet le moment où tu as voulu que Pansy embrasse Luna)…et quand on a emmerdé les Dursley !

-Et quand on a fait foirer la soirée de mariage de Fleur en dansant sur du métal, dit Ginny, (enfin, quand Ron a fait du pogo et du banghead sur la table, c'était pas triste !) et hier avec Slughorn…viens pas dire que tu n'as pas trouvé ça agréable !

-Et quand on a reluqué la culotte de Luna avec des frais…euh…non ça…oublie ! rougit Harry.

-Bande de pervers ! maugréa Ginny.

-Enfin, tu ne peux pas nier que quelque chose s'est développé entre nous ?

-Je ne vous aime pas ! Point final !

-En fait, t'es borné !

-Bah, laissez tomber, dit Ron, les serpents qui muent se sentent vulnérables dans leur nouvelle peau…

-Hein ? dit Draco en levant un sourcil.

-On ferait mieux de retourner près des gosses…

-Il est 13h, la stagiaire devrait arriver, ainsi que Carole…

-Je vais acheter cinq poissons rouges pour remplacer les Nemo défunts, dit Harry.

Il transplana. Ron poussa la porte, jeta un œil dans la classe et la referma aussitôt.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny.

-La stagiaire est déjà là, et elle a réveillé les mômes !

-Et alors ?

Elle entrebâilla la porte et regarda à son tour. Elle comprit de suite ce que craignait son frère : la stagiaire leur tournait le dos, mais elle était reconnaissable à sa voix criarde et mielleuse alors qu'elle faisait sauter Barbara sur ses genoux.

-Madame Lavande, arrêtez ! Z'ai mal au cœur !

-Lavande Brown…

-Pourquoi il faut que ça soit elle ? gémit Ron.

-Et tu comptes te cacher dans les toilettes rien que parce que ton ex est dans les parages ?

-Non, non, bien sûr…

Il sortit et marcha résolument vers Lavande qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Celle-ci se tenait à présent debout et lançait Barbara en l'air.

-Youpie ! Tu veux que je te face aller plus haut ?

-Non…

-Youpie !

-Ze veux pas…

-Youpie !

-Au secours !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Lavande lança la petite fille trop haute et celle-ci fut happée par le ventilateur du plafond.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Lavande resta plantée là comme une cruche (d'ailleurs elle en était une !) à regarder la fillette tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Le ventilateur s'arrêta brusquement. Lavande tourna la tête et vit Ron avec le doigt sur l'interrupteur.

-Ron-Ron ? Toi, ici ?

Il l'ignora et profita de sa grande taille pour aller décrocher Barbara qui était toute pâle.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ça va, j'ai eu peur mais…

-Pas toi ! Barbara !

-Ça va monsieur Ron, z'ai un peu le tournis, c'est tout !

Il la posa par terre et elle tira la langue à Lavande .

-Méssante Lavande !

-Mais...

Ginny et Draco émergèrent des toilettes.

-Alors, c'est elle, la fameuse Lavande dont Weasley parle avec dégoût ? siffla le Serpentard.

-Ron-Ron, je peux te parler ?

-D'accord…

Ils sortirent hors de la classe. Draco les suivit, voulant assister au "spectacle" et Ginny resta avec les enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda patiemment le rouquin.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je t'empêche de nuire !

-Tu es sûr que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Oui, je suis sûr, c'est tout ?

Lavande se lança dans une litanie fatigante mâtinée de "mais pourquoi tu m'a quitéééééééeeeee" et de "Granger elle est moooooooche !"

-Lavande, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, on va en rester là !

-Mais pourquoi tu es si méchant ?

Elle aperçut Draco qui les écoutait en souriant.

-Malfoy ? Ah, maintenant, je comprend, Ron-Ron, pourquoi tu es si méchant : c'est ce sale petit batracien qui a mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Batracien ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

-Ben ouais…ignorez-vous que les serpents sont des batraciens ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Des reptiles, espèce de greluche ! dit Draco.

-Ben c'est facile pour toi, t'es à Serpentard alors on a du te renseigner ! se défendit Lavande.

-On n'a pas besoin d'appartenir à une maison pour avoir des connaissances élémentaires sur l'animal dont c'est l'emblème! répliqua Ron

-Mais si: avant d'être à Gryffondor,je ne savais pas que les lions étaient des canidés !

-Des félins, Lavande, des félins !

Draco explosa de rire.

-Bon, t'en as fini ?

-Attends, Weasley, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a à dire sur les aigles et les blaireaux…Tu va voir qu'elle va nous sortir que les Serdaigles sont des gallinacés !

-Ben, dans le cas de Padma Pathil, c'est vrai ! remarqua Ron.

-C'est quoi des gallinacés ? demanda Lav-Lav.

-Un genre d'oiseaux, dit Ron, qui comprend les faisans, les dindons et les pintades…

-...et les Lavande Brown ! compléta Draco.

-C'est vrai que tu es plus bête qu'une poule faisanne qui serait un peu attardée ! dit Ron.

-Quoi ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Carole:

-Re-bonjour, tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, à part que Lavande a faillit tuer Barbara...

-Quoi, encore ? se désola l'institutrice, si ça continue, je vais être obligée de mettre un commentaire négatif dans votre rapport de stage !

-Pitié, Mrs O'Brian, pleura la cruche, j'aime trop les enfants !

-C'est pas réciproque ! émirent les deux mecs entre leurs dents.

-Je vais voir les enfants, soupira Carole.

Elle entra dans la classe deux secondes après que Harry, de retour, ne mette les nouveaux poissons dans l'aquarium. Celui-ci alla rejoindre les autres, suivi de Ginny.

-Oh…Lavande…quelle bonne surprise !ironisa-t-il.

-Le balafré est aussi là ?

-Quand je t'écoute parler, Brown, dit Draco, j'en viens à penser que Pansy est intelligente !

-Ah oui ? Ben, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus fait de compliments ! dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête : Pansy et Hermione se tenaient dans l'entrée !

-Granger, je vais te tuer ! cria Lavande.

-Oh…Lavande Brown…charmant, commenta la brunette en retroussant son nez.

Lavande voulut se jeter sur Hermione, mais Pansy l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-la tranquille !

-Euh...elles sont amies, maintenant ? fit Draco.

-C'est flippant ! dit Harry.

-Je savais que mon idée fonctionnerait ! triompha Ginny.

-Parkinson ! dit Lavande, c'est l'occasion rêvée: joints-toi à moi pour tabasser cette mégère aux dents de castor !

-Non, désolée, Brown…je ne fais plus partie du C.A.T.I.N.S. à présent !

-Du quoi ?

-Du Club des Ânesses Terriblement Idiotes Nunuches et Salopes.

Carole réapparut:

-Lavande, vous venez m'aider ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Oui, oui !

-Bon, on va se quitter, reprit Carole, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Dray ! Vous avez fait du bon travail, vous êtes de vrais Moldus !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle leur dit au revoir.

-Pourquoi elle a dit que vous étiez des Moldus ?

-On vous expliquera…mais dites-nous un peu comment vous vous êtes réconciliées…

-Bah…on a découvert qu'en fait, on était pas si différentes…

-Et qu'on a chacune nos défauts et nos qualités…

-De toutes façons, tout est de la faute de Draco…, dit Pansy.

-Quoi ?

-C'est de ta faute si je suis frustrée en amour !

-C'est de ta faute si elle drague Ron ! renchérit Hermione.

-C'est de ta faute si je fais des conneries pour attirer ton attention ! rajouta Pansy.

-C'est de ta faute si Bush s'est fait élire deux fois ! supputa Hermione.

-…

-C'est de ta faute, l'effet de serre ! subodora Ginny.

-C'est de ta faute les centrales nucléaires qui polluent ! persiffla Harry.

-On se fout de moi, là !

-C'est de ta faute les oiseaux mazootés par les pétroliers ! cracha Ron.

-C'est de ta faute les cyclones ! assena Pansy.

-C'est de ta faute la guerre dans le monde ! chuinta Hermione.

-Bon, ça suffit !

-C'est de ta faute si des gens meurent de faim ! feula Ginny.

-C'est de ta faute les prisonniers d'opinion politique ! martela Harry.

-C'est de ta faute les boys bands ! acheva Ron.

-Ah, non là, Ron, t'es trop méchant !

Ils se mirent tous à rire. La tête de Barbara apparut dans entrebâillement de la porte alors qu'ils sortaient:

-Monsieur Ron, ze voulais te dire au revoir et te donner mon dessin….et mais c'est SupHermione en vraie ! Ze peux avoir un autographe ?

xxxx

Il était 13h30 quand ils rentrèrent. Neville et Katie étaient déjà revenus et Katie avait un pied dans le plâtre.

-Tu t'es blessée en faisant de l'escalade ? questionna Hermione.

-Pas du tout ! Je me suis foulé la cheville dans l'escalier de la cafétéria !

-Hein ?

-Je sais, c'est con, mais bon…ça arrive ! rit-elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est rentrés plus tôt, expliqua Neville.

-Neville est un bon infirmier ! dit Katie.

Il se mit à rougir suite à cette remarque. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et racontèrent leurs matinées respectives.

-On s'est bien amusés, dit Pansy, pas vrai les amis ?

-Pansy, c'est pas nos amis ! répliqua Draco.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça !

-Mais…

-Il est pénible ! soupira Hermione.

-Bon, dis-le franchement, qu'est qui t'empêche d'être leur ami ? Ce sont les origines moldues d'Hermione ? dit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je m'en fous de ça, à présent !

-Alors, c'est la querelle familiale entre Weasley et Malfoy ?

-Mais non…

-Alors c'est cette stupide guéguerre entre maisons ?

-…

-Quoi ? C'est ça ? Ben, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils n'ont pas plus de griffes acérées que nous n'avons de crochets venimeux ! On s'en fout, des maisons, surtout qu'il n'y a plus Poudlard !

-Tu ne comprends pas…c'est une haine viscérale qui n'a pas besoin d'être justifiée !

-N'importe quoi !

-Bon, y'en a marre, tu nous fait chier, Draco Malfoy ! dit soudainement Neville, t'es vraiment un mec borné !

-Et constipé ! glissa Ron.

Neville, au grand étonnement général, s'approcha de Draco et lui hurla à la figure:

-Y'EN A MARRE QUE TU SOIS RÉFRACTAIRE À LA PAIX ! TU NE NOUS HAIS QUE PARCE QUE TU T'ES HABITUÉ À LE FAIRE ! ET SI TU ARRÊTAIS CES CONNERIES ?!

-Londubat ? Non seulement tu t'adresses à moi sans trembler…mais on plus tu m'engueules ? Je vois, tu fais le beau devant ta Bell !

-ET ALORS ? TU VAS IMMÉDIATEMENT ARRÊTER D'ÊTRE euh…

-Constipé!

-…CONSTIPÉ !TU VAS PRENDRE UN LAXATIF ET ACCEPTER L'AMITIÉ QU'ON T'OFFRE !

Il prit sa respiration.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

L'arrivée d'un Charlie en sueur empêcha Draco d'avoir à répondre.

-Luna est moooooorte !

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, j'étais parti leur acheter des glaces, et quand je suis revenu, elle et Katiusha avaient disparu…et y'avait la marque des ténèbres qui flottait dans les airs !

Tout le monde parut choqué.

-Oh, non, c'est pas vrai…pas Luna !

-Attendez, dit Hermione, elles ne sont peut être pas mortes…les Mangemorts les ont peut-être tout simplement enlevées… Pansy, relis un peu la lettre de Rogue quand il parle des captifs!

_-__Doholov et Rosier viennent de capturer aujourd'hui même deux jeunes filles susceptibles de nous révéler des informations sur l'Ordre, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais l'une est sorcière, l'autre moldue. Bellatrix se réjouit de les torturer et ça la fait baver, ce qui est parfaitement répugnant…_

-Pas de doute, c'est Luna et Katiusha !

* * *

Alors, tout d'abord, j'aimerais observé une minute de silence à la mémoire de Nemo1, Nemo2, Nemo3, Nemo4 et Nemo5, tués sauvagement par une bande d'apprenti Aurors !

…

Fin de la minute de silence, que la poiscaille repose en paix !

Il nous reste donc le chapitre final (qui est le plus débile d'entre tous) et l'épilogue (qui est encore plus débile que le chapitre final). Vous y découvrirez ce qui est arrivé à Luna et Katiusha (ce qui est prévisible) et vous verrez que même Voldemort n'échappe pas à mes idées de malade !

Salut à vous et à la prochaine !


	21. Ze final batteul, enfin, presque…

**17. Ze final batteul (enfin,presque…)**

* * *

-Alors, il y a un espoir de les sauver ? s'enquit Charlie.

-Oui ! dit brusquement Harry, nous allons de ce pas les chercher !

-Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Et les Mangemorts ?

-Ben, on les affronte !

-Mais attends, faut pas foncer tête baissée comme ça…

-Charlie…, murmura Hermione.

-Je suis le premier à vouloir porter secours à Luna, parce que…

-Charlie…

-Je vais chercher ma cape, on ne sais jamais ! dit Harry.

-Parce que je l'aime, Luna ! s'écria le puîné des Weasley, mais il faut s'organiser !

-Charlie...

-J'y vais tout de suite ! décréta Harry, qui m'aime, me suive !

-Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas y aller ! fit malicieusement Draco.

-On est obligés, nous deux ! lui fit remarquer Pansy.

-Harry, supplia Charlie, réfléchis d'abord…

-CHARLIE ! gronda Hermione.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ne cherche pas à dissuader Harry Potter quand il a pris la décision de jouer les héros : personne n'y est jamais arrivé !

-Ouais, renchérit Ron, il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Bon, moi, comme d'hab', je vais le suivre…

-Mais si c'est une idée stupide ? objecta Hermione.

-Je n'ai jamais le temps de réfléchir à ce problème :il va trop vite, alors je le suis !

-Vous venez? Je suis déjà parti ! annonça Harry.

-Attends, demanda Ginny, on va prendre deux trois trucs !

-Pffff…allez-y mais dépêchez vous, j'ai des gens à sauver, et peut-être des Horcruxes à détruire…

-C'est quoi les Horcrumachins ? s'enquit Pansy.

-On vous expliquera ! éluda Hermione.

-Attendez une minute ! dit Neville.

Il courut à l'étage et revint avec un sac.

-C'est le sac à main de ma grand-mère !

-Il est moche ! dit Pansy.

-Et complètement inutile ! ajouta Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec un sac à main ?

-On peut mettre autant d'objets qu'on veut dedans, même des trop gros ! Il est ensorcelé pour avoir une contenance illimitée !

-Comme celui de Mary Poppins, quoi, dit Harry.

-Qui ?

-Un personnage de film moldu…je vous le montrerai un jour…

-J'espère bien que non ! tonna Hermione.

-Quoi, t'aimes pas Mary Poppins ? Moi j'adorais quand j'étais petit ! Je connais encore toutes les chansons par cœur !

Ce qui suivit fut particulièrement éprouvant pour tous les personnages, c'est à ce genre de scène qu'on voit que je suis une méchante auteuse sadique !

Harry se mit à chanter !

_-__Supercalifragilisticexpedili cious !C'est vrai que…_

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles, en vain…c'était vraiment atroce !

- Aaaaaarêêêêtttteeee ! pleurnicha Neville.

-_ C'est le morceau de sucre qui aide la médecine à couler !_

-Tuez-moi ! Ou tuez-le, c'est pareil ! hurla Draco.

_-__Chem' cheminey, chem' cheminey…chem'chem' cherr.._..aarrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Harry stoppa son récital, étranglé par...

-Ron! Hermione! Enlevez vos mains de son cou! tempêta Ginny, voyant son chéri en train de se faire broyer la nuque par ses soi-disant deux meilleurs amis.

-Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? gémit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Harry, dit Ron d'une voix grave, comment te le dire ? Hem…euh…bon…faut qu'on soit honnêtes, avec toi…tu chantes faux !

-Hein ?

-Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça ! dit Draco, amusé parce qu'il venait de renverser un dicton.

-Non, seulement il est têtu comme un âne, mais en plus, il en a la voix ! dit Charlie.

-J'espère aussi qu'il est monté comme un âne..., susurra Ginny.

-Hein ?

-T'as rien entendu !

Elle rougit.

Ron s'empara du sac et le remplit de tout ce qu'il jugeait utile…

-Ron, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait besoin de sauce Guacamole, lui dit Hermione.

-Et les tacos, on les mange avec quoi, alors ?

-On n'a pas besoin de tacos !

-Ça reste à prouver ! répliqua le rouquin.

Il partit dans la chambre chercher d'autres objets…

-Je chante si mal que ça ? s'attrista Harry.

-La langue anglaise n'est pas assez vaste pour décrire le sentiment d'horreur profonde qui m'envahit dès que j'entends tes vocalises ! cracha Draco, déversant tout l'acide qu'il avait en bouche.

-Faut pas exagérer !

Tonks déboula:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu un cri affreux ! Qui a marché sur la queue de Pattenrond ?

Harry fut vexé.

xxxx

Ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous des Mangemorts, un vieux château abandonné, comme indiqué dans la lettre de Rogue.

-Ça m'ennuie de laisser Katie toute seule, dit Neville.

-Mais non, t'inquiète, Dora va s'occuper d'elle, le rassura Ginny.

-Bon, on entre! décréta Harry.

-Ah non, le stoppa Charlie, là, faut un peu réfléchir avant !

-Faut pas oublier que les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux ! dit Hermione.

-Et aussi plus bêtes ! tempéra Ginny.

-Faut une stratégie, dit Ron, on va commencer par se servir de la qualité d'agents doubles de Pansy et Dray..

-Grrr, ne m'appelle plus Dray !

-Toi ? Tu as une stratégie ? se moqua Ginny, ah…on peut toujours t'écouter, Ron, on ne sais jamais que t'aies une idée intelligente !

-La stratégie est la compétence n°1 du joueur d'échec, et vu que vous êtes tous d'une nullité alarmante à ce jeu, vous feriez mieux de vous la fermer et me considérer comme un mec intelligent…pour une fois, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal…

-Attends, tu vas voir…dire que je suis nulle! cria sa sœur.

-Et ta stratégie, c'est de te sacrifier ? Comme en première année ? demanda Harry.

-Si c'est nécessaire…

-Je ne veux pas !

-Harry ! T'as toujours pas compris qu'on est tous prêts à nous sacrifier pour que tu puisses avancer ?

-Non, pas moi ! objecta Draco.

-Bon…

Ron trifouilla dans le sac à main et en sortit un paquet de tissus noir et lourd…

-Ce sont nos manteaux de Mangemorts ça ! dit Pansy.

-Ben ouais, je les ai prises dans la valise de Dray.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le blond.

-Ben, j'ai ouvert ta valise et je les ai prises ! répondit le roux.

-T'as osé fouiller dans mes affaires ?

-Oui ! J'ai aussi pris ta vieille bouteille de Polynectar que tu te trimballes partout…j'ai aussi pris ton serpent en peluche avec lequel tu dors en le câlinant !

Draco rougit.

-Tu n'as quand même pas pris Eddy ?

-Mais non, c'était une blague..._Eddy_ ?

-Comment as-tu pu ouvrir la valise ? J'ai un cadenas magique ! Comment t'as trouvé la combinaison ?

-05/06…c'est ta date d'anniversaire…facile, franchement!

-Rahhhaaaa Weasmoche, comment t'as osé ouvrir ma valise ?

- Ah..tiens…j'ai pris ça aussi !

Ron montra un flacon qui portait la mention « Dulcolax » sur l'étiquette.

-C'est une potion contre la constipation !

Harry et Neville se jetèrent sur Draco avant qu'il ne mette Ron en pièces.

-Bon, vous les mettez, vos uniformes de Mangemerde ? s'impatienta le rouquin.

-Euh, dit Pansy, on est en milieu de journée…en été…c'est la canicule…et ces combinaisons sont lourdes, noires et chaudes…

-Mais plus utiles que du Guacamol ! répliqua Hermione, Ron a raison, il faut que vous faisiez comme si vous étiez des méchants Mangemorts abrutis par Voldemort !

-Comme ça, dit Ginny regardez :

Elle prit un air de zombi, se mit à baver et dit :

-Moi…servir Dark Lord…Dark Lord puissant et moi golmon…Tuer…Sang-de-Bourbe…tuer !

-Belle imitation ! commenta Harry.

-On est obligés de les mettre ? se plaignit Pansy.

-Ouais, désolé…

Et Draco et Pansy, de mauvaise grâce, revêtirent le manteaux de Mangemorts…ce qui leur donna immédiatement l'impression d'être à la surface du soleil avec une combinaison de ski.

-Bon, voyons voir…

Ron leva les yeux pour examiner l'extérieur du château.

-Trois entrées…mais elles sont à découvert…

-Ouais, elles sont trop évidentes, souffla Hermione, les Mangemorts s'attendent certainement à ce qu'on entre par là…

-Il faut donc qu'on se fasse passer pour les prisonniers de nos deux Serpentards, renchérit le rouquin.

-Oui…

-Et profiter de ça pour que quelques uns d'entre nous entrent par le haut, où personne ne s'y attend…

-Comme il se met à donner des instructions pour se donner l'air intelligent ! dit Ginny en foudroyant son frère.

- Arrête Ginny, dit Harry, si on le considère trop comme le bouffon du groupe, il va encore remettre ça avec son complexe d'infériorité !

-C'est fini, oui ? trancha Ron, qui est un bouffon ?

-On peut entrer au frais, j'ai chaud ? haleta Pansy.

-Donc, poursuivit Ron, Harry entre par le haut et nous on se livre aux Mangemorts !Ne devons tout faire pour qu'il ait un maximum de chances !

-Mais il vont se douter de quelque chose si c'est précisément Harry qui manque à l'appel ! dit Hermione.

-Bien vu !

-Tu as la stratégie et j'ai la logique !

-Il vaut mieux que Harry fasse partie des prisonniers et que ça aille l'air d'une expédition ratée mais que quelqu'un auquel les Mangemorts ne ferait pas attention entre par le haut !

-Et une fois cela fait ?

-Pansy et Dray gagnent la confiance des Mangecons qui finissent par les laisser seuls avec nous en les croyant compétents assez pour torturer tous seuls leurs nouveaux esclaves !

-Mais en fait ils nous laisse le champs libre pour fouiller le château !

-Moi aussi, j'ai des idées, les interrompit Harry : et si on rentabilisait cette fouille en faisant entrer Dray par une entrée avec la moitié des prisonniers…

-Ils m'ont encore appelé Dray mais je renonce…tain fait chaud !

-…et Pansy par une autre entrée avec l'autre moitié ! Comme ça on visite plus de choses ?

-Voyons, Harry, sois un peu logique, dit Hermione, que vont penser les Mangemorts si Draco et Pansy se séparent alors qu'ils sont de jeunes recrues qui se sentent plus paumées qu'autre chose au milieu de ces grands méchants adultes ? Un comportement normal de leur part serait de rester ensemble !

-Tout à fait ! dit Ron, ils risquent de trouver ça suspect ! Je sais qu'ils sont stupides, mais la règle numéro 1 pour avoir une bonne stratégie, c'est de ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire, quel qu'il soit ! Et la numéro 2, c'est qu'il faut parvenir à trouver un juste milieu entre le sophistiqué et le vraisemblable !

-Gnnn ? Moi pas comprendre ! fit Harry.

-Stratégie-boy et Logique-girl me donnent la migraine ! ajouta Ginny.

-Quelle équipe, ces deux-là ! s'enthousiasma Neville.

-Leurs enfants seront des monstres, railla Draco.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va sauver Luna ? dit Charlie.

-J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, j'en ai marre ! pleurnicha Pansy.

-Qui entre par le haut ? dit Ron.

-Charlie, répondit sa chérie, car ils s'attendent à trouver une bande de gosses et non pas un membre de l'Ordre bien établi et pas souvent là qui plus est…

-Moi, je veux être dans l'équipe qui trouvera Luna en premier !

-Mais on peut pas savoir ça à l'avance ! Charlie, enfin...

-Récapitulons, dit Ron, Pansy et Dray entrent, ils remarquent qu'on les suit, nous battent , les Mangemorts le voit et après ils nous laissent…

-Oui, mais, ce n'est pas logique qu'ils parviennent à tous nous maîtriser !

-Comment ça ? On est super balèzes ! protesta Draco, (enfin, surtout moi.)

-Vous êtes deux et nous cinq ! répliqua Ron, et on ne va pas se disputer pour dire qui a le meilleure niveau, de toutes façons, ils ne sont pas au courant, on peut donc tout inventer !

-Vous ne pourrez donc mettre au tapis que deux d'entre nous !

-Trois, si on compte l'effet de surprise…

-Il en reste encore deux qui font indubitablement pencher le combat en notre faveur !

-On va donc devoir faire en sorte que les Mangemorts arrivent pendant la bataille et rééquilibrent le tout…

-Et si ils utilisent des Impardonnables ? Ça devient dangereux !

-Si on se rend parce qu'on a peur, on leur évitera de devoir le faire.

-Mais on a pas peur d'eux et ils le savent car ils nous ont déjà affrontés…pour eux on est une bande de mômes bornés qui croient qu'ils peuvent jouer dans la cour des grands …ils savent qu'on est pas du genre à abandonner, si on se rend, ça sera suspect !

-Il faut donc leur donner envie d'employer d'autres sorts, par exemple, si on leur fonce dessus bêtement, ils préfèreront employé un _Impedimenta_ , si on les attaquent, ils se protègeront…il faut que l'on compose un scénario bien minuté, conclut Ron.

Il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit de quoi noter.

-Oui…un vrai scénario comme au théâtre où chacun devra tout mémoriser !

-Moi, je préfère l'impro! râla Harry.

-Le problème, c'est qu'écrire des textes littéraires, c'est pas mon truc ! Je préfère les exposés ! dit Hermione.

-Moi non plus, je suis pas doué pour ça, dit Ron.

-Moi non plus ! dit Harry, alors,on oublie ce plan et on fonce !

-Qui a la fibre artistique dans notre groupe ? Hein, qui a de l'imagination ? demanda Neville.

-Luna…

-Super…elle est pas là !

-Hum…f, it Draco.

-Oui ?

-Et bien…

Il avait l'air d'hésiter.

-Pansy est pas mal douée pour écrire des histoires…j'ai déjà lu des trucs qu'elle a faits…c'est un peu "cucul-la-praline" mais c'est bien écrit…

-Quoi ? Mais t'avais dit que j'étais nulle !

-J'ai menti pour te faire chier, voilà…

-Oh…

-Pansy ? dit Hermione, pourquoi pas ? En plus, hier, avec son speech pour Slughorn, elle nous a montré qu'elle avait le sens de l'éloquence !

-Vas-y, compose-nous un truc avec un combat bien épique, mais pas trop sanglant ! dit Ron.

Il lui tendit le bloc-note et le stylo.

-Bien…mais j'ai besoin de me documenter…quelles seraient les réactions à chaud qu'on pourrait avoir dans ce genre de situations ?

-Demande à Harry de t'assister, il fonce toujours tête baissée…

-Gna gna gna…cette scène commence à traîner en longueur ! râla ledit Harry.

xxxx

Oui, changeons de climat et penchons nous sur le sort des demoiselles en détresse.  
Luna et Katiusha étaient enchaînées dans un vilain cachot humide, et elles étaient mortes de trouille. Oh, oui, elles avaient peuuuuurrr !

-English lesson ! dit joyeusement Luna à sa correspondante, _My little sister is reading a book._ Repeat after me !

-Maille liteulle sisterrrrrrr is rrrrrwiding eu bouk! dit Katiusha.

-Good ! Please check your accent !

Ouais…exactement, elles étaient mortes de trouille !

xxxx

Charlie sortit sa baguette.

_-C__arpe Retractem_ !

Un long fil jaillit de sa baguette et vint se coller sur le toit du donjon, une fois fixé, le fil se rétracta, hissant Charlie vers le haut (en fait, il se la jouait Spiderman).

Quand il eut disparu de leur champs de vision, Pansy et Draco pénétrèrent dans le château, le reste de l'équipe les suivit après quelques instants d'attente.

-Draco…j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, serai-je un bon Mangemort ? joua Pansy.

-Il le faut, sinon, tu vas te faire lyncher par les autres !

-Je suis très anxieuse, le Dark Lord me fait peur…

-Chut ! J'ai entendu du bruit !

-Planquons-nous !

Ils se cachèrent derrière une statue.

-Ben, où qu'ils sont passés la fouine et le pékinois ? joua Ron.

-Curieux ! J'étais sûre qu'ils étaient devant nous ! dit Ginny.

-Il y a anguille sous roche ! ajouta Hermione.

Les deux Serpentards jaillirent de leur cachette et profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour neutraliser Ron qui fit semblant d'être stupéfixié.

-Oh mon Dieu, ils ont stupéfixié Ronnie !

-Espèce d'enfoirés !

-Je vais te venger, grand frère ! Ah les traîtres !

- _Rictusempra!_

-_Protego! Expeliarmus!_

-Ma baguette!

-Normal que tu perdes, t'es une Sang-de bourbe!

L'oscar du meilleur acteur fut décerné à Neville qui joua exactement comme les Mangemorts l'attendaient de lui:

-Oh, j'aimerais tant aider mes brillants amis, mais je suis une poule mouillée!

Bellatrix arriva et elle vit qu'une fille de Moldu était désavantagée et qu'un Londubat était un trouillard, ce qui, dans sa tête, correspondait à la représentation qu'elle avait du monde...aussi elle tomba dans le panneau et aida les deux Serpentards à mettre tout le monde à genoux.

-Bien bien...regardez moi-ça..., ricana-t-elle après.

Elle s'approcha de Harry avec un sourire narquois.

-Alors, bébé Potter, on veux encore jouer avec les grands? Tu vois le résultat! Ha haha ha!

Harry prit un air furieux:

-Malfoy, Parkinson, vous êtes des traîtres, on vous faisait confiance!

-Et Londubat, continua Bellatrix en passant devant chacun, oh la la, si tes pauvres parents avaient encore toute leur tête, ils se la taperaient sur le mur de honte en voyant que tu es un lâche!

Neville prit le même air furieux que Harry.

-Machine! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles mais peu importe, tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe! J'espère que cette fois, tu as bien compris que tu nous es inférieure!

Hermione fit le même jeu que Harry et Neville.

-Et pour finir...deux des sales moutards de ce vieil excité barjo...les Weasley, la famille-type des traîtres à leur sang! Quelle belle brochette de crétins! Malfoy, Parkinson, je vous félicite!

Ginny prit elle aussi un air révolté. Ron ne fit rien, car il devait resté immobile, sur un pied, un bras en l'air.

-Il est figé, celui-là? questionna Bellatrix. Stupéfixié?

Elle s'approcha de lui et se plaça devant son visage.

-Qui c'est qu'a gagné, c'est nous! C'est pas vous! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Poil de Carotte?

"J'en dis que tu as mauvaise haleine!" pensa Ron.

-Eh bien,Malfoy, je peux dire que tu m'as positivement étonnée...moi qui croyais que tu étais de leur côté! Mais c'est normal d'avoir hésité avec une traîtresse en guise de mère et un loser en guise de père!

-Merci ma tante !

-Bien, je vais aller prévenir le Dark Lord de votre arrivée…attendez…Parkinson, tu viens avec moi !

-Bien !

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais mon petit neveu n'est pas le seul Malfoy parmi les recrues…

-Opale…

-Oui ! Elle m'a rappelé une chose essentielle, la supériorité du sexe féminin ! Alors, je vais former personnellement les filles parmi les recrues…Parkinson, suis-moi !

Et Pansy fuit contrainte de suivre Bellatrix. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Ron put enfin bouger:

-Pouah ! Elle a mangé de l'ail, cette Poubellatrix !

-Alors, ça faisait pas partie de votre plan que Pansy parte avec elle ! railla Harry qui voulait avoir le dernier mot pour faire la nique à Ron et Hermione.

-C'est pas un problème, dit le rouquin : la règle numéro 3, c'est qu'il faut toujours avoir la ressource d'encaisser les imprévus !

-Et notre plan est assez souple pour ça !

-Mais Pansy va devoir improviser !

-Et nous, on va sauver Luna !

-Enfin, j'imagine que certains d'entre nous peuvent faire autre chose…

-Comme chercher des Horcruxes ? dit Harry, les yeux brillants, je crois que je commence à aimer votre plan !

-Je viens avec toi ! annonça Ginny.

-Oui, faisons des équipes de deux ! décida Hermione.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'embrassait dans le cou.

-Oui, Ron, je vais avec toi !

-Ouaiiiissss !

-Alors je suis avec Londubat ? dit Draco, qui avait une impression de déjà vu.

-Je veux bien ! dit Neville sur un air de défi.

-T'es sur ?

-Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, Dray ?

-Holà ! Moi en tous cas, je vais essayer de trouver Rogue, comme ça on fera le point...

-Excellente idée ! Allez voir Rogue, Harry et Ginny partent à la chasse aux Horcruxes et Ron et moi on va sauver Luna et Katiusha !

-Partage des objets ?

Ils déballèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient emporté.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire de prendre trois tonnes de bouffe ? se désola Hermione, c'est pour faire un pique-nique ?

-Pourquoi pas ? dit Ron, le cadre est bucolique, non ?

xxxx

Bellatrix emmena Pansy dans le cachot de Luna et Katiusha.

-Pansy ! Tu es venue me sauver !

-Pas du tout, petite punaise !

Luna ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais Pansy lui envoya un clin d'œil. Katiusha ne comprit rien du tout, à cause de la barrière linguistique.

-Quoi se passer ?

-Oh, Pansy, tu nous as trahis ! Comment as-tu pu? joua Luna.

-Et oui, prend ça dans ta face, blondasse, les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes ! dit Bellatrix, Parkinson, si tu lui jetais un Endoloris, tu vas voir, c'est amusant !

Luna se mit à pleurer.

"Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire ça !" pensa Pansy.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta Bella.

Pansy leva sa baguette, regarda Luna…mais elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas…mais avant qu'elle l'avoue, quelqu'un arriva pour lui sauver la mise:

-Rogue ! Dégage, espèce d'égout ambulant ! grogna sa collègue.

-Je viens voir les progrès de ma protégée, dit doucereusement Severus.

-C'est MA protégée !

-Non, c'est la mienne ! Malfoy et Parkinson sont à moi !

-Va te laver les cheveux !

-Le Dark Lord a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour son serviteur le plus dévoué, dit Severus d'un ton innocent.

-Mais c'est moi, ça! Allez, laisse moi passer, Rogue de merde, je veux mon cadeau !

Bella s'en alla se faire ridiculiser auprès de Voldemort.

-Ce qu'elle peut être stupide, soupira Rogue, c'est étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas des Potter dans sa lignée !

-Qui êtrrrre nez crrrrochu ? croassa Katiusha.

-Ah...monsieur, vous tombez bien ! haleta Pansy.

-Bonjour, Professeur! chanta Luna.

-Lovegood, dit Rogue, je dois vous mettre en sécurité, vous et votre amie euh…

-Nez crrrrrochu !

-Hum…

-Moi, je veux me battre aussi !

-Vous vous en sentez capable ?

-Bien sûre !

-Bon, très bien, dans ce cas, je vais mettre votre amie en sûreté…si elle veut bien arrêter de dénigrer mon physique !

-Chéveu grrrras !

Il prit la main de la jeune Russe et transplana. Pansy sortit du cachot avec Luna et lui raconta les épisodes qu'elle avait manqués.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! Mais comment tu fais pour faire semblant de pleurer avec de vraies larmes ?

-Un petit problème lacrymal bien utile ! répondit Luna.

Elles commencèrent à marcher vers une pièce d'où émanait du bruit. Elles ne savaient pas que ce qu'elles y trouveraient dépassait en horreur les prouesses vocales de Harry (c'est dire…).

Le château pour la réunion de Mangemort était sale, humide, visqueux, dégoûtant…bref, le genre d'endroit pas fait pour les Malfoy, qui sont des amateurs de grand luxe…enfin, Draco faisait de efforts et Opale semblait plutôt adorer des endroits humides et dégoûtants puisqu'elle visitait régulièrement les toilettes…

Je recommence…Cet endroit n'était pas fait pour LUCIUS Malfoy qui était un amateur de grand luxe. Le richard maniéré s'était vite retrouvé incommodé par la saleté et avait eu envie de se laver…Heureusement, il y avait une salle de bain (plus usitée depuis des siècles, mais un coup de baguette et c'est réglé !) . Et Lucius prenait un bon bain relaxant dans la baignoire soutenue par des sculptures en forme de dragons.

_-__I'm a Barbie Girl, _chantait-il_, in a Barbie Wooooorld ! Life is plastic! It's fantastic! You can brush my hair,undress me every..._

Le savon venait de lui échapper des mains pour valser sur le parquet. Lucius sortit de la baignoire pour aller le rechercher, mais il lui sauta à nouveau des mains et alla se nicher sous la baignoire. Lucius se retourna et se baissa pour le saisir fermement cette fois.

Cet à cet instant précis que Pansy et Luna ouvrirent la porte, par curiosité, et eurent le spectacle des fesses de Lucius, ruisselantes de mousse.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

En les entendant crier, il se retourna, montrant l'autre côté de sa personne, ce qui fit que Luna tomba à genoux pour pleurer. Pansy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, terrifiée.

-Faut pas vous gêner ! gronda-t-il.

-C'est toi qui ne doit pas te gêner ! répliqua Pansy, rouge de colère.

-Quoi ?

-Lovegood est MA prisonnière, Lucius ! Et je t'interdis de la torturer !

-Je lui ai rien fait !

-Ah ouais ? T'as vu dans quel état elle est ?

Luna sanglotait, le visage dans les mains.

-C'est la vue de ce petit machin ridicule qui pendouille lamentablement qui l'a traumatisée ! Alors, tu vas laisser mes captifs tranquilles et t'occuper des tiens !

-Tu insinues que je suis mal foutu, Parkinson ?

-"Mal foutu", c'est un euphémisme ! Bark ! Un vieux à poil !

-Je suis pas vieux !

-Oh, mon Dieu ! En plus, t'es le père de Draco, est-ce qu'il va te ressembler quand il sera vieux ?

-Je ne suis pas vieux !

-J'espère que pour ça, il a plus hérité du côté Black que Malfoy !

-Ça suffit, dégagez !

-Volontiers !

Elle prit Luna par la manche et elles partirent. Lucius laissa tomber encore fois son savon.

-Alors, ça ça faisait carrément peur! commenta la brune, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de pleurer, maintenant !

-Mais…je fais pas semblant !

xxxx

-Bon alors, comment trouver ces Horcruxes ? se demanda Harry.

-J'ai une idée, dit Ginny, passe-moi le détecteur magique !

Elle tripota les touches du bidule et arriva à ses fins.

-Je l'ai programmé pour détecter des personnes aux yeux rouges…donc, on aura Tu-sais-qui ainsi que l'un ou l'autre Horcruxes…

-Ou un albinos en vadrouille qui passait par là par hasard, les Horcruxes, s'ils émanent de Voldemort, n'ont pas des yeux rouges ...mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise…il faut essayer avec une caractéristique non-magique !

-Attends, j'ai trouvé…voilà…trois points lumineux…

-Voldemort et deux Horcruxes…et y'en a un juste en-dessous de moi on dirait…

-Non, _ c'est _ toi…je l'ai programmé sur fourchelang… mais les deux autres…l'Horcrux doit être immobile !

-Ils bougent tous les deux !

-Alors il y a un troisième fourchelang ici ? Zut ! Raté !

-Ou alors un Horcrux mobile…Nagini !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, dirigeons-nous vers le point le plus proche !

-En espérant que ce soit le serpent et non son maître !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un Mangemort.

-Rodolphus ?

_-__Je descend la Tour Eiffel en bicyclette, pouet pouet !__Je descend la Tour Eiffel en bicyclette, pouet pouet !_

-J'avais oublié qu'Azkaban l'avait rendu débile, celui-là !

-Azkaban n'y est pour rien…

_-__Sindi yaya yaya youpie yè !_

-C'est le fait d'être marié à Bellatrix qui l'a rendu idiot!

-Enfin…il est inoffensif, on dirait…

-On joue à la marelle ? nasilla le Mangemort.

-Euh…, fit Harry.

-Allez, oui !

Rodolphus sortit une craie de sa cape et traça une marelle sur le sol.

-Allez…Potter, tu joues !

-Sans façon !

-Je vais le dire au Dark Lord !

-Bon d'accord, si tu veux…

Et Harry sauta sur la marelle.

-Ouaaaiiiis ! T'as été jusqu'au paradis !

-Le paradis ? T'es sûr ?

-A mon tour !

Et Rodo sauta à son tour.

-J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !Ouaiiiis !

-Bon, je peux m'en aller, maintenant ?

-Je t'aime, t'es mon copaaaaainnnn !

-Bellatrix est vraiment un monstre ! dit Ginny.

xxxx

Pansy et Luna, remises de leurs émotions, retrouvèrent Draco et Neville.

-Luna ? Tu vas bien ? s'empressa le brun.

-Oui, je me porte à merveille !

-Et Katie euh…Katia…Katiusha? (pourquoi il faut qu'elles aient presque le même prénom ?)

-Rogue l'a emmenée en sûreté. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Vous avez vu Rogue ? dit Draco, et où est-il maintenant ?

-On ne sait pas, il n'a pas dit ce qu'il ferait ensuite, mais je suppose qu'il va revenir ici…

-J'espère que j'aurais le temps de discuter un peu avec lui…et puis, j'aimerais voir si c'est vrai que Londubat n'a plus peur de lui !

-Gna gna gna…

Quelqu'un arriva…mais ce n'était pas Rogue…c'était le maître des lieux !

Voldemort _himself_ était là, en personne ( Mmmm ça mérite une musique de fond ça, que diriez de _La chevauchée des Walkyrie_s de Wagner ?). Et il était accompagné du trio de Mangemorts les plus célèbres: Barbie, Xéna et Radigan! Euh…je veux dire : Lucius, Bellatrix et Peter ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucius s'était rhabillé et était tiré à quatre épingles, comme à son habitude.

Pansy et Draco se concertèrent du regard. Quelle attitude fallait-il adopter face au Dark Lord pour être un bon petit Mangemort ? Ils finirent par se prosterner devant "face de reptile" qui sembla apprécier. Neville fut partagé entre l'angoisse d'être en sa présence et la colère envers Bellatrix. Luna, qui n'avait pas peur du tout, dévisageait le visage blanchâtre, l'air de se demander "Comment il fait pour les yeux rouges lumineux?"

-Bien, bien, siffla Voldemort, voici donc les deux petits prodiges qui ont capturé la bande à Potter…où sont-ils ?

-Euh…on les as enfermés dans les cachots…, balbutia Draco.

-Oui, dit Pansy, et euh...Rogue a prit le relais…nous, on a sortis ces deux-là pour nous amuser !

-Pourquoi Lovegood et Londubat ?

Lucius toisait son fils de ses petits yeux méchants, mais celui-ci soutenait son regard avec un air de défi.

-Euh…j'aime pas les blondes ! dit Pansy.

-Les Londubat sont très divertissants à torturer ! dit Draco.

-Bien dit ! approuva Bellatrix.

-Tu es bien le neveu de Bella, admit Voldemort en fixant Draco.

-Voui voui voui ! vuvurra Queudver qui se frottait les mains de malveillance.

-Et bien jeune Draco, tu sembles très influencé par tes racines Black…

-C'est mieux que l'autre solution ! glissa Bella.

-Quoi ? Répète un peu ça, Lestrange !? tonna Lucius.

-Je dis ce que je v..

-Du calme, gardez votre énergie pour l'Ordre…et puis, Bella a raison, tu es plutôt décevant, Lucius…

-Mais…maître…

Bellatrix tira la langue à Lucius.

-Le fait est que tu baisses de régime en ce moment…

-Je vais me reprendre, maître !

-J'espère bien…car je commence à penser que tu es obsolète…tu as fait ton temps…peut être est-ce le moment pour toi de nous quitter…

-Mais …

-Peut-être que ton fils fera mieux l'affaire…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est encore un gamin !

Draco adressa un sourire angélique à son père.

-Et puis, il a failli trahir !

-Mais c'est ta faute, ça, avec un modèle pareil, pas étonnant qu'il ait hésité !

-Bien vu, Bella…Jeune Draco, j'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus…

-Oh non, je vous le promets, maître !

-Bien…

-Mais…, commença Lucius.

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition de Rockwood et qui se prosterna devant son seigneur.

-Dark Lord, des intrus ont été détectés dans le couloir central nord !

-Des intrus ?

-Ou alors, ce sont nos prisonniers qui se sont évadés…Rogue aussi, c'est un incompétent ! persiffla Bella.

-Lucius…

-Oui, maître ?

-Débarrasse-nous en et tu seras sûr de conserver ta place auprès de moi…liquide-les…sauf si c'est Potter, bien sûr…lui, je le veux vivant !

-Bien maître, je ne vous décevrai pas !

Et Barbie s'en alla. Arrivé dans le couloir central nord, il découvrit l'identité des intrus.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Ah, c'est vous ! dit Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers le rouquin qui la suivait:

-Fausse alerte, Ron, c'est juste Lucius…

-Ah, tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que c'était du danger…

-Comment ça "juste Lucius" ? Je suis votre pire cauchemar, c'est compris ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, pas convaincus.

-Je suis très puissant ! La crème du Mangemort ! Je suis le grand, le beau, le magnifique…euh...

Ron venait de placer juste devant lui, et il mesurait une bonne tête de plus que la Barbie.

-Mais…pourquoi t'es plus grand que moi ?

-Ben euh…parce que c'est comme ça ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-De un, dit Hermione, les Weasley ont toujours été grands…

-Ouais, même que t'as du t'en rendre compte quand t'étais à l'école avec mon père !

-Et de deux, c'est normal d'un peu rétrécir quand on vieillit.

-La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis pas vieux !

-Hey, cause pas comme ça à ma chérie, toi !

-Aaaaah, je vois, dit ladite chérie, on n'accepte pas de vieillir…tu n'es pas trop âgé pour être Mangemort au fait ? Ouais, Voldemort est encore plus vieux, mais lui c'est un cas spéci…

-Comment oses-tu l'appeler ainsi ? Et puis je ne suis pas vieux !

-Si…t'es un vieux croulant ! dit malicieusement Ron.

-Peut-être que Draco devrait prendre ta place auprès de Voldemort ? ajouta Hermione.

Lucius devint rouge comme une tomate dans une casserole à pression.

-Je vais vous tuer, sales mômes !

-Ooohhhh…il est pas content…

-Ron, fais semblant d'avoir peur, ça lui ferait plaisir…tu peux bien faire ça pour un pauvre vieillard sans défense ?

-Oh mon Dieu, au secours, c'est Lucius ! Aaaaaaah ! fit Ron en exagérant exprès ses mimiques de frayeur.

-Comment osez-vous vous moquer de moi ?! Je vais vous anéantir ! Allez, qui y passe en premier ?

-Attention, c'est mauvais pour le cœur de s'exciter comme ça ! rit Ron.

-Alors, ce sera toi que je pulvériserai en premier, horrible petit paysan ! Ça tombe bien, je déteste les Weasley : ils sont sales et ils pullulent partout…

-Et les Malfoy sont en voie d'extinction…quand on voit la moyenne d'âge…, susurra Hermione.

-Bon, d'accord, dit Ron, tu veux un duel ? Ok, ça marche !

xxxx

Neville se recroquevilla, c'est que ça faisait mal de se prendre un Endoloris.

- Voilà mon neveu, c'est ainsi qu'il faut s'y prendre…je n'arrive pas à croire que ton imbécile de père ne t'ait pas appris les Impardonnables…

-Oui, ma tante…

-Bella, tu es un bon professeur.

-Merci, maître…à toi, Draco.

Le blond serra les dents, c'était pas vraiment agréable d'avoir à faire ça à un ami…

Ami ?

"Merde ! Je viens de m'avouer que j'éprouvais de l'amitié pour Londubat…vite, avant que le Dark Lord ne s'en aperçoive !"

_-__Endoloris_ !

-AAaaaaaaaaah ! Joua Neville, sentant que Draco n'y mettait pas la conviction.

"Pardon, pardon, pardon !"

-Bien joué !

Luna était tétanisée, Pansy aussi, mais heureusement, sa capuche empêchait Voldemort , Bellatrix et Queudver de s'en rendre compte.

-Parkinson, à ton tour !

"Oh, non, moi, j'en suis incapable ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !"

-Non, pitié, dit Luna, ne me fait pas ça ! J'en ai assez de subir tes tortures !

La blonde commença à pleurer et Pansy comprit qu'elle se remettait à jouer la comédie.

-Pitiééééé…

-Ah ouais ? Moi je pense que tu n'en as pas eu assez ! Et pour commencer, tu vas fermer ta gueule, et si tu te remets à chouiner, je vais te…

-Me faire subir "le sourire de l'ange", je sais, mais…non pitié !

-Euh...ouais ! Parfaitement !

Pansy ignorait ce qu'était le sourire de l'ange.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Bellatrix, le sourire de l'ange?

-Euh...comment dire…

-Wouaw ! la sauva Draco, J'ignorais que tu connaissais cette technique de torture médiévale !

-Euh...et oui ! mentit Pansy.

Elle le regarda l'air de dire "Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu connais !"

-Le sourire de l'ange…on entaille les coins de la bouche avec une lame…sous l'effet de la douleur, les mâchoires de la victime se crispent, donc étirent les muscles des joues et les entailles se profilent dans le visage jusqu'aux oreilles…

Pansy, après avoir frémit d'horreur, se reprit:

-Ouais, le résultat c'est un sourire monstrueux !

-Wouaw ! C'est gore ! admira Bella, bravo, Parkinson, tu as le sens du sadisme, ça se voit !

-Merci.

-Voilà deux recrues très prometteuses…

Draco et Pansy surent qu'ils avaient réussi le "test".

-Avant d'être Mangemorts à part entière, dit cependant Voldemort, il vous reste ceci :

Il souleva sa robe noire, dévoilant deux pieds nus, couverts de verrues et aux ongles jaunâtres.

Voyant que Draco et Pansy n'avaient pas l'air de saisir ce que l'on attendait d'eux, Queudver mima un baiser dans le vide.

"Quoi ? On doit embrasser les pieds du Dark Lord ?"

-Honneur aux dames.

Pansy s'avança vers Voldemort, s'agenouilla, et posa fébrilement ses lèvres sur le divin panard purulent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se releva, non sans une forte nausée. Draco fit la même chose. Bellatrix s'attendrit devant ce spectacle.

-De vrais petits guerriers de Salazar Serpentard !

Elle avait raison, leurs visages étaient à présent assortis à leur maison : d'un merveilleux vert !

Après cette "consécration" le Dark Lord les laissa seuls.

-Pouah ! J'ai un arrière-goût de Dark Lord dans la bouche ! fit Pansy.

-Des tic-tac ? proposa Luna en lui tendant un paquet.

-Je déteste la menthe, mais pour une fois, c'est pas de refus,merci !

-Je peux en avoir aussi ? demanda Draco, parce que j'ai l'estomac qui me remonte dans la gorge !

-Voilà !

-Merci ! Au fait, Londubat …je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir endolorisé…

-J'ai fait semblant, expliqua Neville, mais...Quoi ? Toi, tu me présentes des excuses à moi ?

-Euh…ouais, bafoua Draco, ça m'a vraiment gêné de devoir jeter un sort à un…ami…arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est bon, je l'ai avoué, vous allez pas en faire toute une histoire ?

-Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? demanda Neville.

-Nan !

-Et moi, je peux ? demanda Pansy.

-Nan !

-Et moi ? dit Luna.

-Toi je veux bien…

-Pourquoi ? dit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle au moins, elle ne m'offre pas de caleçon avec un écureuil dessus ! Et puis elle a des tic-tac !

-…

-Ouais, bon, Lovegood vas-y mollo,je suis pas un nounours, quand même !

-Câlin !(1)

xxxx

Quand ils retrouvèrent Lucius, celui-ci était en plein combat contre Ron.

-Tiens, qui voilà ! dit Draco.

-Toi, tu la fermes et tu me déconcentres pas ! le fustigea son père.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je suis un Mangemort en pleine puissance, je peux mater un Weasley tout s…

Il se prit en sort dans la gueule.

-Blablabla…je t'ai eu, vieux schnock ! se gaussa Ron.

-Je suis pas vieux !

-Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main, dit Draco : c'est lui qui mène le duel !

-Pas du tout ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va prendre !

Il se tourna vers Ron et constata que celui-ci avait baissé son pantalon pour lui montrer ses fesses.

-Na na na na nère !

-C'en est trop! Je vais lui apprendre à se moquer de moi!

-Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! fit Hermione qui était spectatrice.

Elle bâilla de façon hipopotamesque pour bien souligner que Lucius n'avait rien de divertissant.

-Si tu veux , dit Draco à Lucius, je te remplace, que tu puisses souffler un peu…car à ton âge…

Le père se tourna vers le fils avec un visage furibond et commença à lui hurler dessus.

-Et moi ? dit Ron, je suis prêt à reprendre le combat…

-Grouiiiii ! déclara l'estomac de Ron.

-Bon d'accord, j'arrête ! admit son propriétaire, de toutes façons, on est partis à l'aventure, comme ça, sans avoir déjeuner…LUNCH TIME!

Il déballa toute la nourriture qu'il avait embarquée dans le sac de la grand-mère de Neville.

-Tu tiens vraiment à le faire, ton pique-nique ! gronda Hermione.

-Grouiiii ! annonça l'estomac d'Hermione.

-Quelle bonne idée ! dit-elle nerveusement.

-Cette combinaison me donne chaud, dit Pansy, il y a des boissons fraîches ?

-Et du pudding ? questionna Luna.

-Y'a de tout ! dit joyeusement Ron.

-Envoyez les pizzas ! fit Neville.

Lucius en resta bouche bée.

-Tu vois, lui dit Draco, ils se sentent tellement peu menacés par toi qu'ils se permettent de casse la cr…hey Weasley, les tacos au Guacamole, tu m'en laisses !

-T'as qu'à venir les chercher si t'en veux !

-Fais chier…bon …reprenons…Lucius…ça fait un moment que j'y songe…je crois que…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler "Père" !

-Je crois que je vais te placer dans une maison de retraite !

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, c'est la meilleure solution…tu n'arrives plus à tenir le rythme, je le vois bien !

-Je ne suis pas vieux !

-Moi, ma mamy, dit Ron, on l'a mise chez _ Les joyeux pépés bien pépères_, il paraît que c'est très bien et qu'on y organise des tournois de bataille navale le mercredi…

-Ah ben, voilà, c'est quoi l'adresse, Weas…et mais t'as mangé tous les tacos !

-Je t'avais dit que tu devais te servir si t'en voulais !

-T'aurais pas pu attendre ? Là, tu me les casses vraiment ! Allez, arrête de bouffer et viens te battre en duel avec moi, comme ça tu auras enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom !

-Grrrrr…, fit Lucius.

-Ok, dit Ron, et si on mettait un enjeu ?

-Si tu veux…

-Le perdant passe le reste de la journée à poil !

-Ça marche ! Mais je préfère qu'on change d'endroit…

Ils partirent chercher un autre local. Pansy les suivit, intéressée.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute mon existence ! piailla Lucius, vous allez, voir, bande de sales mômes, de quel bois je me …

_-__Chauve-furie_ ! lança Luna.

-Waahhhhhh!

Hermione se leva, tout en continuant à dévorer un pilon de poulet, prit sa baguette et jeta un sort en direction du mur :celui-ci se désagrégea et les briques se  
rassemblèrent pour reconstruire un nouveau mur autour de Lucius, qui se retrouva immobilisé, seul son visage dépassait .

Hermione termina son poulet et se relécha les doigts.

-Tout de même, dit Neville, pauvre Lucius, lui aussi il doit avoir faim.

Il s'approcha du Mangemort et lui mit un morceau de pizza dans la bouche.

-Je suis généreux, hein ?

xxxx

Harry et Ginny (et Rodolphus qui les suivait en ânonnant des stupidités ) entendirent un bruit.

-Attention…voilà quelqu'un.

-Kisssa ?

C'était le bruit d'un corps se frottant contre le sol.

-Un serpent…super…on a trouvé Nagini du premier coup !

L'animal de compagnie de Voldy s'amena en sifflant et en ondulant sur le sol.

-SSsssssssssssssssss ! dit Nagini.

-Sssssssss ! Ssssss ! répondit Harry.

-Ssssss….Ssssssssssssssssssssss !

-Sssssssssssssssssssssssss ! S !

-Euh…de quoi vous parlez, là, de la météo ? se crispa Ginny.

-Ssssssssssssssssssssss !

-Oh, Ginny, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-Euh… "Ssssss !" ?

-Gaaaaa ! suputa Rodo.

-Sssss ssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss !

-Quoi ? Ginny attention, il a dit que tu avais l' air délici…

Mais c'était trop tard, Nagini enroulait déjà ses anneaux autour de la rouquine, prêt à l'étouffer.

-Au secours !

-Ayayaïl ! commenta Rodolphus.

Harry lança un Incendio vers Nagini qui mit le feu à sa tête. Ce ne fut pas suffisant mais il libéra Ginny.

-Je vais le combattre, toi, fuis !

-Pas question ! Je ne suis pas seulement la petite amie du héros, je suis aussi une héroïne !

-Et moi z'adore l'héroïne ! déclara Rodo.

-T'aurais du commencer par les drogues douces, répondit Ginny.

xxxx

"Je me demande où sont Malfoy et Parkinson…je m'attendais à ce qu'ils essayent de me trouver…" pensa Rogue avant de se retrouver face à Voldemort. "Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être seul avec cette sale gueule !"

-Ce qui est énervant avec toi, Severus, c'est que tu es un tellement bon occlumens que même moi j'ignore ce qui se passe dans ta tête...alors que je sais tout ce qu'il y a dans celles de Queudver, Bellatrix…ils se laissent toujours lire…

"Parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans leurs têtes à ces deux-là ?"

-C'est une manie chez moi, maître, je déteste les intrusions dans mon esprit…

-Tu es comme moi…

"Je déteste quand il me compare avec lui !"

-Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses…

"Quoi ? Encore des soupçons ? Tuer Dumbledore n'a pas suffit à dissiper ses méfiances ?"

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Severus…

Et le Dark Lord sortit sa baguette.

xxxx

Après quelques recherches, Draco et Ron choisirent les sous-sols comme terrain pour leur duel.

-Tiens, c'est rempli d'eau, là-bas…, remarqua Ron.

-Ça servait probablement à noyer les gens…, dit Draco.

-Alors, vous commencez ? dit Pansy.

-Mais pourquoi tu nous as suivis ? s'énerva le blond.

-L'un de vous va être tout nu dans quelques instants !

-...

-...

Elle se plaça en spectatrice sur le côté. Les deux garçons se firent face, se saluèrent, se retournèrent, firent trois en arrière et se retournèrent, prêts à se balancer des sorts.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir gardé tous les tacos pour toi ! menaça Draco.

Mais il se tenait au bord de l'eau, et avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette, une main jaillit des profondeurs et lui saisit la cheville.

-Euh…temps mort ! Y'a un machin qui m'agrippe !

-Hein ?

Une autre main s'empara de l'autre cheville, puis une tête apparut.

-Opale! s'écria Ron.

Elle sourit et plongea, emmenant Draco avec elle. Il se débattit mais c'était peine perdue car sa cousine était une excellente nageuse. Ron se précipita vers le bord et brandit sa baguette au-dessus des eaux, mais celles-ci étaient trop sombres pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Opale mena Draco tout au fond et l'abandonna pour se transformer en poisson afin de nager plus vite. Elle remonta à la surface et émergea en aspergeant Ron et Pansy.  
Une fois hors de l'eau, elle jeta un sortilège qui gela la surface. Quand Draco parvint à remonter, il put constater qu'il était prisonnier sous une couche de glace très solide.

-Salut, le rouquin, dit la sirène, comme on se retrouve ?

-Mais qu'est-ce…

Ron tenta de briser la glace, mais elle résistait.

-Ne te fatigue pas, stupide mâle ! Cette glace est magique et même avec du diamant, tu pourrais pas la casser !

-Mais Draco va mourir, sans oxygène ! s'effara Pansy.

-C'est ça l'idée, ma chérie !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un mâle et que je déteste les mâles ! Et puis, je compte être la seule Malfoy à servir le Dark Lord, alors j'élimine les deux autres membres de la famille présents ici…vous savez où est Lucius, au fait ?

-Lui, y'a pas besoin de le tuer, dit Ron, car il est à deux doigts de se faire virer pour son incompétence, mais Draco, tu vas le libérer immédiatement !

-Tu crois que je vais écouter un homme ?

-Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? tenta Pansy.

-Bien essayé, ma chérie, mais j'ai décidé de le tuer, alors je vais le faire !

Mais Pansy s'approcha d'Opale et tint son visage tout près du sien:

-Tu vas libérer mon mec tout suite, espèce de grosse truite !

-Répète un peu ?

-Changement de programme…le duel qui aura lieu, c'est entre toi et moi, Miss Sushi !hurla la brune.

-Euh…et Draco, on le laisse crever ? demanda Ron.

Mais Opale et Pansy ne semblaient plus faire attention à lui et se regardaient en chiennes de faïence…Il décida de retrouver les autres…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione ne le voyant revenir seul.

Il raconta tout.

-Oh non, c'est horrible ! glapit Luna.

-Pas de panique ! dit Hermione, Ron où est cette salle ?

Il les y conduisit.

-Allons juste dans la pièce à côté un étage plus bas et jetez-vous tous le sort de Tête en Bulle ! dit la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Faites ce que je vous dis !

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Si on ne peut pas briser cette glace, alors, on va démolir les murs de la pièce remplie d'eau ! A mon signal, tout le monde lance un sort dans cette direction…3…2….1….feu !

Tous jetèrent un sort violent vers le mur, faisant s'écrouler celui-ci. L'eau s'engouffra par le trou et la pièce d'eau se déversa peu à peu dans sa voisine . Ils furent tous submergés par une vague mais grâce aux Têtes en Bulles, personne ne fut noyé. Le corps inanimé de Draco flottait au beau milieu de tout ce bordel. Ils l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent un étage plus haut.

-Il est toujours inconscient…

Hermione poussa sur le ventre du blond pour évacuer toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

-Maintenant…je crois qu'il faut le faire du bouche-à-bouche !

-Euh…pas moi ! dit Ron, je l'ai assez embrassé comme ça!

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas, ajouta Neville.

C'est là que Harry débarqua avec la carcasse de Nagini sur les épaules, Ginny à ses côtés et Rodolphus sur les talons.

-Salut, tout le monde, dit la rouquine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Draco est mouru ? niaisa Rodolphus.

-Non, il n'est pas …_mouru _ mais il faut lui faire du bouche-bouche !

-Place ! Je vais le faire !

Et le Mangemort s'agenouilla près du blond et commença à le réanimer. Draco revint à lui , ouvrit les yeux et eut la vision de l'énorme bouche baveuse de son oncle s'approchant de la sienne à toute vitesse !

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-C'est bon, Rodolphus !

-Draco plus mouru ?

-Tu vas t'en remettre ? demanda Ron à Draco.

-Ouais…mais j'ai assez bu pour les dix ans à venir !

-Je ne parlais pas de ce qu'Opale t'a fait, mais de ce que Rodolphus t'a fait !

- Ah, ça non, je ne sais pas…j'ai la nausée…Luna, t'as encore des tic-tac ?

-Voilà ! Et tu m'appelles "Luna" maintenant ?

-Oui…t'es gentille !

Et il la serra dans ses bras (vous voyez, ça marche à tous les coups ! C'est la puissance des tic-tac !)

-Et ben…il s'en passe des choses quand je suis pas là, dit Harry, amusé.

-Et Pansy ? interrogea Ginny.

-En train de se battre en duel avec Opale dans les parages, répondit son frangin.

-Je ferais mieux d'essayer de lui venir en aide, on ne sait jamais, dit-elle, et puis, je peux user de mes charmes avec Miss Sushi !

-Fais attention à toi, frangine !

-Et vous, demanda Neville à Harry, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, toi et Ginny ?

Harry répondit en déposant la dépouille de Nagini.

-Mon Dieu, dit Draco, quelle horreur ! Tu l'as tué !

-Arrêt de t'identifier aux serpents, toi !

-Mais tout de même…

-C'est un Horcrux ! Enfin, c'était…

-J'ai encore faim…, dit Ron.

-Et on en fait quoi de cette vilaine bêbête ?

-Je sais pas moi, dit Hermione, des chaussures, une ceinture, un sac à main…

Draco la regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Ouais…bonne idée, ça va faire chier Voldemort ! dit Harry.

-Je savais pas que les Gryffondors pouvaient être aussi méchants ! Pauvre serpent !

-Tu croyais que les Serpentards avaient le monopole de la cruauté ? Ben non ! Nous aussi ! Allez, je suis sûre que Fleur apprécierait un sac à main en peau de serpent …pour se faire pardonner d'avoir bousillé sa fête ! ricana Hermione.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu connais personne d'autre qui oserait se balader avec un accessoire aussi laid !

-Ah..tu as deviné…

-Moi, j'ai faim, répéta Ron en regardant le cadavre de Nagini d'un air gourmand, vous croyez que les serpents sont comestibles ?

-Manger du serpent ? s'alarma Draco, aaaah le barbare !

xxxx

Harry partit ensuite à la recherche de face de reptile. Il croisa Lucius, toujours emmuré. La pizza de Neville était tombée par terre.

-Oh pauvre Lulu, il a plus sa pizza…attend, je vais te la rendre !

Il ramassa le morceaux de pizza et força Lucius à le manger, mais celui-ci lui cracha une olive dans la figure, qui vint juste se coller sur le verre gauche de ses lunettes.

-Oh, quelle mauvaise humeur, ça se transmet de père en fils la constipation ?

xxxx

Retrouvons maintenant Charlie qui était entré dans le donjon au début du chapitre. Qu'était-il devenu ? Et bien, il a passé son temps à se castagner avec divers morts-vivants rencontrés sur son chemin. Mais il y en avait tellement que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il en eut fini avec eux.

Il y avait même un dragon...et oui donjon et dragon, ça va ensemble…mais Charlie, rappelons-le, est un éleveur de dragons, alors, le gros lézard fut soumis en deux coups de cuillère un pot…  
Charlie allait à présent rejoindre les autres…

xxxx

-Grmmmmmlll ! grommela Opale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? susurra Pansy, j'ai pas compris !

-Elle dit qu'elle veut qu'on resserre ses liens ! dit Ginny d'un air sadique.

-D'accord !

-Gnnmllll !

Miss Sushi, qui se la jouait tout le temps, s'était fais battre à plat de couture par Ginny et Pansy qui l'avait ligotée et bâillonnée.

-Le thon est dans nos filets ! jubila la brune.

Elles la traînèrent derrière elles, jusqu'à retrouver le reste du groupe.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me suit tout le temps ? râla Harry.

-Parce qu'on a décidé de toujours t'assister dans ton combat ! rappela naturellement Hermione.

-Ouais, même moi, dit Draco, alors tu vas graver ça dans ton petit crâne de piaf !

-Rhalalalala…vous voulez que je chante ?

-Non pitié !

-Si c'est la seule chose qui vous fait partir, alors je…

-Tu quoi, Potter ? intervint la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

-Oh, tiens qui voilà ? sourit Harry.

-Tant qu'il faut plus lui baiser les pieds, ça va…

-Luna…tic-tac s'il te plait !

Ils remarquèrent que le seigneur des ténèbres était accompagné de Rogue, dans un sale état, comme s'il avait été battu.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, professeur ?

-...

Face de Reptile lança un regard mauvais vers Draco et Pansy.

-J'ai découvert vos petites manigances…Severus est peut-être un des meilleurs occlumens de cette planète, mais après une série d'Endoloris et d'Imperium, il baisse sa garde et ça a été facile de comprendre qu'il était un traître, et ses deux petits protégés aussi! Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu…

-Moi j'ai été déçue par votre hygiène des pieds, dit Luna, la pédicure, ça existe !

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers elle, furieux, et elle soutint son regard, plus curieuse qu'effrayée.

-Et pour les yeux rouges lumineux, vous faites comment ? demanda-t-elle, l'innocence incarnée.

-Petite insolente ! Je vais te…

Il s'approcha de Luna, menaçant, mais cet à ce moment-là que Charlie, chevauchant le dragon désormais dressé, vola au secours de Luna et l'emmena hors de portée de Face de Reptile.

-Tu es venu me sauver ? dit-elle.

-Luna, mi amas vin !

-Tu t'es mis à l'espéranto?

Tilt !

-Attends une minute…"Mi amas vin", ça veut dire "Je t'aime" !

-Oui…

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire alors que moi, Lord Voldemort, je vous menace ? tempêta celui-ci.

-Mais tu ne comprends rien à l'amour, toi ! dit Harry, alors ta gueule !

-Parce que tu oses me dire "ta gueule" maintenant ?

Voldemort remarqua alors un squelette de serpent dans un coin…

-Mais…Nagini…comment avez-vous…comment osez-vous ? Et où est le reste de sa carcasse ? La chair, les organes et la peau ?

-La peau est dans mon sac, dit Hermione, je vais en faire des chaussures…et le reste, Ron est en train de le digérer…

-Putain, c'est trop bon, le serpent avec du curry ! dit le rouquin.

Voldemort entra dans une colère noire et une grande bataille commença…bon, c'est une fic qui termine bien, donc les gentils vont gagner…mais soyons réalistes, allez, on va dire que Luna, Ginny, Rogue, Neville et Pansy furent envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais tout le monde s'en est sorti, personne n'est mort (ouais bon Nagini est mort) .

Rogue, Draco et Pansy sont officiellement et officieusement dans le camp des gentils maintenant que Voldy ne veut plus d'eux, Rodolphus a divorcé de Bellatrix et a été pris en charge par le service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste et Harry est content, car il a détruit un Horcrux.

Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas là…

* * *

(1) Donc, vous avez compris, mesdemoiselles : si vous voulez un accolade avec Draco Malfoy, il faut lui offrir des tic-tac !

* * *

Il ne reste plus qu'un petit bonus et l'épilogue et puis ce sera fini et n'oubliez pas : le pouvoir des tic-tac !


	22. BONUS: Ron, le barbare du curry

**Bonus n°2: Ron, le barbare du curry**

* * *

**Serpent au curry**

**_ Pour six personnes (quoi que, il y a un certain rouquin qui boufferait tout tout seul !) _**

_ Ingrédients :_

-un serpent fraîchement massacré par un binoclard balafré  
- 5 cs de curry  
-2 cs d'huile d'olive vierge  
-une boîte de lait de coco  
-une pincée de safran  
-une pincée de sel

_Préparation:_

Prenez le serpent, vérifiez qu'il est bien mort, genre en lui arrachant la tête.  
Ne faites pas attention aux protestations du blondinet qui vous observe horrifié.  
Écorchez le serpent, une fois la peau enlevée, donnez la peau à la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns, elle va en faire des chaussures.  
Ensuite, dépiautez la carcasse du serpent, retirez le trucs qu'il vaut mieux ne pas manger, comme les glandes à venin ou le rectum (sauf pour les courageux).  
Coupez-le en cubes. Baissez-vous pour éviter l'attaque du blond qui veut vous assommer avec un presse-purée.  
Faites chauffer l'huile dans un wok chinois, ajouter le sel.  
Incorporez la viande de serpent dans le wok et faites la rissoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une couleur appétissante.  
Ajoutez le lait de coco, le safran et le curry et laisser mijoter pendant ¼ d'heure.  
Empêchez le blond de vous planter une cuillère à glace dans le dos.  
Attachez-le sur une chaise, il commence vraiment à casser les couilles !  
Le serpent au curry est maintenant prêt ! Retirez-le du wok pour le servir dans un plat avec un brin de persil pour faire joli (sauf si vous voulez que ça soit moche, justement). C'est un plat assez exotique, aussi il est conseillé de l'accompagner de riz ou du couscous.

Par contre, si vous recevez des Serpentards à dîner, évitez de leur révéler la vraie nature de la viande car ils ont tendance à s'identifier aux serpents et en manger revient au cannibalisme pour eux.

Bon appétit !

* * *

-Weasley, comment oses-tu manger du serpent ? Tu es un BARBARE !  
-KROM !

* * *

A demain, pour l'épilogue!


	23. Puchycat Dollch

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu:

-beaucoup de travail pour les cours

-une connection méga-merdique!

* * *

**Épilogue: Puchycat Dollch**

* * *

Ginny tenait Marina dans ses bras.

-Elle est trop mignonne, ma nièce !

-Rends-la moi !

-Mais…

-Rends-moi mon bébé !

Ginny rendit Marina à Fleur alors que Bill lui adressait un sourire d'excuse.

Un an après la bataille où Harry avait détruit Nagini, on pouvait en conclure que Bill et Fleur n'avaient pas traîné…Le résultat était une jolie petite fille rousse (1/8 Vélane si mes calculs sont corrects), Marina, que Tata Ginevra venait voir à la maternité sous les grognements menaçants de Fleur.

-Bon…je vais peut-être y aller…ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant…

-Tu ne peux pas encore rester un peu ?

-Non…

-Ouais, va-t'en, Marina ne t'aime pas, tu vas la faire pleurer…

Après avoir échangé un regard avec son aîné, Ginny sortit de la chambre.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle scruta le ciel et vit l'avion atterrir.

"C'est curieux que des sorciers prennent l'avion alors qu'ils peuvent transplaner…enfin…j'imagine qu'elle tenait à faire cette expérience…c'est tout elle,ça !"

Elle attendit un peu, et puis, elle les vit arriver.

-Ginnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y !

-Luna !

Elles se sautèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Charlie arriva à la suite de Luna en portant leurs bagages.

-Alors, comment c'est la Roumanie ?

-J'ai vu plein de trucs super !

-Salut sœurette !

-Et comment ça va, frangin ?

-En tous cas, j'ai pas mal de brûlures…, dit Luna.

-Il fait si chaud que ça, là-bas ?

-Non, pas des coups de soleil…des brûlures de dragon !

-Quoi ?

Ginny adressa un regard de reproche à Charlie.

-Tu as essayé de l'initier à ton élevage ?

-Mais…, protesta Charlie.

-C'est moi qui ai voulu ! dit précipitamment Luna, d'ailleurs, j'ai adoré, les dragons sont vraiment très chaleureux…

-Chaleureux…le mot est bien choisi…

-Luna s'est plue à s'occuper des dragonneaux.

Ginny se figura l'image mentale de Luna donnant le biberon à un bébé dragon.

-Et les dragonnes te laissaient s'approcher d'eux ?

-Ouais…

-Eh ben …dans ce cas, on peut barrer l'hypothèse de Ron selon laquelle Fleur est un dragon…

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Charlie, il a osé comparer un gentil dragon à Fleur Delacour ? Aaahhh celui-là, je le retiens !

-Héhé…bon, on y va…je vais vous aider, passez-moi une valise.

-T'es sûre, sœurette ?

-Oui.

-Bon.

Il tendit un bagage à sa sœur. Elle le prit et dès qu'il l'eut lâché, le paquet retomba lourdement et Ginny s'effondra sous son poids. Elle tenta de le soulever.

-Gnnnnn…gniaaaaa !

-Tu veux que je le reprenne ?

-Euh…oui ! Vous mettez quoi là-dedans ?

Ils marchaient.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis qu'on est partis ? demanda Luna

-Oh…des tas de trucs…Katiusha a fait des gros progrès en anglais…

-Ah bien !

-Mais elle taquine encore souvent Rogue en prenant son accent slave…

-Rogue vient souvent vous voir ?

-Ouais…et on s'est plus ou moins réconciliés avec...et il ne traite plus Harry d'arrogant…par contre, il a encore du mal à cadrer Remus…

-Et les Horcruxes ?

-On en a trouvés d'autres…il en reste deux…on avance bien…et au fait, on va avoir un double mariage !

-Ah ? Qui ?

-D'abord Remus et Tonks…

-Super !

-Et puis Sergueï a demandé la main de Narcissa…

-Oh…et qu'en pense Malf…je veux dire, le fils de Narcissa ? s'enquit Charlie.

-Draco n'est même pas encore au courant !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ben…il est pas très observateur en fait…et Narcissa n'ose pas trop lui dire, car elle se demande comment il va le prendre…mais elle a dit "oui"…et puis Draco est lui-même un peu préoccupé …

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Parce que les efforts de Pansy commencent à payer et qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux d'elle…mais il a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte…c'est comme Ron…et Harry aussi…en fait, les garçons en général, sont bêtes !

-Hé hé hé ! fit Luna.

-Heeeey ! Méchante ! dit Charlie.

-On est arrivés…

Ils se tenaient au pied d'un immeuble londonien.

-Où on est ?

-C'est l'appartement de Draco et Pansy…

Ils entrèrent, prirent l'ascenseur et sonnèrent. Ils entendirent des pas précipités et quelques instants plus tard, Pansy se tenait devant eux, le teint rosé.

-Héhé…salut…euh…attendez une minute…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda la rouquine, tu essayes de nous cacher quelque chose ?

-Non, non…

-Héhé ! Elle a fait des trucs cochons avec Draco et elle gagne du temps parce qu'il a pas fini de se rhabiller, c'est ça ? susurra Luna.

-Quoi ? Draco est ici ? s'énerva Ginny, mais il est supposé être au taf ! Me dit pas qu'il sèche ?

-Non, non…il est bien parti travailler…répondit Pansy.

-Ah, il travaille ?

-Bon, moi j'en ai marre de porter ces valises, alors j'entre !

Pansy ne put rien d'autre que de laisser passer le bulldozer que constituait Charlie chargé de bagages.  
Luna et Ginny entrèrent à leur tour et découvrirent Hermione dans le salon, aussi rouge que Pansy, et cachant furtivement quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Salut, ma Miomione, dit Ginny, qu'est ce que toi et Pansy trafiquez ?

-Rien !

-A d'autres ! Montre ce que tu caches derrière toi !

Hermione obéit.

-Une télécommande, mais pourquoi ?

Hermione désigna un écran.

-C'est quoi?

-Un karaoké.

-Et c'est ça qui vous fait rougir ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-C'est quoi un karakéké ? demanda Charlie en se grattant la tête.

-Un bidule pour s'amuser à chanter des trucs qui défilent sur un écran avec la musique et tout, expliqua Pansy, mais...

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Ginny attrapa la télécommande et alluma le karaoké.

-Je commence à m'y connaître en appareils éclectiques…il y a une mémoire ?

-On dit "électriques", dit Hermione, et oui, il y en a une…oops !

-Alors, la dernière chanson que vous avez chantée est…_Titou le lapinou_ !

Pansy et Hermione étaient à présent plus rouges que des piments extra forts…

-On faisait ça pour déconner…

-Ouais…pour rire !

-Mais changeons de sujet, s'empressa Pansy, je vais vous offrir à boire !

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine. Hermione fit installer les autres dans le salon.

-Voilà…des Bierreaubeurres…ça vous va ?

-Parfait !

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprit Luna, alors…Draco travaille ?

-On travaille tous en fait ! C'est des petits boulots attendant de pouvoir faire des trucs plus sérieux, style Aurore, prof, Médicomage,…

-Ah ?

-Hermy et moi, on est ouvreuses dans un théâtre ! dit Pansy.

-Mais on a congé aujourd'hui, renchérit Hermione.

-Un théâtre ? C'est génial…Luna pensait justement tenter une carrière comme comédienne !

La blonde rougit.

-C'est juste une idée …

-Mais si…tu es très douée…

-Ron travaille dans une bibliothèque…(1)

-Quoi ?

-Ouais…je l'imagine déjà : "Au secours ! Il y a des livres partout, à l'aide !"

-Haha ha ! Neville, lui, est vendeur dans un magasin de lingerie…

-Hein ?

-Ouais…il passe son temps à conseiller les clientes sur les soutifs et les culottes…

-Ouuu…il est bien tombé, lui…

-Katie n'est pas très contente, elle est un peu jalouse…mais Remus, par contre…Neville lui fait toujours des prix quand il vient acheter des cadeaux pour Tonks !

-Normal, c'est un pote !

-Et les trois autres ?

Ginny soupira:

-Harry, Draco et moi…on…travaille…chez McDonald !

Luna et Charlie ouvrirent des bouches tellement grandes qu'ils auraient pu gober les mouches.

-Ouais…on a trouvé le job ensemble…mais on a tous les trois un poste différent…

-Ah ?

-Le patron trouvait que Draco ne souriait pas assez, alors, il n'était pas question de le montrer en public, donc, il est aux cuisines à préparer des hamburgers, des frites et des chicken dips…Harry est à la caisse…et moi…oh. L'humiliation totale ! Heureusement que je ne dois pas le faire aujourd'hui…

-Quoi ?

-J'amuse les enfants…déguisée en …vous voyez,le clown avec sa perruque débile ?

-Ah…Ronald McDonald ?

-Ouais, ils auraient pu prendre un vrai Ronald pour ça, non ? pleura Ginny.

-Mais c'est toi qui sait t'y faire avec les gosses !

-Et Ron supporterait ça encore moins que d'être entouré de bouquins à longueur de temps !

xxxx

Ronald Weasley, qui effectivement n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu jouer les Ronald McDonald, préférait de loin être enfermé avec des livres. Et, puis contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, il se plaisait bien là-bas, surtout qu'il venait de découvrir que la lecture pouvait être divertissante quand c'était pas pour étudier !

_"Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'office pour essayer de rentrer ses intestins. Ils n'aimaient pas être dehors. Pas du tout. Mais c'était sans espoir. Ils étaient emmêlés dans tous les sens. Il pleura ses pauvres intestins, si fragiles, qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça.  
La terrible vérité le frappa de plein fouet : tout ceci était réel, et sa propre fin était proche. Ravalant le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche, il poussa un gémissement aigu. " (2)_

"Cool, ce bouquin !" pensa Ron, " La littérature gore, c'est chouette !"

Une odeur de friture vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il leva la tête de son livre et vit Harry, Draco et Neville.

-Aaah je savait bien que ça sentait le triple Big Mac au fromage !

-Ta gueule ! grognèrent Harry et Draco.

-On a fini, alors on vient te voir ! dit Neville.

-C'est gentil…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Ron leur montre le livre et ils peuvent lire : _Running Man_ de Stephen King.

-Tu lis ça, toi ?

-Ouais, j'aime bien cet écrivain…dans ce bouquin, là, le héros vit dans une société futuriste et il participe à un jeu de télé-réalité qui est une chasse à l'homme géante…et c'est lui qui est chassé

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! déclara Draco.

-Et là, continua Ron, il est en train de crever, car il a une blessure au ventre et les tripes qui coulent hors et il a même marché dessus…

-Arrête ! C'est dégueu ! dit Neville.

-J'ai aussi aimé _La part des ténèbres_, ça parle de cannibalisme in utero !

-Hein ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est deux bébés jumeaux, et il y en a un qui absorbe l'autre dans le ventre de la mère…

-S'te plait, arrête !supplia Neville.

-Ouais, Ron Weasley qui s'intéresse à la littérature, c'est flippant ! rit Harry.

-Y'a aussi Edgar Allan Poe…dans _Bérénice_, il y a un truc qui frise la nécrophilie…

-Stop !

-Le mec, il profane la tombe de sa cousine et lui arrache toutes ses dents et…

-Ron, ferme-la, s'il te plait, avec tes bouquins gores…

Une cliente entra. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et après l'avoir identifiée, Draco alla se planquer derrière le comptoir de Ron.

-Ben quoi, pourquoi il che cache, Crado ?

-Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? pleura le blond.

-Berk, elle m'a postillonné dessus ! dit Neville.

-Vous chavez quoi ? Je vais devenir une chtar !déclara Malfada.

-On s'en fiche ! dit Harry.

-Che me chuis inchcrite au cachting de Popchtar et che vais devenir une chanteuse de R'n'B !

-On s'en fiche !

-J'aime pas le R'n'B !

-Je n'aime pas Malfada !

-Quand elle est partie, vous me le dites, hein ? chuchota Draco.

-Che vais bientôt être une Puchycat Dollch ! Vous voulez que che chante pour faire une démonchtrachion de mon talent?

-Nooooooonnn !

-Malfada, c'est une bibliothèque ici, alors, pas de boucan !

-Ch'est pas du boucan, ch'est de la musique !

-Chut !

-Mais…

-Chut !

-Tu fais ça trop bien, Ron…

-Si elle n'est pas là pour un livre, elle n'a qu'à se casser !

-Mais che chuis venue chercher un livre !

-D'accord…que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?

-Che cherche la nouvelle biographie des Puchycat Dollch…cha ch'appelle _Puchycat Dollch, du talent à vendre et à revendre_

-Le rayon science-fiction est au troisième étage…

-Merchi !

Elle s'en alla et Draco émergea de sa cachette.

-Eh ben…elle ne pige pas le sarcasme ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Vous savez que j'ai fait circuler une pétition contre le gavage des oies et canards, rien qu'à cause d'elle ?dit Draco.

-Ouais, dit Neville, j'ai vu que tu en avais aussi fait une contre les Pussycat Dolls…

-Ouais…et curieusement, on ne m'a pas pris au sérieux pour celle-là !

-Hein ? Les gens sont débiles ou quoi ?

-N'importe quoi…

-Et vous, vos journées ?

-J'ai découvert Olivier Dubois planqué dans une cabine en train d'espionner Demelza qui était dans celle à côté, raconta Neville.

-...

-Héé, fit Malfada en revenant, Poil de Carotte, ch'est même pas vrai, che que tu m'a dit…

-Merde, elle de retour!

-Et j'ai même pas le temps de me cacher…

-Pourquoi elle appelle Ron "Poil de Carotte" alors qu'elle est rousse aussi ?

-Ouais, mais à l'intérieur, elle est blonde !dit Harry.

-Pardon ? dit Draco.

-Euh…je n'ai rien dit…pas taper…

-Malfada, dit Ron, si ton bouquin vient juste de sortir, c'est dans une librairie qu'il faut aller…et puis, on n'a que des ouvrages sérieux ici…pas de Pussycat Dolls !

-Ah, c'est sérieux les histoires de boyaux sanguinolents ?

-Che veux les Puchycat Dollch et che les veux tout de chuite !

-Casse-toi ! gronda le rouquin.

-Non, che ne me cacherai pas !

-Tu peux effectivement te cacher aussi, vu comment t'es moche !

-Non, mais, comment oches-tu dire cha ? Che chuis une chtar !

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de videur dans les bibliothèques ?

-Ça peut s'arranger…

Et Harry, Neville et Draco saisirent Malfada pour la jeter dehors.

-Heeeeyyy !

-Et voilà !

-Merci, les mecs ! fit Ron, ému.

xxxx

Sergueï sortit le gâteau du frigo et appela sa fille:

-Katiushkaïa ?

-Da ?

Il lui désigna le gâteau et elle comprit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle débarquait dans le salon du Terrier où l'on prenait l'apéritif avec le gâteau et le donna à Draco.

-Merci, mais euh…, balbutia-t-il.

-Cool, dit Ron, un gâteau…et c'est aux amandes, en plus !

-Je n'aime pas les amandes ! râla Draco.

-Gâteau Malakoff…Pourrrr toi, mon grrrand frrèrrre !

-Hein ? Comment ça je suis ton …

Tilt !

-Ma mère va épouser Sergueï ?

Pansy posa sa main tendrement sur celle du blond:

-Quoi, t'avais pas remarqué ? Ha ha !

Il se leva et tendit le gâteau à Ron.

-Garde-moi ça pendant que je…

Il vit que Ron se pourléchait les babines en lorgnant le gâteau.

-Non, tout compte fait, je te fais pas confiance…Harry, garde-le, toi !

-Mais euh…, s'attrista Ron.

-Mamaaaaaannnnnn ! Tu veux te marier avec Sergueï ? cria Draco.

Il se précipita vers sa mère.

-Maman, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Mais…

-Tu aurait du en discuter avec moi …et puis, je veux pas qu'on déménage à Moscou !

-Le cadavre de Vladimir Illitch Oulianov est un inferi ! déclara Thaddéus.

-Qui ? fit Katie.

-Vladimir Illitch Oulianov est le vrai nom de Lénine…son cadavre est exposé au kremlin, récita Hermione, mais c'est pas un inferi !

-Ah ouais, on parie ? l'attaqua le père de Luna.

-...

-Nous n'allons pas en Russie ! Sergueï et Katiusha s'installent définitivement ici, expliqua Narcissa.

-Tu me rassures, soupira son fils.

Il tourna la tête et vit Ron, Ginny, Harry et Luna en train de se servir une part de gâteau Malakoff.

-Hey, pas touche, c'est à moi !

-Mais t'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les amandes ? chouina Luna.

-Ce n'est pas grave Luna, je t'en achèterai plein ! dit tendrement Charlie.

-AAaaaahhhh! s'écria soudain Harry, comme un hystérique, Bill et Fleur ont eu un bébé, Remus se marie avec Dora, Narcissa avec Sergueï…toutes les familles s'agrandissent…sauf la mienne bien sûr !

-Tsssst ! fit Ron, Harry, au cas où t'aurais encore rien compris, ta famille, c'est nous !

-Ouais, t'as pas vu comme notre mère te couve ? ajouta Ginny.

-Tu es comme un frère adoptif pour nous !

-Mais je peux pas être le frère de Ginny, c'est de l'inceste ! Si je deviens votre frère, on va devoir rompre à nouveau !

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-T'es vraiment con !

* * *

(1) Je rappelle que cette fic date d'avant la sortie du T7, ça fait déjà un petit temps...à cette époque, je n'avais pas encore commencé mes études de bibliothécaire, pour tout dire, je en savais même pas que ça existait! Alors qu'il est en réalité impossible que Ron y travaille comme job de jeunesse pour se faire un peu de flouze (à la limite, on peut faire du bénévolat sans avoir fait d'études, mais du coup, il n'allait pas s'en foutre dans les poches!). Je ne peux hélas pas changer ce détail étant donné la profondeur dans laquelle je m'y suis enfoncée. Fermez les mirettes s'il vous plait...On va dire que chez les sorciers c'est pas pareil. De toutes manières, y'a tellement de trucs bizarres chez eux...

* * *

CLOCHETTE: Et voilà, la fic est terminée. Fini les conneries!

Harry et Ron s'amusent à asticoter Draco.

DRACO: Heeeyyyy, elle a dit que c'était fini! Alors, arrêtez vos conneries ! Bouffons d'Or !

RON : Oh la la la, Dray chéri, il est fâché !

DRACO : Ta gueule !

HARRY : N'empêche, je suis content que ça soit finit, j'en avait marre de cette fic, cette auteuse est vraiment une cinglée !

RON : Baaahhh elle est assez marrante, celle-là…

DRACO : Tu dis ça parce que t'es son chouchou, mais moi, je lui donne 11/10 sur l'échelle des tarées !

HARRY : Sinon, si vous voulez savoir dans quelles fics ont va jouer prochainement, j'ai reçu nos enveloppes…

DRACO : Vas-y, envoie…

HARRY sort trois enveloppes de sa poche et les distribue à leurs destinataires. Les trois garçons ouvrent leurs enveloppes respectives, lisent les fics qui leur sont attribuées et s'exclament "oh non !".

RON : Vous aussi on vous a encore refourgué des pairings aussi imaginatifs qu'invraisemblables ?

DRACO : Moi, j'ai un DraMione, ce n'est pas imaginatif !

RON : Faut voir…si l'intrigue est originale…

DRACO : Elle ne l'est pas !

HARRY : Quoi ? Encore une fic du type "Hermione et Draco sont préfets en chef alors ils ont droit à une chambre à Poudlard rien que pour eux, avec leur propre salle de bain etc… " ?

DRACO : Tout juste ! Et ensuite, j'aurai un pseudo _Deathly Hallows_, dans lequel je tue mon père avec un couteau à beurre et puis je deviens votre ami sans aucune raison alors que Ron passe du côté des ténèbres !

RON : Encore ? Mais pourquoi on me déteste à ce point-là ?

DRACO : Et ensuite…eurk ! Ça s'appelle _Star Serpentard Academy Secret Love Story de la Tentation Simple Life _…je n'ose pas lire…

HARRY: Et moi, je dois jouer dans une parodie…

DRACO : De quel genre ?

HARRY : Bah…globalement, c'est la même histoire que dans les livres de Madame Rowling…sauf qu'on est tous des héroïnomanes et qu'on découvre à la fin que McGo est un homme…

DRACO :…

RON : Ça, moi je le savais déjà, que c'était un homme…car je me la suis tapée dans une fic qui s'appelait _La belette et le chat._

DRACO : Waouw…ce titre est d'une originalité phénoménaaaaaale !

HARRY : Ensuite…une song-fic sur Christophe Mae…

RON : Mes condoléances…

HARRY : Et ...oh non, un SnaRry ! Nooonnn…pas Rogue !

DRACO : Ou là…

HARRY : Le rating c'est M, il y a des scènes d'une extrême violence, avec de grands jets d'hémoglobine, et aussi des scènes très hot à tendance SM…

RON : C'est super…

HARRY : Ah, tiens, vous êtes aussi dedans…

DRACO : Quoi ? Ron et moi ?

HARRY : Ouais…

RON : Laisse-moi deviner, on est ensemble, c'est ça ?

HARRY : Oui, mais comment as-tu…

RON : C'est simple…dans les SnaRry, il y a souvent un DraRon en couple secondaire…et l'inverse aussi d'ailleurs !

DRACO : C'est vrai…tu te rappelles quand on a joué dans _Nuit de folie dans les cahots_ ?

HARRY : Oui, mais pour tout dire, j'essayais d'effacer ça de ma mémoire à cause de l'image de Rogue avec une combinaison en latex…

Ils frissonnent tous les trois d'effroi.

HARRY : Et toi, Ron, t'as quoi ?

RON : Alors...voyons voir…oh, un Weasleycest !

DRACO : Tu vas encore te taper Ginny ?

RON : Non, mieux que ça : Georges ! Et après, je devrai jouer dans… _La belette et le chien_ !

DRACO : Du même auteur que _La belette et le chat_ ?

RON : Ouais...je voyage dans le temps pour aller à l'époque des Maraudeurs et je sors avec Sirius…les pairings secondaires sont : James/Remus, Bellatrix/Lily…

HARRY : Je vais vomir…

RON : Et pour finir…..un Crossover avec _Pirates des Caraïbes_ !

DRACO : Et tu te fais qui ?

RON : Attends, je cherche…oh non, pas Will ! Elizabeth, Jack ou Norrington, d'accord, mais Will, c'est un petit minet !

HARRY : Ralala…voulez que je vous dise: un jour, les auteurs de fics nous tuerons !

DRACO : Ouais…bon, faut que j'aille me préparer pour mon DraMione…

RON : Ouais…moi, faut que j'aille me mettre en costume de pirate…

HARRY : Et moi, faut que je mette du rouge à lèvres…Rogue aime ça, les travelos !

DRACO : Bon, on se quitte ?

HARRY : Goodbye, les mecs !

DRACO : Ciao !

RON : Sayonara !

* * *

Voilà, maintenant, c'est bien fini (pour de vrai cette fois !)

Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui m'ont encouragée à continuer à écrire cette fic. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée à la faire et j'espère que vous vous êtes également amusés à la lire. Merci beaucoup !

A plus !


End file.
